The Lost Hybrid
by CLM-FFN
Summary: Her name was Chyx, she was the daughter of the emperor and his wife of the galra. Taken as a baby, she was raised in a group of freedom fighters called Blade of Mormora. Now with no memories of her past, she was taken in as a member of a Holt, treated as if she was one of their kind, when she knew she was not. (Also on Quotev, Rated T for now)
1. Prologue

A young women stood in one of the hidden bases of Marmora, well _was_ hidden. Her black and gray suit covered her both. Purple Bio-lights were on the base of her chassis. Her mask was off, held in her right right.

On her back held two blades that has a special bio-light purple design that spiraled down both hilts in two different directions. Stepping toward the army of drones. The dull lighting graced her very light pinkish skin.

Small blue jagged markings made a small line under her eyes. Her silver, short hair but with a thin ponytail, hair rested on against her back calmly. A small silver bang hung between her yellow eyes while larger bang hung over her right eye.

A smile formed on her lips, a single tooth rested on her bottom lip. She reaches behind her head with both her hands. Her elbows bending while she grasp the two hilts. Her yellow eyes narrowed toward the drones that stepped back.

Her black and gray suit almost blended in the dimmed lights. The purple bio-lights were the only thing that gave her position away. The sound of charging weapons were aimed at her. Her purple lipstick lips pulled a smirk.

Her figure began to clock it selves. The triggers were pulled as shots rang out. She disappeared completely as she silently charged at the drones. Her feet barely making an audible sound. No echo was heard.

Jumping into the air, only a foot off the ground, she twisted her waist to the left as her right foot swung into the helm of the drone head. Her figure reappearing as the body went flying into the ground unconscious.

The startled drones turned toward her but they were slow as she unsheathed her short swords, twisting her waist once more into a spin kick, slamming her feet into the drones chest, causing two more to go flying into the ground.

A blast short missed her head as she landed on the ground. Ducking her head as she charged at the one who fired at her. Flipping her swords as another blast short flew toward. She crossed her blades, causing the shot to bounce off and fly back to the drone.

The shot hit on impact, causing the body to drop. Another few shots were fired at her. The base began to flare red. Warning signs began to show on the computers. She looked toward the computer as she ran toward it but a blast shot hit the computer panel, watching it lit up in flames.

"No!" She shouted, her yellow eyes widen in fear.

"You have nowhere to run now."The drone stated, his blaster aimed toward her head. His backup was right behind him, copying his movement.

She bite the bottom of her lip. Moving her blades in front of her. Her eyes moved to look for a way out. She had many hidden paths here that she used to help her members escape, though she had lost more than a few members.

She watched the drone walk toward her with caution. She smirked, kicking off the ground in a full run as she swung her fist toward the drone. Catching the drone off guard at the sudden action, she swung her fist upward, slicing the gun in half.

Ducking down once more as blasters fired. She swung her leg under the drone legs, knocking him down before she rolled onto her feet, dodging the blast shots that hit the spot she was crouched at.

Wasting no time to get up, she ran toward the group of drones. Ducking down once one as they tried to swing the back of the guns into her head, she slide under the group before bolting out of the room.

Running down the hall quickly, hearing the sound of crashing behind her. That only told her that they harmed themselves from their action. Rushing around the corner, she felt her base shook violently until an explosion erupted behind her.

Turning her head, she saw the flames heading toward her. Her heart almost stopped. She held in her breath without realizing it until the explosion engulfs her as she was still running into one of the hidden tunnels, but the blast only launched her into that hidden hall.

Her body flew into the ground, smacking her head into the floor hard. Her head began to pound. Her vision was struggling to remain while the hall spun in front of her. She forced herself up onto her feet.

She pressed her fist against the wall, holding onto her blades as she walks. Smoke filled the one of her blades into the sheath, she covered her mouth. Struggling not to cough while the sound of feet were running along the halls.

Making her way to the flight deck. The single pod sitting by the closed hatch began to open. Her eyes widen in shock. The systems must of been hijacked. Running toward the pod as it began to squeal in protest.

Metal grinding against the floor. She grab the edge and pulls herself up into it before the hatched closed on her. Laying her throbbing head down. Unable to realized the fact her head was bleeding from her impacted against the floor.

Her eyes began to shut until the pod was launched out of the opened hatch and into space. The hatch of the pod locked itself before induced cryo stasis turned on. Sending her into a slumber of dreams.

The pod flew through the universe, flying past each sector until it came across the milky way. Entering into the milky way orbit. It flew past each planet, flying toward earth quickly. The pod began to heat up but it didn't bother the slumbering being.

The shattering sound of a barrier clashed, the pod blazed in heated flames. Smoke leaving a trail behind the falling pod. Breaking earth's atmosphere at top speed. It sore past the incoming mountains before it slammed into the ground.

Rocks hitting the side of the sliding pod. It speed slowing down as it left a crater like trail behind. Steam hissed off the heated pod that remained active, keeping that slumbering being inside. No sound came from the pod.

Remaining still throughout the day, night began to roll in. The sound of chatter. Two voices was being heard. The cryo stasis was shutting off. Her body was wakening up. Her eyes fluttering open slowly as the hatch opened with a hiss.

Startled yelps were heard, shuffling away from the pod. She raised her hand up, grabbing the edges off her pod as she slowly tried to pull herself out of the pod but only managed to fall out of it with a painful thud.

A soft gasp was heard before she heard the sound of shuffling once more, rocks being crunched under the feet. Her vision was blur but she could feel a set of arms lift her up slowly onto her feet. Her arm pulled over a shoulder.

"Where.." She began, her head turned slightly to get a glimpse of who was helping her. She could see something shining off of something, two brown eyes looking at her with worried. _Glasses.. He's wearing glasses_. "Am i?" She finished, sound very tired even if she slept.

"Earth."He said calmly, holding her up like she was nothing. "You're on earth."He repeated, his lips pulled a thin line of a frown.

"Earth?" She questioned but before she could finished, she began to fall asleep. All her weight falling onto the being who was holding her up.

The being watched her with worried before he looked toward the little girl beside him who looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

Waking up slowly, she felt comfortable where she was at. Wincing slightly at the sudden throbbing to her head, she raised her hand up to touch her head but all she felt were bandages wrapped around her head.

 _What happen?_ She thought to herself. Concern written on her face. Looking around, she frowned a bit. The room she was in had plain white dry walls. A table with some type of screen on top of it. Beside her was another table but with draws that lead down to the floor.

Turning her attention toward the table next to her bed. A light source stood on it with her clothing and weapons. _Are those mine?_ She questioned herself warily. She didn't understand anything. She could possible remember anything that happen.

Turning her head, she spotted yet another end table on the other side of the bed. The same light source stood there. Her eyes continued to scan the room until it landed onto a door that lead to a bathroom. Another door beside it, was the exit of her room.

She looked down as she saw what she was wearing. A white, frilly gown that had thin straps over her shoulder. What was covering to keep her warm was a heavy pink quilted blanket, with a heavy white blanket then a thin sheet under the two.

She gently rubs the blanket carefully as she smiled softly at the softness of the blanket. Jumping a bit, she heard a growl of her stomach as she licks her dried lips. Pulling the comforters off her, she swung her legs over the bed edge and place her feet down on the ground.

Blinking a few times, she looked down and wiggled her toes against the softness of the floor. _What is that? I never felt something so soft under feet._ She questioned herself as she stood up slowly.

She wobbled a little, stumbling a few times until she gathered her balance. The sound of the door opening, showed a boy of the age of fifteen. Her head tilted to the side and he stared at her in shock.

"You're up." He muttered before he turned and ran out of the room. Yelling about something or was calling for someone.

 _What was that about?_ She questioned herself once more, confusion written on her face as the sound of feet rushed up the stairs. A middle aged man appeared in the doorway, looking at her with shock and interest.

She tilted her head calmly, something told her that she could trust him for the time being. He walked toward her, gently taking her chin in his before looking into her yellow eyes. The worried and concerned expression was on his face.

"Matthew, go get the poor girl something to eat."The man turned around to catch sigh of the _matthew_ and a smaller girl beside. "Katie, go get a glass of water for her, please. " He asked more calmly, nicely with a smile on his lips.

The two nodded their heads and ran off down the stairs that sounded like a rushing crowd. She didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't possibly understand anything that is happening right now.

"How are you feeling?" He spoke up, catching her attention. His brown eyes staring into hers calmly. Square like glasses rested on his nose.

She tilted her head in confusion before pointing at her head. With a nod of his own, he turned to walk to the bathroom. "That's normal. You're just experiencing a minor headache."He stated calmly, gathering something out of the bathroom. "Though you do have a nasty bump on your head."

 _That's probably why i don't remember._ She nodded her head, understanding as she steps back, sitting down on the bed. It was strange. He and the two children were light skin colors. Skin colors she never seen before.

They were definitely lighter then her pink skin. They even had odd color hair, compared to her silver hair and their eyes were different compared to her yellow eyes. Even their ears were round while her's were pointed.

Sad thing was, they had no marking on their faces. So Who are they to her. He stepped closer, setting down a metal like tray. She looked at it to see a white bandage, and some other stuff. She pointed at it in confusion.

"Ah bandages, we need to change the bandages every six hours and clean the wound." He stated calmly, a smile formed on his lips.

With a nod, she sat still. He began to unravel the bandages from her head. Watching the stripes fall onto her lap and move around her. She could feel the throbbing has eased up a bit on her head as she relaxes.

"So do you have a name?" He questioned calmly, before keeping that smile on his face. "My name samuel holts but you can call me sam." He stated calmly, beginning the introduction.

 _My name?_ She questioned herself, confusion written on her face as she tried to remember what her name was. A frown fell on her lips until her eyes were casted down to her hands in sadness. She couldn't remember her own name.

Sam probably saw her actions and frowned instantly. "You might have caused some damage to your brain, amnesia isn't uncommon and memories do tend to come back. Lots of things can trigger memories." He explained calmly, grabbing a white puff cloud and a brown bottle.

She watched in amazement when she saw him open the brown bottle and stuffed that white cloud in into it and tipped it over like nothing. Nothing spilled out of it. She tilted her head when he sat it up, pulling the white cloud out and set the bottle down.

"Guess we'll have to give you one as a temporary name."Sam said calmly, chuckling lightly at her curiously.

But soon her curious expression turned into a scolding look when the puff cloud touched the wound. It stung her. She didn't know what was on that cloud that came from that bottle but it stung her wound. She never felt anything like it and flinched away.

"Easy, i need to clean the wound." She sent a scolding look at him. "Relax, it antibiotics, it suppose to help keep the wound clean." Her scolding look harden even more until it dawned on it. She was hurting because of it. "I should've warned you it would sting, Forgive me." He said apologetically.

She huffed in annoyance, struggling not to flinch every time he gently but slowly dabs the puff cloud against her open wound. Once she saw the puff cloud had touched the tray be grabbed another thing that was white. She watched him open the white thing like it was some kind of container but shiny and plastic.

Setting the cap thing down, he grabbed a packet and opened it before pulling out a cloth type thing and squeezed what was in the containment onto the cloth. She points at it in curious.

"Bacteria medicine, this will keep dirt and other bacteria out from the wound. This one won't harm you." He stated calmly before moving the cloth thing onto her wound. Truth be told, it was more of a cool to the touch.

She pointed once more to the cloth thing and tilted her head. "Oh, that a gauze. It'll keep the wound covered and protected."He explained calmly, as realization dawned on him. "You don't have medical supplies where you came from?" He asked in confusion.

She stared at him, blinking a few times in thought but since no memory came to her. She shrugged her shoulders. He nodded his head calmly before he grabbed the white bandages and pressed it lightly against the gauze and starts to wrap it slowly but neatly around her head.

"You're not really talkative, are you?" He asked, almost dumbly. Looking down her to stare at him with a dumbfounded look before he chuckled slightly. "Ah right, due to your condition and where you're at, i would understand your predicament and not wanting to talk." He stated calmly.

With a nod of her head, she wasn't really trusting him at the moment. Even if they did get her out of the pod, she wasn't going to take any chances. She wasn't scared of them, she just didn't want to get hurt.

This _samuel_ looked at her in concern. It was like he was reading her. Reading her eyes as if she was an open book. A peaceful smile formed on his lips before she watch him grab two metal pieces and clipped the bandages together before he picked the tray and head back into the bathroom.

That was when the little girl walked in. Her big brown eyes stared up at her with interest and curiosity. A clear cylinder with a clear liquid in it was handed over to her. She stiffened up before reaching out and taking the smooth cylinder in her hands.

Bringing it up to her lips, she took a quick sip of it before her eyes widen at the freshness of the liquid. She had never tasted something so pure, so clean, so refreshing. Taking another quick sip from it until it turned into gulps.

She was really thirst and she never realized it. Now setting the empty cylinder, she pointed at it in curious of what that strange liquid was. Even curious written on her face was shown.

The little girl eyes widen in shock at the motion before a wide smile was pulled on her lips. "That's a cup and water." The child piped up, taking the glass cup into her hands and ran out of the room quickly with a giggle.

Another walked in, the older boy but he was younger than samuel. Another tray was set down beside her. She tilted her head to see a plate under an half circled bowl. Another circle bowl filled with something yellow in it.

Her eyes turned back to the bigger bowl and pointed at it. "Hehe, Go ahead and eat. "He suggested, nudging his hands toward it before stepping back.

She picked the bowl up and used the tips of her nails to pull out a chunk of meat, something she is actually familiar with. Popping the meat into her mouth, she chewed on it a few.

But when the taste touched her tongue, her eyes widen at how juicy the meat tasted. She literally hummed at the taste before she went to grab another. A hand grabbed hers, causing her to scowl angrily.

She looked up at the one who stopped her, until she saw something metal, shaped round with a handle. "Use this."The boy stated, a smile on his lips.

She blinked until his hand was removed from hers before she took the silver thing and looks over it. Blinking a few times, she realized what it was and began to use the spoon to eat up the bits of meat that floated around in the brown liquid.

She could tell the boy was watching her with fascination. Like he had never seen her kind before. She tilted her head before pointed at him calmly in curious. "Who?" She almost flinched at her soft tone, she had forgotten what she sounded like.

He blinked in confusion before it dawned on him. He had the same realization look that Samuel had. "Oh!" He said in shock before pointing at himself." I'm Matthew Holt, you already met my dad."Matthew said happily at his introduction.

"Her?" Again she almost flinched at her soft tone. Hardly use to it. Why did she feel safer talking to him. _Safe, Trust Safe_. The back of her mind was talking to her but she tried to push it back.

"Oh." Matthew looked at the doorway to the hall, to see the girl peaking in with interest. "That's katie, my sister."He said calmly, holding a soft smile on his lips.

The girl waved her hand, almost shyly at her. She tilted her head and looked down her hand before holding her hand up and waves it at the same motion. "Where?" She asked, looked around a few times.

Matthew looked at her in confusion before his eyes widen slightly. "Oh, right!" He said almost loudly before he flops down on the floor, his legs folded awkwardly before he held a finger up. "Me and katie found you in a pod. You were awake slightly but you were also injured. Before we could ask you something, you kinda passed out on us and i brought you here."Matthew explained the short part of what happen.

That didn't explain where she was at. She frowned slightly and looked down at the bowl. Maybe the pod could help jog her memories a bit.

"Matthew brought you here to our house." Samuel spoke up, catching her attention. Her eyes widen in shock. "My wife and i gotten to work on your wounds however my wife was the one who changed your outfit to the night gown you are wearing now." Samuel stated calmly.

So she was in their house. They took care of her while she was sleeping. "How long?"She questioned, curiosity written on her face this time as she narrowed her eyes.

"You slept for about a week now."Katie pointed out, her voice startled her a little before she looked at the young girl. "We were a bit worried that you wouldn't wake up."Katie said quietly with worried.

 _A week?!_ Her eyes widen in shock, her head lower in disbelief before her eyes looked at the meal in front of her. She been asleep for a week and she didn't know. But why was she shock, She had nowhere else to go.

She almost jumped when she felt a gently hand touch hers. Looking up she saw matt looking closely at her in worried. "Hey, you looked a little pale, you okay?" He asked, a lace of worried in his tone.

 _Was i okay?_ She thought about the question. She didn't know if she was okay. She didn't know. "I.. I think i am."She said calmly, trying to make a gently but comforting smile on her lips.

They looked at her then each other in worried before they nodded their heads. "Ophelia.."Samuel spoken up, earning the looks from both her, Matthew and Katie in confusion.

It dawned on Matthew. "Ophelia, as in like the name of jupiter's tiny moon?" Matthew asked, in confusion before looking at her.

"Jupiter?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. She blinked her eyes a few times before humming softly toward the name.

"Yes."Samuel said, walking toward them. "It can be her temporary name until she remembers her real name."He pointed out, looking at them with interest.

"It'll do."She, now ophelia, said calmly, nodding her head in agreement.

Three smiles had formed on three people's faces in front of her. What she didn't expect was her life had actually been changed around


	2. The night at Garrison

It's been years since she was discovered by Matthew holt and Katie holt and helped back to health. They treated her with kindness and comfort. They helped her with nightmares of her memories though they had actually scared her.

Her memories were something she stressed about and scared of. She was afraid they will hate her. They welcomed her with open arms. The sibling's mother was skeptical of her but more then welcome to have her there.

It took a while for her to get use to earth ways. It was so different from what she was use to. Things she never seen, Things that weren't familiar to her. That's how she knew she didn't know anything.

The garrison academy was one thing she was took into. Thanks to Samuel holt, she and matthew were brought into it. She felt so out of place there. She felt unwelcomed, different and scared. It _scared her_.

She wasn't ready for this type of attention. Or at least she thought the attention was on her. Every lesson she had, she retreated to her room to hide. Even if she was company who tries to speak with her but she didn't want a friend, she just wanted the ones who took her in.

The holt's gave her a name, a life, _a memory_ to have. So the person who tried to speak with her would end up giving up and huff in a pathetic attempt to pout. Her eyes casted toward the boy who had brown, short length near the ear lobes, hair type. His narrow bluish gray eyes could only glare at her.

There was many attempts of him trying to flirt with her then question about what she was doing. The safety of the room she hid in was no longer safe for her. Gathering her books and notes, she stood up and left the room quickly.

"Hey!" The boy called out in alarm at her sudden movement before chasing after her but was stopped when she disappeared around the corner.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Matthew holt, Samuel holt and another had left on a mission to Kerberos and never returned. That was a year ago. Katie was the only one who was there to give her comfort.

A sigh escaped her lips. Her pace of running slowed down to a stop. She saw the small figure with the same round glasses on her face, brown hair that was short but puffed out from the back of her head.

Her wide, brown eyes looked at her with a bit of worried before walking toward her. "Hey, you okay, Ophie?" She asked in concern, looking over her for any injuries.

"I'm fine pidge."She said calmly, earning a nod. "C-can i use your room for studies?"She question the younger holt who beamed at her with a wide smile.

"Certainly!" She said cheerfully, turning around and walking down the hall.

 _Ophie_ was just a nickname given to her by pidge. It had a nice ring to it. At the moment, ophelia was studying and training to be a medical officer. She was roommates with a cargo pilot who was friends with an engineer mechanic.

But she was, in earth terms, adopted sibling to Matthew and katie holt. But at the moment, katie was also known as _pidge_ , who was working to be a technology specialist.

Quickly, she followed after pidge, her arms tighten around the books and notes. Following right behind the younger sibling

When they got into the room, ophelia took her place upon pidges bed and had started to work on studying her notes. With her book open, she looked through each one. Writing the description and such for medical issues, wounds and problems that the human body may experience.

"So any friends?" Pidge piped up, her eyes looked at her own notes and studies that was on a desk between two beds.

The question caused her to stop. Her head shook a little before continuing her studies. She been trying to avoid all that. Avoid being able to have friends. "No.."She said somewhat sadly. "But i'm roommates with a flirt."She pointed out.

Pidge blinked a few times before snorting, laughing softly. "Lance?" Pidge asked, earning a confused look from ophelia. "Yeah, lance is known to do that. If he see's a pretty girl, he'll get all flirty and try to impress the girl."Pidge explained with chuckled.

"Yes well…"She paused in her sentence before writing down another piece of her note. "It is quite annoying, he does it almost every day."She informed, the scowl expression formed on her face.

A large, sly smile formed on pidges lips until a snicker escaped the younger holt. Casting a glare to her. "You _like_ him." Pidge teased, holding her finger up while that sly smile was on her face.

She was not bothered by her younger sister tease. Actually she was use to it. No sign of admitting it. Her face only harden, scowling at the younger sibling before return her gaze back toward her notes.

"You say that every time a boy tries to flirt with me and i run from him."She pointed out the fact, her pen tapping against the layer of page's with her other hand moved a rogue strand of silver hair behind her ear.

"So true." Pidge hums and giggles before she hummed softly. "Say i'm heading back up the roof tonight, want to join?" She asked, changing the subject really quick.

"I have a free day from classes."She stated, nodding her head. "Since i been doing well, i got top score on my tests so i'll be up there anyways." She smiled slightly, looking at the disappointed look from pidge.

"You like a protagee, a born doctor." Pidge pointed out before snickering softly. "Before we know it, you be taking care of us instead of the other way around." Pidge piped up on that fact.

A smile, it was a small smile that formed on her lips. She remembered her reactions to the medical supplies that was used on her by samuel holts. Her heart ached now at the memory of both samuel and matt.

Her eyes casted down toward her book and closed them tightly. Pidge saw this action and moves off the chair and to her side in an instant before arms were wrapped around her neck. She stood up and buried her head into the younger sibling shoulder, just by the crook of pidges neck.

She missed her adopted father and brother. She had truly grown very close to the holts. Feeling a hand rub her face gently in comfort. She let out a soft, trembling hiccup. Pidge let out a soft comforting hum, rocking middlest sibling.

"Hey, we'll find them." Pidge said calmly. "We'll find them and bring them home."She promised. A promise that kept them together. A promise that kept their hopes up.

A silent nod from her as she pulls away from pidge. She let out a breath, easing her shaking body before rubbing her eyes clean, trying her hardest not to smear the makeup she had but pidge helped her with that.

"Better now?" Pidge asked, concern and comfort written on her face.

"Yeah."Ophelia said quietly, she nodded her head calmly once more and let a peaceful smile form on her lips.

After a few hours of studying, pidge had actually left the room to go to her assign classes. The sound of the halls was fading. Ophelia had gathered her material from pidges bed and exit out of the room to drop her stuff off at her assign dorm.

Walking down the quiet halls, she had time to think. The eerie silent bothered her. She doesn't remember the silence like this. She just wanted someone to talk to. To talk about how she feels, how she acted. Her adopted father would always listen to her stories, her nightmares.

It wasn't the same without them. Stopping at her assigned room, she allowed the door to slide open as she peeks into it to make sure her roommate wasn't in there before entering into the room.

She moved her stuff onto her bed, kneeling down as she pulled out a box. A box that was sealed off and dropped off by her adopted mother. An unopened note was on it. She didn't want to open it. She _knew_ what was in it.

A sigh escaped her lips. _I can't be scared forever._ She used her nails, grabbing the edge of the tape and pulls up. Ripping the tape from the box as she folded it open. The black and gray suit, neatly folded up. The purple bio-lights shimmer in front of her.

Two short sheathed blades resting on top of the suit. Purple bio light spiral hilt shimmered along with the suit as if it was one. The last thing she saw was the mask. Four purple bio-light dots and four edge line bio lights on the side of the mask.

Standing up and sighing softly, she felt scared of the suit some how but it was told that this suit kept her alive. What was she in space? A fighter, A survivor, A hero or a monster? The last two words startled her.

Her eyes widen in horror. _If i was a monster, then i need to leave._ Her heart stopped at the very thought of leaving pidge behind. _Maybe.. Maybe a monster has a reason to be one?_ She questioned herself.

Her breath shaked a little. She spend too much time staring at the suit. Shaking her head, she moved her small amount of long hair into a thin ponytail. She began to undress, changing into the very suit she feared.

 _You have every right to fear it._ Samuel voice entered into her mind. _But with fear comes with courage to fight it. I believe this suit has answers, Answers you need. Ophelia. So think on it and then use it._ Samuel stated. Her eyes casted down onto the suit.

Grabbing the whole suit, she slipped it on. The tighten of the suit had adjusted to her size. It felt like it was stretchable, comfortable and warm. She adjusted to it pretty quick before she grabbed the blade's sheath and moved them onto her back.

The sound of clipping was there as she turned a bit toward the mirror to see a pair of clippers had stretched around the sheath to hold in. She lightly touched the collar that wrapped around her neck. The bio light lit up before disappearing, allowing a hood to fall out of place.

Grabbing it lightly, she moved it over her head before slipping her mask on. Looking into the mirror. She stood in shock. She looked so alien with in on but very familiar. What was she? Turning to the door.

She slips out quickly, she fiddle with the sleeves of her suit until something, no, she activated something and it cloaked her. Jumping back in shock, she looked at her invisible hands. _If anyone knew i had this armor, they'll take it. I can't let that happen_. She thought to herself before she ran toward the stairs of the roof.

By the time she made it, it was almost dark. She sat on the edge of the room. Pidges equipment sat not too far from her. She still looked over the equipment that was on her arm. Closing her eyes, she stopped fiddling with it.

With a sigh, she fell backwards. Laying on the floor as she looked at the sky. The blue sky was still turning dark. The star's were barely visible. Her mask laid beside her, the hood covered her silver her.

The cool breeze of the desert air brushed against the pinkish skin. Slowly, making her doze off into a peaceful slumber. Slowly memories of Matthew and samuel came to her mind.

 _She ran down the halls quickly. Unfamiliar purple halls surrounded her. Her heart racing in fear. Her feet pounded against the floor as she skidded around the corner. Her heart stopped at the sight of a horde of druids in front of her._

 _But what was knelt in front of her was matthew and samuel. Weapon held at point blank to their heads. Fear and worried laced their faces. A yelp was heard until she saw pidge right next to them, falling onto her knees._

 _"No…"She whimpers softly, pidge looked at her for hope, for help. All three of them were pleading for her to help but she couldn't move._

 _"You can't help them, my dear." A voice, something about it, she knew was familiar. "These humans are not worth your time and they will never be."She pointed out, a sickening smile on her half hidden face._

 _"Their my family!" She snapped, her yellow eyes hardening toward the women in the cloak. The sound of a charging weapon was heard._

 _"You are nothing to them."She said more harshly. "You are a - and you are my daughter, a princess to the -" She said with a much more calmly tone this time._

 _What was she? She shook her head quickly. "No!" She turned toward her adopted family. "It doesn't matter what you are!" She called out as she ran toward her three family members. "You family don't care what you are, only who you are and this is me!"_

 _"Foolish child." The women sneered, the sound of a cloak moved._

 _She froze as the weapons fired. One bullet of three weapons, collided into the back of pidge, matthew and samuel heads. Their bodies fell over, colliding into the ground. The image of the druid and the women disappeared._

 _She screamed loudly, falling onto her knees as she looked at the ground. A whimper escaped her lips, a choking gasp as she curled her hands to her chest. She cried softly, silently. Curling up into her fetal position._

 _She whimpered for them._ "Ophie _" A voice called out to her, but she didn't want to listen to it. She just wanted to wake up. Wake up from this horrid nightmare. She wanted her brother, her sister, her father._

 _"D-daddy." She whimpers for samuel. "Matty."She whimpered for her brother. "Katie."She whimpered for her sister. Her head lifted up a little, looking at the three bodies that laid in front of her. Their hands tied behind their back._

"Ophie! Wake up!" _That voice wakes up, it started to sound familiar. Ophie.. Ophie was her nickname. Pidge given her that nickname. Pidge! That was pidge calling her._

Eyes opened wide. Tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. Gazing into the worried eyes of pidge. Her mouth opened, letting out a choking cry. Pidge eyes widen before her arms wrapped around ophelia neck and pulled her into pidges arms.

Her hands gripped the side of pidges green and white hoodie, burying her head into her sister's shoulder as she cried softly. "It's okay, it was a nightmare."Pidge tried to comfort her, rubbing her back in worried.

Ophelia shook her head, whimpering softly. "Nightmare again.."She croaked out, earning a tight squeeze from pidge. "Different this time. Death. You, daddy, matty."She said quietly, her head lowered. "B-because of me."

"No!" Pidge snapped, her eyes glaring at ophelia. "Nothing will ever be because of you, ophelia." Pidge snapped at her, earning a startled look. " We took you in as a holt. You are a _holt_ and you will always be a _holt_. Nothing is because of you. You can't trust nightmares, Ophelia. Their dreams, they get to you. You gotta understand that."Pidge stated, squeezing ophelia shoulders.

 _She's right._ She thought to herself, nodding her head in agreement."S-so it wouldn't happen?" She asked, frowning a little.

"Not in a lifetime."Pidge smiled softly. "Because we _will_ find them, Ophie and we _will_ bring them home."Pidge promised. It was that promise that ophie held onto.

Her head nodded calmly in agreement as she looked at the equipment. Pidge smiled and moved to sit in front of it, slipping the headphones onto her head. "So, you're finally wearing the suit. Any memories yet?" Pidge questioned with a sly smile.

"No not yet." Ophelia sighed softly, shaking her head. She sat beside pidges equipment. Her legs folding into an indian style.

"We'll lets just hope it does."Pidge said calmly. "There's so much about you i wanna learn, Every bit of you is so unknown, A mystery. You're a Mystery and that's a good thing!" Pidge was extremely smart and they way pidge read her made her smile.

"So a puzzle?" Ophelia asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Yup!" Pidge smirked before her eyes widen and closed. Something was coming from the headphones but she didn't know what. She just watched pidge sit there. Her eyes were on the computer, watching the scanner.

The radio wave lengths that bounced every so often. Neither knew of the presence beside them until a voice startled both of them. "You come up here to rock out?" That familiar voice caused both pidge and ophelia to jump and fall backwards with a gasp.

Soon that sat up in shock. "Oh lance, hunk." Ophelia looked at hunk who was crawling on his hands and knees toward them slowly. "No, um, just looking at the stars."Pidge lied poorly.

Though that lie went over lance's head completely. Ophelia sighs softly, facepalming as she shook her head calmly. "Where'd you get this stuff?" Lance asked, his eyebrow rising up in curious. "It doesn't look like garrison tech." He narrowed his eyes

 _Why are humans idiots?_ She glared at lance before she saw pidge straight up with a proud look on his face. "I built it." Pidge said with pride.

Ophelia saw hunk move to pidges side who was ready to touch it as she swung her hand into hunks who looked at her nervously. "You built all this." Hunk asked curiously before wincing at the sound of ophelia hand hitting his.

"Don't touch." Ophelia warned.

"With this thing, i can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."Ophelia watch hunk slide back, rubbing his poor abused hand before moving around lance. She could see that sly smile on pidges face.

"That right? All the way to kerberos?" Lance asked, rubbing his chin with a rising eyebrow. She could tell lance has yet to notice her with she held relief pidge and ophelia shrunk. "You go ballistic every time the instructor bring it up!" Lance pointed out. "What's your deal?" A glare was sent from lance.

"Second warning, hunk!" Pidge snapped, looking up to see hunk moving the small satellite who looked at pidge and pouted.

"Look, pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Lance pointed out.

 _He did have a point._ She thought to herself and saw pidge looking down. She reached over and touched pidge hand gently. Pidge looked at her, feeling ophelia squeeze pidge hand in comfort.

"Fine.."Pidge sighs. "The world you know it is about to change."Pidge started, looking at lance

"The kerberos mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistakes." She finished.

Pidge noticed hunk hand inching closer to pidges equipment before pidge glared and shouted. "Stop touching my Equipment!" Pidge snapped, hunk groaned and fell over with boredom.

"So, we've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Ophelia said for pidge, crossing her arms as she looked toward the starry sky. At Least it was somewhat starry.

That caught hunk attention as he sat up quickly. "Whoa, what? Aliens?" Hunk asked, fear written on his face.

"Okay. So, you're insane. Got it." Lance said coolly, his eyes looking toward ophelia and grins. "But insanely beautiful for you though, gorgeous." Lance winked at her.

Though she was unphased by his failed attempt to flirt. She wanted to barf right there and then but she didn't say anything against it. She chose to ignore him and look at pidge."I'm serious, they keep repeating one word, _voltron_." Pidge stated.

 _Why does that name seem familiar?_ She thought to herself but her eyes widen. The spot they were in disappeared into darkness as she gasps a little, grabbing her head. Pidge snapped her head to her in worried before grabbing her shoulders.

"Ophie!"Pidge called out with concern and worried.

Soon her world disappeared.

 _"We must wait until voltron has return." Someone said, looking toward her. "We can't strike zarkon yet with our forces weaken." He stated calmly._

 _"But if we strike now, we can weaken his forces."She argued. "We can take out his numbers…" She spotted when his eyes narrowed at her._

 _"And lose more along the way.." His tone darken a little, causing her to back down a little. "I can not risk it. Not now at least."He stated, turning back to the computer system._

 _"e are all willing to die for the our cause against the emperor and his empire. Death is something we can not prevent. If we strike now, His forces will be weaken by an unknown attack. If we just infiltrate his ship.." Another glare was sent to her._

 _"We already have a member infiltrating his ship. "He stated harshly. "It will compromise his position within their ranks and they will not only target him but us as well. Voltron is our only hope for peace, He knows this.-az knows this. Give him time." He said more calmly._

She opened her eyes, gasping softly as she coughs. _What was that?_ Her eyes widen but the sound of blazing alarms were heard. Requesting for not just them but all students of the garrisons to return their assigned barracks.

"Ophie…"Pidge looked at her worriedly.

She looked at pidge before she stood up slowly. Standing beside pidge while hunk got up as well. Whatever she had just witnessed, she needs to figure it out soon. Right now she can worry about it later. Pidge was her main concern.

"What's going one? Is that a meteor?" Hunk asked, pointing toward the falling object. "A very, very big meteor?" Hunk sound a bit worried.

Ophelia looked up at the meteor, picking up her mask and covering her face up with her. The visor built within the mask turned on before scanning it. " It's a ship!" Pidge said with shock.

A yelp was heard before lance spoken up ."I can't believe what i'm seeing!" Lance pointed out. "That's not one of ours."

 _No.. no it is not. It's the same thing that i was in when the holt's found me._ She thought to herself. She watched the pod fly past their heads as she turned around quickly. Looking at pidge in forgiveness.

Pidge nodded her head, knowing what she was gonna do. With the mask, it kept her expression hidden. Touching her left arm, her suit began to cloak her as she ran head, jumping off the garrison academy building.

She chased after the pod, hoping to get to it before the garrison soldiers get to it and secure it. Who ever was in it was flying it and chances are, it might be someone who can tell her who she was before earth, before all this.

She noticed the armor jeeps driving past her as she jumps up onto one of them, holding onto the roof tightly


	3. Hello Takashi Shirogane

It didn't take them long to secure the area. Watching them secure the ship but also someone in their arms. Ragged shirt, tight pants. Black hair with a white truff before she frowned when she locked onto his narrowed, panic dark gray eyes.

Silently, she watched them strap him onto the bed and pushed it into the building. Following them, she was able to slip past the guards. Lightly touching the side of her helm, she began to link herself with pidges computer coordinates.

Too her shock, pidge had actually followed her here but a few miles away from the temporary base. " _Pidge.. Can you hear me_?" She whisper ever so quietly, pressing her back against the wall.

:: _Ophie?::_ Pidge breathed lightly in shock. :: _H-how are you communicating through my computer?!::_ Pidge asked, almost shouting slightly in excitement.

" _Don't know, has something to do with the suit maybe."_ She kept her tone low, slipping into the room as she moved quietly as possible to the man side that was by a small medical computer.

:: _I hacked into the camera, i don't see you.::_ Pidge questioned in worried.

" _About that, invisibility rocks."_ She pointed out quietly, a smirk was edging in her tone.

"Hey!" The man shouted, gaining her attention. The other end was silent, meaning they were watching. "What are you doing?" He asked, worried laced his tone as he looked around between the two medics.

"Calm down, shiro." Her eyes widen in shock. She knew that voice and he was not a medic."We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests." Iverson said calmly, his hand resting on shiro's prosthetic arm.

"You have to listen to me. "He struggled against the binding, grunting a bit. "They destroy world!" Another struggle within the bindings. "Aliens are coming!" Shiro shouted in fear.

 _"You getting this, pidge?"_ She questioned, keeping her hand on the side of her helm, watching the scene before her.

:: _Yeah i am. Can't believe it! Aliens do exist._ :: Pidge said excitedly, the curious laced in her tone was proof enough to ophelia that she was not alone.

:: _That's shiro! The pilot of the kerberos mission::_ She heard lance over the communication link, the shock laced in his tone.:: _That guy's my hero!::_ Lance whined a little.

 _Shiro huh, does he know where our father is?_ She thought to herself as she watched him carefully.

:: _Guess he's not dead in space, after all.::_ Hunk has hummed in thought, a frown laced his tone.

:: _Where's the rest of the crew?::_ Pidge quested curiously.

 _Good question.._ She thought to herself, asking the same thing. Where was Matt and Samuel? Her eyes landed on shiro, furrowing her brows.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Iverson questioned, earning a look from the now slightly calmed down shiro.

"I don't know." Not calm at all. "Months? Years? Look, there's no time!" Shiro looked toward iverson, trying to sit up. She could tell he was getting annoyed and angry. But if this continues, they'll end up putting him to sleep. "Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find voltron" Shiro explained quickly.

:: _Voltron!::_ Pidge repeated the last word.

" Sir, take a look at this." One of the men pointed toward shiro arm, holding a scanner over it. "It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic" Watching it clench tightly as one of them spoke.

Removing her hand from from helmet, she stepped quiet toward them. "Put him under until we know what that thing can do." Iverson commanded.

Shiro's eyes widen in horror, trying to convince them not to. Shaking his head quickly. "Don't put me under! No! There's no time!" Soon they began to hold him down, the third person walked toward him with an orange syringe.

Once it pierced his skin of his arm, she watched them inject it into his systems. Shiro voice began to get groggy, his eyes droop a little before fully closing his eyes tiredly but soon fell asleep.

Suddenly the ground shook, the explosion was heard but ignored. She knew something happened but she didn't know what it was. Decloaking her suit, she startled the Hazard suit men, including iverson.

The door slide open, revealing a young boy who looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her tongue on it. One of them charged as her. Her eyes narrowed as she spun around, causing the guy to stumble forward.

Bringing her knee up, she slammed her knee into the gut of the man. A grunt was heard until he fell over onto his side. _Can't take a hit can he_. She scoffed in her mind. Two grunts were heard, being tossed into the computer and into the table.

He looked at her before getting into position but she held her hands up and moved to shiro's side, carefully removing the straps. "Hurry, we need to get him out." She said softly.

"Who are you?" He asked, walking over before helping shiro up onto his feet barely with his arm slung over the boy shoulder.

"Explain later." She pointed out, but a pair of feet walked over to them as her eyes narrowed at the three others.

"Nope, no, you.." Lance marched over. "No, no, no." He took shiro other arm over his shoulders. "No you don't, I'm saving shiro." Lance said coldly, narrowing his eyes at keith.

"Who are you?" Keith questioned warily, looking at lance.

"Who am i?" Lance blinked a few times. "Uh, the name's lance." No answer came from keith confused look. " We were in the same class at the garrison." Lance pointed out, his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Really?" Keith stared back at him. "Are you an engineer?" Keith asked curiously.

She had to snort at that. Lance glared at her. "No! I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, lance and keith, neck and neck." Lance stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Keith said cooly, narrowing his eyes in return.

"Well, not anymore." Lance narrowed his eyes. "I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." Lance stated, keeping his eyes on keith.

"Well, congratulations."Keith said plainly.

Rolling her eyes, she nudged both boys to get them moving. She could see shiro being dragged out of the room and into the hall. Making their way outside. She turned her head, spotting one of the undamaged vehicles as she slips away from the cadets and sister.

Without hearing what was going on, she climbed into the jeep, slipping under the dash board before working on hijacking the vehicle. Clipping at least three wires before testing one of the two wires with the blue wire.

Seeing how nothing happen with the green wire, she sparked the two blue and red wires up until the engine came on. Smirking with delight, she grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it close with a loud shut.

She saw the hover jet lift off the ground with the cadets, shiro and keith on it before he flew off. Hitting the gas, she revved the engine. Shifting the gear into drive mode before she shot after them.

Behind her was two speeding military pulling up toward her, trying to box her in. Turning the wheel quickly, she swerved into the left side of the jeep hard enough to cause it to swerve toward the left, spinning out of control into it crashed into a boulder.

Regaining her own control of the vehicle, she shifted the gear once more. Causing the engine to rev a little loud, speeding past the jeep that was on her right. Her eyes remain in front of her, watching the hover jet fly over to the other side.

Holding the gas, lifting a bit more off the break as she angled the jeep right. Once she hit the rock, she more like skidded upwards on it and landed onto all four wheels with two others behind her.

 _So these soldiers learn fast huh?_ She thought. She turned the wheel, drifting along the curved wall before she purposely made the jeep spin slightly out of the control, slamming the back of her jeep into the front of the closes jeep that was behind her.

Watching it spin completely out of control and off the edge. Regaining control once more as she speed up onto the last gear shift. Pushing the door open, both her jeep and keith hover jet flew off the cliff. She climbed out of the jeep quickly before kicking off the hood.

She saw pidges eyes widen when she had decloaked. " Ophie!" She called out in shock.

Her eyes widen as if something came back to her. She looked down quickly to see the ground coming closer and closer to her until she felt something heat up on her back. It didn't burn but it was very warm.

A burst of heat sent her flying toward the hover jet. Hunk hand was out when he saw her coming to them. She reached out, grabbing the large cadet hand as she was pulled onto the hover jet, seeming to barely put any weight onto it.

"Holy cow!" Lance looked at her in disbelief. "Where did you learn to drive like that?" Lance questioned in shock.

"I had time." Ophelia stated calmly, rubbing her head lightly

Wasn't long until they came to an abandon.. Well somewhat abandon shack. Ophelia watched shiro from the window. Her arms crossed against her chest. She didn't intrude on them talking. She found no reason to.

She moved her gaze from the window to her right hand. A frown pulled on her lips but no one could see it. She kept her helmet on her head. _This suit.. This suit protected me. No, i control it but why? How did i get it?_ She questioned herself.

Questions ran through her mind. The more she gets answers, the more questions continue to come. _Now shiro is here, Where's samuel and matt?_ Her eyes closed at the question. Clenching her right hand into a fist, she sighs lightly.

The door opened then closed, almost.. Startling her. But she raised her head up to see shiro looking at her. Trying to figure her out. Sighing quietly, she stepped away from the window to pidge side.

She raised her left hand, grabbing the front of her mask before lifting it over her head and moving it onto her back. Her silver short hair, a thin ponytail hung behind her. A small silver bang hung between her yellow eyes while larger bang hung over her right eye. The light from the sun gently brushes her pinkish skin, making the blue markings a bit brighter to see above her cheeks.

She watched shiro eyes widen with shock as if he had met her before but that was impossible since she had never seen him. Keith walked past them, catching both shiro's and her attention when he pulled a sheet down.

The bulletin board was littered with pictures, strings and notes. A Map between it all. Stepping closer she looked at it as well. Curious written on her face as she reaches out to touch the map. Her eyes widen a bit.

She knew.. For some reason she knew she was found not to far from where they were at.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro questioned, his narrow eyes widen in shock but also amazement at the same time.

"I can't explain it, really."Keith looked at the board with a frown. "After getting booted from the garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place." His eyes narrowed a bit strangely. " It's like something.. Some energy, was telling me to search." He said softly.

Shiro looked at keith with curious and concern. "For what?" Shiro asked.

"Well, i didn't really know at the time.. Until i stumbled across this area."Keith pointed toward the circle that had three X cross marks on it. "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings" Keith pointed out calmly.

Ophelia looked up toward the corners of the board, looking at the markings as she walked between shiro and keith. Reaching up, she grabbed one of the picks and pulled one of them off. Staring at the picture of the blue lion that looked like it was running with gazelles.

"Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion." Ophelia started, piecing the information together as she crossed her arms, looking at the picture.

"Yes.." Keith nodded his head. "But they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night."Keith looked at ophelia then at shiro. "Then, you showed up." Keith said calmly.

 _This isn't by coincidence, was it?_ She thought to herself in concern, looking between the two before looking at pidge for any type of answer.

Shiro looked at everyone with keith before little off a tiny smile. "I should thank you all for getting me out."Shiro walked toward lance, holding his left hand out. " Lance, right?" Shiro asked.

Lance reached out, pausing for a few seconds before smiling, grabbing shiro's hand lightly in a shake. Before shiro held his hand out to pidge, gesturing toward her.

"The nervous guy's hunk. I'm pidge." Pidge said, taking shiro hand before he lowered it. "Oh. that's.." Pidge looks at ophelia for permission. Ophelia nodded her head. " That's ophelia holt's." Pidge said calmly.

Shiro looked at ophelia in shock a bit. "Did samuel and matt make it out?" Ophelia questioned, crossing her arms but her yellow eyes held worried and fear in them.

Shiro eyes soften before looking away to think. "I'm not sure.. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Shiro stated calmly, frowning a little.

"I know the feeling of having missing memories." Ophelia stated, looking away as she saw the group look at her in shock.

"Whoa whoa, hold up." Lance held his hands up. "You have no memories, period?" Lance pointed out a question.

"But you can remember Samuel and Matthew holts?" Hunk gestured toward his head. " I-isn't that a memory?" He asked.

"Samuel, Matthew, Katie and Collan all took me in during my early years of age seventeen i believe. Before that, all i remember was waking up in bed with a bandaged head." Ophelia stated, tapping her head lightly.

She budged some of her hair away, turning to face the left to show a nasty scarring that lead from the top of her scalp down to the back of her ear. Everyone but pidge saw the scar, their eyes widen in pure shock and a little disturbed look on their face.

"You must of hit you head pretty good if you got that type of scar on your head."Shiro pointed out, frowning as little. She could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to get a closer look. She couldn't tell if that was worried or concern on his face.

"Don't ask how because i don't remember."Ophelia said, shrugging her shoulder."Because of it, i don't remember anything and if i do remember something, it'll hurt." She sighed lightly, looking away as she allowed her shorten hair to fall.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens."Hunk spoken up, pointing toward the window. "Where are they now?" He questioned nervously before looking around. "Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?" He asked, ducking his head into the collar of his sleeveless jacket.

Ophelia frowned slightly in thought. _Good question._ She sighs lightly, crossing her arms as she listened silently.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word _voltron_." His eyebrows lower a bit in worried. "It's some kind of weapon. They're looking for, but i don't know why." He said calmly, looking at them with a bit of determination.

"Whatever it is." Ophelia spoke up, holding her hand out calmly. " I think we need to find it before they do." Ophelia stated calmly, turning hand up as she showed the picture of the blue lion that she held still.

Hunk was now digging through pidges backpack, pulling out a picture. "Well, last night, i was rummaging through pidge's stuff and i found this picture" Hunk pulled a picture of pidge, matthew and Ophelia together in a group huge. "Look it's his girlfriend and sister!" Hunk said, chuckling.

Ophelia snorted, turning her head away as she caught a glare from pidge before he snatched the picture from hunk. "Hey, give me that!"Pidge snapped while hunk looked disappointed. "What were you doing in my stuff?" Pidge asked more calmly, grabbing his backpack from hunk hands.

"I was looking for a candy bar." Ophelia eyebrow twitched as she walked to pidge, holding her hand out as pidge handed over the backpack into ophelia hands. "But, then, i started reading his diary." Hunk admitted.

"What?!" Pidge leaped at the chance to snatch his diary back, glaring at hunk.

"I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for. Looks alot like a fraunhofer line."Hunk said calmly, pidge opening his diary to see if anything was out of place.

"Frown what?"Keith asked, looking more confused with his arms crossed.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element only, this element doesn't exist on earth."Hunk turned to keith, holding his hands out. "I thought it might be this voltron." He turned to everyone, catching their confused attention. "I think i can build a machine to look for it, like a voltron geiger counter." Hunk stated calmly.

Ophelia blinked a few times, replaying hunk words in her mind before she nodded her head." It could work." She said quietly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius." Lance said happily, a proud smile on his face with his arms crossed over his chest as well.

"It's pretty fascinating, really." Hunk reaches behind his back pocket and pulls out the paper, unfolding it and holding it up. "The wavelength looks like this." Hunk said calmly with a smile.

"Give me that." Keith snatched the paper and looked at it as he walks toward the board, holding it up in front of one of the mountain pictures.

"We got our location." Ophelia stated as she reached behind her head, slipping her mask over her face as the mask lit up in it's familiar purple light.


	4. Way to Blue out

"So this suit.." Lance grins flirty toward her. "Looks really good on you." Lance said, almost purring toward her.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, kids." Ophelia said coldly, walking away from lance and toward shiro's left side.

She felt shiro's gray eyes on her. Watching her with a calm smile on his face. Though she was watching him from the corner of her eye but he didn't know that. Not with the mask on her face. She felt the heat rush toward her pinkish cheeks, turning her cheeks red.

 _He's my brother and father's crew mate, i can't fall for him.._ She thought to herself, making a stop by the edge of the cliff as they looked at the mountains that were the same shape as the picture of mountains.

"Okay, i admit." Lance looked from the right to the left of each mountain tip. "This is super freaky." Lance pointed out, his arms crossed him.

"I'm getting a reading." That caught everyone attention as they looked at hunk. Hunk nudged pidge out of the way, walking forward before he had this focus look on his face, his brows furrowing before walking straight with pidge behind him.

Ophelia blinked a few times, following after them. Walking around a rock structure. She could hear the device in hunk hand going off like crazy. Soon they picked speed, running toward an entrance of a cave.

She blinked a few times as she walked toward the cave entrance and slips inside it.

Once everyone was in, she decided to walk behind them quietly. "Whoa." Hunk slowly examined, turning slowly until he came to face ophelia.

"Boo!" Ophelia said loudly, her voice echoing loudly but soon hunk screamed loudly, causing the others to jump to see the terrified hunk staring at ophelia as she began to crackle in laugher. "Got you good." She said between her soft laughing.

"Ophie!" Pidge snapped at her. "Can you not do that at a time like this?"Pidge more like warned then questioned, gripping his backpack straps tightly.

"And miss the opportunity?" Ophelia asked playfully, giggles escaped her lips.

Pidge looked at her with a deadpanned look. Her brown eyes staring at her. "Enough."Shiro spoken, looking between pidge and ophelia before his attention turned back to the drawings. "What are these?" He asked, looking up at the cravings.

"These are the lion carvings i was telling you about" Keith reminded, looking at the cravings as well.

Ophelia straighten up, walking toward the wall on the left as she slightly frowned, tilting her head toward the side as she pulls her mask off. She raised her hand up, gently touching the lion cravings.

Tracing the cravings with her index carefully." They're everywhere around here." Ophelia pointed out calmly, memorized by the cravings.

Suddenly the carvings lit up in blue. Ophelia eyes widen in shock as she stepped back. She turned around to spot lance hand on the wall but he froze in place. As series of whoa and a single what was heard.

That told her one thing, the carvings never glow before and right now, they glowing brighter than ever. " They've never done that before." Keith said quickly. Everyone was moving together to take stance.

But something felt off. Very off. Underneath them, the ground lit up before crumbling under them. Causing them to fall into a sliding tunnel. Screams were heard ahead of her as she tried to stop herself from sliding down any further but to no avail.

Coldness covered her legs to her back. Pidge and hunk were in front of her. Pidge was on hunk shoulders, gripping his hair while both were screaming. Rolling her eyes, she was starting to really hate water at the moment as she continue to slide down behind them.

Suddenly, they all slide out of the tunnel one by one. Lance landed face first into the water, then shiro beside him onto his side. Keith lanced onto his back and hunk cannon balled into the water with pidge on his shoulders until a wave of water was lifted out of the lake.

Her eyes widen as she slide out of the tunnel and into the large raising water as she fell on top of shiro. Her head hitting off of shiro's head until they both groan from the welcoming headache. Ophelia pushed herself up, only to be straddling shiro's hips.

Blinking a few times, the heat rushed against her pinkish cheeks, turning her cheeks into a shade of red as she looked down to see shiro staring up at her in shock, even his cheeks turned red.

Both scrambling to get up, knocking each other over once more but shiro being a gentleman, catched her before she could fall back into the water and pulled her back onto her feet, helping her stand in the water.

Her cheeks remain the same shade of red, looking away quickly to hide her embarrassment as she saw pidge looking at her with a grin on his face, adjusting the glasses that shined white, covering her misfit brown gaze.

"I seriously.. Hate water now." Ophelia stated coldly, her eyes narrowing toward pidge in warning.

The Hidden gender boy grin faded into a scarred look before scooting away from her quickly to stand by hunk. Rolling her eyes, she grabs her thin silver hair and pulls it, ringing the water out of her hair.

"If your cold.." Lance tugged on his jacket."We could share body heat." Lance said flirty, looking at her with a smug smile and a raising eyebrow.

 _God what is with this boy's lame attempt of flirting?_ She thought to herself, her hands stopped ringing her hair before removing her hands and flicking the water off and into lance's face."No thanks playboy." She stated coldly, walking ahead of them.

All she wanted now was to get out of her wet suit and into some more suitable clothing. Warm clothing to be precise but the blue light shimmered in front of her, causing her to stop. Looking up, she saw the light was actually a barrier with a robotic lion in front of her.

Her heart stopped, her eyes widen in amazement. She could tell that it's eyes weren't on her. She followed it gazed before it landed on the shock expression of lance. Looking back at the lion then at lance a few times. Shifting back and forth.

 _I think.. I understand it now._ She thought to herself once more. Lance shook his head quickly. "They are everywhere." Lance breathed out with amazement before he glared at ophelia. "And for your information, i am not a playboy." He stated.

"You sure you aren't?" She teased a little, leaning toward lance with her arms crossed against her chest. It was easy to make the boy nervous around her.

"Yes i'm sure, Absolutely sure. Positively sure!" Lance said loudly, through his hands up in the air. Denying what she had called him.

"Sure, whatever you say." She shrugs her shoulders. "Keep telling yourself that." She stated with a smirk. The gawking look from lance made her snicker before she heard the others catching up to them.

" Is this it?" Pidge looked up toward the blue lion. "Is this the voltron?" Pidge questioned in concern, furrowing his brows.

"It must be." Shiro stated, blinking a few times.

"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here." Keith pointed out before walking up toward the blue barrier to get a closer look. She stood where she suppose to while the rest walked ahead of her. "Looks like there's a force field around it."

 _Thankyou Captain obvious, we can see that as well._ Ophelia rolled her eyes in annoyance, still feeling soaked from that water slide they had. Walking after them quickly, she crossed her arms. Maybe she should've stolen lances jacket in the first place, or at least asked hunk for his but she was stubborn to do so.

Lance walked in front of shiro then in front of pidge, looking a little worried. "Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance question, walking a bit faster.

"No." Both shiro and ophelia said at the same time as she had caught up to them quickly, taking lances old spot next to shiro.

"Yeah" Lance had this pouty face before frowning, leaning from left to right. " The eyes are totally following me." Lance said softly, almost being creeped out.

"Maybe it's just you and your poor looks." Ophelia stated, snickering lightly.

Lance looked at her and glares. " My looks are amazing, anyone would fall for them." Lance said with a pout.

She rolled her eyes, refraining from making a comeback. She turn her attention to keith who was looking over the force field, touching it lightly. "Wonder how we get through this." He questioned himself.

"Maybe you just have to knock." Lance said, raising his hand before knocking twice on the forcefield.

It seem to have worked because the second his hand touched the barrier completely, it had brighten up, startling both boys. Ophelia watched the lion eyes shine, the barrier falling down completely. Everyone began to yell instead of shiro and ophelia.

The vision turned white, changing into a blue sky. A purple light followed by a red, green, blue and yellow lights that lined up beside each other into the air before combining together to for another bright light.

The being now standing in space, yellow optics shining in front of them. A mix color being stood there in space, raising a sword of flames and swinging it until the flames came toward her, flashing a light that sent them back to their actual conscious.

But she remained unaffected. Her mind was on another lion, a lion that stood in the shadows before watching it step out. It's seemed to be smaller, thinner and more agile. The light brown aura was around it's white and brown frame.

It roared toward her, Shifting into what seem to be a smaller size of the voltron. Raising its weapon, it held an aura like Bo. Watching it swing around, almost like a dance before the Bo was swung at her, causing her mind to be sent out from the vision.

"Whoa.." Ophelia and everyone else said at once. Not ever has she felt this impressed, amazed in her lifetime. She looked toward everyone, who looked at her.

"Not only Voltron but who or what was that other one?" Lance asked, looking at everyone.

"Could be a partner of voltron, but there was no chatter about it." Pidge said calmly, frowning a little.

 _It might of been hidden away for a long time._ Ophelia thought to herself. Her arms crossed over her chest in thought.

"Voltrons a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" Hunk said loudly, cheerfully.

"And this thing is only part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." Pidge questioned, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"This is what they're looking for." Shiro looked at the blue lion in amazed.

"Incredible." Keith breathed out lightly

Ophelia remained silent that whole time they were talking. Watching the lion lower itself down which startled pidge and hunk. Turning her cloak on, she sneak into the mouth of the lion, following the ramp.

Once the door open, lance ran up behind her and looked around before taking over the blue seat. Curious written on her face as she looks around. She could tell some of them were computer panels.

Soon everyone began to crowd up in the head of the lion. Watching was the seat launched forward, startling lance as a screen turned on, show the view point of where they came in. Ophelia narrowed her eyes toward the little pond area.

"All right! Very nice!" Lance praised the lion calmly.

"Okay, guys. I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all aware."Everyone looked at hunk who was slightly panicking. " We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." Hunk point out, holding an index up.

"Feline." Ophelia corrected as she decloaked once more, startling both hunk, pidge and lance this time. A smirk formed on her lips as they shot a glare at her.

"Not Cool!" Lance snapped at her.

"S-seriously, can you quit doing that!" Hunk asked as politely as he can without stuttering.

"Ophie, you need to stop that." Pidge scolded the older.

"Sorry." Ophelia shrugged her shoulders innocently, smiling softly.

She saw lance tensed up for a few moments before he turned around quickly. "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" Lance question, almost as if he was crazy.

"Here what?" Keith asked confusedly.

"I think it's talking to me." Lance said, looking down at the control panels before leaning close to it. He moved his hand, pressing on a few buttons as the lion began to stand up slowly which caused room the move until a roar was heard.

That sound caused both children, aka, pidge and hunk to scream. Ophelia covered her ears from their voices and glares. Two control sticks came out of the hatch on the floor and rose up on both lances sides before lance grabs it.

"Okay, got it. Now, let's try this." Lance pushed both controls sticks out.

With a startled jump, the lion leaned back before leaping up into a single jump, crashing through the rocky ceiling and into the blue sky. The sound of jets were heard as she heard thumping sounds.

She looked at the view screen to see the lance moving up and down. It was literally making her dizzy as she steps away. Suddenly they took off into the sky again. Everyone was either holding onto lance or the ceiling. Ophelia felt her feet slip from under her as she grabs a hold of the near by person which happen to be shiro.

Gripping his shirt tightly, shiro looked toward her and moving his right arm around her waist as he pulled her close to his side, making sure she doesn't fall. The image of the water slide was brought back to her mind.

Her cheeks flushed red rather quickly but she didn't move or squirm from his grip. "You are the worst pilot ever!" Keith yelled, panting between his screaming and talking.

Another blast was heard, launching them forward into circles. Landing on the ground, the blue lion began to run. Thump, thump, and more thumping was heard. Another dizzy motion was started to make it's way.. Wait, no that's barf.. Totally barf.

She felt like hunk now. Making a audio groan, she pressed her forehead against shiro right ribs. Trying to stop the spinning, the dizziness. _Please don't barf, Please don't barf. Make it stop_. She chanted in her head.

"Isn't this awesome?" Lance looked at hunk with a smug grin on his face.

Hunk leaned forward, heaving. "Make it stop. Make it stop!" Hunk said, tears brimming against his eyes as he looked about ready to heave.

"T-took the words right out of my mouth, hunk!" Ophelia said, praising the engineering cadet who looks a little green now.

"I'm not making it do anything." Lance kept that smug grin on his face. "It's like it's on autopilot." Lance stated, or at least admitted.

Suddenly the blue lion blasted them off into the sky, causing them to shout again. " Where are you going?" Keith called out, not to happy about this.

"I said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching earth." Lance stated, looking toward them. " I think we're suppose to stop it." Lance repeated what was said in his mind.

"What did it say, exactly?" Ophelia hissed toward lance, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not like it saying words. It's more like feeding ideas into my brain, kind of." Lance explained poorly, pointing at his head with an arched eyebrow before grabbing ahold of the handle.

"If this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just.." Hunk shrugged before looking at the unsurely. " I don't know, give it to them. Maybe they'll leave us alone." Hunk hinted out before looking at the ceiling. "Sorry, lion. Nothing personal." He said nervously for forgiveness.

"You don't understand." Shiro moved his arm from her waist, leaving the now scarlet face girl to stand there. "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Shiro pointed out, his narrowed eyes narrowing even more serious.

Even everyone was glaring at hunk, who stood there with shock. "Oh.. never mind then."He said without argument.

Once more the lion roar, ophelia pulled the mask over her face to hide her embarrassed, redden cheeks. She had never once felt this embarrassed at all. She doesn't even remember the last time she did felt embarrassed.

Looking out the window, her eyes widen at the sight of earth. The sun setting behind it was still lowering ever so slowly to bright the other half of the world. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it and at this moment, she was loving the scenery of it.

Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her cellphone before taking a silent snap of the scenery with her camera before quickly putting her cell phone back into her back pocket. She didn't want to leave that image behind but she knew she may never return to a planet that welcome her with open arms and a life of new memories.

She turns around to hear a loud whistle. Looking in front of the window, she saw a gray and purple ship. Her heart dropped. Her eyes widen. Slowly it began to come clear to her. Her vision began to fade. Dots covering her vision as she leans back.

She reached out to grab something but to no avail, her fingers brushed against someone elbow as she fell toward the ground. "Ophelia!" Pidge called out, A hand grabbing her wrist, catching her from hitting the ground before her world blacken out.


	5. I'm A what?

_"You'll be sneaking onto this ship to meet up with one of our members, There would you and him will greet together within one of the empty halls to transfer a blanket file for a filled one. It is best for him to remain undercover." The second in command, Blade of marmora, Aztul, said calmly._

 _"Yes sir." She said softly, nodding her head calmly. "How will i be getting in?" She questioned, her arms resting beside her. Her hands resting on her hips._

 _"You'll be going in as an undercover druid." He stated, gesturing his hand toward the two blade of marmora's who half a druid armor and weapon. "Your height will give you the advantage and will blend you in with the rest of the druids."_

 _She nodded her head, taking the armor first before stepping away and heading toward a closed off area before she could change. "Understood, sir." She said calmly, leaving the command room._

 _"Take care -"_

 _She was now on the ship. Following a group of druids from behind. Her eyes narrowed behind the gray helmet. She behind her to make sure no one was watching before she slipped away from the druid and walked down the other hall. An empty purple, dread hall._

 _Suddenly a voice was heard, her eyes widen. She quickly activated her suit cloaking device. Disappearing from the halls as she moved to press her back against the wall. The voices got closer, she watched as the women walked around the hall._

 _"I am sure she is somewhere out there, ma'am." Ulaz voice was heard, he sounded a bit scared at the moment._

 _"But is she safe?"The women asked, her tone laced with worried and fear for someone. "Is my daughter safe?" She repeated the question._

 _"I am sure she is but it'll be difficult to tell who took her. It has been over 5,000 years." He stated calmly and walked beside the hagger. " I'm sure she is probably searching for you and her father." He stated calmly._

 _The women made no sound. They stopped, looking at eachother before the women turned and walked back down the hall they came. Disappearing around the corner. She slipped a small device out of her sleeve and held it out in the open._

 _Ulaz took it quickly once he had notice she was there before slipping the same device, only this time it was lit in a different color as her hand curled around it. With a nod from ulaz, she watched him walk down the hall before she took for the druid gear and slipped into the vents of the ship._

Her eyes began to open, letting a soft weak moan. Her eyes began to slowly flutter open, welcoming of the bright sky, The sun beating down on her pinkish skin. She raised her hand, rubbing her eyes to remove the blurriness

Realized dawned on her. The mask wasn't on her face anymore. Her yellow eyes were not only staring at the sky but the group of boys, one man and pidge were surrounded her in worriness. She felt herself being lifted up onto her feet when they all moved away.

She felt the hand move from her back as she stumbles a little, rubbing her head lightly. _Talk about killer headache._ She thought to herself, looking at pidge who looked up at her in worried.

"You okay, ophie?" Pidge asked, his hand reaching out to grab her's. A light, confirming smile formed on her lips.

She nodded her head as she grips pidges hand lightly." Yeah, I'm fine." She said calmly, earning a smile back from her adopted hidden gender sibling.

Looking toward the open door, for some reason she could feel the warm welcoming coming from it. She didn't know why but she decided to step forward. Walking toward the doorway. She knew she just woken up, but there was no time to waste.

Something was calling for her. She didn't know what. Stepping into the halls, she and the group began to walk together until the came across the a single set of stairs. Tilting her head curiously as she looked around.

"Hello!" Hunk called out, his voice echoing down the three upper floor halls. Startling almost everyone who turned to hunk who shrugged innocently.

"You expect these stairs would be a bit larger for a lion."Pidge stated, earning a nod from the older sibling.

A blue light appeared around them, causing them to look around a bit startled. All of them were startled this time. Ophelia tilted her head back, spotting where the light was coming from. "Hold for identity scan" The voice, so metalic, said.

"What?" She heard pidge asked, looking down as she saw these blue lines rising up from her legs to her head until she was circled by another blue light.

"What are we here?" Shiro questioned. "What do you want with us?" He tried to get the voice to speak up the reasons but to no avail, it never answered.

Suddenly the halls began to lit up in white colors. Her eyes widen in shock. A series of whoas came from the younger cadets but to her it was amazing, White and gray halls were being lit up by small little white lights on the walls.

"I guess we're going that way." Pidge said, pointing down the hall.

"I believe so." Ophelia said calmly, taking lead as she walks ahead of them. Heading up the stairs and down the hall.

Soon the lights in the halls grew bigger, bluer as the walls shorten with pillars that held those larger bulbs of blue lights. Making a corner, they came across another set of stairs. "Hello?" Hunk voice echoed.

Walking down those set of stairs, pidge had managed to walk ahead of her and was now in front of her. Shiro and the rest were walking behind her. The staircase hall lit up as they continue to head down

Another echo was heard from hunk. "Hello?" She felt bad for the bigger cadet, he was easily nervous and scared with situations like this. The door hissed open, revealing a room with a single control panel in the middle.

She stepped into the room with pidge as she watched pidge walk quickly to the control panel while she spotted multiple circles on the floor. Tilting her head, she walks toward those circles to examine them.

Kneeling down, she brushed her hand against the circle until she found what she was looking for. A slit that was barely noticeable in the middle of the circle that stretched out on both ends of it. Turning her head, she noticed each circle had one.

 _Wonder what is under these hatches_? She questioned herself calmly, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Hello?" Hunk called out for the third time. Echoing within the room they were in.

Ophelia turned her head to see shiro and the others finally walking into the room. "Where are we?" Lance questioned in confusion.

"It's some kind of control room." Pidge answered, looking at the spot that lit up on the control panel before a small imagine appeared over the spot before it made a clicking sound.

A hiss was heard behind them, raising a blue and white pod. _So that's what under there_. She thought to herself in amazement, now she really wanted to explore the in's and out's of this place. Once the pod fully raise, she noticed someone was in it.

Soon a second one came up beside it. Ophelia tilted her head toward the side before she watched lance walked up toward the first pod. "Are these guys… dead?" Hunk asked, hiding behind the control panel.

The bottom of the pod lit up, along with the blue glass before it hissed, opening up slowly. Lance moved closer. " Father!" The girl called out, falling out of the pod and into lance's arm.

She watched lance look at the princess who looked toward him. His cheeks turning red while a smile form on his lips before his flirty smile appeared. "Hello." Lance said, almost purring with his raising eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She questioned."Where am i?" She looked at lance before looking around.

"I'm lance." He grins, another shine appeared on his teeth. "And you're right here in my arms."He said, earning a glare from the dark tone girl.

Ophelia face-palms, groaning quietly to heard. "You ears" She looked at lances ears.

"Yeah?" Lance asked confusedly, looking at his ears then back at the girl.

"They're hideous. "She reaches up to move" What's wrong with them?" She asked, pulling away with a disgusted look on her face

Finally ophelia snorted, laughing softly. She was amused by the scene she was seeing. "Nothing wrong with them." Lance covered his ears. "They heard exactly what you said about them!"Lance snapped., seemed a little offended.

"Lance!" Ophelia yelled, narrowing her yellow eyes toward the green jacket cadet.

Lance almost seem to shrink when he looked at her, back away from the girl as he scooted further away. Ophelia stepped forward, her back was straighten and her eyes harden, almost seemed cannibalistic toward lance.

Lance head ducked down a little. "I can stand you're flirtatious attitude but i will not stand for you yelling at another lady." She said coldly, before walking toward the dark skin women.

"Right, uh sorry." Lance said, muttering it mostly with his head lowered

Ophelia held her hand out, watching the women look up at her. Her eyes widen at the sight of her before taking her hand. A beaming smile formed on her lips. "You're altean." She said softly but happily.

"Altean?" She question in confusion as she helped the women straighten up. "That can't be, actually could be possible, i don't remember what i am really." Ophelia began to trail off, trying to think.

"You do not remember who you are?" She question, looking at her in concern before her eyes widen, spotting the others before ophelia knew it, she was twisted around with her arm pulled back and forced onto her knees. "Who are you? Where king alfor? And what are you doing in my castle?" Her attitude change really quick.

"A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know." Lance called out, looking at ophelia in worried.

 _Daw, the flirty boy worried._ She smirked toward lance, showing she was indeed alright."How do you have the blue lion? What happen to it's paladin?" The women asked, looking toward everyone, releasing her arm. "What are you all doing here? Unless.." She trailed off

Ophelia rubbed her abused arm before standing up slowly. " I'm sorry, but there was no other paladin but the blue lion." Ophelia stated softly, earning an eye wide expression.

"How long has it been?" She whispered in concern and worried.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Shiro stated, hunk was hiding behind shiro, holding his right shoulder in nervousness.

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Ophelia smiled softly. "Maybe we can help you."She suggested, holding her hand out once more to the women.

A nod from her as she changed her expression to a serious look. " I am Princes Allura of planet altea." She introduced, looking toward them before she walked over to them. " I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep" She said softly.

Ophelia watched the altean princess walk to the control panel as she touched both sides before it lit up in a blue glow, the middle turning white before shifting into a holographic screen. Pidge eyes widen in shock.

"Okay, that's how that works." Pidge mutters curiously.

The second pod began to open but ophelia was almost startled by a scream. Her head whipped around to see an orange hair altean jumping out of the pod and doing some kind of move that made her raise an eyebrow.

She wasn't gonna ask, nor pay attention to the voices behind her. However her attention was on allura. She could see the annoyance rolling over allura face. The others however was watching the scene.

Once more rolling her eyes, she walked beside allura and looked at the screen. "Allura, how are you so sure that i'm altean?" Ophelia asked quietly, looking toward the dark tone altean.

"You're ears, eyes and even you're markings show you are altean." Allura smiled toward the pinkish girl. "Don't worry, we'll help you get your memories back." Allura said softly, moving her hands from the console and grabbing ophelia hands gently.

Ophelia smiled but before she could say anything, she heard hunk voice. "Man these guys are good." Hunk said, building their egos up and causing the princess to lift her heads up.

Allura looked toward the console and frowns. " It can't be." Allura voice sounded devastated, her eyes widen.

"What is it?" The orange hair altean question in curious, looking toward the princess.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years." She said calmly, her eyes lower as if she was remember the past. Ophelia knew that look somewhere but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. "Planet altea and all of the planets in our solar systems have been destroyed. Coran, father is gone. Our entire civilization.." Allura eyes narrowed, her hands clenched. " Zarkon." She hissed dangerously.

Ophelia and shiro's eyes widen in shock. She knew that name sounded familiar. All too familiar to her. Her heart almost dropped. Where had she heard that name before. It was almost like an image was flashed in her face. "Zarkon?" Shiro spoke up for her.

"He was the king of the galra." Allura said, lowering her head. " A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Allura informed, looking toward them.

 _Zarkon? Why does his name sound familiar?_ She thought to herself.

"I remember now.. "Shiro head lower, his eyes closed while his fist clenched. "I was his prisoner." He said, his narrowed eyes opened and glared.

"He's still alive? Impossible." Allura said in disbelief, looking away with her hand curled to her chest..

"I can't explain it, but it's true."He straightening up.

"He's searching for a super weapon called voltron." Ophelia spoken up, walking next to shiro as her arms crossed.

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him," She looked between ophelia and shiro." And that's exactly why we must find it before he does." Allura stated, looking down to the console.

Coran walked past keith, heading to the princess side. " Princess, you must eat. It's been Ten thousand years years." Coran said, trying to convince the sadden dark tone altean.

"I'm not hungry." Allura said, shaking her head. Her eyes held so much sadness in it. Something ophelia would not understand.

"Man, Ten thousand years? That's like one thousand, plus ten." Lance said, a brow raised up curious.

"That's times ten." Keith corrected, looking at lance.

Lance shot a glare toward keith. "Whatever, dropout." Lance said, huffing a littles.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and i'm starving." Hunk stated, earning a look from both pidge and ophelia.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like.. Five times." Pidge reminded.

Hunk looked at pidge, raising an thoughtful eye brow before humming. " Good point." Hunk said, grabbing a handful of the green goo and stuffing his mouth with it.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advance technology ten thousand years ago." Shiro pointed out, looking around with a small smile forming on his lips.

Ophelia turned her attention to shiro, before a sound of groaning was heard. Her head turned to the big cadet, to see him struggling to either swallow his food or heave it back up. " It must have been an incredible place." Ophelia said calmly, seeing hunk relax slightly.

"Yes, it was…" Coran eyes soften sadly. "But now it is gone and we're the last alteans alive." Coran said, looking at allura.

They watched allura look down slowly, a frown on her lips. Silence filled the room while coran walks to allura, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder, earning a sorrow look from her before she wrapped her arms around his need.

Not even startled by the motion, coran hugged her close in comfort. Ophelia lower her head, rubbing the back of her neck. _The last's alteans..._ She thought to herself, her eyes soften. Soft sobbing caught her attention she watched the two alteans held each other.

She felt a hand on her arm, looking down at pidge to see her holding up the mask. Taking it lightly, she looks at it. Taking it lightly, the sound of squeaking was heard but ophelia didn't want to stay around for long.

She covered her face with her mask, she cloaked herself before disappearing from the room to explore. _The last of our kind..We're the last alteans._ She thought over coran's words. _Damn galra.._ She clenched her jaw tightly.

She could hear their voices echo through the hall but she didn't bother to turn around and head back. Her hand lightly brush against the wall, taking in every detail, every glow, every shape and size, even the height and width of the castle.

Her mind traveled to the thought of the brown lion. If the blue lion was on earth, where was they others at or at least located at. Suddenly the computer pad on her glove opened up, blinking red as she raised her arm.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the galra ship. Turning around, she ran back to the ground as she de-cloaking at the same time


	6. The Paladin's Test

Standing in the room, she blinked a few times to see the light appear above allura. "King alfor connected the lions to allura's life force."Coran stated calmly. "She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts." That answered one of ophelia's unspoken questions.

Suddenly the room was filled with holographic projections of the consultations, stars and planets/ A series of whoas were heard but even she was amazed but never spoke it. Ophelia was looking from left to right.

"These are coordinates." Pidge pointed out in shock before noticing the same planet their on, seeing two lions on it. "The black lion looks like it's in the same location as the blue lion." Pidge said, pinching his chin.

Ophelia walked closer to pidge and looks over him before blinking a few times. "Same with the brown lion." She said softly, raising an eyebrow with pidge.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." Coran said all smart like, earning a look from both holt siblings.

"Their very observant. That's because the black lion and the brown lion are in the castle." Allura smiled softly, before her eyes narrowed seriously." However the brown lion was sealed away beneath the castle before it could be used." Allura stated.

"To keep the two lions out of zarkon's hands, King alfor locked them in the castle. The black lion can only be freed if the other four are presents. However, the brown lion is surrounded by security, only one a paladin of choosing can get to it." Coran explained, looking a bit serious.

"As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It's a mystical bond and cannot be forced." Allura said calmly. "The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater then science can explain." Allura moved her hand, guiding the imagine of the black lion to shiro.

Watching shiro stand there, seeing how the image hovered in front of his face. A Serious look was on his face was soon replaced with a peaceful smile. "The black lion is the decisive head of voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, shiro, you will pilot the black lion." Allura stated.

"The green lion.." Ophelia moved from pidge and smiled. "Has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring." The image of the green lion hover in front of pidge. " Pidge, you will pilot the green lion." Allura said calmly.

Pidge smiled softly, earning a calm pat on the head by ophelia. A soft smile formed hidden behind her mask. "I knew you be great." Ophelia said, praising the younger holt.

"Never stop believe in me, huh?" Pidge asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

"The blue lion.." She never finished when lance stepped up.

"Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Lance asked, smirking a little with a shine on his teeth, trying to pull off his most handsome look.

Allura looked at lance plainly. Ophelia raised her hand and swung it forward, smacking the back of lance head, causing him to yelp and fall over. "Don't be an idiot, playboy." Ophelia stated coolly before crossing her arms. "Continue, lady allura."

"Thankyou, ophelia." Allura nodded her head before looking toward hunk. "The yellow lion is caring and kind." The stars moved, watching the yellow lion hover in front of hunk face. "It's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Allura said calmly with a smile.

Hunk looked behind them before pointing at himself, gulping a bit nervously. Ophelia moved to hunk, patting his back lightly in comfort to ease his nervousness down a bit.

"The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master." Allura opened her hands, allowing the red lion image to appear, moving toward keith face. "It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the red lion." Allura stated calmly.

Keith smiled softly, crossing his arms. " What? This guy?" Lance said, more likely to be pouting at the fact while earning an annoyed glare from keith.

"Unfortunately, i cannot locate the red lion's coordinates yet." Allura turned toward ophelia. " Ophelia…" Allura called out to her.

Ophelia looked at allura, taking her mask off before slipping it into her suit. "Yes?" Ophelia answered, tilting her head.

Allura moved the image back toward the same planet the black lion was on, Watching at the brown lion appeared in front of her. "The brown lion is much like the red lion, with it's silent movements and speed, it can sneak undetected around enemy lions. It can be very protective of it's teams and very loyal to it's friends and paladin, you will pilot the brown lion." Allura stated calmly.

Ophelia smiled softly, lightly touching the brown lion holographic image as she watches it carefully. "Thankyou, however, why can't you locate the red lion?" Ophelia questioned, looking at the princess in worried.

"There must be something wrong with the castle. After ten thousand years, it might need some work." Allura said in comfort with a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't worry." Coran piped up. "We'll find it soon." He said, holding his thumbs up and his eyes closed, his back straighten. "They don't call me, _the coranic_ , for nothing" everyone looked at him strangely. "It's because it sounds like _mechanic_ so, coranic, mechanic." Coran said, trying to get a point across, rubbing his mustache edge.

"Yeah.. no." Ophelia stated, shaking her head slowly.

"It's not.. It doesn't sound.. Exactly like it. It's similar." Coran tried to argue.

"No." Ophelia said with a even more stern tone, glaring toward coran.

A roar was heard, looking toward the red lion, watching five the lion's charge forward. The brown lion running after them, before they launched upward together until a lion formed. Replacing six lions with two figures. Voltron and the Stealth fighter.

" Once all the lions are united, you will form voltron and Voltrons comrade, Stealth Knight. The most powerful warriors ever known, the defenders of the universe." Allura stated loudly, a proud smile was on her face.

"Awesome." hunk said amazed.

"Oh.." Pidge said softly, his eyes widen

"Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part." There goes hunk, being nervous again and all ophelia did was stand there, listen and smile softly. "How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Hunk asked, his hand resting on his abdomen.

"We don't have much time. Pidge and i will…" Ophelia raised her hand, glaring at shiro. Shiro looked between ophelia and pidge before pidge placed his hand on ophelia's hand and nodded his head. "Go get the green lion. Lance, you tae hunk and get the yellow one." Shiro stated.

"I'll need to find a way to the underground surface to get to the brown lion." Ophelia stated calmly.

"I know exactly where to go." Coran stated, smiling softly.

Shiro nodded his head. "Keith, you stay here. If you locate the red lion, go get it."Shiro said calmly, his hand on keith shoulder.

"In the meantime, i'll get this castle's defenses ready" Allura said calmly.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ophelia said loudly, leaving the room. Not really giving anyone time to finish talking until she disappeared from the doorway. A smile formed on her lips. _I'm a paladin.. A paladin!_ She was literally squealing in her head at this moment.

She reached out, grabbing pidge's arm lightly. Causing the younger holt to stop and look up at her in concern. Ophelia looked into those big brown eyes she had learn to trust before her arms wrapped around pidges small form.

"Please, be careful out there." She muttered calmly, holding the younger holt as close as possible.

Small hands touched her back, arms around her waist and a small head rested on her chest. A smile of amusement and comfort was on pidges face. "Don't worry so much, ophie." Pidge said softly, rubbing ophelia's back gently.

Ophelia smiled slightly, nodding her head." I'll try not to."Ophelia stated, patting the younger holt head lightly.

"Anyways, you got a brown lion to worry about."Pidge pipped up, pulling away from her and smiled widely. "So you have to think how you are gonna get it." Pidge pointed out, that smile turning into a playful grin.

Ophelia blinks a few times in thought before glaring at pidge lightly, ruffling his hair lightly before looking at shiro. " You better take care of pidge, takashi." Ophelia said, earning a slight tense but slight scared look from shiro body

"Don't worry, i will." He said slightly scared but he did make it into a promise before he climbed into the pod.

With a nod from her, she turned from them and leaving the room through the opening doors. Hearing the door slide shut behind her, she walked down the hall. She didn't want to wait for coran.

Why, because.. Something was calling for her. Testing her. She followed the feeling. Leaving through the halls. Walking past the pod room, heading through the halls that they followed when they first arrived.

Each stair she stood, the pull grew. She closed her eyes, her left hand brushed against the wall carefully as she walked up those stairs.

Making to the beginning of the hall. She walked down the beginning of those steps before taking a hall to the left that began to light up in her presences. The pull grew stronger, she continue to walk along the hall

Her eyes open up, seeing a hidden door that had lit up in altean blue lights. Watching the door click a few times before sliding open. A blue light shimmer over her, scanning her presences. She didn't know why but the room was calling to her.

Once the light had disappear, she stepped into the room. The sound of something powering down before feeling something form around her, as if she was just passing through something. Turning around, she saw nothing but as soon as she turned back.

She saw it. Her nightmare. Her adopted family stood before her. Hands tied behind their backs, sitting on their knees. One looked at her filled with fear, another look at her with worried and the last one stared at her in concern but comfort as if everything was gonna alright.

What was she suppose to do. She was living her nightmare. No, not living it, _in_ it. That was scared her the most. She was in her horrid nightmare. The sound of guns charging up pierced her ears.

Her eyes widen in shock. _No.. Move! MOVE!_ She yelled at herself. She pushed off the ground, charging at the druids that held her family captive. Her hands reached behind her back, pulling out two of her short sword.

Jumping into the air, she curled her body half way until her knees slammed into one of the druids jawline, causing that druid to stumble back. Only think she notice was different was that the women was here. Wasn't trying to talk her down.

The charged gun fell out of the druid hand, hitting the ground before a shot was fired, missing her side and flew toward the left, hitting another druid back that was about to pull his trigger. Watching the second druid fall over.

She spun around, her left leg was lifted up as she roundhoused kicked the last druid into the wall. Three bodies litter the floors as she walked to the three holt's. Pidge had tears in her eyes, same with matthew.

Samuel had that fatherly relief look on his. Kneeling down, she used her swords to cut through the roping before she helps them up. Pidge was the first to wrap her arms around her waist while matthew did the same with his arms around her neck.

She felt a hand pressed against her back in comfort, to see the peaceful look from samuel face. Tears filled her eyes and began to fall. She do anything for her family, for her friends and for her team.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Thundering feet were heard within the halls. Worried, shock and fear covered their faces. "Go." She said, pushing the holt's toward the hall that had yet to be crowded.

Turning her head, she saw shadow forms. Pidge was about to protest, same with Matthew but samuel nodded his head, taking the two wrists and pulling them down the hall. She needed to make sure they made it to the pods safety.

She had to follow them and she did, running behind them. When she saw the druids try to cut them off, she would run around the Holt's quickly. Her form twisted into a spin kick, knocking some of the druids down.

Her blade swung into the fired bullets that were sent toward the holt's, only to bounce back into the chest of the druids. Watching each one fall. She wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her family. Making a clear back to the escape pod room, the holt's took that chance to get in there.

Looking back she saw samuel holding his hand out. She shook her head, she saw the pain in his eyes before he nodded. He mouthed something to her, she knew what it was because she returned it as well, tears swelled up once more.

The hatch of the pod closed, jets turning on at full blast. She watched it lifted up before she was clobbered in the head by a gun, falling down onto her front. She pulled a slight smile, watching how the pod escaped and she was held down by gun point.

Her eyes drifted a little until the world around her faded, leaving her in a white room that was covered in a white barrier. Hovering over her was the brown lion. Her head lifted up slight, watching the lion stare down at her. _Lance was right about one thing, the lion eyes do follow you._ She thought to herself.

She slowly pushed herself up. Staggering a little as she felt something once more. No not felt, heard. A sound of purring in her mind.

 _Loyalty_

 _Devoted_

 _Trust_

 _Self Sacrifice_

She looked around, she was wondering where that voice had came from. It was sorta male-ish type voice. Her eyes gazed back at the lion when she saw no one. Watching the feline stand up to it's full height.

The lion released a roar, the barrier falling. The roar seem to of rattled the underground a little before she walked up. He lowered down, his mouth opening and the ramp lowering down. She slowly steps into the lion's mouth.

Making her way to the paladin seat. She grabbed the handles lightly until she heard that same purring again but it was more of comfort, protectiveness. She was his paladin and he was her lion.

Tightening her grip, the lion roared once more, the computer systems seem to activate around her before the lion stood up, running around in circles on it's own before jumping into the air, flying toward a hatch that opened on it's own.

Closing her eyes at the sudden brightness, she heard a content but calm purr from her lion until she opened her eyes. She sore through the sky, able to fly around the castle before she saw them.

She saw three of the lions as she landed the brown lion next to the yellow. The shaft opened under her, sending her sliding down once more until she flew out of the brown lion mouth as she flipped forward before landing on her feet.

Her eyes landed on pidge, rushing toward her younger sibling before engulfing the younger holt into her arms. Earning a surprise squeak then a giggle that soon faded with a concern look. She tighten her arms around pidge with fear.

"Ophie?" Pidge called out, sound like she was struggling to breath. "Too tight, can't breath." Pidge said, trying to gasp.

Realization dawned on her, removing her arms quickly from the younger holt and looks down at her, looking over her quickly." Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"Ophelia said, gripping pidge shoulders.

Pidge blinked a few times, shaking his head."No, i'm fine." Pidge said calmly, looking at her with more worried than concern. "What is all this about, ophelia? Why are you acting like this?"Pidge questioned, moving ophelia hands and holding them tightly.

 _Why was she acting like this?_ She didn't know why. Her eyes moved to the brown lion. She saw it watch her. She heart it purr in comfort in her head. She blinked a few times. "The nightmare.." She mumbles softly.

She felt pidges hands tighten around her, looking at her with wide eyes."What happen when you went to get the brown lion?" Pidge asked softly, keeping his hands squeezed around her.

"The lion tested me. "Ophelia said calmly, turning to the lion. "The lion did something that brought my nightmare to reality."She pulled her hands from pidge and walks to the brown lion, looking up at it.. No him, in curious.

Pidge nodded and watched ophelia in worried. "You'll be alright though?" Pidge asked quietly, frowning a little.

Ophelia nodded her head. "Yeah, i'm fine. As long as you're okay, pidge, Then i'm happy."Ophelia said softly, smiling toward the younger holt.

"Well if you sure, then let's go to allura." Pidge said softly, not really believing her but with a calm smile toward the middlest holt.

Nodding her head, pidge and ophelia followed after shiro, who was smiling toward them. Entering into the caster, they followed a series of stairs and halls until they made it to the same room, the command center of it all.

"Ophelia, you made it back." Allura acknowledges, smiling toward her. "The history of the first brown lion exists because of you, Ophelia. "Allura stated calmly.

"Yes well, the only reason why no one knows why the brown lion won't accept a paladin is because the brown lion runs a test on you. It's barrier will scan your worst nightmare and turn it into a holographic reality." Ophelia said calmly, crossing her arms.

She earn at look from pidge who had his eye brow raised in confusion but a concern look from shiro. "Amazing, I have never knew about that and i do not think father knew either." Allura said calmly.

"Yes, well the brown lion has always been about Loyalty. If you can't put your family before you then what loyalty do you have?"Coran questioned, his eyes closed as he pinched, twirled and pulled on his mustache.

Ophelia smiled softly, rubbing pidge head gently as she earned a small giggle and a wide smile on pidge face. Shiro watched them in wonder. "Thankyou shiro." Shiro blinked at ophelia words. "For watching over pidge." Ophelia said softly, turning to the black paladin.

She saw a small blush form on his cheeks a little before he smiled slightly, nodding his head. " Anytime, ophelia." Shiro said softly, turning his head to the sound of the doors making a sound.


	7. Space Mom's Bayard

Pidge and ophelia turned as well to see hunk and lance walking in. Pain expression was on their face but soon that expression was gone and replaced on lances face when he saw her. "Hello~" Before he could finished, ophelia held a hand up.

"Don't even start, playboy." Ophelia warned, narrowing her eyes.

A whine escaped lance, his shoulders dropped as he walked beside shiro who looked at him with a hidden smirked. Her eyes rolled, still curious.

"You made it." Allura said in relief, her hands cuffed against her chests.

"Yeah, just barely." Lance huffed, rubbing his right shoulder. "That was a nightmare." The sound of popping was released from lance's shoulder. "I almost puked out there. I felt like hunk!" Lance stated.

"Think how i felt." Hunk raised his eyebrows. " I am hunk." Hunk pointed out.

Pidge held an amusing smile, looking toward hunk. Even shiro had the soft, tiny smile on his face. Ophelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. "Yeah. We had a tough time, too." Pidge said innocently, Raising an eyebrow.

Shiro looked at pidge confusedly before understand what the younger holt was saying because both of them were sharing an amused, innocent smile toward each other.

 _Okay, i have to know what happen._ Ophelia said, smirking lightly at the two. But soon everything turned serious when shiro furrow his brows a little.

"Did we find the red lion yet?" Shiro asked, looked at them with a serious look on his face.

"Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news." Coran stated, walking up to them before pulling on his mustache. "The good news is, the red lion's nearby." He crossed his arms. " The bad news is it's on board the galra ship now orbiting arus." Soon his face lit up. " But wait, good news again. We're arus!" He said happily.

"They're here already?" Ophelia and shiro both stepped up, asking them in shock before they looked at each other, turning their heads quickly to hide a hidden blush.

"Yes, guess my calculations were a bit off." Coran said softly, holding his fingers up ." Finger counting.. It's more of an art than a science.." Coran hummed, watching the screen turn on with a video feed link on.

A strange creature formed with a yellow optic on his left eye. Dark and light purple fur covered his face and large ears while he wore some sort of red suit. His dull yellow eye stared at them. _Why does he seem familiar to her?_

 _::Princess allura, This is commander sendak of the galra empire._ :: Shock ran through everyone except for ophelia who walked up beside allura. :: _I came on behalf of emperor zarkon, lord of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me or i will destroy your planet.::_

The video feed cut off, ophelia narrowed her eyes in anger as she turned toward shiro and them. " All right, let's not panic." Shiro said calmly, his fist clenching tightly.

"Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us." Ophelia raised an eyebrow, pointing to herself as hunk noticed her motion. "W-well you're more like sunburn white instead of purple." Hunk said, trying to save his skin.

"We only have five lions." Ophelia said calmly, crossing her arms.

Pidge looked at her. " Technically, only have four working lions." Pidge reminded, crossing her arms.

"That's right, thank you, pidge." Hunk said, patting pidges shoulder before walking. " Four working lions and a castle that, like, ten thousand years old." Hunk stated, gesturing toward the castle age.

" Actually, it's ten thousand, six hundred years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather…" Coran stopped talking when hunk finger pressed against his lips.

"Thanks, coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic." Hunk pointed out

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Allura reminded herself, her eyes widen.

"Girl.." Lance smug smile formed, a raising eyebrow. " You've already activated my par-" Ophelia and shiro eyes widen before turning toward.

" _Lance!"_ They warned together, their eyes narrowing at the boy who widen his eyes almost innocently.

 _Playboy gonna be the death of me._ She thought to herself, sighing softly as she rubbed her eyes. Why was she and shiro always on the same page when it comes to lance being an idiot but when it comes to everything else, she felt like doubting.

The image of sendak's ship, with a red weapon on it. Being pulled up for a view of it. Her eyes widen in shock. "The particle barrier won't hold sendak's ion cannon forever. "Coran crossed his arms before gripping his chin lightly. "The galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran stated.

"Panic now?" Hunk quickly asked, looking for permission.

"No." Shiro denied that permission. " We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." Shiro said calmly, his arms crossed.

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance said, smiling innocently.

"I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right?" Hunk agreed, questioning with his shoulders shrugged. "We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it." He held up two fingers each. " We only have four. We can't form voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm. To go through that hole, lance, that you were talking about." Hunk said, making a hand movement

"Then, it's settled." Lance walks to aluura and smirked. " Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Lance stated, earning a heated glare by coran.

"We can't just abandon arus." Pidge stated, glaring coldly.

"And besides, Shiro is commanding officer of voltron and you are not, lance." Ophelia stated coldly, narrowing her eyes.

" She right and the galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Pidge pointed out, glaring toward hunk.

"Okay, if we run, then maybe sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left earth." Hunk spoke quickly. "We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we.." Hunk made a soft hiss, snake movement with his arms. "Out of here." Hunk stated.

"Hunk.." Hunk looked at ophelia." We aren't talking about just arus and earth alone. But all the planets in the solar system. This system, Mikey way system, every universe solar system out there. More so, unexplored systems all destroyed if we run." Ophelia pointed out a bit less calm but she kept a calm look on her face.

Keith nodded in agreement. " Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Keith started, finally speaking up after being quiet for so long.

"Here's an option: Shut you're _quiznak_." Lance said harshly, with an odd look on his face.

"I don't think you using that word correctly." Keith said calmly, glaring at lance.

"What do you know, mullet?" Lance leaned toward keith.

"We're staying." Keith leaned forward.

"Leaving!" Lance shouted.

"Staying!" Pidge argued with lance, taking keith side.

"Snake!" Hunk randomly shouted.

"Guys, Stop!" Shiro shouted, causing everyone to pull away. Two on each side of shiro's. However ophelia stood with allura and coran, frowning a little of how the cadets are acting little less than children, more like toddlers.

And toddlers were not fun to be around. " Princess allura." Ophelia spoken up, earning shiro gaze. " These are you're lions. You've dealt with the galra empire before." Ophelia stated calmly.

Each cadet raised an eyebrow, staring at the altean princess. Their arms were crossed against their chest, each not looking at each other.

"You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro said, finishing ophelia sentence.

This was a tough decision for allura, one she had just woken up to. Her blue eyes widen before softening, almost like she was in tears. "I...I don't know." She said, lowering her head in sorrow.

Coran let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes before he turned to her. " Perhaps you're father can help." Coran said.

Allura turned to him, her eyes widen. "My father?" She questioned in confusion.

She watched the two alteans leave the command room before turning her head toward the group. Seeing how the cadets didn't bother to look at each other only stuck a nerve and it annoyed her to no end.

She was a medic, a special ops scout. This shouldn't annoy her but it does and it bothered her, no worse, bugged her to not end. She bit down on lip, a soft sound of annoyance escaped her lips. " Toddlers." She stated coldly.

Earning a look from the cadets and shiro. Pidge was actually the first to look down shamefully. Ophelia didn't want to see that look of pidge but she knew the younger holt shouldn't of acted the way he did.

But more importantly, she sent two heated glares at lance and hunk, watching the shrunk down from her glares. She knew it wouldn't bother keith since she had literally no right to scold him for his temper and understood this is what he wanted.

"I know both of you do not want this." She started, stepping toward the two. "But to think how you two would panic and act like toddlers is unexpected. I literally was expecting more from you hunk." She pointed out, watching his shoulders sag a little.

"You're right.." Hunk lowered his head. "I should've thought more clearly about this and that other lives were at stake." Hunk muttered. "Sorry." He said calmly.

Ophelia nodded her head, looking at lance to see he had actually lost the battle of leaving, his shoulder slouched before sighing softly. "Yeah, i'm sorry too." He said softly, almost pulling a pitiful attempt of pouting.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and walked to pidge, setting her hand on his shoulder lightly. " Pidge, you heart is in the right place as always. But arguing is never an answer. No matter how hard the other person gets on your nerves or show disappointment, just follow you heart." She said softly, earning a soft smile from pidge.

"You right, sorry. "Pidge said softly, pulling a soft smile on his face, fixing his glasses lightly.

"Same goes with you keith. But loosen up on the temper." Ophelia pointed out. "I don't want to be the one to bandage and stitch wounds that happened on _purpose_ , understand?" Ophelia warned lightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Understood." Keith nodded his head and pulled the softest but tiniest smile on his lips.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her as she turned around to see shiro staring at her with a small but soft smile. His eyes were filled with amazement and proudness. Like he was proud of her for something she did.

 _Since when did i become a space mom?_ She thought to herself, realizing dawned on her. It was the moment she joined them in the blue lion.

Her cheeks heated up a little, her hands found the edges of her suit and tugs lightly on her suit sleeves, accidently activating her cloaking systems as she hide without realizing it. Shiro eyes widen slightly before looking around like he did something wrong.

Pidge held a wide, innocently but smug smile on his face, snickering lightly before poking the spot where she was hidden until her cloaking systems shut off, earning a shocked expression from shiro before that expression turned to a soft smile.

"Ophelia.." Shiro spoken up, the sound of feet were walking away from her side, leaving a small bit of the room to her and shiro. " Would you like….- The sound of the doors opened, causing shiro to stop talking as they saw allura walk in.

"You six paladins were brought here for a reason." Everyone soon lined up slightly. "The voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." Allura explained during her speech.

"We're with you princess." Shiro said calmly, nodding his head.

"So am i." Ophelia stepped up beside shiro, acting as if she was co-command of the group. Maybe that was what shiro was gonna asked her. The thought of working alongside shiro.

Six pods stood there before the lit up one by one. From left to right was the blue, red, brown, black, green and yellow paladin suits. Each took two spots from left, middle and right. Each of them stood side by side.

"You're suits of armor." Allura pointed out.

Each of them walked up the stairs, standing in front of the color coded suits. Ophelia looked at the suit, her hand raised up and placed against the container. The Suit was white with a black tight suit underneath . Brown shoulder pads, wrist guards, knee pads and ankle guards. On the middle was a Brown V shape.

Soft blue bio-lights illuminated off the shoulder pads, thighs and helmet edges. Her eyes haven't been removed from the suit at all before she smirked lightly. " Boys!" She called out, earning looks until the straighten up. "It's time to suit up." She said, a smirk formed on her lips.

 _It's about time i got out of this._ She thought to herself, looking at the black suit that held purple bio-lights on it. The container hissed opened as she gathered up her voltron suit and moved behind the pod rather quickly.

She slipped out of her suit and into her voltron tight suit first. She knew someone was trying to peek behind the pod but a yelp was heard and a grumble. She had smiled softly, she was glad one person was reasonable.

She heard a familiar snicker, _pidge_ , was laughing and she could only guess it was lance that was trying to get a sneak peak because of the way he was grumbling. She looked out from behind the container pod, she saw shiro glaring toward lance.

His back turned from her container, protecting one side of it while she looked toward the other side to see keith doing the side. Lance was huffing, not to happy that fact they cut him off from her. She was literally grateful of those two.

She turned her attention to the white armor, slipping the rest of the armor onto her small figure. Fixing the gloves lightly where it was comfortable on her hands. She lightly tapped the ground with the tip of her toe, adjusting the shoes of the suit.

It felt good on her, she was a paladin and she was comfortable with the suit on. She fixes her hair lightly, the thin ponytail was straighten and tighten against her head before she slips the helmet onto her head.

It felt a little different but she couldn't blame herself, she wore a mask and a hood over her hair before. Shrugging her shoulders, she walk toward the group who looked at her with eyes widen. For some reason, she was now literally nervous of how they were staring at her.

"Wow, Ophie." Pidge said quietly, a smile formed on his lips.

"That suit looks really good on you." Lance said, sliding over to her side, looking at her from up and down.

"I maybe a medic, but i'm also a special ops cadet. I can still knock you onto your bum if you don't move away." She warned, watching lance smiling nervously before sliding back toward his spot.

She saw allura touch another container, one that had five items in it until it opened up revealing four color codes weapons. "The bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladins of voltron." The bayard lifted up one it's own floating toward their owners.

Hunk was the first to grab his, watching it turn into a huge cannon that made him struggle slightly to hold it. " It takes a distinct shape of each paladin." Allura said calmly.

Keith was the next to grabbed his, hearing him gasp a little when his turned into a sword before he raised his right arm, allowing a blue shield to form.

Lance held his, watching his turn into some sort of rifle mix. She could tell it was for quick shooting but also for long distance firing. Lance look a little nervous before he smirked and held it in his hands proudly.

Pidge was next, grabbing hers as it shifted into a arrow like knuckle brace. Watching her swing it around with grace before holding it out.

however ophelia blocked out the conversation between the younger holt and lance as she grabbed her brown bayard, watching it shine brightly into a pair of batons with blades that curved around her arms to her elbow.

"Bladed Tonfas." Ophelia mumbles as she took a step forward. She swung her left tonfa toward her right before she twisted her waist to a left spin kick, lifting off the ground within the spin as she swung her right around through the air, causing a thin edge line to appear before her.

Landing on the ground carefully, she pressed a button that allowed the blades to slip into the sheathed of the baton as she jabbed the ball end of her batons in the air before she raised her knee up, pulling her elbows back where the back end of the batons swung into someone gut without realizing it.

She blinked a few times, seeing lance falling onto his knees, holding his gut as he fell over. "Uh…" She had no words to describe how much this was an embarrassment to her. She didn't mean to hurt lance like that but she knew a bruise will now be there for a while.

Allura and shiro were looking at them before turning toward each other. "Shiro, i'm afraid your bayard was lost with it's paladin." Allura informed, looking sad about that.

"I guess, i'll just have to made do." Shiro said calmly, smiling softly.

Ophelia smiled, walking toward shiro before touching his shoulder lightly. She earn a soft smile in return from shiro. "If there is one thing i know, that i always come prepared." Ophelia handed over one of her short swords to shiro and smiled softly.

"I can't take that." Shiro said softly, his eyes widen in shock. "This is yours, Like i said, i can make do." He pushed the short sword away, shaking his head.

She huffed a little, but nodded her head. She was never one to part from them. She couldn't understand it but those swords had been with her for as long as she remembers and that was just saying something. No memories of how she gotten them.

Something just told her to keep hold of them. She walks to the containment pod and set her suit up in it with her swords before she followed the other paladins out to the command center.


	8. Voltron's Team

"You'll need to retrieve the red lion from sendak's ship." Allura said, looking over the image of the ship with the highlighted red ion cannon.

"That's a pretty big ship, how are we gonna know where the red lion is?" Keith questioned, looking at the blueprints.

"It's not a matter of _we_." Everyone but ophelia looked at pidge. "It's a matter of _you._ " Pidge stated, crossing his arms.

"Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."Hunk said calmly, doing a small hand motion with his hands.

"Yeah, you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Lance questioned, a smirk on his lips while he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you made fun of me for that."Keith pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"And i'm proud of that, but turns out, it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." Lance said calmly, a content look was on his face.

Ophelia kept staring at the ship. Her eyes narrowing slightly. Something about that ship was very familiar to her. Sendak voice was familiar to her. But why. Why was she now getting these feelings.

"Keith, remember the red lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Allura pointed out.

Ophelia and shiro both set their hands on keith shoulders, earning a look from him. Nodding his head calmly before she heard a calm sigh from shiro.

"All right, here's our plan of attack." Shiro began. "The galra empire knows about the blue and yellow lion, but they don't know we have the brown and green lion, too." Shiro stated.

"Pidge and i will sneak keith and shiro in. Hunk, lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up." Ophelia stated calmly.

"While sendak is distracted. Keith, pidge, ophelia and i will sneak onto the ship in the brown and green lion." Shiro said calmly. "Keith and i will find the red lion while pidge and ophelia guards our exit.

"Hunk, lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." Ophelia said calmly.

After the plan was explained. Ophelia flew her brown lion right next to the green lion. Shiro was standing behind her, holding her seat. She had managed to activate the cloaking of her brown lion to hide both her's and the green lion forms.

Managed to get close enough to the ship, the flipped over slowly until the lion's paws landed on the side of the ship, allowing the four paladins to leave their lions cloaked, Pidge worked on cutting through the ship.

The small hole lifted up into space as shiro float into the hole before ophelia followed next with keith and pidge behind them. Floating through the hole, she glided down to the floor as shiro grabbed her hand to help her touch the flooring.

Her cheeks heated a little before she nodded her head. She held her hands up for pidge, helping the younger holt down onto his feet. Pidge looked up at her in a thankyou motion before grinning at ophelia's heated cheeks.

She narrowed her eyes at the younger holt, earning a sheepish smile before turning her head to the sound of lance's voice.

 _::Pidge, what's your ETA?::_ Lance voiced out, sounding a bit concerning.

"We're in." Pidge said in a whisper, looking around.

Nodding their head to each other, they ran down the hall quickly. Looking around each corner to be cautions. Ophelia didn't want to take a chance of being caught but the halls were so familiar to her.

Watching keith go around a corner, shiro followed suit with the two holts behind him. Shiro slowed down, turning to pidge before looking down the hall. It was like he frozen in place, going through a memory loop because of his eyes widen.

She knew that look. Heck, even pidge knew that look. Same look she had when she was having memory loops of certain times. Shiro suddenly flinched, grunting and panting a little. Ophelia was the first to move, setting her right hand on shiro's left hand.

Watching him ease just a little. "I've been here before, after i was taken by the galra cruiser off kerberos, they brought us here" Shiro said, looking down a little before looking up and around.

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We.. we've got to rescue them." Pidge stuttered a little, looking at shiro.

Ophelia heart skipped a beat at the thought of matthew and samuel being here. Her hand tightly every so slightly on shiro's hand, watching him lower his head. " Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get to the red lion and get back to arus." Shiro said softly, his hand clenching under hers.

"But… we can't just leave prisoners here." Ophelia was starting to argue with shiro. Her heart was loyal to her family. To her friends, not just to voltron but everyone she knows and trusts.

"Look, no one understands that more than me." Shiro began, his eyes soften up between the two holts. His right hand gently touches her lightly before he walked toward pidge. "But, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now let's get moving." Shiro stated.

Shiro slipped his hands away from ophelia's hands before turning away to walk. Ophelia tighten her hands into a fist, her eyes closed. She could hear the brown lion purring in her head in comfort, nudging her mind to continue.

She understood loyalty. She wasn't going to break it. " No!" Both holts yelled together, glaring toward both keith and shiro.

"Commander holt is our father." Pidge said, lowering his head slightly before looking up. " He and our brother were the ones on the kerberos mission with you." Pidge pointed out.

"Commander holt is your father?"Shiro asked, his eyes widening slightly before his brows furrow in a frown.

"Yes, We've been searching everywhere for him and our brother."Ophelia placed her hand on her chest while the other was on pidges shoulder. " And We're not giving up." Ophelia stated, her eyes closing tightly.

"Not when we're this close, We won't!"Pidge said angrily, turning away.

"I'm coming with you."Shiro said softly.

Both ophelia and pidge looked at shiro in shocked. Even keith looked at shiro in shock. "What?" Keith asked softly.

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the red lion" Shiro said, looking at keith.

"By myself?" Keith asked, gesturing toward himself.

"Minor change of plans." Shiro reached over, touching keith shoulder lightly. "You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus, so.." Shiro stopped talking, the doors hissed open down the hall they stood. "Run."

And that's what they did. Three of them ran one direction while keith ran the other. Ophelia ran around the corner. Pidge and shiro stayed close behind her. Her eyes flicked from one side to the other, getting the sense of deja vu.

Running around another series of corners and halls until surrender the purple halls began to turn green. Stopping in front of a hovering droidbox that began to scan them until a blue light shot it. She looked at pidge to see his arm out before he walked to it.

"That thing saw us. We should get out of here." Shiro said softly,

Opening a little hatch on it as he began to play with the wiring. "Wait. I think this might come in handy. "Now, i'll just reset the controls.." Two wires snapped together before the hatch was closed until the droid turned back on, the colors were no longer purple but blue.

As it began to lift up. "And now it's working for us, great job pidge. " Ophelia said, patting pidge shoulder.

Pidge stood up, a proud smile on his face. "I'm going to call you rover, follow me." Pidge said, running around the corner that shiro snuck around.

Ophelia smiled lightly, following after them. Running cross the hall, they walk to the door. "Open up." Pidge commanded, the droid hovered to the door until a small beam hits it, showing a hidden key panel.

She smiled at pidge as he earned a chuckled from shiro. "Excellent, pidge." Shiro praised.

The door opened up as pidge ran into the room, looking around for their father and brother but ophelia didn't see them in there. But she did see the other prisoners. Watching them back slightly away or huddling close.

"Don't be afraid."Shiro walked into the room. "We're here to help you escape."Shiro said in comfort.

"It's you… it's you, the champion." Earning looks from the prisoners. "If anyone can get us out of here, he can." He said in comfort, watching those looks turn to shiro.

"Wh.. What did you call me?" Shiro asked, looking so confused.

"We don't have much time."Pidge said calmly, disappointment written in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry pidge." Ophelia said quietly, touching pidges shoulder lightly but soon felt a piercing pain in her head. Moving back, she grabbed the side of her helmet as she breathes slightly in pain.

"Ophie?" Pidge eyes widen and quickly moves to her. Grabbing her shoulders lightly. "Ophie!" Pidge called out, not getting a reply from Ophelia who was swaying from side to side, holding her helmet tightly.

Shiro moved fast, his robotic arm moving against ophelia back while another pair moved under her knees. Ophelia could only let out a whimper of pain before falling silent. Her vision clouded with black dots before it blurred and went dark.

 _"They found him" Someone called out, earning a look from her. A serious look caused the member to tense. " Ulaz is gonna get the champion out of sendak's ship but he needs the location of the escape pods." Aztul said calmly._

 _Earning a nod from her before turning toward him. "I'll do my best to get access for the escape pods, i know the doctor position won't get much access as it is but I would mean, me giving away my position and acting out as savior of the champion." She stated._

 _"It would be a good idea for Ulaz to remain hidden within Zarkon ranks. "Aztul agreed, nodding his head calmly._

 _"Then i'll take my leave soon as the blueprints are downloaded." She said calmly, looking toward the screen of Sendak's shiro, half of it being highlighted and transfer into a datalog card._

 _"I will have your ship prepared, -" Aztul stated, turning away and walking out of the command room._

 _The sound of feet fading didn't seem to bother her. Her arms folded behind her back as her stance was straighten. Her feet pressed together as if she was an actual soldier of war. Her eyes moved toward the second screen, watching the blue prints slowly form beside her, taking in every little detail._

Her eyes widen, she gasps a little. She felt arms tighten around her before she was set on the ground. She looked around to see where she was at until it dawned on her that they were in the launch room but being empty.

She looked up to see pidge looking down at her. She looked around to see shiro staring at his hand before looking at her. Worried, confusion and comfort was written on his face. His gray eyes softening when he looked into her yellow ones.

Tears slowly build up in her eyes before she quickly wipe them away. Standing up slowly with pidges help, nodding her head. "I'm fine." She mumbles softly.

"Obviously, you're not." Pidge looked at her sternly. "You're having memory loops, ophie." Pidge pointed out and crossed her arms.

"No, memories.. Their slowly returning." She said softly, looking at her hand. " It was something to do with that suit and has to do with zarkons ships." Ophelia stated, looking at pidge.

"Father did say that suit had connections to your memories, it's only how you can access them was the issue." Pidge reminded, turning away to leave the launch room.

Nodding her head, she looked at shiro before they ran out of the room to follow after pidge.

Ophelia watched the green lion lift off the bottom of the ship. Grabbing the handles tightly before pulling back on both as her brown lion jumped off, flying after the green lightly as they flew past hunk and the ion cannon.

She saw the screen of hunk face appear on her upper right screen. " You guys made it!" Hunk said cheerfully.

One the bottom right was pidges pace. "Kitty rose has left the stage!" Pidge said happily.

"Let's get the heck out of here." On her upper left screen was lance, who was smirking.

"I hope i stop that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it." Hunk held a lot of hope in that, seeing his lion joining them

"I wouldn't worry too much about it hunk." Ophelia said in comfort, flying in front of the four lions.

She tilted the brown lion toward the planet arus before the lion flew down quickly. She saw the particle barrier open up in front of her as she flew in. Each lion followed suit before they flew into the lion's haul.

The Yellow and blue lion landed first, then the green and red in between as the brown lion landed behind them. Watching how the lions eyes lit up, the blue biolights bright up. The door lit up brightly until it lifted up slowly.

Revealing the black lion that suddenly stood up, a roar was released. Louder than the others. She felt her lion stood up with the rest before all five lions released their own roar. Allura image appeared in the middle of her screen.

"Sendak is entering the arusian atmosphere. We need voltron and Stealth knight, now!"Allura ordered.

Both the brown and the black lion roared together. _The hell with my lion?_ Ophelia questioned, She tighten her gearshifts before pushing forward as her brown lion lifted up into the air with the black lion.

The four lions soon followed with them, flying out of the castle tip before landing on the ground, one by one. Blue and red took the left. Black and brown took the middle. Green and yellow took the right.

Each standing up with pride. She pushed the handle forward slowly as he brown lion stepped forth. "You guys figure out how to form voltron, i'll handle the ships." Ophelia stated, smirking lightly.

She heard a purr of excitement from her brown lion as she closed her eyes, pushing the right hand forward, her lion ran forward before leaping into the air. Before anyone protested on her actions, her brown lion chased after the first fighter ship she saw.

Pulling the left handle back, the lion clamps his jaws around the fire ship, watching it explode in half as she shifted the controls once more, her brown lion spun around, releasing a blue beam that sliced through the fighter jets.

Trying to stop them from hitting the barrier, she heard something charge. Turning her brown lion slightly, she saw it charge up. The ion cannon fired into the barrier, blasting her and the brown lion toward the side while the flames engulfed the barrier in a circle.

Pulling both controls back, her brown lion flipped backwards, landing on the ground. "Man.." Hunk video feed popped on the bottom left corner. "Those galra guys repair things fast." He stated.

"Ophie!" Pidge video feed came on above hunks. "Are you alright?" Pidge questioned, looking toward her through the video feed in worried.

"Yeah." She breathes softly, feeling her lion stood up. "The blast stunned us a little but we're fine." She said softly, smiling toward pidge.

:: _The barrier gets weaker with every blast.::_ Coran voice came through the helmet's communication lion. :: _Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenceless.::_ He said in fear and worried.

:: _I can give you cover with the castle defences for a while, but you have to form voltron now or we'll all be destroyed. Ophelia, i can't give you any cover but you need to form Stealth knight as soon as possible.::_ Allura stated through the open communication link.

"Jeez." Hunk held a plain look on his face. "No pressure." He said with a huff.

She closed her eyes, tightening her grip onto the controls. She could hear the content but exciting purr from the brown lion. She has put a lot of faint into her family and friends. A Lot of trust in them but could she trust herself? Put faith in herself?

 _I can.. I can trust myself, i have faith. I want to.. I want to protect!_ She felt some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. The brow lion released another roar before leaping into the air, flying straight up into the air.

The light for around her and the brown lion as she felt movement, shifting within the lion. Parts of the lion disconnected. The head rose up. The lion's limbs shifted into arms and legs. The lion lower half shifted into a more armor form. The Voltron symbol rested on the chest of the finished formed.

The head and limbs connected to the body before the light disappeared. There stood in the brown lion spot was the knight of voltron. The armor was of Brown and white, hints of black were within the neck, joints and on the Voltron Symbol.

Two black sheathes rested on both sides of the Brown lion mecha form. The mecha form held up a pair of fists in front of her. She pulled a smirk on her face.

"Just believe in yourselves, Believe you guys can form voltron." Ophelia said, watching the video feeds appear on her screens. "Don't just want it, Believe in it. Remove all doubt, all fear, all worries and replace all that with Hope, Belief and Trust." Ophelia stated calmly.

Another ion blast collided into the barrier, causing it the turn red. She watched the voltron team wince at the sudden hit. Her eyes widen in fear. "She right, Listen up team voltron!" Shiro called out. "The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got!" She nodded her head. " This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" That was more of an questionable order.

Ophelia and the cadets nodded their heads in agreement. Even though they were nervous. Ophelia and shiro knew how to take lead. "I'm nodding, is everyone else nodding?" Hunk asked nervously.

"Yes." Everyone said at once, either glaring or having their eyes closed, staring at hunk.

" Ophelia, keep them distracted!" Shiro ordered. " Voltron, Let's do this!" Shiro commanded, jumping into the air with the rest following him.

Ophelia nodded her head as she shifted her controls once more, launching her mecha form toward the army of fighter jets that flew around. She knew some of them were stunned at the shock.

Her mecha hands pressed together before slowly pulling apart, the light formed between the two until it shined brightly, forming a shape of a Bo staff as the light disperse in front of her, shimmering around her and her mecha.

She rotated her controls, shifting the mecha arms to swing the Bo staff through the fleet of fighter jets, knocking some out of the air that flew toward the ground. Pulling her arms. She didn't bother to open the communication links.

She had to let them figure that out. Stepping in front of the lions that scattered around here as she swung the back of her staff in front the incoming galra fighter jets. Watching the lions leap off the bridge toward the ground.

She moved her mecha's staff's front into the following fighter jets, causing some to spiral out of control and fall into the ground harshly enough to cause a small explosion. She saw pidge jump back, running around before biting down onto one of the fallen galra jets before tossing it into the other galra jet.

Watching the small explosion happen, pidge drove his green lion after the others. Red lion jumped to a stop, firing the larger gun from his tail. Before he went flying toward the side when hunk slammed into his on accident.

Her eyes widen when the galra jets flew toward them, causing the lions to continue running. She saw her Bo staff disappear, her heart almost dropped when she saw her lion's mecha energy levels drop.

She moved her mecha's hands around the double sheathed swords before pulling them out, she moved the controls once more, charging toward the increasing numbers of galra jet's. Swing the left blade through the air, slicing through the wings of the galra jets, causing the jets fall toward the ground.

Hearing a sound, she rotated the controls, turning toward the lions to see them being lifted up by the tractor beam. Her eyes widen, another ion cannon blast shot off toward the particle barrier. Knocking the barrier down.

 _Trust._ That voice, it was her lions voice. Nodding her head, she moved the mecha form in front of the castle as it's last defense. Her mecha gripped the hilts tightly, holding the blades in front of her. Both her mecha and the castle was.

She closed her eyes as she turned on the communication lion to all voltron lions. "Believe!" She called out. "Believe you can form voltron. Put the panic and fear aside and form Voltron!" She called out, her hands tightening around the control gears.

"Ophelia…" She heard shiro whisper her name softly, how he said it made shivers run down her spin. "She's right, We have to believe in ourselves!" She watched the four cadets look at shiro. Seeing how he narrowed his eyes in determination. "We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope." Shiro stated.

"Everyone is relying on us!" Ophelia stated. "We can't fail! We won't fail! " Ophelia gripped her controls tightly as she pushed the controls forward, charging toward sendak's ship.

"If we work together, We'll win together!" Shiro stated, finishing off the speech which filled the inspiration in everyone hearts, including Ophelia.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, she saw the five lions eyes bright before they roared loudly, glowing in their aura before they split off from the tractor beam. Her eyes widen, stopping her mecha as she watched them form.

The black lion shifting into the chest and head. The green and red lion spiraled together, shifting into the arms. While the blue and the yellow flew straight under the black lion, shifting into the legs formation.

Watching each lion connect to the upper and lower half of the black lion chest. Until the head of the black lion appeared. Shaking her head, she head another fire from the ion cannon as she raised her swords, blocking the shot as she slide back.

Tightening her mecha grip on the double swords, she pushed against the ion cannon charge before knocking it out of the way where it missed the castle by a few inches until it hit the mountains, watching it explode.

Soon as the smoke cleared, she watched voltron look toward them. The red lion was jammed into the ion cannon. Ophelia formed a wide smiled as she laughs softly, giggling mostly. " You guys did it!" Ophelia cheered.

"I can't believe it!" Keith shouted almost in shock with a smile

"We formed voltron!" Pidge said happily with a soft, exciting smile.

"I'm a leg!" Hunk shouted happily.

"How are we doing this?" Lance questioned in shock, a smile formed on his lips.

"I don't know.." Shiro held a smirk on his lips, showing his teeth. " But let's get that cannon." Shiro commanded.

She watched from the distance, standing in front of the castle. She watched how voltron pulled the cannon after the lions arms bit into it and ripped it off sendak's ship without any protest to it. Tossing it toward her stealth knight.

She moved her mecha's arms, swinging her swords in an X formation, slicing the ion cannon into two pieces as she ran toward sendak's ship. Jumping into the air, watched voltron slam the red lion through the hull unit a beam came out below.

Landing onto the back of the ship, she swung her mecha's sword into the ship's base, pull both swords into two directions, slicing through whatever was within the ship as both ends began to explode.

Voltron leaped crossed the deck of the ship and into the middle,falling into it before destroying what was inside of it. She watched with amazement as voltron leaped out of it, flipping backwards before watching voltron fly downward into the ship once more, before coming out of the end.

She moved the controls once more,charging toward the back end of the falling ship before her mecha jumped off the ship, fall down from the ship while it exploded behind her. Seeing voltron grabbing her mecha arm before they both flew toward the side, away from the heated explosion before they landed onto the ground.

Both standing up straight, facing each other in a more victory stance as the explosion grew larger and brighter. A smirk formed on her lips.

Allura and coran ran toward them with a praising look on her face. Ophelia took her helmet off before smirking widely. "Good work paladins!" Allura said happily, holding her hands close to her chest.

Ophelia giggles before she rushed to pidge, picking the younger holt up and spinning him around as the two laughed softly. Once she set pidge down, she looked at shiro with amazement and excitement.

Shiro looked toward her, smiling softly toward her bright smile as he walks over, patting keith shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, pretty lady." Lance said softly with a smug smile.

"We did it." Shiro said, sweeting a little.

Keith pulled his helmet off, sweat flying from his air while a soft smile. "Heck yeah, we did." He agreed.

"How did we do it?" Shiro asked, curious filled his gray eyes.

Ophelia giggles softly, looking toward her helmet. All the rush of excitement filled her heart. Her yellow eyes were shimmering with happiness. Hunk struggled a few times but he popped his helmet off finally. "I was just like screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Hunk pointed out.

Pidge eyes soften slightly before lowering. Ophelia knew that look but she watched shiro touch pidge shoulder and look up at him. " We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. " Shiro promised. "Wherever they are, i know they'd be proud of you."

Ophelia and pidge smile softly before she walked toward the group as she crossed her arms lightly around her helmet, holding it close. She stepped beside pidge, smiling slightly toward him as pidge return the smile, leaning into her side.

" We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions." Allura pointed at with a soften look.

"Good thing you paladin knows what you're doing." Coran stated before looking at them strangely. "Well, at least ophelia did." Coran corrected himself. "Because you're going to have to form voltron team again and again." Coran nodded his head from side to side.

"Totally. wait, what?" Hunk asked, his eyes widen.

"I could live with that." Ophelia said, humming softly with a playful smirk on her lips.

"We barely survived forming voltron this one time." Lance muttered calmly, leaning toward them.

"And you only had to fight one ship." Coran pointed out. "Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the defenders of the universe"Coran stated, rubbing his mustache edge and pulling at it a few times.

That caused everyone but ophelia eyes to bug out before she saw a smile on shiro's face. "Thinking what i'm thinking?" She asked, nudging shiro side lightly.

"Yeah i believe i am. Defenders of the universe, huh?" Shiro saw the smile on ophelia widen. "That's got a nice ring to it." Shiro stated, turning toward the lions, looking up to them

"That it does." Ophelia said quietly, looking at shiro until her cheeks turned red a little before staring up toward her brown lion. "That it does." She nodded her head.


	9. Trust and Truth

_Alarms were blaring. Trapped within the corner of the hall. Her hands gripping the hilt of her short swords. Her teeth gritted against each other. She watched the druids aim their weapons at her. Galra soldiers standing along with them._

 _"Come here child.." She said calmly, the sickening smile was on her lips. "Come to your mother." She cooed, holding out her hand. Nails straighten and pointed._

 _She couldn't trust her. She wouldn't trust her. The women was no family to her. "No." She warned, holding her blade. The women frowned before frowning at her in annoyance. She lowered her hand._

 _"I see, then i have no choice but to execute you, Traitor of galra." The guns heated up, brightening up at the charge. She quickly moved her hand, activating her cloaking as she ducked when the shots were fired._

 _She remained crouched when they began to look around for her. She could tell the women was not happy at all. "Find her and bring her to me before zarkon gets her. I do not want him to lay eyes on his daughter just yet." The women said quietly, a smirk formed on her lips._

 _A shiver was sent through her. She didn't like that look at all. She stood up slightly, slipping past the soldiers before she ran down the hall quickly. She needed to get out of here. She needed to find a way out._

 _Suddenly darkness consumed her, she felt herself fall. Her eye widen in fear. She saw the women watch her fall. Turning her head, she saw something come toward her, that is until she hit it._

 _Coldness rushed over her. Her suit no longer on her. Only replaced in a purple gown. Golden trim strings hung around her waist. Black trimming covered the frails of her sleeves and the bottom of her gown._

 _She moved her hands to her neck, scratching at her neck to breath. She couldn't. She couldn't breath. Something was stopping her from breathing. Strangling. This coldness was suffocating her._

 _She saw bubbles form around her, her vision was fading. The women was gone. Her hand reached out to grab something, anything within the darkness. She wanted help. She wanted her family. She wanted her team, The lions. The alteans, The humans. Shiro._

 _She wanted shiro here. Tears filled her eyes. The sound of something splashing into the water, black and white arm moved around hers. Her white hair flowed around her. Arms wrapping around her form._

 _"I got you." A voice whispered. Her eyes widening. She knew that voice, looking toward the source. She saw the familiar black and white helmet. "I got you, ophelia." He said calmly._

 _The coldness was soon fading away, welcoming her body with warm. Her vision returning. She noticed the white face. The scar above the nose. The gray eyes staring into her's with soften and caring. A smile pulled softly on his face._

 _He was wearing his voltron suit. She felt her cheeks heat up. Her breathe returning to her aching lungs. She felt his arms remove from her, his gloved hands resting on her redden cheeks before gently brushing the tears that began fall, away from her cheeks._

 _"S-shiro…" She let out a soft, choking hiccup. It was like she was scared of using her own voice. "I-i'm scared, shiro." She said in a quiet tone, her hands raised up and carefully curled her fingers around his arms, pressing her face into one of his hands._

 _"I know. "He said, pulling her close. Holding her against his chest. Her head resting on his shoulder. "But we are here now, nothing is gonna separate us anymore. You need to wake up." His voice seem to change a little, hear his concern._

 _"What?" She blinks a few times._

 _"Wake up, ophelia." He said softly._

 _"Bu-but i don't.." Her eyes widen, she been dreaming this whole time as she realized. Her world around her brighten up._

She sat up quickly, choking loudly as she grabbed her neck. She felt small arms around her form as her hand moved to her neck. Her eyes widen with fear. She couldn't remember half her dream. The nightmare might of had more of a reason for it.

She.. No, impossible, she couldn't be zarkon daughter. Shaking her head slowly, tears began to fill her eyes once more, slowly streaming down her cheeks. She felt the smaller arms tighten around her.

"Is her.. Nightmares usually like this?" A voice called out, it was concern and worried within the tone. She didn't know who was talking. Shock only seem to keep her from paying any attention.

"Mostly, yes." The child voice, closer to her. She recognized it easily. It was pidge. " Other times they're usually decent. I knew something was up when she didn't come to the command room." Pidge said calmly.

"Let me see her, perhaps another altean like myself can help her." A feminine voice spoken up. The only other voice she knew that was feminine was allura, so that must of been her talking.

"No, just give her time." Pidge said calmly. " She'll come around." Pidge had hope in his tone, his arms remain around her chest, hugging her close as possible toward his smaller size.

She looked around slightly before gazing down. Her vision hasn't fully come back yet. But it was enough to spot a gray prosthetic hand on her right hand. A comforting squeezing was coming from it. She followed the prosthetic hand to the arm and up to see a small but comfort smile on his face.

She recognized him immediately. The only one she could connect with an issue like her's. Amnesia issue. Leaning forward, she felt the smaller arms leave her chest as she launched herself into shiro chest.

Her face burying into his chest. The motion seem to fo startled him quite a bit because he had to stop himself from falling off the bed with her against him. Her shoulders shook. Realization dawned on him.

She felt his arms moved around her shoulders carefully. She buried her face completely into his chest, muffling out her cries. Her whole body was rattled enough from her nightmare. Both hands were on either side of her head, gripping shiro's shirt.

"Man.. i never knew her nightmares would be this bad." Another voice was heard, but it was filled with worried and quietness.

"Like pidge said, lance, her nightmares are mostly like this." Another voice spoke up. So the other was lance then she guessing the one who just spoke was keith. She was slowly calming down.

She felt pidges hand rub her back gently. It was the only way pidge knew how to comfort her. The only way she wanted to be comforted. Her body seem to of lost it shaking, her hands loosening up on shiro's shirt.

But his arms tighten a bit more in comfort before easing up, allowing her to sit up. Her eyes were puffy and red from her crying. She let out a soft hiccup before she reached up, rubbing her eyes gently.

Shiro gently touched her shoulders, earning a confused look from her. "It's gonna be okay, we're here for you whenever you ready to talk." Shiro said softly. "I'll be here, if you wish to talk to me only." Earning a nod from her.

He stood up, nudging the others out of the room that began to protest their worries and concern for her but other then pidge still being beside her, she looked at pidge who smiled in comfort toward her before getting up.

"Get dressed, we're going to be doing some exercise with voltron." She earned a frown from ophelia who lower her head. "What's wrong, ophie?" Pidge questioned, tilting his head before fixing his glasses.

"I… don't have any clothing." She pointed out, playing with her fingers when she did before when she met the holts.

Pidge smiled widely before pulling his arms back behind his head. "Hold on, i'll go get your spare clothing." Pidge said softly, leaving her room quickly.

Ophelia sat there. Confusion written on her face still. She looked around until she spotted her black, gray and purple bio-light suit hanging on the wall with her blade's and mask beside it. _I can't be a princess of the galra. I'm nothing like them._ She thought to herself.

The very thought began to shake her a little. Standing up slowly, she looked around the room she was in. Seeing how it was small to her but big enough to add a few things. Perhaps she could ask coran and allura about some shopping.

She didn't like having a room that was dull. At least not on earth she did. She would take everything from a garage sell, Farm market to a mini-mall to fill her room with everything she found that she liked.

 _Home.._ She felt a little home-sick now. She walked toward the suit and set her hand on it. She sighs slightly in annoyance. She just wanted to get these nightmares over with. She wanted her memories back but she knew it took time.

The door hissed open as pidge walked in, holding the familiar outfit she loved so dearly. She turned to pidge before smiling softly. "Figured you want these." Pidge said softly, setting the folded clothing on the bed.

She could tell that there were at least two set of clothing. She walked toward her bed, nodding her head before pidge smiled widely that soon turned into a devilish smile. "What are you thinking?" Ophelia question curiously now.

"Ooh nothing, just think of you and shiro. How you two been acting around lately?"Pidge more like pointed out then questioned it. Ophelia blinked a few times before it dawned on her. Her cheeks flustered brightly. Her ears turning red.

"P-pidge" Ophelia almost shout in shock. Her heart skipped a beat at the very thought of her and shiro. "N-no, there no way shiro would l-like me that way. B-besides,i know nothing of boys, l-let along men. A-and i wouldn't date our sibling and father crewmate. And and.. " Ophelia tried to find another reason why.

"Father did say you would make excuses when you find that special someone." Pidge stated, causing ophelia's cheeks to flustered even more.

A whine began to build as she pushes pidge out of her room." N-no more talk about this!" She warned before closing her door shut. She could hear pidge snickering behind the door before his feet was fading away.

She let out a breath, trying to calm her flustered state. Breathing lightly, she moves to her bed and changes into the top layer of her clothing. She slips out of her night wear and moves her shirt on, with a black vest that had a yellow trim to it with yellow strings in the front.

She grabs her purple tights that had black lacing criss-crossing down to her ankles before she slips it on with her black shorts. Two golden like key hoops were hanging on the side of her hips but it didn't bother her.

The yellow with black trimming scarf was moved around her waist, being tied to her right side. She grabbed her gloves that had a yellow ribbon tied around it with a guard on the front as she slips them onto her hands.

Kneeling down, she grabs her black combat boots with a purple and diamond like yellow strings as she pulls them on, slipping tying her boots carefully. She grabbed the ponytail piece before putting her small amount of long hair up into a thin ponytail as she fixes her bangs a little.

Making sure the larger bang covered the right side of her eye slightly while the two smaller bangs were hanging between her eyes as she looked toward the two floors that were tied together and was given to her by samuel.

She knew it was his way of saying she was a holt. She took the flowers, holding them close to her nose. She never felt the need to be alone. Before she raised her hand up, struggling to type the flowers to snap them within her hair.

Huffing a little, how the flowers slouched a little. She shrugs her shoulder before grabbing her brown, small scarf and moved it around her neck began hanging the ends behind her back. She turned around, stepping out of her room.

Only to walk face first into a black shirt. Stepping back, she rubbed her face as she looked up, only for her eyes to widen a bit as her cheeks turned red a little. "S-shiro." She stuttered his name in shock.

Shiro smiled softly. "Came to check on you, pidge was starting to worry you may of had another episode." Shiro said calmly, setting his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"O-oh." The blush soon went away quickly, smiling softly. "I'm fine, getting dress took longer than usually."She said calmly, walking toward his side.

"It's understandable." Shiro nodded his head and reaches over to the side of her head that caused her to step away in worry." Relax, your hair clip is loose." He said calmly, watch her ease a little before he fixes ophelia hair clip flowers, straightening the black ribbon to rest against her white hair.

She blushes a little. "T-thank you." She mumbles shyly. She had never been shy before so why was she feeling like this now. "So um.. What did i miss?" She tilted her head curiously, trying to ease the discomfort moment.

Shiro blinked a few times before smiling. " Allura been trying to get us to form voltron, the trying isn't going well as it seems. We took the lions out, form a pyramid and then got shot at by allura's security systems. "That made her snort, earning a small smile from shiro.

" What else?" She asked, moving her arms behind her back before stretching them out lightly.

"We came in to take a break and allura was about to well, scold us until you interrupted her. We all realized you weren't with us and pidge was the first to call out about where you were and took off running." Shiro said calmly, a frown of concerning from on his lips.

"I guess you all found me in my bed, squirming and struggling huh?" She questioned, her eyes casting down to the ground while her arms wrapped around her chest. A sadness and embarrassment written on her face.

"Minus the squirming. You were still at first. Sweating a little then you just started to cough like you couldn't breath."Shiro started to explain, she frowned a little at his words. " You were struggling for air, i knew the motion as if you were drowning, what happen in your nightmare?" He asked, looking at her in confusion and worry.

"I'll.. explain it later." She said quietly, setting his hand lightly touch hers. Her eyes widen at the motion before she felt his hand cuffed hers, squeezing her hand lightly in comfort with his prosthetic hand.

She looked at shiro, seeing the comfort, concern but love in his gray eyes. Her cheeks turned in a lighter shade of pink. She was beginning to slightly understand what she was feeling. "I'll hold you to it." Shiro said calmly, keeping the comforting grip on her hand.

She nodded her head, walking toward the voltron's suit room and tilts her head. Shiro nodded his head, standing in the hall before she walked into the room.

Walking into the training room, she saw everyone was gathered up around. Pidge looked at her and shiro with a sheepish smile. Ophelia blinked a few times before realizing dawned on her. She forgot that she held shiro hand.

Quickly pulling away from shiro comforting grip before blushing light, leaving shiro stand there a bit confused but also smiling toward her. Pidge still hasn't stopped smiling sheepishly at her. Ophelia sent a soft but playful glare before she walked toward the group.

"Ophelia.."Allura voice spoken up, her hands were held in front of her in a princess manor. "Since you are currently the first paladin of the brown lion, we do not know what kind of training it will take for you to fully bond with your lion." Allura stated calmly, a soft smile formed on her lips.

"I'll figure it out and write it down that i think would be suitable for the next generation of paladins." Ophelia said, crossing her arms. Allura nodded her head before her and coran leaves the room to the observatory deck above the training room

The six paladins moved into a circle formation. :: _Okay listen up guys, the paladin's code demands you put your team members' safety above you own.::_ Small holes open out, small orbs began to float out of those holes. :: _A swarm of drones is about to attack.::_

That startled keith and lance a little. Ophelia moves into stance. :: _Its up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team._ :: Coran informed.

Ophelia left arm activated the shield in front of her. Her yellow eyes narrowing a little. She looked around to see each paladin had one. Hunk held a confused look at his before looking at each other.

"Whoa, did any of you guys get one of these?" Hunk questioned, frowning a little.

Shiro looked over his shoulder, looking at everyone as his left arm activated the shield as well. "Get ready." He warned, his eyes narrowing a little.

The swarm began to fire at them. Ophelia moved the shield in front of her, allowing the blast shots bounce off. But a sound of pidge screaming was heard when she saw pidge get shot and going through the hole.

That caused her to realized, if she got hit. She would fall through. Another sound was heard. Hunk being shot once and he dolphin dived into the hole. She shook her head, moving back a little with the remaining three paladins.

Her back was against shiro's while keith's was against lances. Each of them held the shield up. Her eyes widen a bit, seeing an image flash before her.

 _She held her sword swords in front of her. Blasters were firing at her, flying past her. She moved her sword carefully, gliding them against the blast bullets to watch them bounce back, missing the droids but one collided into the chest of the droid._

She moved her shied carefully. Mimicking the memory she had as she used her shield to block the shots and forced the laser shots to bounce back past the droid. She began to block out her surrounding, focusing only to protecting her team.

Suddenly the orbs began to spin around them quickly. Shifting her shield from one side to another, she was able to keep up with the laser shots, forcefully causing the shots to fire back at the rotating orbs.

She watched the orbs lower as she jumped up, flipping onto her right hand that rested on shiro's shoulder as the lasers shot past her wrists, one hitting keith, causing the red paladin to fall through the hole with a yelp.

Lance danced beside her, trying to keep the shots from kitting them as ophelia fell backwards onto her feet, she spun around, blocking the incoming shot that was coming toward shiro. Watching it hit and ricochet off her shield.

But a shot hit lances side, causing him to scream as he fell through a hole. Leaving only shiro and her alone. Instincts wasn't telling her to block like this. No, her memories of fighting was coming back.

Shiro lost focus, getting hit by the laser as he flew backwards and fell through the hole that formed under him. Leaving ophelia alone in the circle of orbs. Her eyes narrowed with determination. She knew her team was watching her now.

She step toward the side, the orbs spiral around her quickly. She raised her shield as they lasers fired, three shots hit her shield and bounced off it as she spun around, blocking another round of three shots.

The half of the orbs lowered, firing at her feet as the second half fired at her head. Ducking down, she lowered her shield quickly but not fast enough until her ankles were hit, causing her to fall backwards and fall through the floor.

"To form voltron's team, you must trust in each other." Coran began. Ophelia watched lance stand in the middle of the maze, slipping his helmet on. " This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust." Coran stated.

She watched the maze disappear before she looked at keith who stared at the actual maze. "You're teammate can see the walls, but you cannot." Coran reminded "So listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you'll get a slight shock" Coran stated, his arms crossed.

"Wait. Who guiding me through?" Lance asked, she could tell he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Take two steps forward" Keith began to direct.

"Oh, no. Not keith. Why does he get to be the man on the mic." Lance whines, pouting a little bit.

"Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." Coran promised.

"Like i said, take two steps forward, turn right." Keith said, once more giving out the directions. "And take three steps that direction."

However lance wasn't paying attention when he took one step forward and walked into the wall. Ophelia winces a little before shaking her head. "You did that on purpose!" Lance shouted in pain.

"You're not listening." Keith pointed out calmly.

"You said turn right!" Lance argued.

"But before that, i said, take two steps forward." Keith repeated, holding two fingers up.

Lance huffed, turning around, grumbling something before he took one step toward the right and walked into the wall, screaming in pain. Ophelia knew that shock was on low. Shiver at the thought of walking into the walls would worsen her condition.

"We're switching places right now." Lance demanded, pointing at the floor.

Ophelia looks at pidge, smirking widely. "I'll go." Ophelia said calmly, walking out of the observatory room.

Once she was in the room. She memorized the walls quickly enough before they disappeared. Her hands placed on her right hand placed on her hip while her index was spinning her helmet.

"Alright, Ophie. Take two steps forward then a right. Take three steps toward a right and made a sharp left turn." Pidge piped up on the mic.

Ophelia tilted her head as if she didn't get a clue but she followed pidge words. Taking two side steps forward before turning toward the right and walking toward the invisible hall. Making a sharp left, she walked through the second invisible hall and stopped.

"Two steps toward the right and a sharp right turn. Six steps forward then take one step toward the left." Pidge said calmly, looking over her shoulders to see the others staring at them.

Ophelia hums, stepping out of the smaller hall before she walked two steps then a sharp right. Taking six steps down the hall before she stopped, taking one step toward the left corner of the hall.

She tilted her head curiously, now realizing where she needed to go. She began to walk straight head around the curved wall before stopping, narrowing her eyes until she took four steps forward as the maze appeared behind her.

"Impressive!" Coran examined, his eyes widen. "You two are quite observing." Coran said calmly

Ophelia looked up at the observatory room and held a thumbs up, knowing for sure pidge was grinning widely and proud for himself and for her as well.

Ophelia was flying her lion next to the black lion. Seeing coran video feed on her right screen as she was facing forward. "You'll never be able to form voltron's team unless each of you has a strong bond with his or her lion." Coran stated.

"No problem. " Lance snorted a little. "Me and blue are best buds for like, for real." Lance said smugly, seeing his video feed appear under corans.

"Perfect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your lions into a nosedive!" Coran ordered.

Everyone began to raise up slowly before driving face first downward. "This is an expert-level drill. You shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush, so here we go." Coran said unsurely. "Activating training helmets."

She blinked a few times when her visor went dark. Startled a little, she felt like she was back in her nightmare. Her heart beat rather quickly but a comforting purr was heard in her mind. Exhaling lightly, she loosen her grip on the control handles.

"Coran, what's happen? I can't see!" Lance panicked, looking around frequently.

"You must learn to see through your lion's eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground." Coran explained. "Feel what the lion feels!"

"Mine feels scared." She heard hunk pull out.

 _Trust._ That voice, her lion spoke to her. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes as she breathes lightly through her nose. Focusing what's around her and her lion.

"You still going, keith?" Lance asked with a smirking tone.

"You know it. You?" Keith questioned with determination.

"Going? I'm speeding up!" Lance challenged, the sound of the blue lion flew past her.

"Oh, yeah?" Keith accepted the challenge, flying past her as well.

She couldn't tell what was going on with those two. But she remind focus. Draining out the voices on the communication links. Her, shiro and pidges lion continued to fall together, side by side.

She heard pidge voice slightly but it was suddenly drained out. _Focus, Trust._ Her lion told her. She smiled lightly, easing up and leaning back. The sound of the green lion had been pulled back, leaving only her and shiro to fall.

"Focus, trust.."She whispers to herself. She felt.. No saw something. She was seeing the blue sky faded into the canyons. The black lion falling beside her. Her eyes opened wide as if she was seeing through the brown lion eyes.

She could hear her lion growl low and calm toward her. Greeting her with his presences. Her yellow eyes glowed like the lions as she saw the viewing of the ground she was falling toward to. Gripping the handles with determination.

She leans forward, waiting. Waiting to get near the ground. She saw her lion head closer to the ground. She slowly began to pull her controls back. Lifting her lion up the same time as shiro did with his black lion as they flew acrossing the ground together.

Both separated from each other, flying around the large spike like rocks, diving under curved rock formations. "I think i'm getting this." Shiro announced.

"Same here, shiro." Ophelia piped up. "It's all about focus and trust." She said softly, her hands relaxing on the control gears.

"Excellent, shiro. Wonderful, ophelia!" Coran praised the two.

They all sat together in a circle, their legs were crossed like indians and their hands cuffed together. "The most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron and his partner. Everything else has to fade away." Coran said calmly.

Ophelia sat there, she was blocking everything out. Her eyes were closed. The small machine was on her head, helping her form the image of her brown lion. Slowly taking the lion apart by the limbs and head, slowly forming her voltron together.

But for some reason the image of the women appeared, disrupting her forming. But Ophelia pushed it aside, bring the brown lion image back together. But keith broke her train of thoughts as she opened her eyes, bring everything around her to life.

"Enough." That caused pidge, hunk and keith to look at her. "Focus and get back to work." Ophelia warned, closing her eyes calmly.

Ophelia knew they turned to trying to form voltron but she was working on stealth knight. Voltron's knight. She began to image how the knight was formed. The limbs being removed, shifting into the arms and legs. The chest was formed until the limbs were slowly connecting with the legs.

The head was slowly beginning to lift up before suddenly the women flicker in and out of her mind, struggling to take place of the Stealth knight. The sound of a head gear hit the floor as pidge stood up frustrated.

But the image of the women appeared, taking place of the stealth knight as ophelia opened her eyes quickly and fell backwards, panting heavily. She stood up slowly. "We're starting to get the hang of this." Shiro said calmly, looking at the younger holt calmly.

"I'm just… i'm just tired, okay." Pidge admitted.

"I think we're all a little tired." Ophelia stated, her body was shaking a little as she stood up. Her eyes casted down to her hands.

Pidge and shiro looked at ophelia in worried. "Okay, let's take a break." Shiro stated.

Pidge sat back down beside shiro. But ophelia nodded, leaving the training room silently. She looked at her hands sadly. Slipping through the corridors silently, she saw allura walk past her. That was good on ophelia cast.

She didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Not yet at least. She didn't know where she was going but she when she looked up, she found herself in the haul of lions. Each one sat in their own spot.

The black lion sat in the middle along with the brown next to him. Toward the left was the red and blue lion then to the right was the green and yellow. Four lions circled the two as if the two were the alpha's, the kings of a small pride.

She walked toward her brown lion, watching him lower down but never made an option to open his mouth. Touching the muzzle of her brown lion, she lower her gaze before burying her face into the lion muzzle.

"What am i.." She whispers quietly, earning a quiet purr of comfort in her mind. "What am i, brown?" She questioned herself, she knew the lion didn't have the answers she looking for but she kinda hope he would.

She heard the black lion activate beside her, watching how it stood up before four others stood up around her. _What's going on?_ The roars of the lions were heard, almost shaking the castle before the leaped off into the air.

 _Trust them, Trust us. Answers will come, Half child of altean. Memories will return at their own pace. Through dreams and nightmares._ The brown lion said within her mind, open his mouth. _What allura does not know, will harm her but will learn to accept once you have learn what you truly are, my paladin._

She watched the lions jump into the open of the ceiling, flying out of the castle in great speed.

Her eyes widen, this was the first time she heard her lion speak in a full sentence. Stepping into the lion's mouth, making her way to the paladin seat and sat down. She grabbed ahold of the controls before closing her eyes. "Half altean?" She frowns a little.

She knew she was never fully altean but she didn't expect to be half. She knew she wasn't half human either. _So what am i?_ She questioned herself, pushing on the controls as the brown lion stood up full, roaring loudly before jumping into the air, flying out of the castle haul.

She flew around the castle and chased after the lions, only to see them form voltron before her. Pulling one of the controls back, she carefully lowered her brown lion onto the ground as she smiled a little. She was.. Proud to see them able to form voltron finally.

"Ophie!" Pidge voice was heard, seeing the video feed appear on her left screen. The wide smile on pidges face formed. " We did it!" Pidge cheered happily.

"It's.. pretty amazing without the fighting around."Ophelia admitted, a slight smile was on her lips. She was glad she got a chance to see it. It felt wrong to sit here and see voltron standing by itself.

 _I trust you, Ophelia. Your loyalty has proven much over these few days we been together. You are devoted, not to yourself but to others. You rather sacrifice yourself before you allow others to do so and you have earned more trust than any of us given you, including voltron's trust._ Her brown lion explained, his calm but purring tone brought her comfort and relief.

It made her relax. That slight smile grew a bit bigger. She felt a surge go through her. It was nice. Her head raised as she pushed her lion forward. Charging toward voltron. It startled the two alteans, causing them to flee to the side.

Pushing the controls up once more, the brow lion leaped into the air, flying above voltron and into the air. Her eyes closed, picturing how her mecha formed. The lion's legs detached from the upper and lower frame. The head of the lion folded back.

Soon the front legs shifted into a pair of arms, attaching themselves to the sockets on both sides of the chest. The back legs shifted into the form of mecha legs, attaching to the lower body of the hips. The lion head folded back up, opening up and shifting to the mecha form of head.

She opened her eyes as the brown voltron knight landed on the ground beside voltron, standing there within the light was Stealth knights form.

"Whoa…" She heard lance say, his video feed appear on the upper right corner.

"Amazing." Pidge spoke up, seeing her video feed being on the upper left corner.

"Awesome!" Hunk cheered, grinning widely with his video feed on the bottom left corner.

"Show off." Keith joked a little, smirking slightly toward her as his video feed appeared below lances.

"Great job, ophelia." Shiro praised, seeing his video appear on the upper front screen.

Ophelia blushes slightly,, causing her helmet's mask to form around her face and darken to hide her embarrassed look. Pidge snickered at her motion while the rest smiled softly toward her. This was so embarrassing to her. _Too much attention. Too much attention!_ She chanted in her head, feeling her cheeks fluster more. _I hate attention!_

One thing for sure, she could feel her lion purring in amusement in her head. She so wanted to smack her lion but she knew it'll hurt her more then it would to the lion.

"Man that was so cool! I'm so charged up, i don't know if i'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Lance said happily, now being in his normal clothing, she rolled her eyes, watching him lean back.

"Not me." Keith looked at lance. "When my head hits the pillow, i'm going to be lights out." Keith stated, making a hand motion with a smile on his face.

"I just want you to know that.." Hunk slide down on the seat between keith and lance. "I realized when we were in voltron." He pulled the two close into a hug, causing them to squeak. "We're brothers and sister, man." Hunk sounded like he was in tears "You know? Like, we're totally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way." Hunk said calmly.

Pidge and shiro looked at them, almost pitying the two in hunk tight grasp. Ophelia however looked down slightly. She clenched her hands against the cushion of the seat. Sleep was one thing she didn't want.

"I love you guys." Hunk admitted, smiling softly.

"G-force mess with your head a little?" Keith questioned hunk's attitude.

"Yeah, maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Hunk admitted, scratching his head.

Ophelia looked up slightly, spotting shiro getting up and walking around the couches as keith got up and climbed over the couch before heading off to his room. Ophelia looked at pidge next.

"Going to bed, you two?" Shiro asked softly, looking between the two holts. Only he knew that pidge was a girl because of what happen during the time in sendak's ship.

"In a minute." Pidge admitted.

"I'm not… tired." Ophelia said quietly, earning a concerning look from shiro.

He pulled a smile on his lips though to cover up that concern. "Good work today. We're really coming together." Shiro stated, turning away to head to his room with the others.

She smiled slightly with pidge before they looked at each other. Lowering their heads, she watched pidge pull out a picture of the holt siblings standing together with. Pidge was on matt left side with his arm around her shoulders while ophelia stood behind him with her arms around his neck, all three of them smile happily before the launch day.

"We'll find them." Ophelia said softly, leaning into pidge and resting her head against the side pidges head.

"I know." Pidge nodded her head and presses into ophelia's side


	10. The name and The Gladiator

"Great job training today, guys." Shiro stated, a smile on his face. " We're really getting the hang of voltron's team." The group walked into the dining room, heading toward the table. Ophelia walked beside shiro, knowing where pidge went.

"Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship?" Lance stopped, crossing his arm with a smirk. "Must have been like a mile." Lance stated.

"Yeah, that'll come in handy when the galra challenges voltron to a soccer match." Keith pointed out, glaring at him.

Lance eyes widen before glaring, turning toward keith. "Hey, i did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it."Lance said a matter of fact.

"You kick ruined our balance. We fell. Ophelia had to catch us." Keith pointed out, his temper was starting to show.

"That falling part was hunk's fault." Lance accused.

"Hey." Hunk said, glaring at the blue paladin.

Ophelia sat down across from hunk, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. The irk vein was threatening to appear on her temple before she slammed her hands into the table." Enough acting like toddlers!" She snapped, glaring at keith and lance.

"All right, Save your energy for fighting zarkon." Shiro ordered, watching the two before taking his seat as the two walked past hunk to take their seat beside him.

The door's hissed open as coran walked in with a covered plate in his hands. "Hello, guys!" He said cheerfully. "How was the voltron team workout?"Coran asked, walking over to them.

"We're getting there." Shiro said calmly."Are you and allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet?" Shiro asked curiously.

"What shiro means is we feel like sitting ducks here on arus." Ophelia stated, reaching over as she set a hand on shiro's shoulder.

"Just about." Coran set the covered plate onto the table. "In the meantime, to get your minds off those duck seats you're worried about. I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!" Coran said lifting up the covered part.

Ophelia stomach instantly turned at the sight of the green and lime green meal in front of her that was spurring whatever the lime green stuff was that came out of the content of the food. She covered her mouth and nose.

"Coran, you just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?" Hunk pointed out.

"This is packed with nutrients. Even alteans loves it." Coran stated, looking at ophelia.

Ophelia tensed slightly before glaring harshly but sickly at him before she stood up with shiro, already seeing keith and lance quietly leaving the table. Hunk was discussing something about herbs and such, she never understood cooking.

"Where's pidge?" Shiro questioned, looking at ophelia then coran.

"He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from zarkon." Coran stood up, holding a fork of the lime green worm thingy that was oozing pink. "They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary." Coran stated.

Shiro stood up fully only to stop when a fork was held to his mouth. "Open the hatch. Food lion coming in!" Startling shiro who leans back as coran imitates an airplane flying, more like falling airplane.

Both ophelia and shiro made a groan. Her hand moving to her stomach, forcing whatever was trying to come up back down her throat. "No." Shiro went serious. "Just.. no." He stated, grabbing ophelia wrist and pulling her away from the table.

With a squeak, ophelia oblige in following shiro. Anywhere to get away from the disgusting looking meal. "You don't know what you're missing!" Coran called out.

"T-thanks shiro."She muttered, still following the black paladin toward the infirmary. She felt his hand leaving her wrist before grabbing her hand carefully, giving her a gently but comforting squeeze.

"It was no problem." Shiro said, smiling toward her. She blushed a little, squeezing his hand in return as she walked beside him, side by side calmly.

They walked in together and they saw pidge together, bouncing his right foot with his head lowered in thought. Seh could really tell pidge was anxious.

"You're as anxious as us." Shiro spoken up, earning a look of shock from pidge who didn't noticed their hands were still linked together.

Pidge looked toward the pods. "These aliens we saved know something about our family. They have to."Pidge stated with his head lower.

"I hope so, i'd like to see if they know a little bit about me as well." Ophelia said softly, earning a concern look from shiro but a nod from pidge.

"You're right. After we found you.."Pidge looked at ophelia. "You were a little beat up around the head and me, dad and matt had to nurse you back to health. "Pidge stated with a soft smile.

"And it was that day, i learn what earth is and it's amusing things."Ophelia said calmly, giggling softly.

"They recognized you, didn't they?" Pidge questioned shiro, looking toward him. "They called you _champion_. What does that even mean?" Pidge questioned with another question.

"I don't know. I can't remember very much from that time." Shiro stated calmly, lowering his head thought before looking at the pods. "But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them.. I don't know if i want to find out." Shiro stated unsurely.

"I.. did get a memory at that time." Ophelia said quietly, earning a look from pidge and shiro.

"What do you mean, Ophie?" Pidge asked, standing up slightly.

"That suit.. I wore it that day when shiro was suppose to escaped but it was a few hours before that though. I can't piece it together, but i had something to do with the champion escape."Ophelia said calmly, holding her helmet close to her stomach.

"If that's true then, we'll have to find more of your history to help piece you're memories together." shiro pointed out, his hand removing from hers before patting her head, causing her to blush a little more.

"Yeah.. we'll have to." Pidge said, grinning a little.

The hissing sound caught their attention as the pod door slowly disappears. Ophelia walks up the steps and helps the old alien out, carefully setting him down as pidge ran to get a blanket for him.

Soon as pidge was back, ophelia and shiro managed to help everyone out of the pods and get them wrapped up in the blankets as pidge handed over a cup of tea to each of them.

"So, how long were you held captive by zarkon?" Pidge questioned, stepping back off the single step.

"Some for years. Decades, maybe." The old alien said, his eyes soften. "It's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." He took a sip of the tea .

"Then you must have been there when our dad and brother arrived." Pidge said calmly, his eyes softening. "Sam and matt holt?" He question in curious.

"I never knew their names, but i certainly remember the other two earthlings that arrived with champion." He spoke calmly but highly of shiro.

Shiro turned to him after setting the last prisoner down outside the pod as he forrow his brows. " _Champion_. Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked in confusion.

"You really don't remember? Unbelievable!" He said in shock. "You were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous galra gladiator known as myzax. That was the day you earn the name _champion_." He explained calmly, looking at shiro.

Her eyes widen. _Myzax..he seemed familiar._ Her eyes widen in shock, almost stumbling back until pidge moved quickly, grabbing her arm and holding her up. Shiro moved around the prisoners and jumping down from the steps before grabbing her shoulders to hold her up.

"Ophie!" Pidge called out, looking at her in confusion.

"I remember.. I was there that day. I was.. Suppose to do something. D-deliver something i think." She stutters a little, her eyes staring at the floor as her eyes shifted a bit. "But it makes no sense.. No, it makes perfect sense because i was there before shiro was captured but then again i was there after shiro had escaped.." She looked at pidge in confusion.

"That makes so sense.. Something definitely wrong with your memories." Shiro frowned a little before looking at pidge. "We'll figure this out, i promise ophelia." Shiro said in comfort, squeezing her shoulders lightly.

" I do remember you slightly.. I was there, as was the young earthling. We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of zarkon. That day, we were set to fight myzax, A vile beast many thought could never be defeated, Slaughter awaits us all. This _matt_ was the first of us sent to fight." He said calmly, tell his story.

"Matt care barely see without his glasses without having to be up close, there was no way he could fight." Ophelia pointed out, frowning a little.

" Yes, but fate had other plans. The Champion lunched at the soldier, took his weapon and swung it into his leg. you injured your fellow earthling" He finished explaining.

Ophelia eyes widen but she couldn't be angry. There had to be a reasonable explanation. She saw the glare on pidge face. "You attacked my brother, Our brother? Why?" Pidge snapped.

"No.." Shiro shook his head slightly. "It can't be true." Shiro said in shock.

"I was there. We all were." He said calmly, looking toward pidge.

"After my brother was injured, where was he taken?"Pidge asked, clenching his head.

"I know not." The old alien lowered his head. Ophelia set her hands on pidges shoulders, closing her eyes in thought.

"I don't believe it." Shiro said in disbelief. "There's got to be more to the story. I couldn't have hurt my friend." Realization dawned on shiro's face. Even ophelia's eyes widen. "Wait, that ship were were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some information." Shiro said, turning away as he walked toward the exist.

"I'm coming with you." Pidge called out, chasing after the black paladin.

She turned around to follow them but was stopped when two hands grabbed hers. Turning her head, her eyes looked into the old alien eyes. "Yes?" She asked, kneeling in front of him.

"As i have said, I do remember slightly of you. "He said calmly. "But there were rumors of a female who wore a suit of black and gray, that cloaks to sneak on board the galra's ships. But soldiers and druids only called you Chxy, I do not know your heritage but all i knew is you were a jinx of galra empire, a Chxy." He explained calmly, taking another sip of his tea.

A smile spread on her lips, nodding her head before she stood up. "Thankyou." She ran after her two paladins quickly.

She knew shiro and pidge were ahead of her but she made it the paladin room, jumping into the tunnel as she slide down it. Slipping out of it, she grabbed the hook and swung downward toward the car before she landed into it.

It shot forward, causing it split apart until her seat flew into the brown lion head. Grabbing the handles, she pushed forward, jumping into the air as she flew through the opening in the ceiling as she flied after the two lions that were ahead of her.

"Hey!" She called out, opening up the video links to both shiro and pidge, glaring at both of them. "You know, it's rude to leave me behind!" She snapped a little.

"Sorry, Ophie." Pidge said softly, frowning a little. "It's just.. I really want to find matt and dad as soon as possible." Pidge muttered, his eyes casting down.

"Look, pidge." She sighs softly. "I want the same thing but we can't jump the gun until we know the whole story. That's why i never jumped on shiro about it. There's always a reason behind the illogical." She said, flying her lion between the two.

"Like how you're arguing with yourself about you and shiro?" Pidge questioned, grinning toward her.

Ophelia face flustered rather quickly. Her ears turning red as she sent a heated glare toward the younger holt. "You better sleep with one eye open." She warned, looking toward shiro video feed to see his cheek were red as well.

 _Great now shiro probably thinks i'm weird. Wait.. i'm not trying to impress him.. I'm trying.. Be myself._ She was now realizing she was arguing with herself. A sigh escaped her lips, shaking her head slowly.

She lowered her brown lion down to the ground, landing it next to the galra ship. She stepped out before running toward the galra ship. Activating the boosters on her suit, she flew on top of it before jump down in it.

Right behind her followed both pidge and shiro. She didn't bother activating her boosters again as she grabs a loose pipe and swings herself to another, until she landed on the ledge with pidge and shiro in front of her now.

"I don't know, i think your half monkey and altean." Pidge said, smirking at her.

She blinked a few times, tilting her head. The only thing she has yet seen on here were other creatures, wild creatures. "What's a monkey?" She asked, earning an annoyed look.

Pidge sighs and shakes his head before walking after shiro. "I'll explain later." Pidge stated.

They walked toward the computer. Sliding a little as ophelia set her hands on it. "This looks like the master control board but there's no power."Ophelia stated, seeing shiro slide next to her.

Pidge slide to her other side, setting his hands on top of it. "All you need is power?" Shiro questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but one that's compatible with galra tech." Pidge pointed out, looking at shiro.

Shiro was silent for a moment, looking at his left arm. Clenching his fist, she saw it glow before he set his hand onto the control board. The holographic screens began to lit up, activating as the screen itself turned on.

"Whoa.."Both holt's said at the same time in amazement

"I can't believe you got this thing to work." Pidge said, pulling up a blue holographic screen, hacking into the system. "My dad and matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere." Pidge pulled up a red datalog, on both the big red and little blue screen. Downloading the information.

Ophelia walked around shiro, touching the red keyboard as she began to type on it. Pulling another screen up as she began to search for a her name. Her birth name. " Pidge.. Find some way to decode it back at the castle." Ophelia said calmly.

"Right." Pidge nodded his head, turning his focus back to the screen.

The sound of explosion was heard, catching both shiro's and ophelia's attention as they looked up toward the sky. Ophelia eyes widen. "Oh no.." She whispers quietly.

"What is it?" Pidge questioned, his eyes not moving from the loading bar.

"Something just entered the atmosphere." Shiro pointed out before leaning toward the side. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's big, it's galra, and it's coming right for us. We got to go." Shiro said quickly, moving his hand away from the dash board.

Pidge moved his hand and set it on shiro, holding his hand down. "Shiro, don't move!" Pidge warned. "I'm only fifteen percent done. I'm not going anywhere!" Pidge glared at the black paladin.

"Pidge!" Ophelia glares at the younger holt. "We don't have time waiting around. Save what you got and search through it later." She argued, setting her hand on her hips.

"But Ophie, this could be our only clue to matt and dad!" Pidge argued back, narrowing his eyes. "Are you just gonna give up this bit of information?" He questioned.

Ophelia gritted her teeth slightly as she looked up then at pidge and shiro, nodding her head toward the black paladin. She pushed shiro forward as she took over the dash board, typing away on it quickly.

"Pidge, I'm sorry!" Shiro moved his hand away, wrapping his arm around pidge before picking the young halt up as he jumped into the air, activating his jet pack.

"No!" Pidge yelled out, her eyes widen to see ophelia remaining where those two here at. "Ophelia!"

Ophelia didn't look, slamming her hands through the dashboard before she turned and ran, activating her jetpack to fly after the two. She couldn't hear shiro but she saw two of the lions fly to shiro and pidge.

Landing on the slab and ran acrossed it before she jumped again. Activating her jetpack again to fly but the galra pod fell into the crash site, causing a large explosion that rushed toward them. The black and green lion protected the two paladins.

But Ophelia was sent flying over them, her figure curling up into a fetal position as she almost landed on the ground as her brown lion caught her by her suit, holding her in the air. Dust and smoke rushed around them.

Slowly clearing up, her brown lion slowly set her on her feet. Her feet touched the ground and the mouth of her lion released her only for her to fall over by an impact of the younger holt. Seeing his arms wrapped around her waist and tears streaming down pidges face.

"Don't scare me like that!" Pidge shouted at her, fear written on his face. "I.. i thought.." Pidge sat up on his knees and rubs his eyes.

"Pidge…" Ophelia set her hand on his head. "I'm sorry but you know you can't get rid of me." Ophelia pointed out, earn a slight smile and nod.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up toward shiro to see him smile slightly worried toward her. Moving her free hand onto his in a comforting manner. Her eyes moved toward the large pod, moving her hand from pidges head and points at it.

Watching pidge and shiro follow the motion, their eyes landed on the large pod that opened up in four directions before each part fell onto the ground. The thing behind it was beginning to power up the being connected to it.

Suddenly the eyes turned on. Ophelia standing up with pidge. "Get to your lion!" Shiro ordered.

Both nodded and ran to each of their lions. Climbing into the open mouths of their lions as they made it into the paladin seats. Ophelia grabbed her control gears, raising her lion up into a full stand.

She watched the giant arm begin to spin, created some sort of charging ball then he swung it. It flew between the two lions, smacking into the brown lion as she flew backwards. Her lion slamming into the ground against his back.

"Ophelia!" She heard pidges shout, his screen appearing on her left side.

"I'm fine." She said calmly, moving the controls to force her lion up. She looked at the video feed of both pidge and shiro, nodding her head. She watched the orb flew into the mountain, missing pidge before it return to the mace arm.

Ophelia pushes the controls forward as she charged her lion toward. She sway the mace being swung around. The orb following the motion before it flew toward green lion. Pidge activated one of the laser beam from the green lion mouth and into the orb.

Thinking the orb exploded only to see it shot out of the gray smoke and into pidges green lion. Sending the lion toward the ground. Watching the green lion bounce a few times and slide against the ground.

Ophelia eyes widen in fear. _Calm, ophelia. Have faith._ Her lion spoke in her head. Breathing in before exhaling through her mouth, she nodded her head. She watched the beast charge at pidge as she pulled on the controls.

Flying her lion toward pidge before landing her lion onto the ground as she saw the black lion jump onto. She watched the beast twirl around, trying to get the black lion off it's back but finally managing and tossing the lion over ophelia and pidge's lions.

"Shiro.. Pidge!" Ophelia called out, she watched as the beast swung its foot upward toward her brown lion jaw, kicking her lion into the air before grabbing her brown lion tail and swinging her around toward the side.

Ophelia let out a scream, feeling her lion hit the ground harshly a few times before she slide across the ground. Her world was literally spinning a few minutes. She was able to make out the sounds of blasters hitting the beast armor.

 _Up! We must help!_ Her brown lion encourage. Narrowing her eyes and shifted the control gears as she makes her lion stand up.

"Lay down some covering fire so they can get out of here!" She could hear keith shout the commands, laser fires released from the red lion mouth and into the beast.

"I'm on it!" Lance replied, laser shots were released from the tail of the blue lion. But each of their shots miss the beast form.

"Check this out!" Hunk called out. " Battle-lion head-but." Hunk slammed his yellow lion into the back of the beast, causing the beast to stumble forward from the impact as it fell onto it's hand and mace.

 _Ophelia, snap out of it._ She can't, her world was still spinning, shaking her head. She tried to stop her head from spinning as she moves her controls, making her brown lion run to shiro and pidge.

She needed to check on them but she slows down when she saw the two grounded lions slowly stand up. Watching as keith video feed pop up on the right hand corner of her screen. "You guys okay down there?" Keith asked, concern in his tone.

"Still alive for now." Shiro stated, his video feed appear, no everyone videos feeds were appearing on her screens. "Ophelia?" Shiro called out.

"A little dizzy." She answered a little unsure as she jumped into the air, flying her lion with the black and green lion to group up with the others.

The look on shiro face said something different, same with pidge. They both knew something was wrong with her. She didn't even know why her world was spinning all the sudden. But she shook her head.

"Are the galra behind this?" Hulk asked, looking nervous with a frown on his face.

"I think so, but i've never seen anything like it." Shiro admitted, his narrow eyes glared toward the beast. His brows furrowing.

"What about you ophelia?" Pidge asked, her brown eyes narrowed in confusion and curious at the same time.

"No, not that i seen before." Ophelia said with sincerity, her hands tightening on the controls a little.

"So, what's the plan? Shooting at it with everything we've got?" Lance questioned, his face held that serious look. " Take out it's weapon? Call it names?" Lance asked, his eyebrows raising up in concern.

"If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it." Shiro stated, the lions began to glow in their auras. Releasing a roar as they shot up to the sky in a blinding lightly.

 _Let's go do this, ophelia._ Her lion purred in her mind before she didn't budge the brown lion. Something was stopping her from moving her lion. Her eyes widen, slightly hitting her head. For some reason being tossed into the ground must of jumbled up her brain.

Nodding her head, she felt a concern nudge in his head from the brown lion as she shifted the controls, causing the brown lion to leap into the air. The transformation of her lion began to take shape.

The four limbs of her brown lion detached, the chest shifted into more of a voltron knight shape. The front limbs shifted into knight like arms and hands before attaching themselves to the upper sockets of the chest.

The lower limbs shifted into knight like legs and feet. Sheaths formed half way on the thighs and hips before they attached themselves into the lower sockets. Blades hilts shifted out of the sheathes.

The Knight like helmet and head formed from the brown lion head, raising up and attaching itself to the knight shoulders. The eyes began to shine brightly in its yellow color as the mecha clapped it's hands together, pulling them apart as a Bo staff formed into his hands.

Soon both Voltron and the knight landed side by side on the ground. Both standing up straight before they moved into battle stance. The knight mecha held the bo staff to his side. _Remember, i can only hold the bo staff for very little time. It requires a lot of quintessence and seeing how there is enough light here, it should last a bit longer._ She felt her lion purr at the knowledge he had given here.

Nodding her head, she narrowed her eyes. "Remember, we are one unit, Fighting with one goal." Shiro reminded, charging voltron at the beast.

The beast launched the orb at them but voltron dodged it as ophelia controlled the knight to jump toward the side before running toward the beast but she didn't realized the orb had slammed into the large hill before it.

Keith controlling the red arm, swung forward, slamming into the mace. Pidge controlling the green lion, threw the second punch, upper cutting into the beast jaw. Ophelia controlled the knight to jump over voltron, twisting the mechas waist.

She swung the Bo staff toward the side, slamming the end into the beast face, causing it to the side, backing away into the mountains to support his large body before shaking his head and looking up to see voltron jumping over the landing knight.

Both fist were about to be brought down but was stopped by the arm of the beast. She noticed the mace being lifted up, spiraling around as the orb came shooting through her knight's side, sending her flying toward the side as she yells in panic.

She shifted her control gears, causing her mecha to stop sliding as she saw the orb fly up into the air before dropping down. The beast jumping toward the side, allowing the orb to slam into voltron, sending the defender into the ground by the impact.

Once more, the orb raised up. She pushed on the controls, causing her mecha to run toward them quickly. Shifting her grasp on the bo as she slided in front of voltron, using her bo to block the second in pack of the fall orb.

Giving Voltron enough to fly backwards against the ground. Away from her and the orb. "Hey!, Batter up!" She swung the back end of bo into the orb, sending it flying into the beast as the beast stumbled back from the impact.

"I thought voltron was the most powerful weapon of the universe!" Keith shouted angrily, helping to straight voltron out onto his feet.

The beast swung his arm, sending the orb after voltron. Ophelia pushed her knight forward and charged in front of the orb, blocking it with the base of her bo staff as she slide back with a grunt.

"Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?" Hunk shouted in question, kneeling them down to slide toward the side as the orb and the knight flew past them.

Voltron watched them go flying into the side before they turned around, getting slammed into by the beast that caused them to fly backwards into the ground as they landed between the two mountains.

The orb snapped her bo in half, slamming into her knight's chest and sent her flying backwards onto voltron, causing the loud yells and grunts that was followed her own groaning pain. "Gonna have a headache in the morning." She mumbles softly.

"Ophelia, there's a village." Shiro called out, catching her attention as she made the head of her knight turn to look over voltron's shoulder as her eyes widen. "We have to protect those people." He ordered.

She heard thundering footsteps behind her as she turned to look at the beast swinging his orb, sending it flying toward them. Voltron arms wrapped around the knight waist as soon as the orb collided into her knight form, causing both her mecha and voltron to slide back and trip over the mountains.

Slamming her knight's fist together, forming the bo staff once more that extended outward, trying to connect between the two mountains. "Hold on!" Shiro called out as they fell backwards, knowing the bo staff had missed it's location.

Both mecha's fell toward the ground just enough for voltron to activate the boosters to stop them from fall. Dust clouds forming around them before voltron flew up into the air. "That was close!" Ophelia called out, anger spiked in her tone.

Voltron released her, allowing her own boosters to active as he flew toward the beast with voltron beside her as they flew past him. She watched the beast turned around and charged after them.

"We got him away from the arusians, but we can't take him down!"Pidge announced, concern written on his face.

" I got it! I'm going to power kick that orb thing!"Lance stated, slowing them down before turning around.

" _No!_ The last time you did a kick, we fell!" Keith tried to argue with the blue paladin.

"Stop living in the past!" Lance snapped, launching voltron toward the beast. The beast stopped, swinging his arm and launching the orb at them. Ophelia eyes widen, noticing how powerful the orb was actually was.

"Lance, Stop!" Ophelia called out as lance had jumped voltron into the air and dropped toward the orb, his blue leg aiming out in a power house kick but the aiming was off, flying past the orb.

"Oh, no!" Realizing dawn on the blue paladin as it collided into the head of the voltron, sending them into the ground with a thud.

Ophelia turned her knight toward them, running to voltron side. The dust clouds were fading but the power to her Bo staff was fading away. _Ophelia, i can't hold it any longer, Use the swords_. She heard her brown lion spoke in her head, purring calmly to her.

Nodding her head, she released the bo staff. She watched it disappear before her knights hands grab ahold of the hilts of the swords, pulling them out. She watched as pidge was trying to fire the laser but instead, he formed the shield instead.

But suddenly the orb came around, slamming into the shield and knocking it out of the way before slamming into voltron against, knocking them into the ground. She pushed her controls forward, running toward the beast.

The beast swung his arm, sending his orb at her. She raised the swords up, blocking it from reaching her. Her eyes widen at a sudden memory of her fighting. She stepped forward, forcing the orb back before slicing through the energy ball.

That startled the beast, causing him to step back as she charged at him. The beast raised his arm, forming another orb before swinging it back at her. The orb flew past her as soon as she leaned toward the side, her blade switched hands quickly before swung her up.

Both tip of the blades hit the jaw line of the beast, upper cutting him into the air as she watch him raised. So did his arm, Sending the orb toward her back as raised her foot, sending it toward the beast chest.

But before she could kick him away, the orb slammed into her back. The impact sent her tumbling into her raised right fist as he punched her, sending her flying over voltron and slamming into the ground.

Her head swung back, hitting the seat of her lion as she groans a little. So now, here she was, sitting in her seat as she watched the control room she sat in spin around in front of her. _Great, just what i need, a major headache._ She thought to herself but her eyes widen slightly.

She watched the beast walk toward her, the orb returning to his mace hand. Voltron stood up and sliding in front of her knight mecha. She needed to focus. She could hear their voices but she couldn't stop her vision from spinning.

"Every time we focus on that orb, we're blindsided by the monster and every time we focus on the monster, the orb hits us!" Hunk pointed out, his brows remind furrowed in nervous and concern.

 _That's the beast plan_. Her eyes widen as she shifted her control gears to get her knight mecha to stand up.

"Then what do we do?!" Lance snapped.

"Orb!" Ophelia shouted, spotting the orb flying toward them as voltron tried to block it, only to get them send flying the knight and landing into the two mountains. Ophelia forced her mecha to stand up completely, standing in front of voltron with her swords held in front of her in defence stance.

"Shiro, we gotta more! " Keith frowned, trying to get shiro attention. "Shiro, are you there? Shiro!" Keith called out, looking at shiro's video feed but at the same time looking at the back of ophelia's battle mech.

Ophelia watched the large orb form in the air by the mace. Her eyes widen slightly at the realization. _It's charging._ _It's charging and they don't know!_ She kept her eyes on the orb, she would hear the humming of it.

"This sound, i recognized this monster during my time in zarkon prison. I know how to beat him." Shiro admitted, his eyes narrowing.

She saw the beast charge at her, swinging his arm into her blades as she slide back toward voltron as voltron leaped out of the way until she jumps up into the air, slamming her mecha's knee into the beast jaw, causing him to stumble back.

She used her jet boosters to fly over to voltron and land beside him as she stood up. " It charges, but i don't know the time limit." Ophelia pointed, her eyes looking up toward shiro's video feed.

"There's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time, that orb needs to charge 's this monsters weakest point. That's when we strike." Shiro pointed out.

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Hunk question, his eyes narrowing.

"Defense!" Ophelia called out, shifting her blades into a cross formation to guard her front.

She watched the beast toss the orb toward voltron first as she side stepped, slamming into the voltron as voltron slide to the side. Her blades blocking the attack as she slide back in her knight mecha.

 _One._ She thought as she watched voltron slide in front of her, blocking the second shot. _Two_. She stepped back was voltron slide back. She was about to move in front of voltron but the orb flew back into the shield with full force.

Slamming into the shield, causing it to shatter as voltron stumbled a bit. " _Now!_ " Shiro ordered. Both Paladins pushed on the controls, launching both their mechas toward the beast. The laser shot was slammed into the beast.

Swinging both her knight swords to her side as her knight ran toward the beast. The blast stopping just in time for her to swing her arms toward the side, slicing through the beast armor, sending the best into the ground as she past him.

The explosion was saw behind her as she looked over her knights head to looking over the shoulder to see if it actually worked but it didn't because the beast stood up once more. The orb was still brighter and fully charged.

But damaged of a crossed X was on his chest, visible. That was an accomplishment right there for her. "It didn't work!" Pidge pointed out.

"No, It did!" Keith stated, pointing at the damaged area.

"So it did, but now what?" Lance questioned, his eyes narrowed.

The orb flew into voltrons chest, sending voltron back into the ground as the beast turned around, swinging the orb into her mecha's back, sending her flying forward. Her mecha slamming into the ground.

The beast swung once more around, tossing his orb into voltron once more before it returned to his mace. Ophelia shakes her head, forcing her knight mech to stand up. She could hear her lion growling in annoyance but also in pain. "Shiro, my knight can't take any more damage!" Ophelia called out.

"Neither can we!" Pidge called out, looking a bit scared.

"Guys, i think my lion trying to tell me to do something!" Keith called out, his eyes widening.

 _Red lion's sword._ She heard her lion spoke, looking down at the dashboard in confusion. _Each lion has it's own ability in voltron's from, But no one has been able to access them in a while._ The brown lion explained in growls and purrs.

"Whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his first shot again!" Lance pointed out in worried.

She could see the beast raising his mace up. The charged orb hovering over it before he swung his arm around, sending the orb toward them. She forced her knight up and chased after the ord, jumping in front of it to take the damage as she slide back.

The orb returning toward the mace as pidge green lion touched the brown knight back to stop him from sliding but a second swing sent the orb into them, slamming into her mecha, sending them flying backwards.

An idea formed into ophelia head as she wrapped her mecha's arms around the orb. Watching voltron land on the ground as her mecha was lifted off the ground by the orb and up into the air and brought down into the ground. _Two hits_. She thought to herself.

She could watch voltron at the moment, she had to focus on the orb as she tighten her mecha's arms around the energy orb as it brought her mecha back into the air and pulled her toward the beast as the beast fist was swung into the side of her mech, sending her mecha flying into the ground.

Once the orb rested on the mace for it's third round. She watched the beast charge toward voltron. Next thing she knew, her and her mecha was blinded by a light that was forming between the green and red lion mouths as voltron swung the red arm forward, flying past the beast and slicing something through the damaged chest.

When the blinding stopped, she saw voltron standing behind the beast as sparked a few times before exploding behind them. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. She heard cheering as the light took over her mecha, verting her mecha into his lion shape.

Her smiled lightly and watches them in her seat as her eyes closed. "Ophelia.." Pidge called out happily. "Ophelia did you.. Ophie.. _Ophie!_ " She could hear pidge voice was fading.

"Ophelia!"She heard the rest of their voices call out to her but all she did was let her head drop, letting nothing but darkness and slumber take over.

 _"Foolish child, look what you done? Traitor to the galra and Traitor to your own parents." The voice called out to her. The purple skin women with red streaks from her cheek to her chin, the ragged hood cloak covered her body half her face, only silver hair was seen._

 _"Don't know what you're talking about, My parents are alive and they love me!" Ophelia shouted, her fist clenched tightly, her eyes narrowing harshly._

 _The women chuckled. "We'll see when they find out what you really are. Your so call family will never trust you again after you and they find out what you are."The women said, holding a sickening grin on her lips._

 _"I call quiznak on that." She blinked at herself from the word she used. "I maybe altean but they are my family. Matthew, Katie, Samuel, Keith, Shiro, lance and hunk. Even allura and coran are my family. " She stated, stepping toward the women._

 _The women frowns a little. "They are nothing but your death, child." The women pointed out harshly._

 _"No, They are my strength and hope. They are my light. " She snatched the cloak and lifted the hunched women up. "Zarkon and the galra are nothing to me but darkness and hatred." She snapped harshly, pushing the women away._

 _She turned to walk away but stopped when she saw the others staring at her with soft smiles. Ophelia let that smile form until she watched each and every one of them get shot down by the galra soldiers. "You see my child, you'll be death of them." The women snickered._

 _" For your information, i came to realized this is only a nightmare." That caused the women to step back. " Stay out of my damn head. Get out of my Damn head!" She called out, causing the image of the women to fly backwards and disappear into the blinding light that soon engulfed her._

Waking up in her bed, she saw pidge and shiro on the floor, resting beside each other. She let a soft smile form on her lips as she moved her hand, setting her hand on pidges head, watching the younger holt shift a little in her sleep.

Shiro head was lower, his breathing was even. She moved her hand from pidges head before she smiled innocently, lightly brushing her fingertips through the white truff of his hair, earning a little grumbles as he slept.

All she watched was to lay there and watch the two sleep beside her bed side with two peaceful looks on their faces. Not bothering to say a word.


	11. Afraid of the Truth

Ophelia was not the partying type. She hated Parties. Why because they were loud and annoying but nope, allura wanted her to follow her Altean ways. She wasn't even full altean and was forced to follow it.

With a sigh, she walked down the steps in a black ball gown, a yellow bow was tied around her waist, yellow strings rested on the side of her black ball gown. She had her white hair down. Showing how slightly long it was since it was covering just her back and shoulder blades.

A yellow and brown bracelet on her left wrist while a gold necklace with purple jewels hang around her neck. She held head up high like she had ever done this before. Purple long sleeve gloves cover her hands to her elbows.

She wore a purple flower in her white hair. Light purple lipstick on her lips and purple eye shadowing. One her feet were a dark purple and black flats with a yellow buckle with a purple jewel on it.

She heard a series of whoa's from the paladins but a little disappointed to not see shiro there until she saw the blue paladin slide up to the steps and smirked at her. She walked behind the paladins quietly, listening to them.

"We ought to get something like that. " Hunk said calmly, earning a curious look.

"Like what?"Lance asked confused like.

"You know, like, a cheer. Like a team cheer that we do." Hunk pointed out, earning a more confused look from keith.

Lance hummed in thought. "Yeah, okay, how about. _I say vol_ and you say _tron_!" Lance said calmly and gestured his hand randomly. "Vol!"

"Uh… Voltron?" Keith replied confusedly with a raisen eye brown.

"No! No no no, The cheer includes the instructions." He gestured toward himself. " I say _Vol_." Then he gestured to keith. " You say.." Lance said grinning.

"Voltron?" Keith asked with another raisen eyebrow.

"Nah, i think the cheer should go, lance a playboy." Ophelia finally spoke up, earning a scream from lance.

A snort came from hunk and keith as she began to walk away quickly, proud of her doing. " I'm not a playboy!" She heard lance shout over the music, making a bigger fool of himself when everyone looked at him.

She spotted coran near shiro. The one she wanted to see began to walk away from the party and down the hall. She picked her dress up and followed after him. She want to at least see shiro for a little bit after what happened that afternoon with the gladiator.

She ran up to shiro quickly, touching his shoulder lightly as she watched him almost jump a bit before looking at her in shock. "Ophelia." His eyes looked at her completely before smiling softly." I'm taking a wild guess allura did this to you?" Shiro asked, chuckling.

"She did but.. I found out i'm not that type of girl. " Ophelia stated calmly. "I slipped my suit under this and my short swords." She smiled softly, earning another chuckle.

"You can never be too prepared huh?" Shiro asked, looking outside with his arms crossed.

Ophelia nodded, she cuffed her hands in front of her as she looked at the sky. The silence filled between them. She understood by he was out here but she couldn't get the feeling she was being watched.

She hated being watched. She looked around slightly with her eyes to find out who was watching her. The sound of feet caught her attention as she turned around to see pidge walking toward her with a soft smile.

"Wow, ophie, you look.. Really nice." Pidge pointed out, fixing her glasses calmly.

"Thanks, but i'm getting really tired of it though."Ophelia stated, earning curious looks from both paladins as she removes the gloves off her arms, touching one of the secret buttons on her suit as her dress faded into her suit.

She smirked a little as she watched the two stare at her in shock. She moved her hands onto her hips as she earned a more interesting look from pidge. "I got to know how you're suit does that but i'm not here for that." Something in pidge tone made her worry.

"What is it, pidge?" Shiro spoke up, shaking his head a little before frowning toward him.

She frowned a little, walking with the two paladins Looking behind her, she frowned a little. Staying near the two paladins before turning around toward them. She kept her distances from them.

 _Not paranoid, Not paranoid. Not paranoid_. She chanted in her head. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked her way back into the castle with the others. She stopped, spotting a hovering droid make its way down the hall.

Turning her attention toward the other one that was hovering beside pidges head. She slips away, walking silently after the droid as she follow it. She was following her instinct on this one. Watching it turn, she followed after it.

Her eyes widen when she saw lance and coran walking toward the door. " Hey rover, Ophelia.." Lance slowly stopped, frowning a little before turning around. "Wait where pidge?" Realized dawned on both.

Ophelia turned to grab lance but instead, he grabbed her, moving in front of her as the droid changed red and gray, blinking quickly before Lance jumped and tackled both coran and ophelia, sending them to the ground as the explosion erupted behind them.

The castle began to shake from the explosion, once the smoke has slowly cleared. Ophelia coughs a little, everything turning dark as she looked around. "Coran, Lance?" She called out, pulling her mask over face.

She heard coran slowly get up. "I'm okay." He informed, slowly moving in a sitting position.

The sounds of coughing caught her attention as she slowly stood up but she felt a piercing pain hit her leg. Biting back a cry, she looked down to see one of the rumble had lodged itself into her leg.

She looked around, before she sat the other's meeting up with coran first before she looks around for lance. "Lance!" She called out, reaching down as she grabs the thin but long jagged slab before pulling it out of her leg.

Pain rippled through her body as she arches forward, hissing in pain before she forces herself to stand up. She could feel the blood was rushing out of her leg quickly. Narrowing her eyes, she caught of the blue paladin arm.

Quickly limping, almost struggling to run to lance side as she kneels down to the blue paladin. Her eyes soften in worried but she kept it hidden. She heard a voice before she heard feet rush toward them.

Wrapping moving her hands under lances head and resting his head on her lap, she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulder as she looked up to see shiro staring down at her in worried before she watched his eye land on her bleeding leg.

Soft groans from lance was heard but she moved her eyes back onto the blue paladin. "Lance!" Ophelia called out, but to no avail of any sort of answer.

"We have to get lance and ophelia to the infirmary." Pidge called out, narrowing her eyes.

"Without the crystal, the castle has no power." Allura pointed out, worried lace her tone.

Shiro reached over her and touches lances cheek lightly. Ophelia moves her mask off her face before leaning down a bit to hear lance weak breathing. "He doesn't look good. He's breathing but weakly. Chances are he could have some broken ribs as well." Ophelia pointed out.

"Lion warriors!" The chief ran to them in worried. "Our village is under attack! We need help!" He informed, panic written on his face.

"Let's get to the lions!" Keith said, looking at shiro.

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangers. There's no way to get them out." Allura informed, frowning a little. "We're defenseless." Allura lowered her head.

"Will you not help us?" The chief questioned a bit nervous and scared.

"We'll help you. We just.." Keith did finished when lance began to groan, catching their attention.

Ophelia moves her free hand to her wounded leg. Wincing in pain. Pidge walks over to her and pulls out a white cloth and looked at her confused. "Wrap it as tight as you can." Ophelia said calmly,

She instructed pidge calmly as he pressed the cloth against her wound, earning a painful wince from her but as soon she pidge was about to pull away, she grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

Pidge looked worried for her but nodded as he wrapped the cloth around her wound as tightly as possible, before he began to tie it once, Yanking the two ends once to make it tight before tying it again with a second yank.

Another wince goes through her before her body relaxes. It should be enough pressure to stop the bleeding for a while. "What we need is a new crystal to get the castle working again, yes?" Ophelia spoke up.

"Yes but to get a new crystal, we need a ship." Coran stated.

"The pod i was loading, we can using that! I left the bay doors open." Pidge stated, earning a widen eye expression from ophelia. " Ophelia.. I can explain." Pidge frowned, watching ophelia narrowing her eyes.

"Save it for later." Ophelia stated coldly, looking away toward lance. She carefully rubs the blue paladin head to ease any pain that might be coursing through his head.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal." Coran stated but ophelia began to fade out their conversation, listening to them walk away.

Her attention was on lance, checking his head for any injuries that could of been done. She felt shiro hand squeeze her shoulder lightly as she liften touches the scratches on lances cheeks. She heard the feet of hunk, pidge and coran run off.

"I'll go see what's happening at the arusian village." Keith stated, his fist clenched.

"I'll go with you, keith. I brought this on the poor arusians." Allura pointed out, looking at keith with determination.

"I'll tend to ophelia and lance and stand watch over the castle." Shiro stated, earning a worried look from ophelia. "He's in good hands." Shiro said softly, hoping the comfort the her.

"I should've seen it coming." Ophelia said quietly, closing her eyes. "I saw the little droid move toward this way. I thought rover had a small glitch but then i realized it was a decoy and before it was too late.. I couldn't stop it." Ophelia allow the tears to form as her shoulders shook.

"Hey, look at me. "Shiro lightly touched her chin with his prosthetic hand, raising her head up. "Everything going to be fine, none of this is your fault. It was unexpected and you tried to stop it." Shiro said softly, pressing his forehead against her.

Her eyes widen, her cheeks flustered a little but he enjoyed whatever little company he could provide while the blue paladin was still resting on her lap. She could see a comforting smile being pulled on shiro's lips.

"Now let's get out of here. " Shiro was the first to move, picking lance up onto his shoulders while he helps ophelia up onto her feet. Noticing how her left knee was bent to ease up on the pain, he pulled her close to use him as support.

Slowly they leave the room, heading down the hall together. She looked at lance every so often she could. "Hang on lance." Ophelia whispers softly, rubbing lances head.

"Help is on the way." Shiro said softly, knowing fully well the boy couldn't hear them but shiro knew they needed some kind of comfort.

When they stopped, ophelia looked confused before turning her head to seen a purple dot that was growing larger and larger before her eyes widen, she knew who that was instantly and those purple dots were galra soldiers following behind him.

Both shiro and ophelia stepped back. She ended up putting pressure onto her wounded leg, almost causing her to stumble but shiro hand grabbed her upper arm and held her up. "Sendak." shiro said with distaste.

"Shiro, put lance here." Ophelia pointed at the bench between the two guarded walls.

She watched shiro nodded, turning toward the bench and carefully laying lance down on it before he turned and ran toward the entrance of the castle, standing in front of it. Ophelia narrowed her eyes, running. More like limping in her run, toward shiro side.

Touching his shoulder lightly, she saw the look on shiro face that told her something. "Stand aside." Sendak tone was threatening.

Both paladins shifted into stance. "No." Shiro said, narrowing his eyes. "You're not getting in." Shiro prosthetic arm lit up into a blade formation.

Ophelia reached behind her, pulling out her short swords as she held them out infront of her. Though the stoic look on sendak face said otherwise. "Yes, i am" He said coolly.

With a swift motion, sendak tossed his hand toward shiro, causing the black paladin to grunt before being pulled forward with a scream to follow. The hand released shiro, dropping him into the ground.

Soon that large hand was raised. Ophelia bolted forward, ignoring the pain that was forming in her left leg as she slide under the falling hand, using her blades to block the hit while shiro flew backwards away from them.

The sound of shiro charging forward, as she cloaked herself. Giving the small bit of time for her to slip past sendak and charge at the galra soldiers, while she heard the fighting happen behind her.

She appear in the middle of the galra soldiers, startling them into firing at her which failed as she jumped over them. To her, it felt so familiar. Each stop fired at her, each blast shot flew past her dodging side.

She spun around, slamming her foot into the side of the soldier waist, sending one of them flying before she charged at another, swinging her sword up toward the charging weapon before slicing through the gun.

Another shot hit between her feet. She couldn't focus on shiro until she heard his scream. Turning her head, she saw shiro fly back into the castle, landing onto the ground in a barrel roll before he landed on his face, next to lance.

She watched sendak extend his arm out, charging at shiro but she couldn't tell what else was happening when pain clouded her vision. She danced around the sudden heat of the laser shots hitting near her feet.

She jumps backwards, landing on her hands as she flips once more away from the galra soldiers, landing on her feet even though, the pain exceeded in her left leg again from the pressure she was putting on.

She swung her swords in front of her, blocking off the sudden laser shots the refused to let up but suddenly a hit was sent into the back of her head. Causing her to fall. She wasn't watching her back.

Her eyes slowly but never closing until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, carrying her into the castle before she saw lances form next to her. "Let him go or your friends won't make it!" The voice said, pulling lance onto the ground in front of her. Blasters aimed at them.

A stalled moment and silence between them before sendak slammed his fist into shiro's face, sending him flying into the ground. "Shiro!" Ophelia called out, her eyes widen. She felt helpless now.

"Drop them." She gritted her teeth. Instead of dropping them, she moved her blades into the sheaths on her back as she glared toward sendak. "Now i'm curious of why you're here?" He questioned her, kneeling before her.

"Not tell you anything." She snorted, glaring toward him. A single tooth visible on her lips. Her yellow eyes glaring into his yellow eyes. "You ain't touching voltron." She warned.

"That is where you are wrong." Sendak stated, standing up "Bring her." He ordered, turning around as he began to walk toward the stairs.

Two set of arms grabbed her forearms, lifting her up onto her feet. Though a wince was noticed, they pulled her along, ignoring her pain. She tried to struggle but she didn't want to get knocked out so she had to follow them.

Her eyes gazed toward lance and shiro in worried and fear as she saw the two other galra soldiers drag them along. Her eyes moved up, watching pidge see them. Her eyes widen in shock but fear built up.

"Now then, tell me how you are alive?" Sendak voice caught her attention but she didn't say anything. "All alteans were wiped besides only two there was never a mention of a third one." Sendak pointed out, but his question remained unanswered.

"I suggest you do answer unless your friends will pay the price." The other warned her.

Her body tensed at his words. Bringing back the dream she had with the women. Her heart stalled for a second from the building of the fear but a comforting nudge was felt in her head, Her lion was letting her know everything is alright.

" Because i am not all altean." She said softly, pulling her arms away from the soldier galra grasp as she was forced to sit on the floor, in the room they were at as she rubbed her forearms lightly.

That caused sendak to now look at her. To see her pinkish skin, white hair and yellow eyes a bit more clearly before his lips pulled a smirk. A smirk that she did not like. " So you been alive all this time. Zarkon would be quite pleased to know i found his daughter." He said calmly.

Her heart immediately dropped. _It's true.. It's true. My father is.. My father is the king of the galra empire._ She tried to ignore his words, but it only struck her even more. The nightmare she been having. They all lead to her memories. "Not true…" She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh believe me, it is very true." Sendak walked toward her, kneeling down in front of her." Princess Chxy, Daughter of the galra emperor." Sendak said, touching her chin lightly.

Her eyes widen in completely fear, she opened her mouth to argue but she bit her tongue instead. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't. She won't. She can't. "No! " She snapped. " I am the daughter of Samuel Holt! _I am a holt!_." She cried out.

Sendak gritted his teeth, standing up quickly before his left hand came swinging toward her face but was stopped by his second in command. " Remember, sendak. If we are to return her home, she is to go home without a mark." His second in command stated, reminding his commander.

Her heart was racing. Panic was building. Her breathing was ragged. "Yes and i was her bodyguard and i will remain as such until she is returned back into zarkon hands. She does not leave our sight." Zarkon stated, turning away.

She watched the soldiers latch something onto the crystal before they began to power it up. The room lighting up in it's famous purple glow. She saw the image of six of the lions and the shock written on sendak face before to form a that large smirk.

"So the rumors are true, there has been a sixth lion after all. Voltron and the stealth knight and i wonder who the paladin of the brown lion is. " Sendak turns toward ophelia with that fang like smirk. " Princess.. Chxy." He said slowly.

Sendak didn't need to say it, he knew. He watched as the barrier was activated around the castle. What he didn't know was that she knew pidge was still here as he turns toward the soldier galran.

"Make contact with emperor zarkon." She heard sendak speak, causing her to tense.

The other touched the control panel, activating the communication link as the image of zarkon appeared. Her heart stopped instantly. Sendak moved his hand behind him, Ordered one of the soldiers to grab her forearm and lift her up roughly.

She was now being pulled over to sendak, standing behind him. :: _Sendak.::_ Zarkon greeted.

"My missions is complete. I've capture the altean castle, along with all six of the voltron lions and Along with a special guest. " Sendak stepped aside until she was shoved beside him. Almost causing her to follow over as she struggled to hold her balanced on her limped leg. " I am also currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly." Sendak informed with that sickening smirk.

"This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. :: _Zarkon looked at ophelia with an almost pleasing but soften look. " You'll be welcome home soon, my daughter. Vrepit sa!_ :: Zarkon stated.

"Vrepit Sa!" Sendak said, his fist on his chest. "Haxus, ready the castle for take off." Sendak ordered.

"Yes, commander." Haxus said softly, nodding his head.

Ophelia looked toward shiro and lance. Worried written on her face. The pain in her leg was starting to become unbearable. She slowly crouched down, seeing how sendak eye watched her. She _hate_ being watched and it was just making her more nervous and scared. Her hands moved around the cloth wrapped on her left leg.

Keeping her eyes on sendak, she secretly hit a button on her left arm, cloaking her as she watched sendak eyes widen in shock before he tried to grab her. She rolled out of his way, seeing how he realized she had disappeared from her spot.

Standing up, she limped toward the door, allowing it to open before she pressed her back against the wall. "Find her!" Sendak shouted, watching the galra soldiers leave the room quickly to search for her.

She closed her eyes, sliding down the wall as she curled up. She didn't know what to do. She was cloaked, hidden from sendak, haxus and the galra soldiers for now. But she stuck in the same room with then and the two injured paladins.

For the first time, she was actually scared for her's, her lion and her paladin comrades. Suddenly sendak words were heard. "We have a saboteur. Find him and take him out." Her heart stopped.

 _Pidge… please be safe._ Ophelia prayed, crossing her hands together. She felt the regret building up for speaking coldly toward pidge.

 _Please.._


	12. Her doubt turned Strength

It's been a few hours since then. Shiro had just woken up from his unconscious state and now sitting on his knees. His hands tied behind his back. Lance still not moving or even woken up yet. It hurt. It hurts her head to think that she was the daughter of zarkon. She just wish her memories told her sooner.

Keeping her breathing even but a bit shaky. She remain silently. She knew pidge was in danger but she knew the two paladins were in danger. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to hide and cry. She just wanted her family back. She just wanted to go home.

"Haxus!" Sendak voice startled her, causing her to almost jump but to see shiro slowly lifting his head up. "I want whoever's in this ship found and terminated! And have you found princess Chxy yet?!" Sendak snapped, standing at the main controls.

"Commander sendak, I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside" Haxus said, playing the transmission over.

" _There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in."_ She could tell that was allura voice.

" _You got it. Tell me what to do." Pidge voice spoken softly._

 _"The particle barrier generated is beneath the main hull"_ Allura began to explain stuff but haxus voice over topped it when he spoked up, turning to sendak.

"She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses."He stated calmly but slight panic.

"Yes but she also giving away his location." Sendak pointed out before he turns around. "Find that room. Kill the paladin." Sendak ordered. Four of the soldiers leave the room, leaving the three paladins in there with sendak and haxus. " Repair the engine. Emperor zarkon has commanded us to bring him voltron's team and his daughter." Sendak remained calmly." This ship will rise before day's end."

 _Ophelia…_ Her brown lion spoke in her head. Her eyes casted down to the ground. _Do not be afraid. I understand you hold so much loyalty to your family and friends. So much trust and devotion. Do not let that be your weakness._ She could tell her lion was trying to comfort her.

She curled more into a fetal position. Realization only seem to sink into her head. Her father was zarkon. Her _father_ was zarkon. All she wanted was to wake up from this horrible nightmare. It had to be a nightmare to her.

 _Ophelia, please..Do not let your fear cloud your judgement. You are neither galra nor altean. You call yourself, what is it, a holt? Do you really believe that name wasn't given to you if you were.._ She knew the brown lion was right. She had so much doubt building up that she couldn't see it in front of her.

 _Fight it, ophelia. Fight the darken path you are slowly falling down too. You are a paladin. My paladin. You are a guardian of light. I am you're lion. You're my paladin._ Her brown lion words seems to be working. Making her body relax against the wall. _Now i will tell you once more. Do not let them nor i be your weakness. Stand up, paladin of light._ Her brown lion couraged her.

She placed her right hand against the floor while her left was on her knee. The pain seem to of eased up in her leg a little but the cloth was already slowly turning red. Pushing up with her right hand and raising up with her left, she placed her hand on the wall.

 _That's it ophelia. Find your courage, my paladin. Find it and fight for it._ Her brown lion purred at the last six words. Her eyes looked up toward shiro as she slowly walked toward him but she stopped.

 _She sat at the dinner table with Matthew, Samuel, Katie and Collan. Just the five of them eating away. Occasionally she got poked by collan and in return she poked her back, giggling softly. " Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, matt. After our launch to kerberos tomorrow." Samuel said calmly_

 _"Won't you guys be eating this freezer dried peas for the next two months?"Ophelia pipe up, pointing her fork at samuel._

 _Samuel chuckled at her and nodded his head." Yes, i can see you pay well attention to my stories." Sam stated with a soft smile._

 _" Don't lie. " Matthew smiled widely. "I know you love those peas, dad." Matt stated, smiling softly._

 _"It's true." Sam laughs softly. " Those garrison chef's really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable." Sam gloated about the garrison, both sam and matt looked at katie and ophelia._

 _Katie sighs softly, her eyes soften in curious but sadly. "I wish i was going up with you guys." Katie stated, looking at their father sadly._

 _"Same here, i would love to go back into space just to find out who i am." Ophelia said quietly, her head turning toward the black and gray folded suit that rested on the drew desk not far from the dining room._

 _"Just you wait, kiddo's. " Sam caught ophelia attention back on him quickly. "Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday, both of you. You're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine." Sam stated._

 _"Really?" Ophelia eyes widen at the thought._

 _"I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice." Sam said calmly, earning both wide smiles from katie and herself._

 _Five months later, katie and ophelia watched from the stairs as they saw the news. Tears filling in the sister's eyes. " The galaxy garrison mission to the distant moon of kerberos is missing." The imagine of Takashi shirogane, Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt were on the news. " And all crew members were believed to be dead."_

 _Ophelia felt her knees shook as she ran down the steps, pasting her adopt mother as she ran outside. "Ophelia!" Her mother called out in fear and worry but alway knew that she come back._

 _"The galaxy garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error." She ran past the tv store, heading toward the edge of town. She didn't care if she was in bear feet, all she wanted to do was run. Run to where every her father and brother were._

 _Her jaw clenched as she fell down, slamming her fist into the ground as she cries out. Two most important people she loved were taken from her and she couldn't of done anything. "Why.." She choked out on her cries. "Why did you go daddy.. Matty, why?" She whimpers._

 _The next day, ophelia remained in her room. She held the photo frame in her hands. The picture that was taken that day before the launch. She hadn't left her room in a while, and when she did, she snuck off to the shake to look over the pod that brought her here._

 _She heard her door open as she looks up to see katie, in a completely new look. A look that made her see matt instead of katie. "We're going to garrison and you're going to finish your studies as a medic. " Ophelia looked at the garrison suit in front of her but didn't say anything._

 _"Dad's alive." That caused ophelia head to perked up. " There's no video feeds of any crash on kerberos, Ophie. They lied." Katie pointed out and walked over to her. " Matt and Dad are alive!" Katie called out._

 _"Katie…" She looked at her to see the determination and truth in those brown eyes before she signs softly. " Alright, let's go. Let's go find dad and matt, together." Ophelia stated calmly._

 _That made katie smile, a big smile to know she had ophelia on her side. Ophelia needed to stop moping around and start helping to get sam and matt back_

It was that day that ophelia found her courage. It was like she was an on and off switch. Someone that could easily break and someone who can easily be put together. If she ever lost shiro, katie or the other's. She would break all over again but that glass had a sturdy wall.

That wall only sat in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock as she knew who was her wall. She moved her cloaked hand against shiro shoulder. Watching his eyes widen before she walked past him.

 _"I made it! I'm fighter pilot." She heard one of them cheer for themselves, doing an awkward, weird dance, making some weird dance music before he randomly saluted. "Hasta la later, keith. And look, you're my engineer!" Lance pointed out on the bored._

 _"Cool. Uh, can i do that from the ground?" Hunk face was enjoyment to very nervous look, earning a look from lance._

 _"And our communication and medic officer is.."Lance leaned toward the board. " Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson and Ophelia Holt?" He questioned, with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Would be us." Ophelia spoken up, she held a stoic look on her face. She could feel prying eyes on her. Her arms were wrapped around her medical books._

 _"Right here." Pidge pipped up, watching the two boys turn to them. With a small wave, he lower his arms._

 _"You missed a rank by the way. "Ophelia walked ahead of pidge and moved between the two boys and pointed at the slash mark beside medic. " I am also currently you're special ops officer as well." She stated calmly._

 _She knew lance eyes were on her while she returned to pidges side before they smiled calmly. " Welcome to the team, gunderson, holt. I'm lance , you're fighter pilot." Lance introduced himself, but watched her look away._

 _"Hey, i'm hunk." Hunk said, greeting pidge with a hand shake._

 _"We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now?" Lance stated rather then questioned._

 _Ophelia eyes caught sighted of iverson. " Security for the galaxy garrison's mainframe is our first priority." She was able to listen into them . "It's been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. I can not happen again." Iverson snapped._

 _Straightening up when she saw him walking toward them before she saluted quickly, pidge keeping his head lower but using the wrong arm to salute. "Wrong arm, cadet." Hearing a sigh from pidge, she turned and followed after iverson._

 _"Excuse me, Iverson." She questioned, earning a look from him but felt pidges eyes on her._

 _"Yes what is it?" He questioned a bit more softly, looking at her._

 _"My adopted father was named samuel holt, he was the one who gotten me into the garrison in the first place."She earned a nod from him to continue. " I'd was wondering if i could have some extra time within my classes?" She asked calmly, keeping her books closed._

 _"And why would i allow that, ms. holt?" His tone seem to soften up a bit before his arms crossed over his chest. " Last i checked, you have missed many of your classes before hand and still came up top, i'd like to know how you managed?" He asked._

 _"Simple sir, i still studied the garrison books i took home with me after the incident with my father and brother. I am working on following their steps to be apart of the next space mission." That got her a curious and amusing smile from iverson. " And i understand that i need to be in a flight simulator but i can't help but think that i may fall behind my classes to think i may failed one of them" She had explained, keeping her books close._

 _A hum was heard from iverson as they stopped near the commander hall as he looks at her. " Tell you what, you remain as one of the top students we have, I'll see to it you have your extra lessons without the flight simulation. "He let a smile form on his lips. " You're father was a great man, ophelia, i won't let what he taught you go to waste here." He stated before he walked down the hall._

 _Exhaling lightly, she relaxes her shoulders as she smirked. She felt like she done a decent job. Looking down the hall, she saw pidge smile and sneak around the corner as she nodded her head, turning around as she had toward one of her classes._

 _She knew she was now getting stares and rumors will spread soon about her being iverson favorite but she would do like she done before, ignored it. She held one person close and that was pidge. All she needed was pidge._

She was wrong that day. She needed everyone. She decloaked herself, pulling her swords out. She needed her family. She learned that. "You know sendak.." Her voice was soft, almost cold. " If there is one thing i learned when i was earth.." She smirked softly, watching him turn toward her. "Never trust my enemy words." She stated.

She pulled her mask over her face, the hood covering her head. She kicked off the ground, charging at sendak as she leaned forward, her blades scraping against the ground. Sendak moved into his defense stance, his arms guarding his front.

Jumping into the air, she kicked both his arms out of the way as she flipped backwards. He swung his right arm at her, grabbing her right ankle as he swung her into the ground. A nearly, sounded grunt escaped her lips before she was pulled toward him.

A smirk pulled on her lip as she twisted her waist, swinging her left foot into his left cheek. Causing sendak to stumble and releasing her, she stood up and ran at him. Her fists clenched tightly on the hilt of her blade as she swung her right fist up into his jaw.

Watching his body fly over the first control panel and into the ground on the deck below that held the second control panel. She jumped up into the air but the right hand came at her, wrapping around her body and tossing her into the ground face first.

Another grunt was heard from her but she didn't care about the pain at the moment. Her friends, her family was endangered. She felt his hand release her as she slowly stood up. The shadow formed around as she pushed off the ground, rolling out of the way as fist came down in her old spot she laid in.

Sendak glared at her as she stood up, she moved into battle stance. "It would be a shame to kill the daughter of zarkon." Sendak snapped, narrowing his eyes. "So stand down, princess. I do not wish to harm you any further." He warned, moving into his battle stance.

She could feel shiro's shocked eyes watching her. Her eyes narrowed, slicing her left foot behind her right. Her right sword held out in front of her left. "I know who i am. I am the paladin of the brown lion. I am Samuel holt daughter. Sister to Matthew holt and Katie holt. And i will say this once more. I.. " She leans forward, sliding her left foot backwards. "Am a Holt!"

She swung her swords to her side as she charged at sendak. Sendak swung his right hand at her as she ducked under his arm, startling the commander as she twisted her waist, sliding past sendak as her blades sliced through his side.

He turned around, swinging his right arm toward her. Before she got the change to duck once more, the arm collided into her fade, sending her flying backwards into the wall. Her head swung back into the wall, causing an audio crack, her mask slowly falling off her face as blood began to flow down the right side of her head.

Her head thumped a few times before she stood up slowly. Raising her hand, she touched the side of her head, feeling the liquid on her head before looking at her hand. She moved her jaw a little before she spit out blood from within her mouth. She stepped toward sendak slowly before charged at him once more.

Sendak clenched his fist, swinging his right arm at her as she raised her swords up, slamming them into his right arm as his arm slammed into her. Tightening her grasp,she lifted her upper body upward until she back bend onto his arm. Watching sendak eye widen as she straighten up and ran across his arm quickly.

Leaping off his arm, she twisted her waist to the right. Sending her right knee into his right side of his jaw, sending sendak body flying into the wall. She landed on the ground gracefully before she ran at him again. Sendak uses his left hand to catch himself from hitting the wall before swining his arm at her, his hand grabbing ahold of her head before sending her down into the ground roughly.

Lifting her up, she let out a painful groan as she glared harden. She felt sendak swing his arm up, releasing his grasp as she was tossed into the air before he brought his fist down into her back, sending her into the ground.

She gasped at the impact, coughing loudly. The sound of metal leaving his arms before she watched her first short sword was swung down into her left hand, pinning her hand into the ground. Her eyes widen.

Sendak glared toward her while her second sword was plunged into her right arm, pinning her arm to the ground. Pain flared through her hole body as she cries out. She kicks out her legs in pain.

Suddenly the pain in her left leg began to show as sendak slammed his foot into her wounded leg as she let out another painful scream. Her vision was starting to cloud with black dots. " Stop it!" Shiro shouted, his eyes widen at the horror that was being put on her.

Sendak walked the rest of the way toward the first control panel. "Haxus, report in." Sendak spoke up, no sign of pain was ever shown in sendak tone.

She knew she harmed him so why wasn't he in pain. Nothing was making sense to her at this point. At this moment, she may die from the blood lost. She could see the puddle form under her hand and arm. No doubt one was forming under her left leg already.

:: _Haxus is gone, and you're next_.:: Pidge threaten, her eyes struggle

Sendak slammed his fist into the control panel. " You slowed me down, but this ship is mine!" Sendak stated, a smug grin was on his face. You will turn yourself over to me immediately!" Sendak commanded.

:: _Never::_ Pidge denied his request.

Sendak made a sickening chuckle before he walked toward ophelia, grabbing her short swords and ripping them out of her arm and hand. A cry was heard. Pain rippled through her body as she whimpers.

:: _Ophelia!_ :: She heard the worried in pidge voice.:: _What did you do to her?!_ :: Pidge snapped, anger and fear laced the younger holt voice.

Sendak chuckled, his hand grabs her wrist and drags her across the ground before tossing her over to shiro. Her body collided into the ground, sliding to shiro's other side. Black dots cloud her eyes, her vision was fading. _No_. She didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet.

"We'll then, maybe your leader's can convince you.." Sendak said, hitting a button as the transmission turned into a more open transmission.

"What do you want?" She heard shiro voice. Her eyes looked up to see shiro eyes narrowing with pure anger and hatred toward sendak.

"Your friend wanted to hear from you." Sendak stated, walking behind shiro.

:: _Shiro?::_ Pidge called out.

Shiro eyes widen. " Pidge? Pidge don't listen to.." Suddenly shiro began to scream, sendak hand was sparking before the fingers brushed again shiro skin, electrocuting him

:: _No!::_ Pidge called out, she knew the younger holt was scared.

"You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. Their suffering is in your hands." Sendak pointed out, moving his hand away from shiro face and neck.

"Pidge.." Ophelia called out, her voice hoarse but her eyes narrowed. "Pidg-" Sendak walked toward her, slamming his foot down on her arm as she released a cry in pain. The sound of her arm snapping in half.

She felt his foot lift up from her arm before watching his walk toward the control panels. _Ophelia.. Don't give up_. She knew her lion was trying to coax her to stay awake. She wanted to stay awake. But her eyes were slowly closing.

She could see sendak watching her, hearing him walk toward them once more. Her body winces at the sight of him being near her. "I'm impressed that you managed to escape." Sendak looked at shiro. " Perhaps it would be worth the trip to you're planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you." Sendak stated.

"Shut up.." Ophelia snapped, clenched her teeth. " You know nothing of the humans on earth." She glared at sendak with so much anger and hatred.

"Like you be an different. Chxy, you snuck on my ship quite a few times, i recognized that suit now. I wonder who kept you alive all these years but as i said, you'll be returned to your father and rule beside him." Sendak stated, kneeling down in front of her. "And i'll be watching your every step." Sendak chuckled calmly.

"And i'll tell you once more.. I am Samuel holt daughter!" She growled toward him. "I will never turn my back on my family, my friends!" She said loudly, narrowing her eyes.

Sendak chuckled at her courage and stood up. "We'll see about that, princess. But now that we have voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate." Sendak pointed out.

Ophelia winces, squirming a little until her left hand was slowly pushing her up onto her knees. Using her right foot to slide under her as she lifted herself up to stand on her feet. She knew, at the point, she was gonna pass out but she couldn't let sendak win.

She turned her head to see pidge at the doorway as sendak sway his arm out toward her but as pidge rolled out of the way, sendak hand collide into the ground. She was pidge flicker a little and knew it was a hologram as sendak pulled himself into the hall, chasing after the holographic pidge.

The real pidge ran toward them before sliding to a stop. "Shiro, wake up. It's me, pidge." Pidge called out, slowly seeing shiro's eyes open.

But a scream caught ophelia attention as a hand latched onto pidge, pulling the younger holt up into the air and held by sendak. "Pidge!" Ophelia called out, her yellow eyes widen in fear.

"You really thought you little hologram trick would work with me?" Sendak asked, a smirk of annoyance was on his face. The sound of two feets were heard as ophelia spotted both keith and allura running toward them. "Stand back!" He warned.

The sound of shuffling was heard, lance sitting up the slightest and activating his bayard that shifted into his mixture type blaster until he pulled a trigger, firing a shot into the back of sendak, forcing the galra commander to drop pidge.

Shiro stood up, charging at sendak only to be punched away. Keith ran forward, swinging his sword into sendak arm that was being moved to a defense guard before sendak grabbed keith and tossed him toward the side.

Pidge ran forward, slicing through the purple electric that was connected to his shoulder and arm which startled sendak. Ophelia charged forward, knocking pidge away as she slammed her shoulder into sendak, causing the galra commander to slide back into the wall.

Pidge stumbled backwards, swinging his grapple around sendak leg, shocking sendak in place while keith ran forward, swinging his sword toward sendak head but was caught by sendak hand.

"Keith now!" Allura called out, activating something under sendak.

Keith kicked sendak into the circle as he fell backwards. Sendak released the blade, stumbling backwards as a blue barrier formed around sendak and the purple galra crystal.

Soon a few minutes past, shiro cuffs were removed with pidge near by him. Ophelia stood there, smiling softly at everyone. She caught shiro gaze, seeing him stand up before he moved quickly. Her body began to fall forward until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Looking up slightly, she saw shiro's worried look. She raised her left hand up and lightly touched shiro cheek before darkness clouded her vision, her head falling onto his shoulder. Series of voices were calling out to her as her eyes closed.

Only thing she remember was taking in the colors of black and white and shiro's voice.

 _Good job, ophelia. Rest now._ She was able to hear her brown lion one more time before slumber had taken over her body.


	13. Rescue or Information

**This one is a little longer then the others. But hope you enjoy.**

 **As for questions: I can answer.  
**

 **As for reviews: I thankyou for. Yes, the brown lion is more like a mentor to ophelia. He would feel everything she's feeling but she can't experience what the brown lion is feeling. She'll explain that in the story. As for hagger, Hagger can't enter into dreams unless she has something to connect herself to ophelia. But The reason hagger is in ophelia dreams was because she has experiences with hagger before, but then again, due to her _connection_ to hagger and zarkon, perhaps hagger is the only one who could jumble up ophelia's mind. Anyways, that's enough explaining for once. **

**Please enjoy the story and review ^^  
**

* * *

 ****Ophelia pod began to hiss open, her body began to lean forward. It was one of those most peaceful sleep she had never experiences and she was relieved about that. A soft groan escaped her lips.

A sound of feet rushed toward her side before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. Her eyes opened, her vision was fuzzy but she was able to make out the first six people in front of her. Relief washed over her when she saw lance being held up by hunk.

Her eyes searched for shiro, noticing he wasn't with the group but her eyes caught hold of a prosthetic arm around her waist, holding her up. Following that arm, she landed her eyes on his face as she slowly stood up.

"How are you feeling, ophelia?" Allura voice caught her attention. "Are you able to walk?" She questioned calmly with a soft smile.

"I think being fine is an understatement." She muttered calmly, looking around to see pidge smiling at her with relief in her brown eyes as she watched the younger holt run toward her before launching into ophelia.

If it wasn't for shiro holding her up, she would of fallen over with the younger holt on her. She smiled softly, moving her arms around pidge and keeping the younger hold closer. "I was scared!" Pidge called out. "I was so scared i lost you!"

"Pidge…" She spoken softly, watching the tear filled eyes look up at her as she fixes pidges glasses. "I think i was more scared of losing you, shiro and lance. "She kneels down to the younger holt height. " So you have no reason to be scared because i'll be here for you, always." Ophelia said, placing her forehead against the younger holts.

Pidge sniffled, making a little nod before pulling away and rubbing his eyes clean. Refixing his glasses once more as he smiled. "So will i.." Pidge leans close to ophelia ear. "But we do need to talk from what i heard, both you, me and shiro." Pidge whispered softly at the last bits.

Ophelia frowns before nodding her head in understanding. Sighing softly, with the help of pidge and shiro, she stood up slowly. " Let's get you both something to eat. " Allura spoken up with a peaceful smile.

So now here they were, in the dining room. Both lance and ophelia were sitting across from each other, eating the bowl of food goo. "He'd be sendak's prisoner right now if not for pidge and ophelia." Allura explained.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion, if hunk and coran hadn't gotten a new crystal and that ophelia using her medical expertise to watch over you." Pidge pointed out with a smile on her lips.

Lance looked at ophelia then at everyone else. "Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sound like the mice did more than you, though" Lance stated smuggly.

"I punched sendak!" Keith said offendedly, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, apparently after i emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Lance pointed out.

"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" Keith stated, looking disbelief as he held his hands up.

"Nope" Lance denied. " Don't remember, Didn't happen. So, what happen to sendak anyways." Lance changed the subject.

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle." Allura said calmly.

" You sure that's a good idea?" Lance asked, looking a little unsure. No, sounding a little unsure about it.

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides we might be able to get some information about zarkon from him." Allura stated calmly, a serious look on her face.

"So, what's the plan now?" Lance asked a really good question, his eyebrow raised.

"We have to get back to the balmera and save shay and her people." Hunk stated, his fists her clenched and his face held the serious look.

"Wow, you are really hung up on this lady." Lance said, raising her eyebrow again

"No, it's not like that." Hunk looked at the others. " Guys, when you see how zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home.. They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladin is all about. It's time to man up." Hunk words seem to touch everyone heart but only caused the two holts to look down.

"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Shiro stated.

Ophelia clenched her fist tightly, setting her spoon down as she stood up. "Wait." That caused everyone to stop and look at pidge. " We have something to say first. We need to come clean." Pidge stated, looking at ophelia.

"You go first, pidge." Ophelia said, gesturing toward her.

Pidge nodded her head. " I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me." Ophelia set her hand on pidges shoulder. "Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't _man up_. I'm a girl. I mean, i can _man up_ because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to _man up_. I just have to be tough but what i'm saying..." Pidge began to rumble off.

"Wha? You're a girl? How?" Lance asked in completely shock, his eyes widen in disbelief.

" I've known for some time, but i'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Allura said with a smile.

"Yeah i figured." Hunk said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Keith said with a small smile, his arms crossed.

"Wait, we were suppose to think you were a boy?" Coran questioned with a raising orange eyebrow.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin." Shiro stated, but his words only made ophelia look more down at the floor, her eyes closed tightly.

She heard pidge sigh softly " It's good to get that off my chest." She looked at ophelia and grabbed her hand gently in concern. "Ophelia, it's your turn. I'll be right here."Pidge said softly, with a small smile.

Ophelia nodded, looking up a bit with determination." I just found out.. I am not all altean that i thought i was." That got everyone attention. "Pidge and shiro knows of it. Sendak.. Believes i'm the long lost princess of the galra empire. Even zarkon believes i'm his missing daughter but i do not know if it's true or not. I understand if none of you wish for me to be here." Ophelia stated calmly.

She watched allura and coran eyes narrow a bit. " However, you may be part galra, you are also part of voltron team. This will.. Take time to get use to. But no one can pilot the brown lion better than you." Allura stated, a mix of anger and soften was in her tone.

" Ophelia, Even if you're part galra, you still part of the team" Keith said calmly, looking at her with a nod. " I trust you." Keith kept a small smile on his face.

"I.. i don't know about trust now, with well, you being half galra but if i think about it.." Hunk pressed his fingers together in nervousness. " You did save our bums a few times, so i guess i can have little trust in you." Hunk pointed out.

"We'll have to watch you though, just to be sure nothing is done wrong by you." Coran stated, even his eyes were narrowed with distrust but willing to give her a shot.

"It doesn't matter who you parent's are, Ophelia." Shiro smiled softly. "What matters is who you become." Shiro said, walking toward her as he moves his prosthetic hand onto the side of her head, slipping the purple flower hair clip into her hair with his thumb and index.

She blushes brightly, smiling softly as she looked into shiro's gray eyes with her yellow ones, tilting her head to lean into his touch to watch his own cheeks turn red. Without knowing, pidge was watching them with a grin on her lips.

Pidge cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses. "Now that ophelia got that of her chest, now, let's launch this castle-ship!" Pidge said loudly, running off from the rest of the group.

Ophelia shook her head before chasing after pidge, a smile from on her lips slightly. She knew she felt a little untrust from a few team members but she knew the rest of them will trust her. She just needed to work those trusts back.

" Pidge a girl?!" Lance shouted in shock. " Ophelia is a galra princess?! The castle is a ship?!" Question were unanswered from lance but had to follow them answers to find those answers.

Standing in the main room of the castle, she watched the six chairs raise up out of the floor. Each having their assign bio light. Everyone who gathered up were now in their paladin soon as they walked to the assign bio light color seats before she sat down in her seat.

A view of three screens appeared in front of her. Watching the show the castle systems and everything else. Her eyes blinked a few times before leaning back against her seat, crossing her arms and legs.

"Activate interlock." Allura ordered calmly, her hands resting on a set of raised pillars.

"Dynotherms connected." Coran announced, his eyes glues on the same screen.

The sound of humming was heard from the castle's ship. Looking behind her, she saw the first four paladins behind her but her seat remained beside shiro's. Shifting in her seat, she moved her hands to clench the armrests and closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of flying, no. She was a little nervous of sitting next to shiro.

"Mega thrusters are go." Allura stated, her tone says it all that the princess was prepared for launch.

"We are ready to depart planet arus on your mark, princess." Cora said, activating the window view of the sky.

"Firing main engines for launch." Allura said as the castle shook. The rumbling sound was coming from outside of the castle. She looked over shiro to see one of the castle pillars, shift and lowered before she saw the sky move past her.

Watching how the sky continue to move past them. She leaned more against her seat. Releasing a breath from her lungs that she didn't realize she was holding. Just watching that blue color sky change into the pit black, starry sky before her.

 _Back in space._ She thought to herself. Standing up slowly from her seat, she walked toward the window and lightly touched the window with her left hand. Her eyes soften at the thought.

"So, when we get there what do you think? Do we just roll up and start blasting?" Hunk was pacing behind nervously. "Or do we land and have some kind of public address system, like, _Attention, galras, this is voltron. Turn yourselves in_? " Hunk said with more authority. "No blasting, right?"

Ophelia seem to almost flinch at hunk unnatural tone, looking over her shoulder before her eyes lowered down toward the ground. She clenched her hands tightly as she felt little guilty. She kept silent, she could feel that hated look pouring into her back by allura.

 _Allura should not be acting like that_. Her brown lion scolded in her mind. She knew that scolding wasn't toward her as she lower her eyes even more.

"Hunk, calm down. And, yes, blasting." Keith said in comfort before leaning against the half wall with his arms crossed.

"It's our first big rescue mission." Shiro pointed out, smiling softly. "He's excited."

"Excited to see his new girlfriend." Pidge said with a grin on her face.

Another heart skipped as she stood up, turning away as she walked out of the command room. The hiss of the doors closed behind her. Her arms crossed against her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why she wanted to feel so distant from her team.

Stopping in her path, she looked up at the ceiling. _Princess chxy, daughter of zarkon._ Sendak voice spoke in her mind. She shook her head before she walked down the hall quickly.

 _You belong at your father side, to rule beside him._ She gritted her teeth, her hands shot up to her head.

She ran around the corner, running toward the cryo-pods prison that below the floors. _I will watch your every step._ She could not get him to shut up.

She ran into the darken hall that was shaded in blue lights as she walked toward the pod that held sendak in it. She slammed her fist into the pod, glaring at him. "Get out of my head!" She called out.

When no answer came from sendak, she slide down to her knees. Her breathing increased as she leans her forehead against the cool flooring. She didn't understand anything. Her answers were in front of her. Her head was killing her. She needs answers.

The sound of feet was heard, slow movement as she raised herself up onto her knees. Her hands rubs against her eyes before lifting her head up to see shiro staring at her. "Still against the idea that your…" He knew he didn't want to finish.

"Zarkon's daughter, yeah." She nodded her head. "Just wanted answers." She lower her head, her hands gripped her knees tightly. "He has them and i'm so lost." She said quietly until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll come to you but patients and time is needed. "Shiro said wisely, helping her up and lifting her head up. She felt his forehead pressed against her's with a smile on his face. It was comforting to her. To see his smile and his eyes.

She was able to take in his musky mossy, patrichor and a fresh metallic scent mixed. It didn't shock her but surprised her how she never noticed it. Pulling a peaceful but defeated smile on her lips before she was pulled up onto her.

She watched him pull away before walking ahead of her. His hand leaving her chin, making her follow him like she was some kind of lost puppy. She'll have to get her answers later on.

The shuttle landed on the moon, six of the paladins plus allura stood together before she watched the princess step out ahead of her. She knew allura still had a distaste with her being a paladin but she followed suitly behind her.

"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces." The purple male stated, crossing his arms with a smile. "Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from a galra." He pointed out.

That made her flinch. She literally felt like she was the enemy in the group. "So, you guys are fighting the galra?" Lance questioned, looking at ophelia curiously.

"Well, i don't think zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can." He moved his arms and jabbed his thumb at the bot and girl. " I'm rolo, this is nyma, and our cyber-unit, beezer."He introduced with a frown on his face.

"Hi." Nyma said with a sweet smile on her lips.

Ophelia blinked a few times. She saw the blush crossing over lances nose and cheeks and pidges eyes were wide and sparkly toward the bot. Soon both were at nyma and the bot. Ophelia pity the two, like literally before she sighs quietly.

Ignoring the two, ophelia stepped up beside shiro. Her shoulder lightly bumping into his shoulder. Earning a raised brow from shiro. "Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Ophelia questioned, her yellow eyes looking into his for any sort of trust.

"Yeah." Rolo set his hand on his hip, holding some type of welding wrench. "We've really been through it with the galra. Parts are hard to come by. "He looked at the ship beside him. "Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal.. I -" He was interrupted.

"We're happy to help. I am princess allura of altea. " She stepped up with her hand on her chest. "And from now on, you won't be alone fighting the galra." Allura gesturing toward the four paladins that stood beside her. " You'll have the paladins of voltron by your side." Allura stated.

The disbelief look on rolo face gave it all when he sighs in defeat and looked toward the two paladins. Pidge hoping on one foot to the other, tilting beezer by the audio ears and lance was flirting away with nyma. "Okay." Rolo said strangely with inpatients.

"I don't think they've heard of us." Shiro said unsure.

"It has been ten thousand years." Keith stated the fact, his arms crossed but his head tilted with a not so surprised look on his face.

"Don't blame them." Ophelia said, shrugging her shoulders but that was a mistake when she winced, grabbing her right arm lightly. She was still showing signs after her last battle. Maybe the wound has not fully healed yet.

"Voltron? Five robot lions that combine into this big robot… guy?"Lance said, making hand motions and stances during his short explaination.

"Lance.." Ophelia narrowed her eyes. "There are six lions, Two types of voltrons that form together." She reminded, crossing her arms.

"Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it." Rolo said, sounding a little impressive with that smile on his face. "Or him, them." Rolo couldn't really decide on what to call voltron's team.

"Why don't we get to work on your ship?" Hunk question was a rush one. "I'm sure we all have places to be." Hunk stated.

"Sure." He turned over, opening the large hull on the side of his ship with his arms crossed. Revealing some type of high tech equipment gear. " Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I never seen anything like it." Rolo said with amazement and amusement.

Ophelia looked at lance, watching him flex in front of nyma. Shiro watched with a raised brow. Ophelia sighs softly, face palming as she turned her back to ignore the group. She wasn't in no hurry to leave but she knew lives were out there and they needed to be rescue.

Shiro moved a bit before hitting the back of lances head to make lance stop while nyma was beside lance, giggling her head off with her mouth covered. Only one word escaped her. "Playboy." Ophelia said, shaking her head.

"We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys." Rolo said with a smile, walking toward hunk to past him.

However hunk wasn't allowing him, holding his hand out to stop rolo from passing. "Uh, i don't think so. You can just wait out here." Hunk stated, crossing his arms.

"Hunk, don't be rude." Allura said softly, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies presence." Lance stated, gesturing toward ophelia, allura and nyma before he did the handgun motion at nyma and with a click. " Hey" Lance said.

Shiro and ophelia both sighed. Allura looked away in annoyance."Can i say it again?" She whispers to shiro, earning a smile of amusement from him.

"Oh, i'm sorry. But does anyone remember the last time we let out defenses down?" That caused ophelia to flinch. Rubbing left hand gently. "Someone kind of set a bomb. Remember, lance? You were almost killed. Ophelia was almost killed." Hunk reminded, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah." Lance said, his shoulders lowering in defeat. Deflating his mood as well.

"You don't have to remind me, hunk." Ophelia said lowly, her eyes casting down to the ground. She can still feel the ghost pains from her recent but healed wounds.

Shiro set his hand on ophelia shoulder before pushing past her. " Hunks right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." Shiro stated, his eyes were serious but he looked at ophelia in concern.

"Hey, i don't take it personal. That's how it is out here." Rolo moved to beezer before taking the paper that was being copied by the bot. " You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man." Rolo said calmly, handing the paper to hunk.

Hunk took it, looking down at the words. "Yeah, thanks." Hunk said, frowning a little.

The sky seem to of darken a bit more than normal. A fire was set up. It didn't bother her but she sat down in front of the fire, holding her hands out to it. She felt the extreme heat from it and welcomed it. Space could get cold outside if not careful.

"My planet was destroyed by the galra and i was taken captive. I managed to escape but not before i lost something." He pulled down the boot covering and lifted his pant leg to show the metal leg as he taps it.

"I know exactly how that feels." Shiro said softly, raising his left arm.

The sound of the hover crate was pulled by hunk. "Well, i hope these are some parts in here that'll fit." Hunk looked over to them. "You know, to get your ship moving." Hunk called out.

"Great! Thanks." Rolo waved at him before looking at ophelia. "I couldn't help but tell, you look a little lost in space." He spoke up, crossing his arms.

Ophelia lifted her head up, taking her helmet off and set it on her lap. She fixed her white hair a bit, adjusting the thin ponytail. " I was just trying to remember who i was before hand, is all." Ophelia admitted, her eyes looked down to the paladin helmet.

"Well, your different for sure. Never seen your kind before either." Rolo admitted, leaning back as he examine her facial features."But you do look familiar from somewhere, but i can't really pinpoint where actual." Rolo stated, rubbing his round chin.

"Ever heard of the name Chxy?" She asked, perking her head up a bit.

"Now that's a name i can't forget" Rolo chuckled lightly. "No one can forget a name that jinx's every galra ship. Chxy the jinx, that's what everyone called her. She had a touch of stealth and death. She could be your savior or your worst nightmare. But, no one hasn't seen her anymore, stories goes that she disappeared, off the radar. Nowhere in sight." Rolo explained, making a hand motion toward two different directions. "She just vanished."

"Is there any stories of her?" Ophelia asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Yeah, plenty of them. Just ask around to plants she had visited. They'll bound to give information." Rolo stated with a smile.

"So, what can you tell us about zarkon's forces?" Allura questioned, rubbing her right arm lightly. "Where are they concentrated?" Allura sat down, her hands now resting on her thighs.

Rolo looked at the princess with a smile that soon faded away. "Well, his command ship sits right in the center of the empire. He mostly called the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named sendak." Rolo explained, looking at the others.

"Oh, we've met" Keith stated, his arms crossed while leaning against one of the creates.

"How far are we from the center?" Shiro asked, looking between rolo and ophelia in concern.

"We're way out on the fringes." Rolo stated.

"Sorry to interrupt, but i think you guys are kind of keeping rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named shay saved my life and i swore i would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand." Hunk said, sorta explaining his rushiness.

"Sure, sorry."Rolo said, patting hunk shoulder before getting to work.

Ophelia sighs softly, lowering her head. She didn't know if she wanted to scold the impatient yellow paladin or mauled over what she had learn. Standing up, she walked to shiro's side and crossed her arms.

"Hunk, we're going to get going soon but i think rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us and to ophelia."Shiro stated, looking from rolo to hunk.

"Not for nothing but i don't trust this guy as far as i can throw him." Hunk pointed out, glaring toward rolo. "We ought to leave him with parts and just say, _adios, amigo._ " Hunk said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, bud! " The three paladins looked at rolo. "Sorry, but do you think you can hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" Rolo asked, measuring out the length with his hands.

Hunk groaned and began to walk past shiro. "On the way." Hunk stated, earning a smile from both the black and brown paladin.

She felt a hand take hers, before she got the chance to see who took her hand as she was being pulled toward rolo. Her cheeks flushed a little red while she followed shiro who walked toward rolo as she saw him look toward them.

"So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the galra?" Shiro questioned, holding his helmet in one arm while his prosthetic hand held her right hand.

"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." Rolo stated calmly.

"Well, we're going to change all that." Keith said with determination.

"That's good to hear, but i've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there." Rolo warned with a smile. "You don't know what you're up against." Rolo stated.

Ophelia sighs softly, nodding her head. She looked around to spot both nyma and lance gone. Groaning inwardly, she face palmed. _I'm gonna kill lance after im done scolding him._ She thought to herself, feeling a comfort squeeze around her hand. Looking up, she saw shiro smiling toward her.

There was that twinkle in his eyes. His eyes filled with comfort and love. Her cheeks flustered a little more. She knew she was being watched by him and at this moment, it kinda felt right to her. Turn her attention to rolo and shuffles a little bit. " Rolo…" She spoke up.

Rolo looked at her, making a soft smile budge up a little. "What is it?"He asked, softening his eyes just a bit.

"What more can you tell me about chxy?" She moved her hand from shiro's before pulling up her arm, activating a holographic screen and typing on it. "Like her last known location?" She asked, tilting her head.

Rolo sighs, leaning his head back as he began to think." Last known location was when she was at the planet Olkarion or Thayserix." Rolo shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It was one of those places that were rumored to housed her base." He said calmly, crossing his arms.

"Her base?" She asked confusedly, typing the information onto the datalog. "Do you know what system she in?" She frowns a little, raising her right hand to touch her head lightly. She gently rubs the scarring on her head.

"No, afraid not. Chxy one of a kind. Every girl wishes to be her, every guy wishes to have her. Even the galra." Rolo stated, turning away to get started on the ship.

Ophelia blinked a few times and lower her shoulders, nodding her head. She turned away before returning to the others until the sound of a sonic boom was heard, looking behind her. She saw hunk beside rolo but in the sky was the after effect of the sonic boom of the blue lion.

She clenched her fist tightly. _Do not trust them, ophelia. I can sense blue detest with the female._ Her brown lion said calmly, hearing a pair of steps behind her to see allura walking up to her with her hands folded in front of her.

"Ophelia, i wish to speak about the brown lion progress.." The startled ophelia a little before she nodded for the princess to continue. " How is it coming along?" Allura asked, walking beside her and looking at the stars.

"It's coming along nicely. The brown lion has more of a mind of its own when it comes to bonding with his paladins." She saw allura look at her with wonder and curious eyes." When one starts to bond with the brown lion, it starts out as a test of loyalty but soon i becomes more of mentor and student. The brown lion will guide you through the instructions of how to use his form." Ophelia stated, crossing her arms against her back.

"Impressive." Allura breathed out with excitement. "What else can the brown lion do?" She asked, looking more curious toward ophelia.

Ophelia pulled a soft smile on her lips. "He speaks to you through your mind, with purrs or growls. He's a form of light. A lion of light. He takes small amount of quintessence from the light and morphs it into energy for his weapons." Ophelia spoke calmly.

"And has he spoke to you often?" The princess asked, keeping her hand in front of her.

"He does, when i need him the most." Ophelia said, looking up at the starry sky.

" I have never known my father could create a lion like that." She said softly, the amazement and curious had filled allura eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

"I think the brown lion was created from all other lions." That got allura attention, a frown forming on the princess lips. " I can see it, how brown is. He stands like a leader, He's quick on his feet. His armor isn't large but strong. He's built for stealth and he only accepts those with loyalty." Ophelia pointed out the five things that made the five lions.

"Are you saying my father created the brown lion out of all the others to form a new voltron incase something were to happen to the first five?" Allura asked, trying to piece the pieces together.

"I think so. Brown was created with a mind of his own, he can't move without a pilot but his quintessence is connected to me. I can hear and feel him. That's how strong our bond is. He's a mentor, allura. He guides me. He feels the other lions as well." Ophelia pointed out, using her fingers to list off what she was feeling and told.

"This is.. This is new information on the brown lion. "Allura said, crossing her arms as she had a thoughtful look. "Make sure this is all written down. I am positive the new generation of brown paladins would understand the brown lion better than you one day." Allura smiled softly at her before walking away.

"Yeah.. maybe." Ophelia said with a sigh.

The sound of hovering jets caught ophelia attention, turning around to see the small shuttle raise up before blasting off into the air. Narrowing her eyes, she moved from where she stood and ran toward the group of paladins and allura.

 _Ophelia, the blue lion been stolen_. She groans loudly. She was really going to kill lance for his playboy stupidity. Running right next to shiro, she pants. She had never ran that fast before. Her left leg was throbbing at the moment where the healed wound was at.

"How many ticks have they been gone?" Pidge questioned, looking at ophelia in concern.

"I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again." Allura prayed on that.

"Something ain't right." Hunk muttered.

"I agree on hunk." That got everyone to look at ophelia quickly. " They would of been back by now and lance hasn't returned." Ophelia pointed out, her eyes narrowing dangerously that made pidge shrunk a little.

:: _Guys? Hello? Little help?_ :: Lance called through their communication links, sounding a little distressed.

"Distress call." Ophelia picked her helmet up and slips her helmet on. " Lance? Lance! Are you alright? What's going on?" Ophelia spoken up, crossing her arms. Her tone was plain and dead serious this time.

:: _Well, i'm kinda of chained to a tree.::_ Lance said nearly sheepishly and nervous.

Shiro eyes widen a little in shock. Ophelia sighs quietly, lowering her head as she shook her head calmly. She knew something like this would happen to lance and it was time for him to taste his own medicine.

"I knew it." Hunk huffed, crossing his arms.

:: _And i think nyma and rolo just stole the blue lion.::_ Lance admitted.

" _I knew it!_ " Hunk said, standing up angrily..

"Where are they?" Shiro asked, ignoring hunk while his face became stern.

:: _Uh, space?::_ Lance asked nervously.

"That's it.." Ophelia said harshly, turning from the four paladins and the princess before marching toward the castle. The irk had form on her head with utter annoyance and anger. Her fists clenched tightly.

"Uh I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!" She heard hunk stated with complete distaste.

Swinging down the pipeline, she narrowed her eyes. The brown lights flashed past her. Listening to hunk rant off about how he was right. It was making her annoyance grow even more and her eyes harden.

She rubbed her eyes in annoyance. Gritting her teeth. The sides around her seat departed before her paladin seat slide into her brown lion. The gears raised up in front of her as she reached out to grasp the control shifts. The holographic screens lit up in it's famous brown glow.

Hunk was still ranting off about the parts and undercarriage of the ship. _Calm, ophelia._ Her lion purred toward her in comfort. She knew she needed to be calm but it wasn't helping. The five video links appeared on her holographic screen of the paladins.

" Okay, we get it!" All five paladins snapped at the yellow paladin, causing hunk to fall silent and frown a little from their interruption.

Pushing onto the controls, she launched her brown lion up through the large tunnel of the castle, flying through the castle ceiling with the black lion behind her. Each roar left the lions as they enter into space.

"Full speed everyone." Ophelia called out, pulling the controls back as she launched her lion forward at full speed, chasing after the shuttle. Her eyes narrowing quickly." I Got the feeling he wasn't telling the whole story about mm- Chxy" She sighs, correcting herself quickly before anything else.

"Ophie, we'll get answers." Pidge said softly in comfort, seeing the green lion fly up beside her.

"Hope so. I need to remember, pidge. If i don't remember then i won't understand my nightmares." Ophelia pointed out, watching the scanner blinking once then twice. " Got the shuttle, it's right up ahead." Ophelia stated.

It didn't take long to catch up. Typing on the left dash board, she put her lion on auto-pilot before she stood up. "Ophelia, what are you doing?" Shiro questioned, watching her video disconnect.

She opens a secret hatch, changing out of her voltron suit and putting on the familiar black and gray suit. The purple bio-lights shimmering brightly before pulling the mask over her face. The hood following the mask.

Reaching into the compartment, she pulled out her two short swords and slipped them onto her back. "Call it recon." She informed, patting the brown lion dashboard as she ran toward the hall to the lions mouth before she was shot out of it.

Using the jets on her back, she flew toward the shuttle. Flipping forward until two grapples left the bottom of her soles shoes and pulls her onto the top of the shuttle quietly. Activating her cloaking equipment.

She held on the top of the shuttle, watching as asteroid flew past her. Looking behind her, she saw both her brown lion and the red lion flying after them. Raising her hand up, she rested her hand on her left side chest, pressing a button as she turned on a tracker for the lions.

She watched the red lion race through the moving asteroids. Brown lion was following suit. Perhaps her theory was wrong about the brown lion not moving on its own. Her little recon mission was about to end. She was about to move when she watched two blasters raised up on either side of her.

 _Well then.. Unexpected but not surprising._ She thought, watching the blasters fire, shooting two shots per fire at the red and brown lion. However the brown lion flew toward the side and disappearing around a boulder but she knew what her lion was doing.

She watched the red lion fly off to the other side then pulling back before firing its own blue lasers at. She really gonna have a talk with two boys. Tapping her foot against the ceiling, she smirked. Activating her gloves. She gripped the edge of the shuttle and flips over the edge with her feet against the side.

She knew she had to hold a steady grip on the side while the shuttle shrived to avoid being hit as she slides her hands against the edge, walking sideways on the shuttle. Pressing against the shuttle, she felt it pull toward the side but relief flooded her heart.

The sound of an explosion was heard when she saw the two cannons exploded. "Good job keith." She praised the red paladin, pulling herself up but before she could get up, a blue laser hit the jet engine, causing her to lose her grip and fly backwards.

Lucky for her, her brown lion came in time to reappear behind her and closed his mouth around her. Landing in her seat, she grabbed the controls and pushed forward. Pulling up the communication link to keith. " Hot shot, Next time you fire, you better look to make sure i'm not on it!" She snapped.

Keith smiled sheepishly at her before chuckling. "Sorry, Ophelia. I'll check next time. Now let's get them and the blue lion." Keith stated and flew ahead of her.

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed her lion forward, flying toward the descending shuttle before she moved her lion under it, pressing the brown lion back against the undercarriage while keith red lion grabbed the top of it.

With both jets activated from both lions, they guided the shuttle to a stop as the three other lions flew to a stop in front of the shuttle. "Hey guys, Guess what, Space surfing is awesome this time of year." Ophelia stated, holding her thumb up.

"Your crazy!" Keith pointed a fact out before chuckling.

"Try not to pull a stunt like that again, ophelia." Shiro warned, fighting an urge to smile and chuckle.

"No promises." She said, sticking her tongue out. It was a once in a lifetime for her to do something so reckless. At least that what she remembers

Keith chuckled softly "Hey, lance, I got your lion back!" Keith informed, she could really tell he was smiling over the fact he out beaten a shuttle and rescue the lion.

 _::Thankyou keith. Now, can you come and unchain me?::_ Lance asked nicely, literally asked nicely and ophelia saw that smirk on keith.

"What that? Uh.." He looked away innocently. "You're cutting out." He looked another direction. " I can't .. I can't hear you." Keith pointed out the false fact, keeping that playful grin on his face.

:: _Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?::_ Lance questioned, whining desperately.

Ophelia leans back, crossing her arms. " Lance.." She spoken up all too innocently.

:: _Ophelia, can you help me, please?::_ Lance pleaded, she could hear him trying to tug on the chains.

"Uh.. no." She heard his whine of disappointed. "I think this is a good lesson to learn not to be a playboy, lance." Ophelia pointed out with that smirk. Oh how she was enjoying this because that got everyone to chuckle at lance's poor luck.

By the time everyone had gotten their amusement off of lance. They returned to the planet lance was on to drop off not only rolo small crew but to get lance unchained and back to his blue lion. Ophelia remained neared her brown lion, leaning against the feline muzzle.

She didn't really want to be around them at the moment, spending time with her lion was all she needed. Still being in black and gray suit, she rubbed her brown lion muzzle carefully. She loved showing some attention to her lion when she felt like it. It made her feel at peace and at home.

Home was something she rarely think about. _Home is where the family lies._ She remembered Samuel saying something about that. Looking toward the paladins in thought, she watched them converse with rolo and his small crew.

Watching the paladins walk away, she was about to get into her lion but a pair of feet caught her attention. Keeping her mask on her face, she looked over her shoulder to see rolo staring at her in shock.

Before she allowed rolo to say a word, she entered into her lion's mouth and made it to her seat. Grabbing the handles, she lifted off the ground and flew toward the lions hull. Once she landed her brown lion next to the black, she stepped out of the lions mouth.

Stopping in her tracks, she watched the room spin. Tensing up, she moved her hands over her head. Falling onto her knees as she cries out in pain. She didn't know how far her voice echoed but the roar of her brown lion was heard. _Ophelia!_ She heard her lion roar in fear for her..

But all she remember was darkness clouding her vision as she leaned forward, falling onto the ground with a thud. Voices were calling for her while thundering foot step raced to her but all that faded when she fell unconscious


	14. Planet Balmera

_She was panting, sitting on her knees. Her head was lowered, staring at the floor. She tried to pull her hands from her back but she grunts. The pain ached in her left hand. A chuckle caught her attention as she frozen, looking up slowly._

 _"I finally have you now, my daughter." she felt a cold hand touch her chin, raising her head up to look into the yellow eyes of the witch. Her breath hitched, straightening up in fear. "Welcome home, my child." The witch stood up, walking past her._

 _Her eyes looked around quickly, she knew the command room she was in. It was the altean castle. The castle of lions. Her heart quietly. Her eyes frantically looked around for the other paladins. "Oh don't worry about your paladin buddies." A voice spoken up, feet walking toward her._

 _Her head snapped toward the voice, her eyes widen to see sendak grinning at her. "I'm positive they are enjoying their new homes." Sendak informed, chuckling quietly with his arms crossed behind his back._

 _"What did you do to them?!" Ophelia snapped, squirming in her spot to get her hands free. Her widen eye's narrowed at sendak and the witch._

 _"Their in the same place as i was. Locked away in a cryo-pod." Sendak kneels in front of her, grinning sickly toward her. "I told you, princess, i would be watch your every move." Sendak reminded her._

 _She opened her mouth, tensing at the slightest free. "No.." The paladins of voltron fell by the galra hands. She was the only one. She leans forward quickly, swinging her head into sendak face, catching the galra commander off guard until a thud was heard from him falling backwards. "The paladin's would never give up." She stated harshly._

 _Sendak glared, covering his face with his left hand before standing up. The witch only watched with amusement. "I'd watch that tone, princess." Sendak warned, rubbing his nose lightly._

 _"Or what?" She dared, pulling on her bindings. "Electrocute me like you did with shiro." She challenged, narrowing her eyes more._

 _"This shiro.."The witch spoken up, humming softly while she stood by the control panel. "You have an affection to him. Must like i did toward the black paladin." she stated calmly, turning toward ophelia._

 _Ophelia heart stalled. "I don't know what your going on about."She hissed at the witch, forcing her herself to stand up onto her two feet. Two set of hands went to grab her shoulders and forearms but she spun around, slamming her kneeing into the side of the galra soldier waist, watching one fall into the other and into the ground_

 _"Perhaps not, but.."The witch and the castle, along with sendak began to fade. "Only time will tell and a mistake will be made on your behalf. My child." The witch stated. Ophelia felt the pain disappear, The bindings on her hands disappeared_

 _Standing in darkness, she turned around to look around but something felt like crawling up her legs. Looking down, she saw some sort of liquid building up. She stepped back, only to step imore into that liquid. Narrowing her eyes slightly at the reflection that was forming._

 _A reflection of herself staring right back at her. Only this time, it was her darker self. The mournful look on her other half. Once blue altean marking were replaced with red streaks running down the edges of her dull purple cheeks._

 _Her silver hair was long and past her shoulders. Galren armor designed for a princess covered her. Her heart dropped when she saw the proud look on zarkon face when he was standing beside her. Suddenly that dull purple hand reached out toward her, causing ophelia to stumble back._

 _"Weak.."Her own voice was harsh and cold." Pathetic, you do not belong." The hand touched the liquid surface as her dark form pulled herself out of the reflection. It was like some kind of horror movie going on infront of ophelia. " You are nothing to no one." Her darker self stated, crackling in laughter._

 _"W-who.." The darker self grinned at ophelia. "No.. you're not me." she slides herself backwards against the liquid water, shaking her head quickly. A hand touched her shoulder from behind, looking toward the hand, she saw the prostetic hand._

 _Her heart nearly leaped for joy but soon failed when she looked up to see shiro face but only with yellow, glowing eyes. Pushing the prostetic hand away, she stood up quickly to back away from the two. Both her dark self and the dark shiro stood next to each other, grinning toward her._

 _She stepped back once more, watching the four figures walked past her. Watching them walk next to the two dark ones. Her eyes widen in fear when she noticed who they were. Pidge, hunk, lance and keith were all standing with those two. Leaving her alone to stand there by herself._

 _"Darkness is in you, join us.."Her dark self held her hand out to her. "Join us and the empire. Take what is rightfully yours. "Her dark self stated, still holding that grin._

 _She was alone. Abandoned by her friends, by the one she called family. Perhaps the women was right. Perhaps she was going to be the death of her team mates. They already learned what she was. Few have yet to accepted it. Keith, pidge and shiro.. They accepted who she was. But why now, why are they turning on her now?_

 _Perhaps.. The answers lies in front of her. Slowly reaching out toward her dark self hand, a voice was heard. It was soft, filled with fear and worried. "Ophie wake up.." She stopped her hand from moving any closer to her dark self hand. She saw the hated glare on her dark self._

 _"Please ophlie, wake up." Another voice, it was filled with love and comfort._

 _"Pidge.. Shiro.."She looked around, before turning back to her dark self and her dark crew but they were gone before her. Pain ached through her head, a soft gasp as she grasp her head as a flash of light blinded her._

 _A fifteen year old child with silver hair, a thin ponytail rested on her left shoulder. The large bang covered her right eye and cheek while two long strains of hair rested between her eyes. A voice was heard, turning her head to see an older man, a galran walking up to the younger child._

 _She could see the blue markings of the child cheeks. A big, ear to ear, grin on her face. It took a moment for her to realize it was her. She watched the younger child turn toward the older male. She could see the orange markings. The scar running over his left orange eye brow down to his lower lip. She could tell he was a stern man._

 _But she could see that smile on his face when he touched her younger self head. "Kolivan!" Her younger self cheered happily before her arms wrapped around the man waist. Hearing that deep chuckle, his arms moved around the girl shoulder then carefully spun her around, keeping her in that bare hug._

 _"How's our youngest member?" This kolivan questioned with pride and comfort, his yellow eyes soften toward her. Keeping that peaceful smile on her lips._

 _"I'm good!." The younger self reached toward her sides and pulled out a famiiliar pair of swords from the two shealths. Holding them up to Kolivan. "My test gonna start tomorrow, Ill get to be an offical member of the marmora!" Her younger self said with excitement, bouncing on her feet._

 _Was she really this excited? She could remember. She watched Kolvine set his hand on her child self head and smiled. But she watched. Her eyes blinked a few times, watching the child move the blades back into the sheathes on her hips._

 _"You'll do great, Chxy."Kolivan said, setting his hand on her shoulders once she was set on her feet. "We all have high hopes for you. So does ulaz." He reminded her, squeezing her shoulders gently._

 _"I know, Kolivan!" Chxy said softly, nodding her head before smiling widely. "Won't let any of you down, promise! I'll make you both the proudest galrans three is!" Chxy promised, turning around to run down the hall, leaving the chuckling leader behind._

 _Kolvine.. He was familiar to her. It was like she had a father figure all along and she had completely forgotten him. She couldn't remember who ulaz was but she needed to. She needed to remember. She wanted to remember._

 _Shaking her head, stepping back. She'll pry into the given information later. She knew the image was fading, and the bright light was always taking over._

With a gasp of air, she rolled onto her side as she coughs. These damn nightmares seem to have always caused her to suffercate. It was unknown to her of some way. She felt a small hand on her back, rubbing her back gently while another was grabbing her hand tightly.

She breathes in shakily. She moved her right hand under her, pushing up ever so slowly to get onto her knees. She felt the hand on her left hand squeeze in comfort before she looked up to see shiro face, praying not to see those yellow eyes but relief flooded into her heart when she saw those familiar gray eyes.

Turning her head, she saw pidge next to her. Those big brown eyes staring at her with concern and worried, tears brimming at the edges of the younger holt eyes. A smile pulled on ophelia lips before she straighten up in her seated spot. "I'm fine, just have a little headache."Ophelia said softly, raising her hand to brush those tears away.

Soon arms made their way around ophelia waist with pidges face buried into her chest. Carefully moving her arms around the younger holt shoulders as she hums softly. "When we heard the brown lion, we had thought you turned on us." A voice pipped up, her eyes turning toward the orange hair altean, narrowing them.

"The brown lion has a bond with me. " She looked toward the brown lion. "I can not seperate from him, just like i can't seperate from pidge, matthew and Samuel." Ophelia admitted, rubbing the younger holt back gently while she watched pidge remain in the same position. She hated seeing pidge like this.

"That is why we came so quickly." The princess like tone was heard, her eyes snapped toward the silver hair altean. "Instead of what we fear to know was right, we saw you laying there instead. Ophelia, did you have a memory loop?" Allura questioned quietly, kneeling down to her height.

Ophelia narrowed her eyes before widening them. Nodding her head slowly. "Yes, a single memory has return out of millions of memories lost, this one held alot of love and pride. Joy and excitement." She frowns a little. "But that was… ten years ago." She said the last three words quietly, her arms tighten around the younger holt.

But the younger holt pulled away, looking at ophelia in shock." You're twenty five right now, that would mean you were fifteen turn that time. Two years before you landed on earth. That would mean you may have picked up the names of you're caretakers right?" Pidge asked, trying to piece the information out.

"Sorta, it's a little fuzzy now but…" She looked at the two alteans. "Does the name kolivan ring a bell?" She asked, frowning a little.

Coran crossed his arms, twirling his mustache with a thoughtful look on his face but allura seem to of shook her head. Shiro was the one being quiet the most. There was a concern, thoughtful look on his face. He had been listening, watching her carefully but when she saw him stand up, he held his hand out to her.

Taking his hand into her, he helped her stand up slowly so she wouldn't loose her balance. Smiling toward the black paladin, she moved her hand away. "Well, no." Allura shook her head, standing up as well. "I never heard of him before until now." Allura admitting, looking a little disappoint.

"Maybe there something in the galra record i collected from sendak ship?" Pidge pipped up, her brown eyes widen in thought. "I could get to work on it right away." Pidge stated excitedly at the new information.

"Not yet, we still have a mission and i don't want to put it off anymore."Ophelia reminded, shaking her head slowly.

"She's right, let's go meet up with the others. Ophelia.. "Shiro set his hand on her shoulders, earning a look from her. "It's a good start, but do you know why you had this memory?" He asked, narrowing his eyes calmly.

"No, all i recall was mauling over the information that rolo gave me. It did help a little to understand myself. But the memory i had ten years ago, that startled me. But at least i wasn't alone though."Ophelia said, smiling softly toward her new founded memory.

"I'd like to hear it."Shiro stated, smiling toward her. "Maybe later though, after this mission?" He asked softly in curious.

"Maybe, Pidge is usually the first to tell." She giggles softly, pulling away from shiro before running out of the lion's hull." last one to the command room has to clean pidges room for a week." She called out.

"Hey!" Pidge called out, running after the half altean.

They could see the balmera planet. Standing in the command center, she crossed her arms. She didn't feel the need to sit at the moment. Her eyes watching the planet get closer and closer to the castle. "We'll be arriving the balmera soon." Allura tone was calm and soft to ophelia's ears. "Liberating these balmerans from zarok's grasp will not be easy." Allura pointed out.

"So what's the plan?" Lance spoken up, crossing his arms. " We go in there and just.. " Shifting his arms, he made two hand guns with his index and middle finger, pretending to fire them. " Pow, pow, pow." Lowering his hands down quickly before setting his right hand on his hips, smiling innocently. " And free the prisoners?" He asked.

"What was that noise?" Keith asked, his left hand on his ship, looking a little confused, concern or irritated by the noise.

"Laser guns." Lance said smugly with a thin smirk.

"No, lance, i think you mean." Hunk began to imitate a much larger laser gun, inching forward every so often, jabbing his flat hands into the air before rotating his arms. "Pow." He said loudly at the last imitation of the laser gun.

"That sounds like fireworks." Lance pointed out, looking unsure as well along with keith. Both having their brows.

"Technically, they're more like." Pidge held her hands up, cuffing them before holding her index and thumb out. " Ba-choo, Ba-choo, ba-choo." Pidge said with the poor imitation of laser guns.

"Okay, Enough with the bad sound effects!" shiro stated before smirking. "Besides, it's more like.." Shiro held his prosthetic out, his index out with his thumb while his other hand gripped his prosthetic wrist before dropping to his knee and rotated to the side from side. " Blam, blam, blam!" Shiro stated.

"What?" Keith asked, holding his hands out as if he looked more confused.

"You're crazy." Pidge stated, stratching her head.

" Now way." Lance stated, crossing his arms.

"Wrong." Hunk said with his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing.

"Enough already!" Ophelia huffed, shaking her head at their poor attempt of imitating laser guns before. "Shiro, quit trying to show off." Ophelia stated, looking down at shiro with a raised eye brow.

"Paladins, Focus." Allura spoke softly, amusement filled her eyes but she didn't express it.

"Besides, we can't just shoot at the galra. This balmera, it's, like, alive." Hunk pointed out, looking towed the planet.

"And from what we've seen. " Ophelia steps up, watching the heat signatures appear on the planet. "It doesn't look very good." Ophelia pointed out, see how there was very little red and yellow and alot of blue to the heat signature. "It's heat is very low, as if it's dying." Ophelia looked at them

"How can you tell, ophelia?" Allura asked, breathing softly in worried.

"See the red." Ophelia pointed at the red dot." That's how much body heat it has." Ophelia moves to point at the yellow. "This is how much heat is currently using and providing. "She points at the blue. " This is how much heat it lost. If the balmera temperature continues to drop, the balmera could die."She said softly, frowning a little.

"Quite an observer, ophelia. You'd made one good medic for sure." Allura stated, smiling slightly toward the brown paladin.

" But yes, it's an atrocity what the galra have been doing to this grand beast." Coran stated, looking a little sad. Stealing it's crystals, it's very life force." Coran pulled up the image of the mining. "Without ever preforming the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it." Coran explained calmly.

"After seeing shay's people enslaved, It made me realize how bad zarkon really is." Hunk Looked at them with his brows furrowed. " And we're the only ones who can stop him." Hunk stated.

"Okay, so we can't go in the tunnels guns blazing.." Shiro said calmly. "Plan b, we figure out how to draw the galra up to the surface and battle them out there." Shiro looked toward them.

"I know, if we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface. The galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, voltron saves the day." Hunk explained with an imagination.

"How will we know how many are left in the tunnels?" Keith questioned, his arms crossed.

"We can track the galra and the balmerans." Allura said with a smile.

"I can head down there." Ophelia spoken up, earning concern looks from both shiro and pidge. "What?" She asked, blinking at their concern looks.

"No offence, ophelia." Keith walked to her and crossed his arms." But your part galra, they see you. It'll be either them shooting you or capturing you, since you are.." Keith tried to think of another word around but instead he sighs softly.

"The lost princess, i know." Ophelia huffed, knowing where keith was going with this but with a nod of her head. " I stick with the group to make you all feel better." She said calmly, crossing her arms. She wasn't exactly happy with the feeling as if she was made of glass." So how are we tracking balmerans and galra?" That spiked her interest.

"By using biothermal life indicator point technology." Allura said calmly, pulling up an holographic image of the machine. Pidge stepped forward, looking at the hologram while fixing her glasses.

"Oh, Blip tech!" Pidge said excitedly, but soon earned a look from allura that made pidge look up toward her. "It's an acronym." Pidge said innocently, straightening with a wide thin smile, her hands tucked behind her.

"One of you will need to fly around the balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side." Soon the machine extended,. Wrapping around the balmera with an image of the tunnels. "Then we'll be able to see where the galra and the balmerans are. There are already sensors built in your suits." Allura explained.

"Me and ophelia can do it. I just modified the green lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability and since ophelia's brown lion has it, we should be able to fly around unnoticed." Pidge planned out, earning an amused smile toward pidge.

"That's their main power generator." Coran pulls up the image of the bridge before seeing the large, three pointed power source. " If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses." Coran stated, lowering the image.

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support." Allura touched a holographic screen, pulling up the image of the castle. "With the castle's defenses weakened from sendak's crystal, we won't be of much help to you."Allura reminded.

"I'll take out the power generator." Shiro looked toward the three boys. "Keith, lance, hunk, you take these big mining rigs around the area." Shiro stated with a order.

"Yeah! Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!" Hunk cheered loudly, she could see enthusiastic in hunk.

It didn't take long for them to get into their lions. Watching the tunnel before her lit up. Nudging the controls gently, she made her lion stand up for flight. "You think the balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Lance asked, with a smugly smile on his face.

She could ready see lance daydreaming about it. With a sigh, she shook her head. "Haven't you learn yet from the Chain and the tree experience?" She asked, all too nicely.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't speak about that!" Lance shouted, almost offended the way she asked it. His eyes narrowed before he huffed and pouted.

"Besides, it's not about the glory, lance. It's about freeing prisoners from zarkon" Keith stated, Looking a little annoyed about lance flirty attitude.

"No, i know. I know. But still.. When they.." He never got the chance to finished when their lions were launched from the tunnels.

Watching the channels shut off. She tucked herself carefully into her seat before the balmera olive green sky's, littered with stars came into view. Pushing her lion forward, she flew right next to shiro's black lion.

The four lions behind them lined up before they leaned forward, flying down toward the planet. Going past the yellow clouds, she noticed the weapons charging and firing at them. Suddenly the power source fired at them, sending a large blast toward them.

Moving the controls, she dodged the blast. "This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the balera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the galra installations and not its surface." Shiro reminded, flying ahead of them.

"Got it shiro." She pulled the controls back, flying backwards as her brown lion cloaked itself before she flew down toward one of the tunnels with pidge. "Cloaked activated." She called out.

"Initiating cloak." Pidge said, cloaking her green lion before dropping one of those sensors down into the tunnels.

Pulling on another control, ophelia dived into the tunnel as she flew quickly. "Alright brown, let's do this." Her visor darken, blinding her from seeing but relying on her lion. She used her brown lions eyes before she flew into another another tunnel.

Pressing a button on her chair, she dropped a sensor within one of the tunnels. Pulling her controls up, she watched a a sensor fall past her before she pushed again, going through one of the upper tunnels.

She smirked as she flying around the corners before dropping another sensor within the upper tunnels. Making out of the tunnel, she flew out of the large tunnel. " All out!" Ophelia called out.

"Same here, All sensors delivered." Pidge informed, flying next to ophelia. Before they saw the weapons tower begin to fall but ice began to consume it. Flying beside pidge, they de-cloaked before landing on the side.

 _It seems they have activated their first ability._ She heard brown purr in her head. Patting the arm of the chair lightly, she smiled softly. _Soon, you'll do the same, my paladin._ She hummed at the thought before frowning. Something was wrong, no one was coming out.

"Shiro, i got a bad feeling." Ophelia called out, watching the five video feeds appear on her holographic screens, all looking a little confused until keith furrow his brows.

"Where are all the troops? They not coming to the surface." Keith stated, a frown formed on his lips.

"Yeah, i remember seeing a lot of galra down in the mines." Hunk stated confusedly.

:: _We've located a hanger full of galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch.::_ Allura pointed out.

"They're luring us down. But we have no choice." Shiro stated, looking toward keith and lance video feed. " You guys hit the hanger. "Shiro said, turning his head to hunk and ophelia video feed.

" Hunk, will head to the prison to rescue shay and the other balmerans. "Ophelia said calmly, earning a thankful smile from the yellow paladin.

"Alright, pidge and i will track down any galra soldiers." Shiro informed, earning a few nods from the others. "What will you be doing, ophelia?" Shiro questioned, looking a little worried.

"While you guys are under ground, i'll remain above ground to scout out." Ophelia began to type on the controls, pulling up a smaller holographic lay out of the balmera planet. "I'll have the trackers on of each lion and paladin." The image of five other dots including her's appeared on the map.

"Alright, first sign of danger ophelia, you are to join up with one of the other paladins." Shiro ordered, his eyes narrowing toward ophelia's video.

Ophelia grins innocently, allowing her seat to pull back as the video feed shut off before the seat lowered down into the hatch as the brown lion mouth opens, allowing her to fly out of the mouth and toward the ground, landing carefully.

Saluting lazily toward them, she ran ahead as the barrier formed around the brown lion. The sound of rumble was felt as she looked behind her to see each lion splitting up into groups. Activating her jets, she flew across the ground, checking the empty lands of the balmera calmly.

Looking from left to right, she had to scout each building out for any danger but so far she found none but then again, her gut was never wrong. _If i was zarkon, i would command a set of two armies. Two sets in different locations._ Ophelia thought to herself, looking around carefully.

"Where would i hide?" Ophelia eyes scanned the area calmly, closing her eyes. She stood still, focusing on any sounds or noises. She knew the wind was whistling across the top of the holes in the balmera.

A smirk formed on her lips, looking toward the one building that was untouched. Kicking off the ground, she ran toward it quickly. "Bingo." She used her boosters to fly toward the untouch building as she landed on the ground carefully.

Landing carefully by the door, she frowned a little as to why it's not opening. Looking around for a panel, she frowned even more. Crossing her arms as she grins. :: _Paladins are you there, the galra troops are moving down the tunnel. It looks like they're going down toward the center.::_ Allura spoken up through the communication link.

:: _They must be headed to the core. That's where they're holding shay.::_ Hunk informed with hast.

"On it, Allura." Ophelia informed as she used her boosters to jump up onto the roof of the building as she pulled out one of her short swords and swung her blade cross the roof, slicing through it before she jumps into it.

Landing onto one of the crates, she spotted a much smaller tunnel heading toward the core. With a smile, she jumped off the create and ran toward it and jumps down into the tunnel. : _:They're drawing us into an ambush but we don't have a choice if we want to save shay. Ophelia, what's you're location?_ :: Shiro asked a bit worried.

"Heading straight to the core, they had a hidden tunnel inside the building that i thought i check out."She slipped her blade into the sheath as she slide down the tunnel. "Lance, keith, get to the core." Ophelia commanded as she narrowed her eyes.

:: _I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight.::_ Shiro ordered calmly, she could tell she was defiantly gonna get a scolding later on for her recklessness.

:: _On our way.::_ Lance informed, sound like he was up to something.

Suddly the tunnel before to shook, a sound of whining was heared as she frowns. Looking behind her, the sound of cave of rolling rocks follwoed behind her as she move onto her feet. Using her boosters to fly out of the tunnel and landing on the ground, watching the tunnel above her get cover in rocks.

:: _Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable.::_ Pidge informed in worried.

"A bit late on informing me, pidge. My exit is blocked." Ophelia stood up, looking up at her to see a few droids turn toward her. Narrowing her eyes a bit. "And the balmera is in pain, and i got droids in front of me" Ophelia informed unhappily as she opened her hand, allowing her bayard to form from the space pocket within the voltron suit.

Gripping her bayard, it began to glow. Shifting to her Blade Tonfu as she spun her tonfus around, making sure the blade was facing out and not behind her elbow. Kicking off the ground, she ran straight ahead.

The droids began to fire at her, each of their shots missing her by an inch. For some reason, she had a familiar feelings. As if she been through this before. With a one eight twist, she swung the back of her tonfu into the droids abdomen, knocking it back before swing her other tonfu upward into the jaw of the second droid.

Twirling her blade, the cry of the balmera was heard as she swung the blade into the two droids, watching the fall ot the ground before she felt a plasma shot graze her shoulder. Looking down, she watched. _If they keep firing the balmera wont survive any longer. I got to end this soon._ Her eyes narrowed a bit more.

Gripping her tonfu's, she ran straight at them. Ignore the stops flying past her as she jumped into the air and twisted her waist, kicking a few droids in the head as she watched them knock onto the ground. Landing on the ground, she spun around as she swung the bladed end of the tonfu's into the sides of each droid, watching them fall over in.

Looking toward the last two, she swung her arms outward, releasing each tonfu as they spun in the air, slicing through the last two remaining droids before the blade tonfu's disappear, letting the bayard land on the ground.

Sighing softly, she walked toward her bayard, carefully picking it up before allowing it to return to the space pocket within her suit before walking down the hall. Her hand moved to her arm and tighten her grip. The pain was there and she knew she was bleeding. But it was another scar added to her list of untold scars.

Walking toward the end of the tunnel, she reached the core. Her eyes landed on a balmerian that was hangin from the ceiling before a familiar yelling was heard as she saw hunk run through another tunnel. "Hunk, about time." Ophelia greeted.

"Ophelia, man. You look worst for wear." Hunk chuckled before looking toward shay with a frown. "Shay! Your alive!" Hunk called out with a happy smile.

Shay squirmed a bit, her eyes widen in shock but her mouth was muffled a bit. Unable to understand her as she shook her head quickly. Hunk ran down the steps as ophelia quickly followed suit before hunk blast the cuffs off of shay and jumping into the air to catch, setting her on her feet.

Ophelia looked up to see shiro running out of another tunnel. "Where are the galra? If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us." Shiro asked with a panic look on his face.

"This is the ambush.." Ophelia pointed out as pidge came out of another tunnel, meaning lance and keith hasn't arrived yet as the doors began to shut around the tunnel. A frown of worried form on her lips. She left brown all alone up there.

Hearing a sound of gasp, ophelia turned around to see that last tunnel with lance and keith standing infront of the now closed off tunnel. With a sigh, she noticed everyone was together but knew it was a bad idea. Her gut was twisting at the bad feeling and her hand squeezed a bit more on her arm.

"Ophie!" Pidge called out, jumping down and running toward her. The sight of blood trickling out of her arm was shown she was defiently wounded. " Your hurt!"Pidge pointed out, her eyes widen.

"Just a graze."Ophelia said calmly, setting a comfort hand on pidges shoulder and smiled softly.

"Yeah but, if it's not treated soon.." Pidge began to trail off, earning a sternful look form the older holt. " Sorry, it's just i worried." Pidge admitted.

"I know but right now.. We're stuck here." Ophelia pointed out as she looked around carefully.

"The galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the balmera." Shay informed, frowning a little in worried.

"How?" Pidge asked, earning a worried look from shay.

"I know not."Shay stated, looking back at hunk.

Ophelia walked closer to the balmera and touched it lightly, closing her eyes. "She's warm guys. She slowly dying and the shots she took, it just lowed the percentage down a bit more on her life." Ophelia stated calmly, frowning a bit.

"But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." Shay admitted, lowering her head in shame.

"Who could have possible known that we were heading here to save shay?" Shiro asked, frowning a bit but his eyes were narrowed. Ophelia narrowed her eyes a bit in thought.

"Rolo.." Hunk turned to them "Those liars much have told zarkon." Hunk stated, his eyes narrowed even more.

"We have to figure out how to get out of here." Ophelia pointed out before walking forward as she loowed around carefully in thought.

"Wait! We have a giant castle ship hovering in the sky." Lance looked at the ceiling. " Allura, can you please come get us?" Lance asked oh so nicely enough, with a smile before at keith.

"How do you expect her to do that, genius?" Keith asked qith a stoic tone, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something." Lance pointed out a false fact there.

:: _We're quite occupied at the moment.::_ Allura voiced out in a rush, the sound of firing was heard in the background with a few grunts.:: _We're completely surrounded by galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!::_ Allura informed..

:: _Princess, the partical barrier::_ Ophelia shot a glare at lance to make sure he didn't make that same comment before, earning a sheepish smile. :: _Wont hold much longer.::_ Coran called out.

:: _Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!::_ Allura commanded quickly before communications turned off.

"This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye bye to that parade." Lance said with a pitiful whine, a tear full experssion was on his face with a pouty, pucker lips.

Ophelia faced palmed, shaking her head as she sighs softly. Everyone looked at lance a bit.. Dumbfounded at him. A sigh escaped from here, shaking her head still and rubbing her face lightly, she looked at shiro.

" Get it together, guys" That made lance tear full experssion change to a more narrowed, tear full eye experssion with his lips still puckered out. "Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can." Shiro informed, earning a sniffle from lance.

"Perhaps my people can help us get out." Shay walked toward the core and carefully rest her hand on it. "This is how we communicate. The balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." Shay explained calmly.

"Are you sure someone will be alble to hear your.. Hand from all the way down here?" Keith asked, raising an eye brow.

"It's not like that keith." Ophelia smiled a bit, walking toward the core and set her hand on it. "The balmera picks up vibrations, think keith. Our blood pulses. Our hearts beat. Our lungs extend and shrinks every time we breath. Our voices make vibrations in our throats. Our brain sents out static charges through the nerves. Even the slightest movement, our muscles twitch. "Ophelia explained a bit more easy for them to understand.

" Uh.. Never though of it that way."Lance said calmly, tilting his head a bit.

"She is correct. "Shay looked at ophelia with a smile before looking at the balmera core. "The balmera will delieve the message." Shay said softly, her head lowerd and her eye closed. Ophelia stepped back to give the balmerian some space as she smiled softly.

"I am actually, glad i took medical classes, there's alot people may not understand." Ophelia pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I know right, i knew you were a protege in medical." Pidge pointed out with her eyes widen in happiness, smiling widely at ophelia.

"Protege or not, i just like reading about medicine." Ophelia pointed out calmly, smiling a bit at her younger sister.

Soon the balmera core was beginning to glow around shay hand. The soft humming and coosing noise was heard. Stepping closer, ophelia didn't just set her hand on the balmera core but leaned against it, closing her eyes as she listen to the sound.

She knew it was sending a message. But the sound was peaceful and caring. The planet truly cares for it's people. It was like music to her ears as the balmera continue to make it's sounds. The beautiful cooing, humming and moaning was there. Singing throughout the tunnels.

It was beautiful in ophelia's thoughts as she kept her eyes closed. Moving away, the sounds had stop. She knew the message was traveled as she turned to shiro to see him watching her carefully before he walked over to her.

"Are you alright, ophelia?" Shiro asked quietly, a worried look fell upon shiro face when his eyes gaced at the wound on her arm.

Ophelia followed his eyes and smiled. "Just a graze but yes, i'm fine. It wont be needing stitches, just a bandage. " Ophelia admitted and smiled toward shiro.

Shiro nodded calmly, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezes her shoulder lightly. " You seemed.. Peaceful against the balmera core." Shiro pointed out, his cheeks seem to of flustered a bit pink.

Ophelia snorted, holding back a laugh as she looked at shiro face. " The sounds it makes.. It's peaceful. It reminds me of earth, i would listen to some violen music while i study. Kept me focus on my work when.." Ophelia trailed off as her eyes casted down to the ground and her hands tighten up.

"Well find them, i promise." Shiro knew what ophelia was gonna say. " But for now, we have to focus on what's more important." Shiro pointed out calmly and smiled.

Ophelia nodded her head at shiro's words. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she smiled toward the black paladins and walked toward pidge side with a soft smile on her lips.

:: _Paladins, the lions are in danger! You must get back to them Immediately!::_ Allura informed quickly, her tone was very stern.

Ophelia narrowed her eyes and closed her eyes. The sound of a roar reached her mind. She knew her brown lion was aware of the danger that was coming to him as she clenched her fist tightly.

:: _Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with it's ion cannon, i don't know if we can survive.::_ Allura stated with a worried tone.

"Hang on allura, shay's pressing her hand against a wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something?" Lance said with more of a statement of confusion. "Hand talking? I guess the answer to you're question is, yes we copy." Lance added confusedly

" Shay, are you sure the balmera is sending you're message? "Shiro asked, his eyes narrowing a bit more with fear.

The sound of explosion was heard, startling everyone before the smoke rolled down the steps of where the tunnel she came out of. Quickly, ophelia ran up the steps. " Rax" Shay called out happily.

"We must make haste. We know a short cut through the tunnels." Rax informed, watching everyone.

"Allura, stand by. We're on our way up." Ophelia informed, running into the tunnel with the others. Quickly, ophelia followed shiro toward his speedster, jumping onto it as he climbed into it before driving toward his lion.

:: _Paladins, their taking the lions but they can seem to find brown.::_ Allura informed with a bit of worried.

"No worries on brown, he knows how to handle himself." Ophelia pointed out watching the shield open up a bit, wallowing the speedster to be leifted up into the black lion chassis. Waving her hand, she jumped off the speedster and grabs the paw of the black lion, climbing onto the black lion head. "Shiro, get me into the air. Brown will follow" Ophelia added.

"Right." Shiro nodded his head and smiled at her before disappearing into the black lion. The lion eyes lit up as it stretches out in a loud roar. Grabbing onto the black lion as it began to soar into the air quickly.

Another roar was heard, turning her head as she stood up. She ran off the black lion head and into the jaws of the brown lion as she landed on the seat that moved toward the controls as she took over the handles, control her lion to fly along side shiro.

" Guys, did everyone make it to the lions in time?" Shiro called out, his video feed appearing up on the top middle of her screen.

Soon four other lions joined up behind them, flying information. " Come on, shiro." Lance video feed appeared on the bottom left hand side. "Who you think you're dealing with, a much of amateurs?" Lance asked with a smugish smile.

Breaking off quickly but lance however rammed into a pille with a yelp, flipping through the air. " Do you really want me to answer that?" Shiro asked with a smirk on his face.

"No." Lance said plainly, frowning a little at his mistake.

"Good, let's go!" Ophelia shouted, flying past shiro toward the army of fighters. Something told her to use her bayard, her eyes widen as she summon her bayard once more, looking at the panel that open. "Stay back guys, i got a real treat!" Ophelia informed.

Activating the boosters, she flew toward the middle of the army of fighters as she swung her arm toward the panel, slamming her bayard into the key panel and twisting her wrist as it made a locking sound.

A feel of an static burst coursed through her brown lion before her lion began to glow brightly. She covered her eyes before she watched a flash appear. A yellow flash, brighter the sun consumed the sky quickly as the video feeds shimmered a bit as each paladin covered their eyes quickly from the light.

Soon the light dimmed, the fighters were now shooting randomly toward other directions as she uncovered her eyes a bit. "What was that?!" Pidge asked in shock, flying toward jets as each lion followed suit, taking out the jets.

"That was.. That was cool!" Lance called out with a smirk of amazement before he too took out jet.

"I unlock browns ability, his flash bang ability." Ophelia muttered a bit, looking at the bayard in her hand. She hasn't heard much from the brown lion. Not a piece of advise yet but she's guessing brown knew she would unlock it eventually.

Setting her bayard down on her lap, she moved the controls forward, allowing the fang blade to appear in her lions mouth as she fly her brown lion to join the others into destroying the blind fighter jets.

Twisting her brown lion as the fang blade sliced through the fighter jet, destroying them easily. She knew the flash bang would wear off soon since right now they only been stalled a bit from the blinding light.

As the sky erupts into flashing explosions. Fire and ice were shot out of two lions, melting and freezing both sides of each ship as they exploded into smoke and pieces. Ophelia flew through the flighter jets, spinning her lion around as she shifted the controls, acting the tail blasters and firing at the stalled flighter jets.

Soon the fighter jets began to fire back at them, swerving out of their rampage. _Ophelia, i can't use my ability again, only happens once in a while before recharging._ Ophelia heard the brown lion voice finally. With a soft sigh, she nodded her head.

:: _Paladins, I need you immediately! Five more ticks and we're finished!::_ Allura called out in panic, her eyes narrowing when the video feed appeared on the bottom of the middle screen.

"Okay team, Let's form Voltron Team!" Shiro commanded, flying toward the sky quickly.

Ophelia nodded her head, pushing onto the controls as she flew toward the sky with the four lions behind her. Speeding up to fly beside shiro. Her eyes narrowed a bit more before closing them, focusing on her brown lion only.

The light from around her and the brown lion as she felt movement, shifting within the lion. Parts of the lion disconnected. The head rose up. The lion's limbs shifted into arms and legs. The lion lower half shifted into a more armor form. The Voltron symbol rested on the chest of the finished formed.

The head and limbs connected to the body before the light disappeared. There stood in the brown lion spot was the knight of voltron. The armor was of Brown and white, hints of black were within the neck, joints and on the Voltron Symbol.

Looking toward her side, she saw shiro and the others have indeed shifted into voltron. Each video feed turned on for each paladin as they nodded, flying toward the altean castle quickly. Flying ahead of voltron, she pulled her mecha's swords out, crossing them infront of her as she flew into the purple ion beam.

The ion beam push the mecha back a bit toward the altean castle. Her hands gripped the controls tightly as allura video feed appeared above her control panel. :: _Thankyou, ophelia. Patrical barrier was about to crash.::_ Allura said softly with a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet." Ophelia smiled lightly, watching voltron fly under the battle ship and began to push it upward, causing the ion beam to brush up the blades and graze the tip before firing off course. With a smirk, she flew toward the battle ship.

Moving the controls, she swung the mecha's blades cross the bottom of the battle ship as the altean blaster flew toward the battle ship before crushing into it, melting through it before destroying the hull of it.

Both voltron and the knight flew away from the battle cruise as a bright purple glow formed, the wide explosion destroying it's army of fighter jets before it erupted into nothing by smoke, ash and flames.

Turning her mecha around, watching the explosion and smiled softly. Closing her eyes a bit as leans back against her seat, crossing her arms against her chest. The cadets began to cheer on the video feed but all she was ready to do was fall asleep.

Lowering her mecha form down to the ground carefully, before making it stand tall with its hands cuffe around the hilts of the two swords that barely press into the balmera ground. "Mission accomplished." Lance stated with a relief look on his face.

:: _And just in the tick of time. The castle's defenses are battered and will need to full recharge.::_ Allura stated before the sound of alarms was beginngin to blare through the communication links.

"Allura, what is it?" Ophelia asked, sitting up in her seat as she narrowed her eyes.

:: _There's an unknown object incoming! It's about to crash into the balmera.::_ Coran voiced out in a panic.

Watching the object break through the clouds of the balmera, sailing through the sky with a burning tip as it slammed into the ground in flames. Ophelia knew what it was and she was not happy about it.


	15. Balmera's Revival

"What the heck is that?" Lance asked, frowning in confusion.

"Trouble." Both the black and brown paladin said together, narrowing their eyes in sternly.

Ophelia moved her controls, allowing her mecha to raised his swords up and moved into his stance to fight. Preparing her knight for a battle as she waits for the hatch to open. The tension began to build, the looks on the paladins was filled with determination besides hunk and pidge.

"Oh no.." Pidge muttered, forrowing her brows in worried.

"Please tell me it's empty!" Hunk began to panic, leaning a bit forward. "Or full of space candy. One of those two, either one is fine."Hunk stated in, raising a brow in thought before furrowing his brows in worried.

"I don't think it's a pinata, hunk." Lance pointed out, his tone was completely serious with his eyes narrowed.

"If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on arus, we already know how to beat it." Keith reminded, his tone remaining serious.

A flash of light shinned beside her as she watched voltron slam the two hands together before forming the sword, swunging it toward his side while the wings seperated from voltrons back, moving infront of him as it formed into a shield against his green lion arm. Something was wrong with the pod. Ophelia could feel it in her bones.

"Hold you ground!" Shiro commanded, while voltron moved into it's fighting stance beside her knight mecha.

A hiss was heard from the pod. Smoke escaping it before the hatch and it's sides began to split apart, falling toward the ground. Something big, large with long arms that nearly reaches to the ground, a very thin waist and bulky chest.

She narrowed her eyes, able to tell it had one single spike on both it's shoulders. Pinkish white skin around the mark and teeth coming out from it's mouth and onto the mask. It's legs were wide with small feet. Only three different about it, that it had a gapping hole in it's chest while the material it wore was mainly black and red with some gray hidden under it.

Watching the monster raised it's head up. Two of the nodes shifted infront of it's face, lighting up in green as if it was it's eyes. With a shiver going down ophelia spin, she tighten her grip on the controls. She could tell it was scanning them.

Soon the green light began to shine on it's chest. Her eyes began to wide as she watched the beast turned toward her mecha as it arched it's back, launching the green, shimmering beam toward her mecha. Moving her controls back, forcing her mecha to disengage from his stance to jump back.

Giving voltron a chance to kick off the ground toward the side to stand infront of her mecha, blocking the beam with the winged shield. Pushing the control's forward, she launched her mecha knight in a running motion, moving around voltron as she ran toward the monster quickly.

The swords swinging toward the sides while the beam pushed voltron back. Giving it the distraction she needed to attack. Pulling one of the controls back while pushing the other forward, she spun her knight around as she swung the swords across the waist of the monster, sliding past it.

"It's not candy!" Hunk cried out with a terrified look on his face.

" The damage did nothing to it!" Ophelia called out, turning her mecha around to see there was no marks to the beast side. Her eyes widen in fear as she breathes slightly in shock.

"And it's not the same monster!" Lance pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

Voltron continued to slide back before spinning out of the way of the beam to the side as he swung his sword toward the side. "We need to draw it's fire away from the balmera's surface!" Shiro stated.

Ophelia charged at the monster as it began to jump into the air, firing another beam toward her as she crossed her swords to block it. Groaning at the brightness and the power from it. Voltron rushing to her knight mecha side, grabbing her mecha's shoulders. _Ophelia, focus my paladin._ She heard brown purr in her mind as she shifted the controls toward the side, sliding her mecha out of the way.

Another beam flew out of the monsters chest as voltron grabbed the knight mecha and began to fly around it with the beam following them. Getting close enough, voltron released the knight while swinging the sword toward the monster head as the knight mecha slide toward the monster knees, swing the blades toward the legs.

The monster however, lowered its head before jumping into the air to avoid both attacks at once before jumping behind them, firing a green laser toward voltrons side, sending voltron backwards into the ground. Ophelia moved the controls to get her mecha up until another charge was heard, the beam shot out of the monsters chest and into her knight mecha back, sending her flying into the ground as she cries out.

Shaking her head lightly, she moved the controls a bit as her knight mecha slowly stood up, turning his head to watch voltron fly around with the monster gliding after them. Another beam shot out of the beast chest, while voltron turned around, blocking the shot.

 _It takes a second for it to charge. It can't take a dent and when we get close, it's eye shoots a laser at us._ Ophelia thought to herself, closing her eyes to think. Her hands easing up a bit on the controls.

"We can't hold out!" Lance called out, his one eye shut while the other was widen with a furrow brow.

"My lion weakening!" Pidge informed, scrunching her eyes a bit to avoid the brightness. "If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!" Pidge added, making a thoughtful face.

"Pidge is right!" Keith stated, holding a serious face with furrow brows and narrowed eyes.

"Oh, pidge is right. I'm the one that said, _we can't hold out!"_ Lance began to complain, but unaware that his footing was began to loose control.

"Lance watch you're footing!" Keith called out, noticing the unbalance on voltron as the mistake happened, causing both voltron to topple over and the beam snapping the wings apart, breaking the shield all together.

Both wings hitting the ground at the same time with voltrons body. Ophelia sat up in her seat, focusing on what had happen. Slowly, her world began to black out as if she was entering into another world. Lights flashing past her quickly. _Trust the light, my paladin._ She could see brown standing infront of her as if he was an actual brown lion.

Her eyes opening quickly, she didn't know what she missed back what she saw was all five lions were running around, avoiding to be hit by the green laser that sprouted out of the monster long arms. A smirk slowly formed on her lips as she gripped the controls.

She pushed on the controls, Moving the double blades into the sheath as she swung her knight right hand toward the monthers chest. However it's head tilted down to her, it's chest began to glow green before firing another laser at her.

Quickly, she pulled the controls to the side, forcing her knight mecha to jumpto the side to avoid the beam that began to follow her. "Okay, it can fire off all it's weapons at once!" Ophelia called out in worried, making her knight run around the beast with the green laser following her.

Soon a blue beam flew out of the sky, causing a crater in the sky before hitting the monster back that let out a surprising yelp, stumbling forward. Slamming her mecha's hands together before pulling them apart in a yellow glow, forming a bo.

Her mecha jumped into the air, holding the bo out infront of her as she moves the controls, spinning the bo infront of her mecha as her mecha stood infront of the shielded castle. Soon a green laser shot out of it's eye, hitting the middle of her spinning Bo as she grunted a little, squinting her eyes to avoid the green light.

Feeling her controls slowly loosening up by the force of the beam, her mecha was being pushed back into the barrier as she grunts, pushing forward onto the controls. " My Bo is going to break!" Ophelia cried out in panic.

:: _Princess, the partical barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the galra ship. ::_ Coran informed, fear writtening on coran widen eyes.

"Keith, try to draw it's fire off of ophelia and the castle!" Shiro commanded, flying toward the sky. "I'm coming in from above!" Shiro added.

"Roger!" Keith said quickly, looping around before flying toward the monster as the red lion jaw opened up, shooting out the molten flames into the beast chest, gaining the monster's attention quickly

Shiro flew his black lion from above, dropping down as he was prepare to fire a laser from the lion mouth but the eye on the monster rotated behind it's head, firing a green laser at shiro, giving shiro time to flip to the side to avoid it's attact.

"We need to find it's blind spot." Lance stated, flying toward keith's lion.

"I don't think this thing has a blind spot. It has a thousand eyes." Pidge pointed out, flying next to hunk's lion as the two paladins flew past the green lasers to avoid them.

"Laser eyes. Laser eyes" Hunk chanted a bit, screaming when a pillar began to fall as he flew away from it and around the multied fired lasers.

"What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entired fleet at once." Pidge stated the fact, spinning past the green lasers.

Ophelia clenched her teeth tightly and closed her eyes. She lower her mecha's bow slowly. "Perhaps another flash?" Ophelia asked, frowning a bit with concern.

"Could work, but i think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out." Keith advised, flying next to pidge.

:: _We'll cover you from up here::_ Allura stated, using the self defense weapons to fire at the monster with thin laser shots.

"Alright then, brown lets do this!" Ophelia said softly, pushing onto her controls as she flew toward the beast quickly, watching it turn around toward her and the castle.

 _Ophelia, i have enough energy stored for one more flash. Use it and i will revert back to my normal form._ She heard her lion speak softly to her in her mind. With a nod of her head, she picked her bayard up off her lap as the hatch opened up for it's key.

Swing her bayard forward, she slammed it through the key hole and twisted her bayard until ti clicked. Her Bo began to shine brightly, as she took over her controls and swung the bo toward the monster head.

With swift motion, the bo slammed into the monster as it caused a loud bang. Light formed out of the bo as her mecha began to loose it's bo and form. A loud yelp was heard from the monster as she took the controls and guided her now lion form out of the blinding light.

"She's out!" Pidge called out as she watched the brown lion jump into the sky, pulling away. "Let's get out." Pidge added, following after the brown lion.

Soon everyone followed the brown lion toward the mine shafts, flying into it together before her lion landed, laying down to the ground. Ophelia touched the dash board gently and leans her head against it.

She watched her brown lion shut down as she sat there. Closing her eyes before she opened her eyes calmly. Realization dawned on her as she stood up, climbing out of her brown lion and stepping onto the ground.

She walked toward the middle of the shaft, kneeling down carefully before touching the ground. _You are more then a paladin, a Galran and Altean. You are special._ A voice entered into her mind, it was peaceful and wise, soft and caring. She felt her hand slowly warm up from the ground.

"You health is more important to me, balmera. But so is your people." Ophelia said, pushing away the balmera's words as she breathes lightly.

 _Yes, but it hurts. My body being destroyed by your kind. I am tired and weak, child._ The balmera said quietly, It's tone was weak and struggling.

Ophelia didn't hesitate to flinch at Balmera's words. The ground should quickly as she heard the Balmera's moaning in pain. Soft cracks were heard beside her as she moved her hand toward it, touching the crack gently. "Your more then hurting, balmera. You are dying." Ophelia stated softly, leaning forward to press her head against the ground.

 _Yet, you care for me. Much like my people. Why is that?_ The balmera asked, before letting out another cry of pain, the ground continues to rumble in it's shaking form.

"Because.. A wise man once said a life has purpose. Your people are your purpose. You are their home, their mother and in return, they try to treat you with the same respect. Not like the galran's, that are destructive but like the Balmerians that worry about you." Ophelia said softly in comfort, carefully petting the ground.

 _Perhaps.. You are right, child. Maybe i was right, you are special and you travel down a path of both light and dark. You understand the pain and yet you are not dying, you have just forgotten._ The balmera said peacefully, it was as if the balmera knew her. Ophelia eyes widen in shock, sitting up quickly.

"Can you tell me.. How you're dying?" Ophelia asked, a frown on her lips as her eyes opens slowly, looking toward the opening of the mine shaft.

 _Crystals, i am so tired. I can not rest while in pain, I can not make new crystals to keep me stable. To stay alive and healthy. I have no time. In time, my structure will collaps and taking all life that lives here, will follow suit._ The Balmera explained, the tired tone cracked a little. Ophelia knew it was crying in pain.

"I won't all-" Before ophelia could finish her sentence, static reached her communicator before it clicked on, greeting her with a hasty tone.

:: _Ophelia, we need you and the paladins to get all the balmerans to the castle of lions before the planet implodes.::_ Allura informed quickly, a frown on her lips.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, " A video feed appeared on her wrist as she saw shiro and hunk. " But how on earth do you plan on landing the castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?" Hunk asked, frowning in concern.

"And the fact, brown energy is completely depletted. His resevers are so long, i can barely get him to stay online."Ophelia pointed out, looking toward the brown lion.

"You'll need a distraction. " Pidge pointed out, as her video feed appeared next to shiros.

"We'll engage the beast in our lions, with it distracted. Allura and coran will land the castle and load all of it citizens."Shiro said calmly, explaining the plan gently.

Soon lance popped in pidges video. "Or… We could load balmerans into our lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser eye guy. How long would that take?" Lance asked with a smirk on his face.

:: _Days? Weeks?::_ Coran pointed out with furrow brows and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"We only have hours." Keith pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

 _Do what you must do right, paladin of light._ Balmera spoke very so quietly in ophelia's mind. Her head lowered a bit as she soften her eyes. She clenched her jaw tightly.

"Look…" Shiro lifted his head, his eyes widening. "We don't need to beat this thing. You just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." Ophelia pointed out, looking at the video feed.

"She's right." Hunk nodded his head. "But here's the thing, i'm worried that we're going to be really really good at the provoking part, and then really bad at the evading part. But if this is what it takes to save shay, and everyone on the planet, then i'm in." hunk stated with a serious, determined face.

Ophelia looks at ground, touching it lightly as she felt the warmth slowly fading. "Can you contact other balmerans?" Keith questioned, a concerning look appear on his face.

"I can, but i know not what they'll say."Shay pointed out, frowning a bit. "Leave the planet? Our home?" Ophelia narrowed her eyes, clenching her fist before she shut the communicator off to avoid hearing anymore.

Slowly standing up, she walked to the brown lion and touched the lion's mouth with her hand before she kneels down, calmly closing her eyes to focus. _Paladin of light, what have you decided?_ The balmera asked in concern and tiredness.

Ophelia touched the ground, carefully carsessing it as if she was trying to show some comfort to the balmera. She knew she was no fool in running away but she never knew when to give up. A soft purr was heard in her mind. The comforting feeling form the brown lion aura wrapped around her.

Raising her head, she opened her eyes and looked at the brown lion as she slowly stood up." To give you time to recover but bare with me, it'll take time to convince allura to do something other then evacute your people." she stated as she patted her brown lion muzzle.

Slowly but surely, the lion began to online. It's yellow eyes turning one before it slowly stood up. Ophelia activated her jets as she flew toward her lion mouth. The lion jaws open before closing around her small form.

Taking her seat, she grabs the controls with a tight grip. She felt the lion stood up before releasing the loud roar as she pushed on the controls, making her lion jump out of the tunnel and into the air as she watched the other lions follow suit.

Seeing the five lions provoked and leading the beast away from them as they evade the fire shots. Ophelia began to think as her brown lion floated into the air as she pushed on the controls and flew toward the sky, toward the castle of lions.

 _They can handle that beast without me for a few seconds, balmera. You are my top prioroity and i wont let you die on my watch._ She thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't going to lose this planet. Not as long as she lived.

She knew the balmera didn't answer. Pushing on the controls forward, the jets roar loudly as she flew through the clouds quickly. It might of taken a matter of seconds until she reached the outter space, watching a silver lining shot out of the castle of lions.

Turning her brown lion, she flew toward allura side. Guiding her down as she saw allura look toward her lion in shocking look. Ophie raised her hand, doing a two finger salute to allura before they flew down toward the planet as great speed.

:: _Is that allura and Ophelia?!::_ Lance called out through the communication link. His screen didn't pop on her dashboard but she could tell he had a wide eye expression.

:: _We got to protect the Princess and Ophelia!_ :: Hunk commanded, the yellow lion returning to face the monster.

Ophelia looked toward the monster, moving her controls as she turned her brown lion around allura to block the princess from the monster's sight. She wasn't going let anything happen to her. The sounds of a yell was heard, her gaze snapped toward the lions that were attacking and pouncing onto the monster, distracting it from them.

She closed her eyes, let out an annoyed growl before she breathes lightly. "Princess, we're nearing the ground!" Ophelia informed, earning a look from the princess before she nodded her head.

:: _I can make the rest of the way, rejoin the others.::_ Allura ordered, nodding towrd the brown paladin before pushing her jet forward a bit faster away from the brown lion side.

Pulling the controls back, she turned her lion around before she flew toward the others. With great speed, the jet's roared loud and proud before her brown lion flew straight into the monster side, causing to stumble back from the heavy thud.

Another blast from pidge's laser cause the beast to stumble toward the side a bit before it swung it's arm into the brown lion, causing her lion to fly toward the side from the great force. Moving her controls, she shifted her jets to slow her down from hitting one of the standing rock like structures.

Whatever allura was planning, she better do it fast. She spotted allura fly into the mining shafts before didn't go after her. Ophelia pressed the triggers as she released a blast from her brown lion tail, watching it hit the beast as it stumbled back.

 _This stranger, i can feel her as i feel you, child._ The balmera spoken in ophelia mind. Her eyes widen in shock. Allura was doing something but what. The brown lion purred loudly in her mind in comfort while she continued to fight against the beast.

 _Listen to her words, child._ The balmera spoken up so tiredly but she didn't pry into it. It was like ophelia was connected to this great being, this planet. The monster swung it's arms once more, releasing the multiple laser blast at them.

Using the controls, she shifted brown away from the attack. _' Balmerans, this is princess allura. You don't know me, but i am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For i came from planet altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the galra. But i refused to give up. And now, you all have the same choice.'_ Allura voice was echoing in her mind, her voice for some reason was bring tears to her eyes.

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes as she grasp the controls. She may have never seen altea, she has never her other home planet but surely enough. It hurt. ' _You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am enternally sorry for what has happen to the balmera, but i beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the galra. '_ Allura lecture had finished, the balmera was going silent from her mind, the connection was fading.

She curled her lips as they trembled. She wasn't ready to give up on the balmera. She just wanted to help her. Her hands shook tightly against the control. Allura words were just playing through her mind. The sound of explosion snapped her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes shot open as she watched the batle unfold infront of her. She knew this fighting was going to kill the balmera. _She is wise, child. Not to give up. Just like you are not to give up on me. But please child, i am tired. Very tired, let me go._ Ophelia shook her head at the balmera words.

Watching the red lion getting launch into the air before catching himself. The brown lion launched forward, charging at the monster while the red lion flew away to avoid being shot. The second eye of the beast turned, firing at the brown lion.

She pulled the controls back, launching her brown lion into the air to avoid getting shot. She can't get close to it without getting fired upon. Anger was bubbling up in her heart and it annoyed her.

:: _Castle of lions, comiung in! Paladins, how are you holding up?::_ Coran asked with a concern tone. The castle of lions making it's way down toward the dying planet.

:: I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are all balmerans in position?:: Keith questioned with a concern tone, his eyes narrowing.

::They're making their way to the top _.::_ Allura informed quickly. Ophelia knew everyone was worried from the balmerans but without balmera, what would the balmerans be. She needed to do something and quickly.

::Ophelia, i need you to get back to the others. We can handle it here but someone needs to watch over the balmerans and allura.::Shiro stated calmly, his screen popping up on her dashboard. She could see his narrowed eyes holding concern and commanding toward her.

Ophelia clenched her jaw before only relaxed a bit in thought. Nodding her head, she pulls her controls back before her brown lion turned and flew toward the balmeran's and allura. "I'll watch over them, shiro." She agreed, earning a nod before the screen cut out.

Her lion flew over the princess while the castle of lions lowered down toward the ground, both the mecha lion and the castle landing carefully onto the ground. Her lion's mouth opened up, allowing the brown paladin to flew out of the lion's mouth and onto the ground.

Walking toward the edge, she knelt down and held her hand out, helping the balmeran's out of the mine shafts carefuly. With a nod of her head in greeting them, she smiled behind her darken mask.

"Bring them out! Hurry now!" Coran called out, holding the elevator out while the ground rumbled and shook loudly.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Ophelia snapped at coran, waching the balmeran help allura out of the mine shaft.

Another loud rumble and the ground shaking hard, caused the edge of the shaft to collaps with a boulder going down into it. Knocking anything in it's way into the shaft. Ophelia ran toward the edge and looked around for any survivors.

Luckily, those that didn't make it out were pressed against the wall to avoid being knocked out of the way. Her heart was alreayd racing in fear as she watched the balmeran's in the shaft move out of the way to avoid the falling boulders.

"It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!" Coran called out, ranning over to them.

"But the balmerans!" Allura said in fear, looking at coran.

"They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short!" Rax said in fear, turning toward coran while holding the old balmeran on his back.

The ground shook again. Ophelia knelt down and touch the ground carefuly. Gently carcessing it in concern as she closed her eyes. _Do not cry, child. My pain is nothing but a lullaby._ Ophelia shook her head and clenched her hands tightly.

The ground shook again loudly. The image of the lions flying low to the ground while the monster fired upon them. It scared her. She never felt this fear before. Her eyes open up as the communication opens.

:: Every hit weakens the balmera. Habe you evacuated yet? What happening?:: Hunk spoke up quickly, fear laced in his tone but he tried to keep a calm attitude.

"The balmerans are trapped." Ophelia stood up, holding her wrist up as she looked at the scren of hunk. Her tone was cracking in sadness but she held her sorrow back. " Just keep distracting the beast." Ophelia commanded, clenching her fist tightly.

::Uh, do you want us to distrct it by dying?:: Hunk asked with an unsure look on his face, looking a little concern. :: Because that's what going to happen!:: He added, furrowing his brows.

::Guy's. Remember when i said we didn't have to beat it?::Shiro spoke up, his eyes softening up a bit as he looks at ophelia in concern.

" Yes, i think we all remember that." Ophelia spoken up, turning away a bit as she crossed her arms, disconnecting the video screen from her end.

:: We might have to beat it.:: Shiro stated calmly but worried was in his tone. Ophelia could here it. The leader of the paladins have every right to worry over everything. It's how it's on his shoulders.

Ophelia looked over the caved in mine shaft. She was worried for the others down there. She didn't know if some gotten injured or not. She needed to do something. She needed to help them but what could she be able to do?

"We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escaped." Shay covered her head and knelt down. Ophelia clenched her fist even more tighter.

Allura knelt down by shay, touching her shoulder lightly. " We can't give up." Allura said calmly, softening her eyes.

"But what can be done?" Shay looked at allura in concern but soon a glow caught their attention, turning their heads toward the glow. Ophelia could feel it, the warmth from it as she walked toward it. " The balmera! The ground beneath you're mighty ship appears healed. It's essence thrives. But how?" Shay questioned herself in shock.

 _Her words, even yours, child are touching. You are not just galra, you are also altean._ She heard the balmera in her mind. It was like she was regaining her strength again. The balmera voice was lightening up.

"The castle.." Allura said with a wide eye expression.

"Not just the castle, but you and ophelia, as well." The old balmera said calmly, a smile gracing her lips.

"What?" Ophelia asked, her eyes widen in shock. Her shoulder slumped a bit as she stood there, looking at them.

"It's true. You're altean energy combined with the ship's crystal has revitalized this part of the balmera. " Allura and ophelia looks down, watching the blue glow form under them. " Ophelia, you are altean by blood, you have altean energy more then you know. You just never accessed it until now." Coran pointed out, a smile forming on his lips.

"That's it! Maybe we can preform the ceremony you spoke about." Allura said, standing up with shay beside her, looking toward ophelia. " We can save the balmera. Ophelia, if your willing to learn." Allura said calmly, smiling toward ophelia.

Ophelia heart seemed to skipped a beat at the very words from allura. She didn't know anything about altean ways but with a simple nod, she walked toward allura and stood beside her. " What ceremony?" Rax asked, looking confused at them.

"In the days of old, when alteans were given the gift of crystals from a balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. " Coran turned toward the glowing spot. " A sacred altean would re-infuse the Balmera with quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship." Coran explained calmly, furrowing his brows a bit.

Allura walked toward coran, touching his shoulders. " The galra have only been taking. It's time we give back." Allura informed, walking toward the circle.

"I am.. also part galra." She breathes lightly. " It is only made sense that i give back as well. "Ophelia stated calmly, following allura.

"That is right, _Princess_ Ophelia." Coran said calmly, thought the title was a little distrubing to opehlia but relucently, she smiling slightly at the altean advisor.

"We can connect with the crystal in the bridge and use the castle's power as an amplifier. "Allura stated calmly, stopping right under the castle. Ophelia was right beside her, crossing his arms.

"When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale, I beg you. "Coran voice was soft as he looked at allura in concern. " To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess." He pleaded calmly, the concern laced in his tones.

"That's why i'm here, isn't coran?" Ophelia asked, setting her hands on her hips calmly.

"Yes but.." Coran closed his eyes, lower his head. " Neither of you may not live through it. " Coran said softly, almost heart broken.

"I know you're scared for us, coran. But We must try." Allura stated calmly, narrowing her eyes with determinations.

Ophelia nodded her head as they walked toward to the middle of the circle. The balermans moved to the edge of the circle, kneeling down and setting their hands on the circle. Each one closed their eyes. She could feel the balmera slowly regaining it's lightly but not fast enough.

Ophelia breathes lightly, turning to face allura as she closed her eyes. Opening their arms wide out, they stood back to back as the light shined down on them. The healing lightly seemed to of expanded out. Coran gasping lightly in shock.

 _I can feel my energy restoring._ A smile made it's way on her lips. The connection she had with the balmera. She was glad she was finally doing something. But the altean energy that she possess was fading away as well.

Something in her was telling her something was about to happen. She couldn't move from her stop. She didn't want to. Her breathing steadied a bit. The sound of a purr was in her head was indeed comforting.

The loud explosion echoed through the wasteland but she didn't move. She believed in voltron and the balmera. The light that shined on them grew only brighter as they kneeled down in synce, pressing their hands against the ground.

Sending a powerful wave of icy blue light across the Balmera's planet. Feeling every ounce of altean quintessences flood through her and into the balmera. She and no doubt, allura was feeling the balerma was restoring it's energy very quickly but as soon as the healing faded, so did the blue light.

Both allura and ophelia felt completely drained, slowly they leaned toward the side. Collapsing onto the ground with a soft groan. The energy they had was completely gone. Both Coran and Shay walked over and scropped both the hybrid and the prince up.

"Ophelia, princess, are you both all right?" Shay asked in worried, her brows furrowing in cocern.

Allura was the first to wake up to the sound of shay voice. " Did it work?" She asked softly, looking a bit concern as shay helps allura sit up slowly.

"Yes. The balmera lives. It thanks you, both fo you." Rax stated calmly, a standing up as he smiled softly.

"Ophie!" Ophelia brows furrow a bit before her eyes widen. Coran carefully sat ophelia up, just enough time for pidge to tackle into her and hugged her tightly. " Are you alright, ophie?!" Pidge asked quickly with a worried look.

Ophelia smiled tiredly, nodding her head. "I am just.." She groans slightly before leaning back slightly. "Tired is all." She said softly, looking at the younger holt with a calm look.

Soon her eyes widen at the sound of the rumble. "No…" Ophelia whispers, holding pidge close as she watched the beast stood up, it's chest slowly beginning to glow brightly. "Balmera.." She whispers softly, touching the ground. Hoping it would hear her.

Pidge looked at ophelia in concern the ground continued to shake, but not because of the monster. But because of the balmera hearing her voice as the crystals slowly began to consume the gainst master, mutliple layers of crystals forming aorund the gainst beast.

The glow from the beast chest, disappearing before the crystal sprouted out of it's chest, causing it to snarl in pain as the crystal formed around it compeltely. Not a single move came, not a single rumble was heard. Completely solidfied now.

"No way." Hunk said, staring at it in disbelief.

Shiro walked toward pidge and ophelia. The younger holt moved from ophelia arms as she slowly tried to stand up but with the help from shiro, he slung his arm around her waist as she stood up.

"The balmera just saved us." Coran stated calmly, looking at them then at the crystals.

"Look at the crystals." Allura pointed out, a smile forming on her lips as she watched the crystals slowly grow out of the ground.

"The balmera is restoring herself to her former glory." Ophelia pointed out, a smile forming on her lips as she watched the crystals slowly grow out of the ground.

Soon the sound of babying was heard, turning her head, she looked at hunk who was knelt against the ground. " Oh, who's a good balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did." Hunk said, cooing toward the balmera while rubbing the ground.

Ophelia snorted softly, and giggles. _Thankyou, Princess ophelia of the galra. Now i must rest and let my people thrive._ She heard the balmera speak softly. No longer in pain or tired but the connection between her and the balmera only faded away.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Keith asked, raising an eye brow while he crossed his arms calmly.

"What? It's alive and it wuvs my scwatches." Hunk stated, returning to babying the balmera's ground while he chuckles loudly.

A hours past. Ophelia walked through the crystals. The one yellow sky was now grayish and dull. She knew it was night time and she felt connect at the moment. She had helped these people and she felt happy about it.

With every stop she took, she looked at the crystals and knelt down to touch them lightly. It didn't seem to distrub the balmerans when they learned of who she was. But they were thankful enough that she was on their side.

With no sign of hunk or shay, she knew exactly what happened to them. Just like her, she disappeared from the paladins sight to enjoy her time to herself. She was filled with so much tumoiled these last few days and it hurt her.

"I figured you be out here." The familiar voice caught her attention, along with the approaching steps. Her head turned toward the familiar black and white suit. " You look more peaceful out here." He informed her, looking toward the crystals.

Ophelia smiled lightly, her fingers only Continued to carcess the crystals gently, exploring the very detail of them. "You right." She said calmly, nodding her head. "Sorry, if i worried you all." She added an apologetic look on her face.

Shiro chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he walks to her side. " Everyone is worried for you and allura. What you both did today was incredible. You.." She could see his cheeks were slowly reddening. " were incredible." He said softly, breathing out the words with a smile.

Even her cheeks flushed a little at his words. Breathing in softly to keep her heart from skipping a beat, she nodded her head. " I wasn't that incredible. "She said with a soft mutter, looking away.

"But you were." Shiro set his hand on her shoulder. His gray eyes softening up toward her calmly. "You knew when to take that leap of faith and you helped them." He pointed out softly, squeezing her shoulder a bit.

She looked at him before nodding her head once more. The flush of red still on her face as she looked toward him, staring into his gray eyes. It was like time stalled a bit between them. Her yellow eyes just staring into his gray ones.

Without any consciously knowing it, they were learning in closer and closer. Slowly but surely, they could feel the breath on eachother lips but as the sun raised up, nearly blinding them. Their eyes widen, jerking away before turning their heads to hide their redden faces now


	16. Sendak's Crystal Mayhem

Ophelia stood with the other paladins in the decontainment room, staring at sendak while coran was setting up some type of device to it. Ophelia walked toward the pod next to sendak's pod, looking at it calmly with a concerning look.

"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, " Coran opened a key pad as he typed on it. " I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Coran stated calmly.

Ophelia shifted in her spot, her right hand rested on her hip as she looked at the other then at sendak, her eyes narrowing her eyes. She could feel shiro's eyes on her until she felt his prosthetic hand touched her shoulder gently. " Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract sendak's memories.." Shiro began to state the fact.

" We may gain valuable intelligence on zarkon's troops locations." Ophelia pointed out, she didn't feel right being in sendak's presence at the moment. It was because of him, she was having turmoil issues against herself.

"Yeah, and then we can just be like, _Knock knock_.." Lance knocks lightly against hunks head before making face and hand motions. " Who's there?" Then lance nodded his head from one side to another. " The avenging fury of vultron's team, Son!" Lance said excitingly.

Ophelia looked at lance, raising an eye brow of concern and wonder before shaking her head and turned to pidge to see her leaning against the smaller memory pod. "Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?" Pidge asked with a curious look, looking up to coran.

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands. " Coran stated calmly, continuing his work on the key pad.

"When i go, i want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." Lance said calmly with a flirty look on his face as if he was imagining what he just said.

"The amount of information in you're brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Keith stated coolly, looking at lance with a stoic look while his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" Lance spun around to face keith, glaring at him. "The amount of information you have, keith, could be…" Lance stopped, his eye brows perked a bit as if he couldn't figure out a replay.

"Yeah?" Keith asked, furrowing his brows a bit in curious.

"Uh… "Lance tilted his head a bit, trying to think. "It's less then what i have!" Lance stated with a poor comeback while he crossed his arms, his eyes close and his lips pulled a smirk fo prideness.

"Oh, good one, lance!" Hunk said cheerfully.

Ophelia looked at lance then keith before rolling her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Shiro, being beside her, sighed softly, shaking his head. She knew keith was already annoyed with lance with that poor comeback.

"This is how you incorporated king Alfor's memories into the castle of lions?" Pidge asked, moving around the shorter memory pod, looking around it and inside it with a curious look.

"Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." Coran stated, stepping back from the pod as the key pad disappear.

Shiro looked at ophelia in a bit of concern while she watched the pod steam a bit from inside it. A small light blue pulse was saw before it shimmered inside of the smaller pod. She walked closer to it, leaning toward it.

"Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" Hunk asked in confusion, looking at it with a raised eye brow.

"That's give it some time." Shiro stated calmly, his arms crossed agains this chest.

As each minute past, hunk fell asleep standing up before falling over with a thud. Soon everyone but ophelia and shiro, sat down on the floor, leaned against the pod or remained standing up still. Ophelia knew she had to wait.

"Well, i can't wait around anymore. I'm going to hit the training deck." Keith stated, walking away from the ground. Ophelia only nodded her head.

Another minute has past. Pidge was on her phone, hunk was laid flat on the floor while coran was cleaning the empty pods. Lance, however was looking over ophelia and shiro to understand why they weren't moving.

"Okay, if anyone needs me, i'll be in the lab." Pidge stated, standing up as she stalks out of the decontainment room. " Maybe i can pull some infromation from Sendak's galra crystal." Pidge added the last part.

"Send me any details you find, pidge. " Ophelia stated calmly, looking over her shoulder to watch the younger holt leave from her sight.

Another minute past. It was just four people now. Ophelia and shiro still haven't moved from their spot. Lance was on his back while supporting his lower hand with his hands as he kicked his feet in the air, doing some kind of excerise.

Hunk's stomach was the only thing that distrubed the silence that had returned. The sound of him standing up. " Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast." Hunk stated, walking away.

"Well, i'm afraid i can't wait here any longer, either." Coran stated, letting out a groan while he stretched his arms out over his head. "I have a million duties to attend to. Between that galra crystal infecting our systems, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmerans rejuvenation ceremony, The old castle of lion has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired." Coran stated.

Lance soon got up as well, looking at them then at the two leaders of the paladins. Ophelia eyes still haven't left sendak's face. Her arms felt stiff but she kept them crossed against her chest. "We'll stay. Somewhere in sendak's mind is the information about zarkon that we need." Shiro stated calmly.

"Okay, well.." Lance leaned back after he stood up, cracking his back while he yawned. " While you guys do that, i think i'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something. " Lance stated, before walking toward the door.

"Actually, lance.." Ophelia looked at lance, narrowing her eyes. " You're going to go help coran with those chorse." Ophelia pointed out before stretching her arms over her head, leaning back until her back pops.

" Yes, excellent idea!" Coran agreed with ophelia, nodding his head while he tucked his hands behind his back, walking past lance.

"What? Why me?" Lance asked, narrowing his eyes at ophelia.

"Because your the last one here and because you're activity isn't very important." Coran pointed out, walking toward the door.

Lance eyes widen. " Wait did i say _chill with a good lemonade_? " Lance began to stuttered a bit. " I meant i gotta do homework." Lance tried to argue, smiling slightly in hope of coran to chance his mind.

"No. Too late." Coran stated coolly, causing lance to slouch before following after the retreating altean male.

"Fine.." He drawled out with a sigh of annoyance. " Let us know if anything happens." Lance stopped, looking at shiro and ophelia in concern. " Shiro? Ophelia?" Lance called out in concern.

Ophelia nodded her head, waving her hand a bit before crossing her arms back against her chest. Shiro eyes widen, looking at lance before narrowing them at sendak. " You got it." Shiro stated calmly.

Being in the same room as sendak, even with shiro here. It still bothered her. Sendak words seemed to have traveled back to her mind once more. _I will watch your every step._ The smirking imagine of sendak face formed in her mind.

Her heart raced a bit in fear as she exhaled a bit to ease her heart a bit. _You belong at your father's side!_ Her arms tighten against her chest a bit before shaking her head. She could feel the ghost pain in her hand. She knew the scaring was there still. The fight against sendak.

Soon a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to snap out of her thoughts as she looked at shiro. Seeing his concern gray eyes on her. "You should go rest," He said calmly, watching her turn her head away.

She wanted to sleep. She truly did but she was afraid to. After the balmera's revival and the ceremony. She couldn't get the image of shiro and her almost kissing. She didn't know how she felt about him. At first, she was against the idea when she first saw shiro. Knowing he was her father's and Matts crew mate but now, it only grew more into strong feelings.

" If i rest now.." Ophelia let out a soft sigh as she moved her arms away and set her hands on her hips. " Shiro, i don't want to be locked way in another nightmare. "She admitted, truth be told she had been up for two days and if she falls asleep, she wouldn't wake up.

Shiro could see the fear but also tiredness in her yellow eyes. A small smile formed on his lips before he wrapped his arms around her. It startled ophelia when she felt shiro pull her toward the ground, right between his legs as he sat there, holding her close. "Then let me protect you from those nightmares." He whisper in her ear softly.

Her back pressed against shiro's chest, she felt her cheeks heat up in a tinted red color. Her legs pulled up to her chest with her knees bent. Shiro arms kept her in place, securing her. This is as close as she gotten to shiro. His scent was filled with that fresh moss, petrichor and metallic scent mix.

Her eyes began to droop slowly to a close. Her hands reached up to grasp his arms carefully, giving them a gently squeeze as she pressed into shiro's chest. Her breathing began to even a bit while she slowly fallen asleep. The feel of shiro resting his chin on the top of her head while his arms kept that protective grasp around her.

And they stayed like that. In eachother embrace. Shiro had to watch her sleep against him. He knew she was just beginning to fall asleep. He didn't move but he watched her. The flush of red was on his face and if anyone walked in, he would be even more embarressed if someone discovered them like this.

Shiro head lifted up, watching sendak and looked toward the memory pod before staring back at sendak. Whatever sendak had put into ophelia mind, seemed to really worried him. Another thing was the nightmares Ophelia had.

Feeling the said hybrid in his arms shifted a bit, a soft whine only escaped her mouth while her head rested on his shoulder. He didn't need to move to watch her shift. She was in a slumber now. Took only a matter of minutes for her to fall completely asleep. His eyes returned back to sendak, narrowing them with anger. He remembered the agony pain ophelia was put through when sendak was in control.

The fight seemed to have burn it's way into shiro's mind. He was so scared for ophelia then to see her in the pod, making soft painful noises in her slumber sleep. It really scared him. His eyes trailed down to her hands. Those sword piercing scars on her hand was still, the other was on her arm. He would never forgive himself for not getting her out of there in time.

Another shift was in his arms, drawing him out of his angry thoughts as he watched her turn her head away. All signs where there. All very familiar signs were there. Tightening his arms around her tightly in comfort as he leaned to her ear. " It's okay.. " He cooed softly, rocking her sleeping form. " I'm right here, ophelia. I'm right here, hon." He said ever so softly.

 _"I am right here, hon.." She heard someone voice. Someone very familiar. Shiro, perhaps? The black water was slowly filling up to her knees. She stepped back to try and escape the water. Her heart was racing. Sendak's reflecting appearing infront of her._

 _"I told you, didn't i?" He warned coolly. The smirk forming on his lips as his reflection climbed out of the black water. " I was going to watch your every step, Princess chxy. " He stated, his orange optic shined brightly._

 _"And i told you, that wont happen." She growled a bit, clenching her fist tightly. Her swords appearing in her hands while the gown she wore was slowly turning black. The yellow ribbon was changing to it's white color. "I am not returning to the galra side." She stated coldly._

 _Sendak only chuckled a bit, his prosthetic like weapon arm clenched tightly as he swung forward. Ophelia only jumped to the side as his fist swung into the water with a loud splashed. Landing in the water, her gown swayed against the ripples. " I know all your tricks, princess." He said calmly, raising his arm as his fist flew back into it's socket._

 _"And i know yours. "Ophelia moved into her fighting stance, her eyes narrowed a bit but suddenly a pain formed down her leg as she looked down. Her once scar leg had a wound in the exact spot. Her eyes widen in shock. The water was gone._

 _The image was replaced with her being in the crystal generator room. Her eyes moved to sendak, watching him walking toward her slowly. "I believe you don't, princess. I control your nightmares now." He informed calmly, a smirk only seeming to form even more on his face._

 _"The crystal…"She drawled out, her eyes moved toward the purple crystal in concern._

 _"Ah you figured it out. Only way i can connect to you."He began to laugh softly, his hand moving his hip. " Since you were able to connect to the balmera."He pointed out the fact before he let out a soft hum._

 _She glared as she try to move toward him quickly but only stopped when the pain escape her body, causing her to fall over onto the ground. She wanted to grab her wounded leg but she couldn't._

 _Sendak stopped infront of her, picking her swords up. " Now where were we?" He purred, his smirk formed into a insane ear to ear grin. His white teeth bare as he swung both her swords down into her left hand and right arm._

 _A scream escaped her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes. She tried to squirm but the blades were to far deep in her limps. " W-why are you.. "She could barely look up at him. " doing this to me?" She whimpered in her words._

 _" Why .. you ask?" He kneels down, pressing his hand onto the swords before he pushed them further down into her hand and arm. " Simple, you disobey me. Made your father disappointed in me. No doubt, that i wont return without you but when i do, he'll hear the news that his daughter isn't so perfect." He stated in a cold tone._

 _"No one is perfect!" She snapped, building up the spit in her mouth before she spat out her spit into sendak's face._

 _"_ Ophelia, wake up!" _She heard that same voice. It was a bit clearer this time but she couldn't wake up. She felt like she was being held in place. Her eyes widen in shock. It was dawning on her before she glared at sendak._

 _"Oh, so you can hear him as well." Sendak chuckled lightly. " You're not getting out of this one, my dear. "Sendak stood up, grabbing the hilts of the sword before he pulled them out of her hand and arm. " Not this time." He stated._

 _Her eyes widen at the sudden motion as she released a cry of pain before sudden darkness took over her. All she knew, was she couldn't move as she float in the pitch blade world around her_

Shiro watched her wither against his body. Holding her as close as possible, keeping his arms secure around her before he looked at the memory pod. It was active this time. Whatever was happening, he knew sendak had something to do with it.

Carefully moving ophelia against the ground, he watch her form curl up to show how petite she really was in a fetal position. He wasn't piting her. He was scared for her, worried even. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and walked toward the pod.

Pressing his arm against it while resting his free hand against his hip. " I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. I know your harming her. Let her go and give them to me." Shiro spoke calmly.

A whimper caused shiro to look at ophelia before he clenched his fist. His free hand leaving his hip before he growled, slamming his human like fist into the pod. "You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever! You can't have her!" He called out in annoyance.

The sound of bubbling was heard as he looked at the memory pod. Purple little dots floated in the pod before he smirked a bit. " So, you can hear me." He said calmly with a smirk as he turned to ophelia. He walked toward her before kneeling down, bringing his arms around her petit fetal form and held her as close as possible.

Her body seemed to have relaxed within his arms. It was like she knew he was there. He brough his head down to press his forehead against her's. He kept her closer then ever. He waited for her to move, to show any sign of her nightmare continuing.

But it seems like she just layed peacefully. Her breathing didn't hitch or stop, but calmly making those soft exhale sighs. He relaxed a bit, knowing she was now safe before he smirked toward sendak. He accomplished something that sendak couldn't and he planned on keeping her close.

A soft moan caught his attention as he looked down, watching her eyes fluttering open from the daze sleep. Her yellow eyes only spotting shiro's gray eyes and a greeting smile. But that soon faded as she leaned into shiro, her face moving to bury into his neck.

Shiro only stiffen slightly while his cheeks were slowly starting to burn from being fluster. He tried to hold his smile as he felt her breath against his neck. It was hard to think of anything else while she just cuddled against him like that, or was she just asleep still.

Tilting his head to the other side, he looked down a her. Her form barely moved so that was a pulse to him. Another thing was that her breathing went back to that even, soft sigh sound when she exhaled. That was another pulse in his books. Putting two and two together, she actuall fell back into that light sleep again.

He didn't want to move but he had too. Moving ophelia back down onto the floor, he carefully carcess her cheek before he stood up, walking toward sendak once more. His eyes narrowed a bit in thought of what he wanted to ask.

Perking his head, he thought of an easy question. " What was the first rank you held in zarkon's army?" He turned toward the memory pod, crossing his arms. " Where did you find the red lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness? Why do you want Ophelia?" Shiro asked, forming a stern look.

Of course, no answer came from the memory pod but a groan was heard from behind shiro. He turned a bit, watching her roll onto her other side. It was like another nightmare was showing but soon her body just relaxed against the ground. It was just a passing dream maybe.

" _What makes you think you can possibly defeat him? What makes you think i want her?"_ Sendak voice eechoed through the halls. Shiro eyes widen, turning his head toward sendak's pod, letting a single sweet form.

"If you were to attack zarkon, where would you strike?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brows a bit in worried as he looked back at the memory pod.

" _Why strike at all when you can join him?_ " Sendak asked, causing shiro to step back. Ophelia moaned a bit as her eyes open up. It was like she heard sendak's voice as she slowly sat up. Shiro quickly knelt down beside ophelia, setting his hands on her shoulders.

Ophelia eyes slowly moved to sendak, her eyes widen as if she watched sendak's form awaken infront of her. Her heart speed up as she gasped along with shiro but soon it faded away, leaving the slumbering sendak in front of them.

"You saw that right?" She muttered slightly, her hands raised up to grabbed shiro's hands in concern but comfort.

Shiro nodded his head, squeezing her shoulders in comfort before he moved his hands to grasp her's, helping her up carefully as he stood up befoe he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, keeping her close. Ophelia shook her head to shake the image of sendak out of her mind.

"I saw and heard him." Shiro said softly, looking at ophelia before holding her close. There was no time to let their guard down now. Ophelia wouldn't be able to sleep now after what she just saw.

Her eyes looked at the memory pod, seeing it active but she was concern about it. It shouldn't be purple, right? But for now, she was just content where she was. Safe and content in shiro's arms. "What were you dreaming of?" He asked, he wanted to change the subject as his gray eyes gazed at her in concern.

"Sendak.." She said calmly, her hands tighten a bit around his arms while his arms tighten around her. She didn't really want to talk about it. It was all a dream. He was just trying to get in her head. Breathing lightly, she sighs softly as she slouched against shiro.

"Whatever he wants.. He aint getting." Shiro stated protectively, narrowing his eyes at sendak. His hands tighening against her shoulder, keeping her against his chest. Ophelia only smiled toward shiro. Her cheeks flustered a bit.

" _How cute."_ Sendak had this disgusting tone. " _The princess and paladin. Two leaders connected. All of use are connected, you, me and her. Both part of the galra empire. "_ Senda stated softly, it was like he was trying to get back into her head.

"We're nothing like you!" Ophelia snapped at sendak, growling a bit while her teeth bared a bit. Her eyes narrowing in annoyance as she squeezed shiro's arms that were beginning to tremble.

Sendak began to chuckle. " _You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand. Princess chxy, you are just a broken shell that needs to be refilled. Just look at your gene's, your bloodline, your nightmares."_ Sendak began to provoke them, keeping that amusing tone.

Shiro looked at his prostetic, narrowing his eyes. " That's not me!" Shiro called out, fear filling his tone as his human arm loosen up around ophelia.

" Doesn't matter because i know where i belong!" Ophelia pulls away from shiro, running toward sendak's pod as she clenched her fist.

" _It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it._ " Ophelia froze in place. " _the other's don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat zarkon. You'll never have her. He already taken what you wanted. He's already defeated you."_ Sendak stated coldly, his tone kept a stern amusement.

Ophelia looked at the panic look on shiro's face. His eyes widen in complete fear as he brought his hands to his ears. " I'm not listening to you!" He cried out in fear, shaking his head.

" _Do you really think a monster like you could be a voltron paladin? A protector to a princess of the galra?"_ Sendak began to dig into shiro's fear. " _Do you think she will ever love you?!"_ Sendak stated with the sterness in his tone.

"Stop it!" Ophelia cried as she swung her bare fist into sendak pod, the sound of her knuckles itting the glass, cracking it as she pants softly. Shiro stared at her back in shock, his breathing was heavy. Her head raised up as her eyes widen when sendak looked down at her with the wide, open mouth smile and wide eye.

Shiro moved to her side quickly, pressing the eject button before they both fell onto their knees with heavy breathing. Shiro looked toward her before she moved quickly, her arms wrapped around shiro's neck and pulled him into the embrace. "It's going to be okay." She whispers softly.

Shiro eyes widen before they narrowed softly before closing, his arms moved around her waist, holding her close while his face was pressed against her chest. Seeking comfort in eachother embrace as ophelia placed a gently but loving kiss on the top of his head.

She knew she couldn't stop shiro from trembling but her arms remained around his neck, keeping him locked in position as she leaned forward and buried her head into his shoulder. She just wanted to shelter shiro from the world. To keep him to herself. Just like shiro wanting her for himself, to cherish her and protect her.

Shiro head raised a bit before he press his face against her shoulder. His eyes being covered, his arms trembled around her waist. Neither decided to move from their position while she listen to his heavy breath. Panic can do that to people, she knew by first hand.

Moving apart, ophelia stood up with shiro before he leaned against the memory pod, holding his head while he held her close. The door opened up with multiple feet rushing toward them. "Shiro, Ophie, are you guys okay?!" Pidge asked in worried, her brown eyes looked at them with a worried.

"Where's sendak?" Keith asked, looking toward the empty pod.

"We…" Shiro breathed shakily. " We had to get him out of here." Shiro looked toward them." We were hearing his voice. He.. he can't be trusted on this ship." Shiro stated with a panic look on his face.

"Shiro.." Ophelia reached out, grabbing his prosthetic hand while touching his cheek, making shiro look toward her. " He's gone. Breath, just breath." She said softly, quietly in comfort, stroking shiro's cheek carefully.

"It is the ship! I got stuck in a crypo-pod then, in the airlock. Keith got attecked by a robot, and hunk and pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning." Lance stated with an annoyed tone as he looked away.

"Then explain why sendak had control of my nightmares?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at lance.

Lance closed his mouth, looking at her with a bit of concern. He had no answer for her really. Pidge stared at ophelia in shock. Ophelia knew she wasn't getting out of this one but right now, they needed to stop this. The sound of beeping was heard as her attention turn to the screen that was approaching something.

"What? How is that possible?" Coran asked, his eyes widen in shock but cocnern.

"What is it?" Keith asked, looking toward coran as he frowns a bit.

"The ship is starting a wormhole jump!" Coran pointed out, furrowing his brows.

It didn't take them long to reach the bridge, standing by the door as they saw allura by the two pedal-stool. Her hands were on them, controlling the ship. "Allura, what's going on?" Ophelia asked, stepping toward allura.

Allura looked over her shoulder with a soft smile. " We're going to altea. We're going home. My father is taking us." She said softly, looking toward them with soft blue eyes.

Ophelia shook her head as she bolted toward allura with the others behind her but soon a barrier formed around her, blocking them from getting to her as alfor images appeared around them. " Stay away from my daughter!" He warned with a heated glare.

"Uh…" Hunk didn't know what to say, but his eyes showed he was about to panic.

"Allura, wake up!" Shiro called out, clenching his fists tightly.

"The crystal must have corrupted king alfor's artificial intelliegence. It's taking over." Coran stated. The bright light consumed them until the saw they were heading toward a bright red nova sun that seemed to be unstabled up close.

" We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explose!" Pidge stated with a shocking look.

"Allura!" Ophelia called out. " You need to wake up! What you're seeing isn't real." Ophelia said, setting her hand on the partical barrier, narrowing her eyes.

"Please, allura. You need to listen to us!" Coran tried to get through to allura but it seem she only looked toward him in confusion. " But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" coran questioned, and it seem to snap allura out of it.

"That's not altea." Allura confirmed as she set her hands on the controls.

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system! Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!" Pidge commanded, narrowing her eyes with her brows furrowed.

Before allura could gain full control of the controls panel, it released a shock that send her flying back into ophelia. Ophelia caught the princess into her arms, looking at the AI of alfor taking over the controls. Carefully helping allura up, she narrowed her eyes.

Allura moved to the partical barrier, pressing her hands against it. " Father, please, i beg of you to turn this ship around, if we don't do it soon, we will al perish! " Allura tried to convince the Holographic King alfor.

"My highness, please, understand." Ophelia growled a bit, walking toward allura side as she slams her fist against the barrier. "Do you really want to kill your own flesh and blood!" She demanded rather then question it.

"Shut it, hybrid." King alfor glared over his shoulders. " You know nothing of flesh and blood. You betrayed your own kind and i intented to do this." He warned calmly but his eyes soften at allura.

She flinched toward his words, lowering her eyes before gritting her teeth. "What? Why?" Allura asked, gasping a bit before narrowing her eyes at her own holographic father.

"Don't you see, dear daughter?" Alfor brows furrowed toward ophelia. " Zarkon can never be defeated. Not while his child is alive." Alfor admitted, glaring toward the hybrid princess.

Ophelia opened her mouth to protest but she tensed at the very thought of dying. Her eyes looked at her sister, her team and her leader. But soon her eyes narrowed in anger, glaring toward alfor. " Got have nothing to do with Zarkon, never in my life will i ever be involved with him." She pointed out, jabbing her index towar the ground.

"How can you be so sure? He's been ruling for ten thousand years." Alfor turned toward them. " You will lose the brown lion, once he has ahold of you. I can not win." Alfor argued with the hybrid, narrowing his eyes.

"But we must continue to fight." Allura protested, looking alittle sadden with her father's attitude.

"Fight for what? It is all over for altea." He kept his tone soft toward allura. " You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of all our people." Alfor said calmly, gesturing toward the nova star.

"Father, please! The paladins and i can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen" Allura said calmly, watching the A.I slowly began to flicker, cripple as he struggled to stand still.

"Allura, My A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source." The worried voice was in alfor tone before it changed into a more calmly tone. " We can stroll across the blossom canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you love that?" Alfor asked, softening his eyes toward allura.

"I remember. I'll see you soon, father." Allura said, lowering head before she turned toward the team. " I need to get into the A.I chamber, to disconnect my father's power source manually." Allura stated with a more serious tone.

"But that means losing king alfor forever!" Coran stated the obvious, looking at allura with an unsure look.

"Paladins, " Allura looked toward the six paladins. " Get to you're lions! I need you to slow the castle's descent into the star." Allura stated, stepping forward as she ran out of the room.

"Ophelia, i will need your help to override the commands to the hangers."Coran stated, running toward one of the control panels.

"Right, Go paladins!" Ophelia commanded, watching each one nod before they turned and ran out of the room. She spun around, rushing toward coran side as she began to work on the override to the five lions hanger rooms.

Watching each hanger open up as she lifted her head. She saw the lions launching out of the hangers and floating infront of them before she looked down to see brown hanger not opening. The soft purring was heard in her mind, it was gentle and peaceful. It made her relax.

Feeling the castle shake just a bit from each lion hitting it before they began to blast the sound of their engines loudly. Ophelia could see the blue glow apeparing from under the window. She walked toward the window, touching it lightly as she smiled slightly.

She reached up, lightly touching the flower pin that was in her hair. A soft smile formed on her lips as she watched the ship get closer and closer to the super nova but it was going as a slow pace. Turning around, she watched the partical barrier and king alfor disappear.

"She did it." Coran stated, turning his head away to look at the super nova.

Nodding her head, she turned to leave the room as allura ran past her. She had a lot to think about as she made her way down the hall to the hangers. Each hanger had it's own hall way. Six halls, six paths and she stood in the middle of each.

Setting her hands on her hips, she watched five figures walking down the hall out of the hangers. A smile formed on her lips as she locked eyes with shiro. " Guys, let give these two some time alone." Pidge stated with a smirk, walking past her.

She raised an eye brow, watching pidge and the group of teens walk away with nodding heads before she turned to shiro. She saw his gray eyes look into her yellow ones, filled with love and gentliness. Raising her hand up, she carefully lifting shiro's helmet up.

Shiro stepped forward, taking her hips into his hands as he moved his head between her arms as he capture her lips with his own. Ophelia breathed in sharply in surprised, her eyes widen in shock. Her heart race quickly while her hand lost their grip on his helmet.

The light thud of shiro's helmet hitting the floor, her eyes slowly closing as she pressed into him. Her arms folding around his neck. She could feel the smile forming on shiro's lips as he held her close, keeping their lips locked.

Needing to breath, they pulled apart. Their cheeks were flushed with red as their eyes opened up to stare into one another. Pulling from eachother embrace, they stepped back a bit. Kneeling down, ophelia picked shiro's helmet up and held it close.

Shiro reaches up, carefully caressing her cheek lightly and lovingly. "We should.." She clears her throat a bit. " Go catch up with the others." She said softly, almost quiet and shyly, her cheeks kept their fluster look.

Shiro blinks before nodding his head, smiling. Taking his helmet, he tucked it between his prostetic arm and side before holding his hand out to her. "Then let's go then." He said calmly.

Taking his hand, they began to walk together. Shoulder by shoulder while they stayed a bit closer to eachother, to hide their holding hands behind eachother.


	17. Ophelia's Sacrifice

**_Episode 10 of voltron done. Though a bit of it probably doesn't make sense. Truth be told, Even though Ophelia is half Altean, she doesn't know much of altean abilities, like changing form. She never grew up knowing her Altean heritage but she is slowly learning as she goes from the only alteans she knows. But i did add in, where her suit not only cloaks but also has a built in device where it changes her outfit into a disguise to blend in a bit or to lie about where she currently is or who she is._**

Megatron kim: To answer your question, No. Ophelia is unable to use her shape-shifting powers since she never really learned them. She grew up in the Blade of Marmora and finish growing up on earth so she never knew her altean side or their powers. But i do have some other plans in the future of the story where it does involve Ophelia's Altean side.

* * *

Everyone was learning over pidge, watching her type on her key pad that was attached to the green paladin's chair. Standing between lance and shiro, her fingers were intertwined behind her with shiro's hand but they kept a serious look on their face.

"Somewhere in sendak's memories we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to take down zarkon." allura stated, a smile of accomplished was on her face.

Buit a concern look was on corans. " I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories." He said, looking toward allura with an unsure look.

With a soft sigh. " I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat zarkon." allura stated the fact, looking toward coran before gazing back at pidge's screen.

Slowly standing up straight, ophelia leaned a bit closer to shiro. Her shoulder pressing against his while feeling his hand tighten around her in comfort. "And by doing this, it'll help get more information to finding out why zarkon still wants me." Ophelia pointed out the fact as well.

Lance straighten up, smiling toward them. " Once we learn all his weaknesses, we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight." Lance said with a smug look on his face before slamming his fist into his palm, as he looked up a bit to imagine it. "Winner get's the universe." Lance added.

"Actually lance, Ophelia would take the throne of the galra's.." Coran held his index up with a very well knowing look. " Since she is the Galra's Princess and after zarkon's defeat, they'll have no choice but to follow her." Coran made an obvious statement there, looking at them slightly.

Ophelia gave coran the most annoyed but stoic look on her face she could muster. The very fact of her leading the Galra empire was never on her list. Even if they were her people, she doubt she would bring any good to it beside being in a allience with allura. She was never a leader, even if can take leadership over the paladins sometimes.

"It takes a _princess_ to lead, coran." Ophelia spoken up, moving her hand from shiro's grasp before resting her hands on her hips. " If you haven't noticed, i'm _no princess_ at all. I can't do all that Princess-y things like allura can." Ophelia admitted, letting out an annoyed huffed.

"But we can teach you." Allura suggested, placing her hand on her chest. "The politics, the history and other stuff, if you allow us to do so?" She asked, smiling toward ophelia.

Ophelia blinks a few times before shaking her head quickly. " Then i'm gonna have to decline. "She turned away, crossing her arms with another huff of annoyance. " History doesn't make a leader, it's the experience. I'm not a leader. End of story." She pointed out, glaring toward the altean princess and advisor.

"Anyways.." Shiro cleared his throat bit before looking between the three of them before looking at the younger holt. " Anything good yet, pidge?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

" we were able to salvage bits and pieces." Pidge said softly with a disppointing tone. Ophelia walked a bit closer, wrapping her arms around the younger holt shoulders to hug pidge close even if the chair was between them.

Keith let out a sigh. " We need something to work with. "Keith shrugs lightly before lower his arms. " Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire." Keith pointed out calmly, frowning a bit.

"Who needs a map? After Ten thousand years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a galra ship." Lance stated with a shrug before raising an eye brow.

"If you were lucky enough to hit one." Ophelia stated, giving lance one of her doubtful looks while her arms remained wrapped around her little sister's shoulders.

"If we could just find troops location or supply routes, small targets we cout hit and run." Shiro looke at ophelia then toward everyone else. " Then we could start to free planets one by one." Shiro said calmly before looking at lance.

Lance leaned to the side of shiro and grins, " Boring! I want the big kaboom," Lance stated wiht a weird stance, raising his brows.

"Zarkon's been building his empire for ten thousand years as well as looking for ophelia during those twenty years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with six inexperienced pilots and one support ship." Shiro stated, earning a playful glare.

"I feel for some reason.. That i should be offended by that." Ophelia stuck her tongue out at shiro, earning a smile from him. "But shiro's right, hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake. I should know, i done it when i don't remember. Hint the name _Chxy the jinx_." Ophelia stated with a raised index finger.

"Yeah but, back then you had all your memories." Pidge looked at ophelia with a stoic look. " You know the in's and outs of the ship but now, you can't remember it all." Pidge said calmly, looking at ophelia with a worried look.

"That i know but i have been getting some of my memories back. Slowly but their coming back." Ophelia stated the fact as she turned to pidge to see what she was working on.

Pidge looked back to her small holographic computer. " Okay, you win on that one but right now.." Pidge smirks at ophelia. " I've cross- referenced sendak's memories with the info i got from the downed ship back on arus. Most of it was garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a.." Pidge turned her head to look at everyone. " Universal Station." Pidge said calmly.

"Sounds familiar." Ophelia crossed her arms as she thinks. Tilting her head down as she closer her eyes. " I think i heard of it somewhere but i'm not sure where." She mutteres softly toward herself.

"Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?" Hunk asked, flicking his eyes from one side to the other to read it.

Pidge reached over to push hunk head out of the way. " Well, we are translating it from galra, so it could also be a galactic hub." Pidge stated calmly, leaning toward her computer.

"Or space base?" Lance said with a smirk while everyone just looked at him causing lance eye brow to raise. Causing him to blink a few times before he straighten up and crossed his arms. " What?" he asked.

Coran stepped away, walking toward the controls. " I'm pulling up the location of your universal hub station base on our screens now." Coran said, pulling up three of the planets. Ophelia stepped forward as she looked at each of those planets.

"So, where is it?" Lance asked, frowning a bit in confusion.

"I don't know. "Coran began to type on the key pade. " Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates." Coran said calmly, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Maybe he remember it wrong." Keith admitted, frowning a bit in confusion.

"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in sendak's memories." Pidge stated, resting her chin on her folded hands, her brows were furrowed in concern.

"Only one way to fine out. " Allura narrowed her eyes. " Let's go take a look." Allura said, starting up the castle engines as they watched the ship flew off toward the coordinates.

Watching each star system fly past them. Ophelia kew the minutes were turning into hours. Shiro was in his seat while she was leaned against the back of shiro's chair, her arms wrapped around his neck with her face buried into his neck. She might have dozed off a bit like hunk did in his yellow paladin seat.

But she dozed off while standing up. Shiro raised his hand up, giving her arm a gently squeeze before lightly shaking her. Soft gasps were heard behind her while she was slowly waking up to feel of shiro shaking her arm. Though must to her displeased of waking up, all she did was raise her head up and sent a unhappy glare at shiro.

Shiro only smiled slightly at her before his eyes gestured toward the window when he looked at her. Blinking a few times to adjust her blurry, sleepy vision. She turned her head a bit to look out the window. See what was there was a base, guarded by three galra ships.

What was supporting that base was a half metor rock. Even though the color was a dull lime color with purple. It still didn't feel right to her. It still sent a shiver up her spin. Straighten up a bit, she felt her back stiffen before popping. A sigh escape her lips of relief.

" It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners." Coran stated, pulling up the diagram of what he just said.

Ophelia crossed her arms against her chest, looking toward pidge to see her lightly pinching her chin. It seem it hasn't dawn on her younger sister yet about her and shiro since she was focus more on what's infront of them. "So, you can only see it if you really know where to look." Pidge pointed out.

"This place must handle shipments from all over the galra empire." Shiro said softly with a curious look on his face. A stoic look only forming.

"If i remember correctly, this is some big airport where spiments come and go." Ophelia stated with a snap of her fingers, keeping her arms crossed.

"Why is it hidden then?" Pidge asked, looking toward ophelia curious.

"There must be more to this than we're seeing." Shiro pointed out, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Then, we'd better go down to take a look. Ophelia, see any signs of entering anywhere?" Allura asked, looking toward the galra princess.

Ophelia walked closer to the screen, examining a bit before it began to click in her mind. " Here." She pointed toward the top of the ship. " We need to enter here. It's the central control building. " Ophelia said calmly. It seemed like it was all coming back to her slowly.

Keith blinked a few times before looking at allura in concern. " I'm sorry, Princess, did you say _we_?" He asked in confusion, frowning a bit.

"I'm going with you." Allura suggested. " I've traveled through the Galra transportations hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them then any of you, expect for ophelia, of course" Allura stated calmly, cuffing her hands infront of her.

"Princess, i'd rather you stay here." Coran argued a bit, looking a bit worried toward allura.

"I'm a part of this fight against zarkon as much as anyone." Allura furrowed her brows, glaring toward coran. " I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Allur asked, looking between everyone.

Ophelia sighs softly, moving her hands onto her hips as she shook her head. She wasn't going to argue with allura on this one and keeping the princess shelted like this wasn't going to help her win this war either.

When coran looked at everyone, all everyone did was either looked concerned or whistled before he looked at shiro and ophelia for help. Shiro only shrugged, looking at allura. " Fine. Suit up." Shiro stated calmly, "But stay with ophelia." He added in.

Ophelia was about to protest, her hands now removed from her hips before crossing against her chest. Puffing her cheeks out with a pout but shiro only looked at her. Giving her that stern knowing look. Slouching a bit, she sighs softly. " Fine.." She said with a grumble, turning around as she walked quickly out of the room.

Coran made that muffle like scream while everyone else but shiro and allura watched ophelia leave the room with a shocking expression of her giving up an argument even if it was a direct command. Ophelia knew she couldn't argue with shiro at the moment, not when she need to get rid of this shiver that continued to go up her spine.

Everyone seemed to gather up into the brown and green lion. Allura and her were together while the other's were in the green lion. Flying toward the base, she watched the screen pop up beside her.

"Alright, Ophelia. Here's the plan. We'll go in low, fast and hopefully undetacted. Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet." Right on que, the green and brown lions few around the dark part of the moon. " Should keep them from getting a visual on us." shiro stated.

Ophelia reached over, hitting a few buttons before she watched the green lion cloak infront of her. The brown lion soon followed suit, cloaking behind the green lion. " Clocking activated. With pidge's modification to the green lion and my brown lion cloaking, we'll have a 30 second of cloaking before we're detacted." Ophelia pointed out calmly, earning a nod from shiro.

:: _I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst.::_ Slowly but calmly, we decended down toward the ground. :: _That should buy you a minute or so, while they assumed it's cosmic interference.::_ Landing her brown lion next to the green lion calmly. :: _But after that, it's up to you to be out of sight.::_ Coran informed calmly.

Standing up from her seat, the cloaking deactivated from both lions as she pulled the hood up from her black and gray suit she decided to wear, pulling the mask over her face. The purple biolights lighting up from activation.

"Are you sure you want to hear that?" Allura asked, seeming a bit concerning about the suit she was wearing and not her paladin suit.

"Yeah, i am." Ophelia said calmly, nodding her head. Grabbing her dual wield swords and spun them onto her back before she walks forward with allura following behind her.

Both groups leaving the lions as they ran ahead.

-

* * *

Leaning against the wall, her body was cloaked. She watched shiro whisper somehting to the guard behind before sending a fist into the guard that send him flying over the controls and onto the ground to alert the robotic guards.

Watching the two guards with amusement as Ophelia declocked. Startling the two guards, she pulled her swords out and with oen swift motion, she kicked off the ground and twisting her form in a one sixty spin. Bring her swords down with ease as she sliced through the armor of the guards chest.

Watching each guard fall over as she stood up. Twirling her blade's with ease before slipping them into their sheathes on her back as she looked at the paladins with her head tilted. Her mask was blocking her smirking face.

Lance and hunk walked toward the guards, pick them up by their legs as they grabbed them acrossed the ground. The rest walked toward the control, working on setting up while ophelia walked toward the door, peaking out of it calmly.

"How's it look out there?" Shiro asked, looking between keith and ophelia for answers.

"Decent for now." Ophelia said with a shrug, keeping her eyes focused on the hall infront of her.

"All clear." Keith said, turning his head to look at another direction outside the window.

Ophelia turned her head, watching the group continue their work with the computer and shiro's arm. She paid no mind to it. Cloaking herself, she slipped through the doors and walked silently down the hall. She needed to figure out what was going on around here and why did it feel like she had multiple shivers going down her spine.

Every since she saw this place, that's all she gotten was shiver after shiver. The sound of a loud humming caught her attention as she turned around to run back toward the control room. Spotting the sight of a ship lowering itself.

"Central command ship.." Ophelia muttered toward herself, she knew the size fo that ship. How she knew about, her returning memories held nothing of this ship unless. She tilted her head down a bit in thought, pinching the chin of her mask.

Turning her gaze back toward the others, she soften them a bit to see them still working on the information. She was going to regret this but she needed answers. Turning around before they realized she was gone, she ran out of the control room quickly. Making sure her cloak still had enough time to get her there.

She ran down the hall. Every turn she took was a miniute. Swerving and dodging, making sure she wasn't felt or heard by galra protrol guards as she took another turn through the halls. It was like it was coming back to her. She knew where she was going.

:: _Ophelia, where are you at?::_ Tensing a bit, she had forgotten to turn her communication link off. With a innocent smile, she made her way onto the landing deck. She knew who was comming. Her. :: _Ophelia, your not in the room are you?::_ Pidge asked again, she sounded a bit mad at her disappearance.

Walking up the ramp of the ship, she slipped past the guards with ease before taking a quick turn behind the wall and sat down, making sure she hide behind a few crates. "Funny story.." She whispers quietly, keeping that innocent smile on her face as she looked over the crates. "I'm on the ship." She suggested calmly.

There was a few stutters in her communication link. :: _Y-you're where?! ::_ Pidge snapped a bit, she could imagine her eyes widen in shock. :: _Shiro and Allura are already on their way to you.::_ Pidge informed.

"Then their gonna need a Galra princess then.." With a sigh, she decloaked herself before looking through the controls. Shutting down her communication links, she took her helmet off. Finding the buttons she needed, her suit began to change.

Her once black and gray suit with the purple biolights were replaced with a black dress, a Purple like scarf that hung off her elbows as she stood up. Lightly feeling the ground with her feet, she didn't argue about it seeing how the dress covered her feet up. The yellow ribbon covered her waist and hunged down against her dress.

She felt a little unsure about how she looked. Raising her hands up, she removed the flower pin and adjusted her hair a bit into more of a bun before putting the flower pin in her bun up hair. She would need to find someone else who knew about her. Perhaps, she done this before.

Stepping out from where she stood, she narrowed her eyes. Making her seem a bit more cold hearted and angry. The guards spun around, looking at her with concern as if they didn't know who she was. " Who are you?" One of the guards asked, frowning a bit.

Straightening up, she moved her arms against her chest and folded them. Her lips pulled an annoyed frown before her glare harden. " You dare raise your weapon at zarkon's daughter?" She demanded with pure anger in her tone.

Watching the guards tense up before they lower their weapons, saluting toward her. " W-we're sorry ma'am, we didn't know you had returned home. L-lord Zarkon didn't say anything about your arrival." The guard stuttered a bit, seeming to fear her and her title.

She rolled her eyes calmly, huffing in annoyance. " Father tends to be a bit more secretive then you think." She snapped a bit. " Get back to work, fools." She commanded, watching the guards move a bit quicker around her before she saw the approaching galra soldier with the crate walk on board the ship.

Raising an eye brow, she looked over the galra to realized that it was more thinner then the other soldiers. Nodding her head toward the galra that stopped the crate beside another as she crossed her arms. Looking over her shoulder, she watched a few guards walked past before disappearing.

"Took you both long enough." Ophelia stated calmly, keeping her tone low and soft. Even though she was suppose to act evil, she couldn't help but let true self turn normal.

"Ophelia?" Allura voice almost seem to draw attention but soon that attention shifted away when ophelia sent a glare toward those who watched them. "How ?" Allura asked in a low whisper, looking over ophelia's new look.

Ophelia raised an eye brow, crossing her arms before she looked back at allura. " Suit motifications." She stated with a shrug on her shoulders, turning away as she began to walk. " Quickly now."

Allura nodded, opening the crate to allow shiro out before the paladin and princess began to chase after the _Suppose_ galra princess. Ophelia knew her act isn't gonna last long until the soldiers and guards began to realize that their _princess_ is still a traitor to the galra empire.

The light tap of her bare feet only echoed a little in the halls that was covered by allura's armor covered shoes and shiro's shoes. Stopping at the corning, each of them peaked around the corner to see a group of soldiers walking up and down the hall, passing other guarding soldiers.

Hearing a soft gasp, she turned her head to see shiro closing his eyes. She worried for him as she reached over to grab his hand but stopped when she saw his brows twitched. _Another memory?_ She thought to herself, moving her hand onto shiro's shoulder.

"Shiro?" Ophelia breathed his name out softly, kneeling down beside him to touch his shoulder carefully. " Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes softening up to him.

"I just remember how i escape from the galra prision ship." Shiro brows furrowed, turning his head from looking at ophelia to allura. " Listen, the ship's personnal are sentries." Shiro stated calmly, his eyes softening up.

"So?" Allura asked, looking a bit confused.

" When i was prisoner, i timed their patterns." Shiro said calmly, leaning toward the edge to watch for the sentries.

"Do you remember it?" Allura asked calmly, her tone was filled with curious and wary.

"If he does.." Ophelia stepped out of her hiding spot, looking over her shoulder." We'll find out." She whispers, winking toward shiro before she strolled down the hall liked she owned the place, her hands tucked behind her back while she passed a sentrie that didn't bothered her.

 _Word must of gotten out about me returning to galra ranks. Good._ She thought to herself with a smirk on her face. She looked over her shoulder to see shiro and allura looking a bit shocked but also a bit worried but she knew they were following her steps.

Two of her fingers pointed out, knowing very well they waited. Watching a sentrie with a drone walk past her, she twitched her fingers for them to follow. Quickly walking down the hall, she made sure each sentrie avoided her but she knew her suit wasn't gonna last long on holding her disguise.

A gently pinch of pain enter in her mind as she winces. _What was that feeling?_ She frowned at her thoughts. She never felt that type of pain before. Shaking her head a bit, she continued to walk down the hall in graceful steps, casting a glance every now and then.

Spotting shiro looking at her a bit worried. It wasn't long that they have showed their feelings for eachother and it was reasonable by he was worried for her. She casted a small smile to him before she enter into the room.

She walked between two of the sentries to see what they were doing. Keeping her arms crossed behind her back, she pressed the button that allowed her dress to shift back into her suit while her mask and hood appeared over her head. Twisting her waist, she pulled her double short swords out quickly.

With a swift motion, she sliced through the two sentries while shiro and allura ran into the room quickly to see the two bodies drop down on both side's of ophelia. Swinging her swords once through the empty air, she raised her blades back up and into the sheathes on her back.

Shiro picked one body up while allura did the same, both tossing the sparking sentries against the wall. "We only have a few minutes before the next patrol comes by. Watch the door." Shiro stated, running toward the computer as he began his work.

"This you can get yourself ready as a princess again?" Allura asked, walking toward the door.

"Afraid not, the suit has it's limits as well." Ophelia pointed out, shaking her head calmly. She moved toward the wall before she looked around.

"Alright." Allura nodded her head and rush toward the door, placing her hands on both ends before looking out into the hall.

Ophelia walked toward the computer beside shiro. Watching his prostetic hand placed against the button. " Okay, pidge, start the download." Shiro said calmly through the communication link.

:: _Generating access code.::_ The blue box appear on the red screen, watching the pidge head rotate around the words before it changed into loading bars. :: _We're in._ :: Pidge stated calmly.

But soon the galra symbol appeared, stopping the download half way. " Pidge, i think there's a problem." Ophelia announced, crossing her arms against her chest.

:: _Sit tight.::_ Pidge huffed, the sound of typing was heard in the background. :: _I'm trying to work around this::_ Pidge said with a rushy tone.

"Pidge.." Shiro asked, looking at ophelia with a bit of worried in his gray eyes.

:: _I'm on it, i'm on it!::_ Pidge sounded as if she was rushing through the download.

Ophelia head snapped toward the door, the sound of feet was approaching to the room. Tickering with her sleeve of her suit, she managed to access her disguised as she activated it. Her suit returning to her normal black dress with the yellow ribbon and purple scarf over her arms.

Stepping toward allura, she lightly pushed allura to the side to block the soldier's view of shiro before he could spot the trouble. Her eye narrowed, glaring toward the soldier. "What's going on here?" The soldier asked, frowning in concern.

"It's about time you got here." She crossed her arms against her chest, earning an unreadable look from allura. " Where is the rest of your squad?" Ophelia snapped, sending a harsh glare at the soldier.

The soldier tried to look past ophelia and allura but unable to do so. " Uh.." He looked between the two. " What squad?" He asked unsurely.

" _What squad?_ " Ophelia muttered in a sarcastic away, rolling her eyes. " The squad that is to escort me.. "Ophelia gestured toward her self then to allura. " and my protector.. " Ophelia could see a frown on allura face. " To our ship." Ophelia stated harshly.

"Who's back there?" The soldier seem he wasn't buying it, trying to look past the two. " What's going on?" He asked a bit louder and demanding.

Ophelia was getting annoyed, stepping forward as she placed her hand on the soldier's chest. " My other soldier is gathering information from my father.." That caused the soldier to tense under her touch. " _Privetly._ Unless you wish to distrub him and with my word, i could have you reported for it." Ophelia muttered the warning under her soft, calm voice as she walked forward, pushing the soldier back willingly until his back hit the wall gently.

"Where's chief information officer plytox?" The soldier asked, frowning a bit. He looked toward allura who stood by the door way.

Ophelia turned a bit, keeping her hand on the soldier's chest before nodding her head to allura calmly. " Uh.. He's in there. Say hello, plyrox." Allura said calmly, looking over her shoulder.

" It's plytox!" Shiro called out from the room.

"Oh, sorry. See?" Allura said calmly, looking back toward the soldier.

"Oh." The soldier shifted into his stance. " _Vrepit Sa,_ Sir!" The soldier looked at allura and whispers softly past ophelia. " I get his name wrong all the time, too." He looked at ophelia, stepping to the side before bowing his head. " Permission to leave, princess?" He asked.

"Permission granted." Ophelia muttered, turning her head before she walked toward the room.

" Yes, Ma'am!" The soldier said calmly before walking down the hall that he was suppose to go through.

Once the soldier disappeared around the corner, both allura and ophelia exhaled in relief before she strolled into the ground. "I don't know how you do it." Ophelia muttered, shaking her head and looked at allura. " Years of practice, and i managed to make one soldier nervous at the mention of _Zarkon_." Ophelia stated.

"You'll get use to it." Allura touched ophelia's shoulder lightly in comfort as she smiled. " Being a princess takes time and patients. With zarkon reign still running, i would not be surprise that some of the galra's here are scared of him." She pointed out calmly.

"I rather not get use to it. " Ophelia stated calmly, shuddering at the thought of ruling. She walked toward shiro side, touching his shoulder gently.

The sound of feet echo in the halls as she waved her free hand at allura. Of course, allura leans against the doorframe as the same soldier walked infront of her. Unable to listen in with the galra soldier and allura.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Startling ophelia a bit as her eyes widen in shock. " _Fugituve Prisoner 117 - 9875 detected. Lost princess, Chxy, located. Remain where you are. Security alerted."_ Ophelia spun around as she watched allura step back with the soldier walking forward, holding the gun.

"The button!" Ophelia called out, pointing at the button on the wall.

"Uh, help! Intruders!" The soldier called out.

Allura turned her head and spotting the door lock button beside her. Quickly, she moved her hand and pressed it as the door closed infront of the soldier. Blast shots were fired against it but lucky the door was holding steady for now.

"I think we're in trouble." Shiro said, running to ophelia side.

"You think?" Allura stated rather then asked, stepping back.

Ophelia quickly hit the button on her sleeve, removing the deguise of her princess look before her mask and hood covered her head with her black and gray, purple biolight suit. Reaching behind her, she pulled out two of her short swords, moving into battle stance.

Allura and ophelia nodded before they both kicked off the ground. Allura being the strongest, charged first with ophelia behind her. Allura slammed into the door, knocking it out of the wall while sending it into the soldier that stood infront of it. Ophelia turned the corner, nudging shiro and allura a bit.

"Go!" Ophelia called out, watching the two nod before running down the hall. Ophelia stepped back quickly, swinging her swords while the blasters fired. Each bullet ricocheting off her blades as they flew toward the soldiers, missing them by an inch.

"Pidge, Fire up the green lion! We're coming in hot." Shiro called out. With no reply from pidge yet, a blast was fired out but it only shoit the robotic soldiers infront of ophelia.

Ophelia jumped back once more before she spun around, she quickly charged toward the two soldiers that were infront of shiro while they unsheathed the gun's blade from the hilt as they tried to swing down. Both opehlia and shiro swung their weapons and sliced through the two robotic soldiers.

"This way."Ophelia called out, running ahead of allura and shiro. Of course, shiro had to lecture allura abit before they followed after her. Ignoring allura arguing comeback even blocking out the security announcements.

Sliding around the corner. " The escape pods are up here!" Shiro pointed out, while she nodded, running ahead of shiro with allura firing the blaster while following at the same time.

"Hurry! We can't leave while the ship is in hyper-speed." Allura called out from behind them.

Making it into the escape pod room. Ophelia ran toward the button and pressed it, watching the two large doors slowly close. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest as she looked at allura and shiro but before the doors could fully closed.

 _Brown, activate auto-pilot. Remain with voltron._ She heard a gently purr in her head but soon was distribed when a robotic soldier appeared between the closing doors, pushing it and along with others behind it, open. Allura ran forward and slammed her hands into the doors, trying to force it closed.

Shiro ran forward, activing his prostetic hand while he began to weild the door as allura pulled it closed completely. The room began to lit up as ophelia frowned a bit. Looking at the pod then at the princess and shiro.

"It's taking off! Get in the pod!" Allura commanded, struggling to hold the door open.

"We're not leaving you!" Shiro argued, contining to weild the door shut.

Ophelia could see the doors in the pod slowly shut. Sheathing her two swords as she ran toward the two. She grabbed allura's armor collar and the back of shiro's suit before tossing them into the pod. Watching them hit the floor of the pod with a heavy thud.

"No!" Shiro eyes widen as he ran toward the door, slamming his fits against the closed hatch, looking out of the window. " Ophelia!" Shiro called out in shocked.

Ophelia straighten up, clenching her fists right as she looked at shiro. Allura stared at her with a shock expression. Curling her lips, she smiled sadly to shiro while the soldiers behind her ran to her. She moved her lips slowly, mouthing the words _i love you_.

Shiro could only watched her with shock as the pod launches itself out of room. Closing her eyes, she felt the soldiers grabbed her arms and shoulders, forcing her down onto her knees while she lower her head.

She could only imagine the worried and panic look on pidge's face. Feeling her hands being cuffed, she was forced onto her feet as she walked down the hall, surrounded by the soldiers. But she knew, shiro would do anything to get her back.

Raising her head up, her eyes began to harden as she walked down the halls to the prison cells. She knew the paladin's would need her because she wasn't just their teammate, she was family and she was their co-leader.


	18. Paladin of Light

_**I know it's a little different. A bit dramatic for this one. But i loved how i wrote this. Hagger really doesn't want her daughter to live for this one. Who knew zarkon would seem for please to see Ophelia then hagger. Zarkon truly favor's his daughter more then hagger and hagger is beginning to see why zarkon wants his daughter back. But that seemed to fail on zarkon part. Working on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Review. Hope you enjoy this one super long chapter.**_

Shiro walked into the room with his team, taking his helmet off. Allura walked toward the controls and looking to the paladins. " Pidge scan the download. Find out where zarkon's central command is." Shiro commanded, narrowing his eyes.

"On it." Pidge said quickly, sitting in her seat as she typed on it quickly. Hunk was right behind her, watching her work.

"What happen? Where's Ophelia?" Coran asked, walking toward them quickly while looking at allura with a relief look.

"They capture her. She sacrificed herself to save me and allura and the information." Shiro stated, clenching his jaw tightly. " I didn't have a choice! " Shiro added, glaring at coran.

"How is that possible?" Coran asked, almost seem disappointed that they lost the brown paladin and an altean. Feeling as if he and allura were forever meant to be the only altean's alive.

"Coran.. " Shiro held back a bit from snapping, trying to soften his tone " I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, " There was that pain in his tone, the disappointment and failure in his eyes." but we can't focus on what went wrong. We've got to figure out how to make it right. "Shiro soften his eyes and looked to pidge. " Pidge, anything?" Shiro asked.

"Guys, look at this." Pidge looked toward them before pulling up a larger screed on zarkon's ship.

"Look at the size of it." Coran said calmly, furrowing his brows in wonder. His eye's searching the ship as if he was trying to figure out where exactly ophelia would truly be. Worried only showed in coran eyes for the half altean and friend.

"I think we should go in right away. Every minute we waste gives zarkon time to prepare for us." Pidge stated calmly, having that knowing look in her eyes that she wanted to save ophelia badly.

" I agree. We form voltron, fly in, fly out, dust off our hands and walk away." Lance stated, noding his head from one side to the other.

"Um, do you guys not remember the Balmera? We could barely take out one fleet. But this.." Hunk looked down a bit to quickly pick his words before looking at lance. " A base this size could hold a thousand fleets." Hunk pointed out.

"Or maybe we shouldn't go on this mission at all. " Everyone eyes widen at keith's words. " Think about it. We'll be delivering the universe's only hope to the universe's biggest enemy." Keith stated, his eyes soften up a bit.

"Keith, that's cold, even for you. What if it was one of us or allura? What if it was me? You wouldn't leave me, would you? Would you?" Hunk asked, turning to keith with sadden eyes

"And what about Ophelia?" Lance stepped up, his blue eyes soften up in worried. " She's our co-leader, our brown paladin. She's pidge's sister too. We can't just abandon her, keith." Lance said sadly, searching for hope in keith's eyes

"I'm not saying i like the idea. I'm just thinking like a paladin." Keith pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"No, you're thinking of yourself because you're too scared to do what's right!" Lance stated, crossing his arms and glaring at keith.

"Okay, we're all upset. I'm upset and worried because we lost ophie…" Pidge was beginning to speak. " I know ophie could get herself out of plenty of situations but this beats the cake even for her." Pidge added the last bite

"No, " Coran turned toward shiro, almost as if he wanted to point figures. " Shiro lost ophelia. If he had just watched her, we wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be in zarkon hands!" Coran stated harshly, it wasn't out of anger but out of fear and worried for the young half altean

"Coran.." Allura narrowed her eyes " Pidge is right, we are all upset, there is no reason to pin the blame on shiro for something ophelia did to save us. "Allura stated calmly, softening her eyes a bit in saddness.

" And beside's, ophelia does what her instincts tell her. " Pidge fixes her glasses a bit. " Back at the garrison, she gave me the chance to hack into their systems while she distracted the commander. She snuck on board before she felt there was a reason." Pidge pointed out calmly, a smile pulled on her lips a bit.

Coran shoulders seem to slouch, all fear left his eyes at allura and pidge's words before he lower his head, nodding slowly. " Okay, okay! This isn't helping. Ophelia wouldn't want us arguing, not like this. " Hunk called out, his brows furrowing at them. " We can't just sit here and Ophelia wouldn't want us arguing, not like this. " Hunk voice soften a bit.

Shiro blinked a bit in realization. Hunk did have a point there and he knew ophelia wouldn't want this. Raising his brows slightly, his eyes stared at his team. " Let's focus. How are we going to get allura?" Shiro asked, his eyes focusing on his team.

* * *

Ophelia watched the ship near zarkon space ship. The hands on her shoulders and arms kept her still in her position. Her swords were removed from her back and in the grasp of the other soldier hands. Tugging her hands against the cuffs to ease the tightness in her wrist.

With a sigh, she couldn't struggle against the restrains. The prink of pain in her mind was telling her something. Even the shiver went up her spine told her something. Something was here on zarkon ship and she needed to know why.

With a light shove against her shoulder. She was force to walk forward with the soldiers around her. Leading her toward one of the prison cells. Her eyes shifted from one side to the other. She could let the tension run through her. The fear building up had to be forced back and even the worried for her team.

She knew shiro and allura gotten out. She knew the pod was safe with voltron. How gobble are the galra soldiers when they should have tracked the pod to the castle of lions. _I don't even think they put trackers in the escape pods at all. No matter how many times someone stolen or used it._ She grumbled toward her own thoughts.

With another shove against her shoulder, she was forced into the prison cell as she stumbled forward a bit. The sound of a click was heard as she watched her cuff's dropped. "Kick it over." There was an ordered that made her send a glare at the soldier.

She spun on her heels before she kicked the cuff toward the soldier. Watching the dull cuff fly through the air and over his head. She narrowed her eyes in warning. The soldier seemed shocked by her attitude before forced himself back to not strike before the door slammed shut. "Kick it over.." She grumbled to herself as she paced in her cell.

The sound of footsteps walked away from her as she gazed around the cell in silence. Turning her back from the door, she raised her hands up to pull her mask and hood off. Moving her hair out of the bun it has been it before letting it fall. She looked at the flower in her hand as she sighs.

Clenching her fist around the flower in, she slipped it into her pocket before she head the approaching footsteps. Narrowing her eyes, she looked over her shoulder. _Now what?_ She hissed in her thoughts, listing to the electronic beeping.

She didn't dare move from her spot but her eyes suddenly widen a bit in shock. The women in robes, long silver hair and dull purple skin with red streaks from her eyes to her chin. Noticing two druids behind her but there was a gently smile on her face. " Come with me." She commanded.

* * *

" Anything? " Shiro asked, looking over lance's screen while leaning against the blue paladin's seat, his eyes curious scanning the map around the ship.

" There's just no way in.." Lance typed away on the keyboard, his eyes scanning the screen to find that entrance in. " They'll have us tracke from every direction." Lance pointed out, looking at shiro.

" There's got to be something. Keep looking. " Shiro said calmly, straighten up as he faced forward, staring toward the brown paladin seat. His eyes filled with worried and fear but his eyes moved to coran and allura, seeing them speak and work out a plan on.

Walking toward coran and allura. Allura looked at shiro before nodding her head, walking away from coran to speak with the other paladins. Shiro knew he was feeling disappointment in himself for not stopping ophelia as he walked beside coran. " I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm worried for her the most." Shiro spoke softly, lowering his head. " I'm sorry i let her slip away." Shiro added, looking down at his prostetic hand.

" I know it's not your fault. " Coran lower his eyes. " It's just.. "Coran looked toward the screen. " We've already lost so much. We can't lose opehlia, too. She doesn't know much about her altean side and she still one of us, without her.. We fear our kind will never exsist." Coran spoke calmly at the last part.

"We'll find a way to get her back." Shiro looked toward the screen. " If there was just a way to get close to zarkon's ship unseen.. " Shiro said with a frown as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

Coran tilted his head a bit. " Wait a tick. I think i've got a way. One ophelia would approve." Coran stated, pulling up an image of a planet.

" It might work." Allura said, walking toward the black paladin and advisor. Narrowing her eyes a bit.

* * *

Ophelia treading down the halls with the druids. The women kept her graps on ophelia forearm, making sure she didn't escape while she was once more cuffed. Narrowing her yellow eyes, she refused to look at the women but she knew, the closer the hag gotten, the more pain enter into her mind.

 _Why did it hurt to be near her?_ She could understand it. She held back ever flinch to the pain. It made her struggle not to breath heavy or to quick her breath from the sudden, unexplainable pain.

Stopping in the middle of the hall with the witch and two druids, she felt the floor life up. The women watched her though, releasing the grasp on her forearm. But as the room appeared around her, her eyes widen at the sight of the figure ahead of her.

The hag walked forward, heading toward the figure with ophelia following behind her. Her heart began to race quickly with feet behind her followed. _Stupid pain, stupid druids._ She thought to herself, tilting her head forward as she hardening her eyes.

Every step she took, she could feel the shivers raising even more on her spin. She could feel her legs weakening. The closer she got, made her wanted to collaps like a child and suddenly, she heard the softness. " Princess Chxy." The figure turned around, showing his face. She knew exactly who he was. " Welcome home. " Zarkon greeted.

Anger began to flush through her body as she growled. " You.. " She hissed out her words. " You destroyed my friend's home! You destroyed Altea!" She called out, taking a step forward before she charged at them.

What she didn't expect was the hag raising her hand up, some sort of glowing orb turned purple before it was shot at her, sending her flying into the ground as she skidded to a halt. With a groan, it wasn't the pain from hitting the ground, it was the pain of whatever the hag used against her.

"Hagger.." zarkon warned the witch. " leave her be." He said softly, narrowing his eyes toward the witch in warning before watching ophelia force herself slowly onto her knees, watching her breathing grow shakily.

"As you wish.." Hagger muttered, stepping toward the side.

Ophelia swallowed whatever saliva was in her mouth before letting a smirk slowly form on her lips. " Voltron is going.. " she raised her head up, her narrowed eyes filled with determination. " going to put an end to your empire, even if i have to destroy you myself." She said coolly, showing no sighs of feeling threaten this time.

" No, " He looked down at her, even though his purple gaze watched her with curious and wonder. " it will only make me more powerful. Alfor knew that as well as i. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, my daughter, your team will come for you and they will deliever voltron's team to me, and with you and it, the key to unimaginable power. " Zarkon stated with that same coolly tone, he only held amusement in his eyes.

"My brown lion will never follow you!" Ophelia snapped, clenching her fist as she stood up onto her feet. Her legs shook, surging with pain from the blast she took from hagger.

" your lion will have no choice. " Zarkon stated, a chuckling was only heard with amusement as he turned away. " You'll see, chxy, that you belong here by my side." He added, his cape flicking around him a bit.

Gritting her teeth, she began to distaste her birth name as she glared toward zarkon back. " My name isn't chxy, it is.. _Ophelia Holt!_ " She called out in anger, her eyes blazed with fire and hatred toward zarkon.

Zarkon only gazed over his shoulder at her. His purple eyes denied her adopted name. " You are chxy and that is what you are called here." He pointed out, watching space through the window.

"To you only.." She said quietly, keeping her fiery gaze on his back. Silently, she prays her team find a way to get here before something dangerous happens to her and her faith in voltron.

* * *

" Everyone, eye's front. " Shiro watched everyone look toward him. Allura and coran stood beside him. " We've got a plan to get ophelia back. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected." Shiro stated calmly.

" Allura will open a warmhole here. " Coran turned to the large blue screen that pulled up the planet that was in the heart of the territory. " inside one of these giant gas planets in zarkon's command system. The gas is so dense, we'll be hidden." Coran stated calmly, his arms crossed behind his back.

"From there, We'll use the castles to scan for ophelia's signature on zarkon ship and attack before zarkon knows what hit him." Shiro stated calmly, furrowing his brows a bit.

"There's only one hiccup. Using my shape-shifting ability, i have enough energy to warmhole us in and but i fear i may not have enough to warmhole us out. " Allura said calmly, frowning a bit.

"That gives you enough time to rest, allura. We're not leaving without ophelia." Shiro stated, looking at allura and coran with a bit of concern but everyone knew that worried look was still on shiro's face.

* * *

Ophelia was beginning to grow tired. The blast hit took more out of her then her own energy could. Force to stand between hagger and zarkon like some mindless princess. Her eyes was slowly closing but she tried to stay awake as well. Only thing that kept her awake was the voices.

" Sire, allow me to send my fleet to protect the command system." Prorok suggested, looking toward zarkon. " I will stop voltron before it can get close." He stated calmly.

" You will do no such thing, Prorok. We will allow them inside our perimeter." Zarkon said calmly, leaning comfortly against his chair while his head raised up, carefully stroking opehlia's cheek in comfort as if he tries to show his loving father side.

Ophelia was no fool, tilting her head away from his touch. She only sent a harsh glare at him, her eyes only warning him not to touch her but to her less arguing voice. She was just overwhelmed with tiredness. "Once in, they won't get out." Hagger voiced out with a hiss that made ophelia tensed with fear.

 _Shiro.. Pidge.._ Fear and worry appeared in her thoughts. Her eyes widen toward their plan. She knew exactly why she was here in zarkon graps now. He doesn't plan on letting her go. Not this time.

" Ready all fleets. On this day, the paladins will be destroyed, and i will have voltron and it's partner. "Zarkon informed them with a cold tone that was filled with achievement and determination.

"Take her back to her cell." Hagger informed toward the soldier. Watching the machine walk toward ophelia tired but tensed body.

Ophelia seemed to willing allowed the machine to touch her shoulders and guided her tired legs toward the lift. Her eyes were filled with panic and lost. _Shiro.. Pidge._ Her throughts drawed toward her memories of pidge and shiro before they changed. _Daddy.. Matt.._ Watching the images of Sam and matt appearing in her mind, she clenched her jaw tightly.

She pushed on her heels to stop her from walking any further, causing the machine to stop as she spun around, sending an angry glare at hagger, zarkon and the commanders. " Paladins wont give up so easily! "Her voice echoed through the room, watching the startled commanders stare at her heated gaze. " You can trap us, split us apart but know this.." Her shoulders began to shake in anger. " I am not a princess! I am _not_ chxy of galra! I am nothing like you." She hissed out the warning.

Zarkon stood up quickly, narrowing his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to break her spiteful spirit as he raised his hand up and swung it to the side, causing his cape to flicker. " Take her to her cell, i'll deal with her myself." He commanded with an angry tone. "Knock her out if you have to." He added.

The machine grabbed the back of her cuffed wrist, pulling her the rest of the way onto the lift before it lowered down. She smirked toward herself. She seemed to put zarkon on edge finally. Hearing the sound of a blaster charging up, she watched the soldier tighten his free hand on his weapon.

The hiss of the life stopped, latching onto the floor. A gently shove forced her to walk forward as she walked down the hall with the soldier behind her, making her way toward her cell but the sound of the blaster dimmed off as the soldier stepped beside her, looking down at her. She glared back at him but for some reason, his eyes only soften.

" You need to remember.." His voice was so quite and soft, it sounded like he was a distance memory. Her eyes widen slightly, staring toward him in confusion. " What?" He asked more harshly but his tone sounded as if he was acting.

"Nothing, _sir_." She spat out the last part before the door of her cell open. A harsh shove sent her flying into her cell as she slammed into the ground with a grunt. Two clattering sounds was heard, her swords sliding beside her before the door hatch closed.

Her eyes gazed at her swords before looking at her cuffed hands. Forcing herself to sit up, she grabbed her swords hilts and moved them against the wall, away from door view before she leaned against the wall.

With a hiccup, she pulled her knees to her chest and moved her arms around them. She never felt so helpless and weak. Even with her swords near her, she wasn't seeking for her swords comfort. She wanted shiro's comfort and it hurt, the very thought of the paladins dying because of her idea.

A shakily breathe was release as she buried her face into her knees. She felt like a helpless demsel in distress, crying for her savior to save her. _How did i tun out like this.. Letting myself get capture. If only allura never went on that damn mission with us._ She cursed at herself but slowly guilt builded up in her heart. She could blame allura for wanting to be apart of a mission.

She could only blame herself for allowing allura to come. She could only blame herself for not getting them to the pod in time. _I am not cut out to be a paladin. Alfor was right, i'll just end up in zarkon hands and being used for his personal gain. I shouldn't be trusted. I'm not even worth being an altean._ The very thought of truth behind alfor words caused her stromach to twist in regret. She had let her own feelings cloud her judgement once more.

Her body felt tired. She could feel how heavy her body had become. How she could barely raised her head. She spent all her energy fighting against herself and zarkon that she hasn't realized how tired she was when hagger hit her with that strange power. Letting her eyes droop to a close, her body sagged against the wall, only to crave for the warmth of her bed.

" You must remember, little one. You must. " That same gently, whisper of a voice echoed in her cell until slumber took over her body. Her breathing stared slow and gently, her arms remained around her legs, her wrist protested with pain but it seem it didn't fade her tired body.

" _Can she be saved?" That voice, zarkon was filled with worried. Ophelia didn't know exactly where she was at, perhaps somewhere in the beginning of the war or was it after the beginning of the war._

" _We have the means to save both of them. " The galra doctor stated calmly, gesturing toward the quintessence. " Only a small injection for the child, but i suggest a more high dose injection to her mother." The doctor stated calmly._

" _Do what you must." Zarkon said calmly, watching the child that slept silently in her small crib. The small pinkish baby with blue markings under her eyes, the purple blanket covered the child chest while the child breathe was weak and quiet. Not a single sound came from the weaken baby. " just save them." Zarkon added with sadness._

 _Ophelia frowned a bit, stepping toward the crib as she saw the silver-white truf of hair on the baby head. This baby was her. Shock rushed through her body as she tensed up. She was really zarkon's daughter and this must of been his memories. Looking around, she watched zarkon leave the lab but the doctor walked toward the weaken baby._

 _She watched the doctor touch the baby head gently with soft strokes and a sadden look. " A tiny dose would save you. The quintessence that runs though your veins will be weak while your altean blood is the strongest. " He held that frown on his face. It was like he never smiled before but his eyes shows all the emotions._

 _Ophelia watched the doctor pick the weaken baby before wrapping the child up in the purple blanket. Turning around, he grabbed the syringe. So, small that it had a butterfly like needle but he didn't do anything. He laid it on top of the wrapped blanket and placed a kiss upon the baby forehead. " Chxy, you must save your race. Train well and we'll meet again." He said softly._

 _A figure stepped out of the shadows, it's tailed lashed out a bit in calmness before treading toward the doctor. Carefully, taking the baby from the doctor arms, it's tail wrapped around the syringe before he made a gently purr toward the infant. But took a glance at the doctor._

 _Both shared an unspeakable look before the figure coiled his tail around the baby, craddling her close to his chest as he jumped up into the vents with the infant. The doctor turned around to face hagger, watching the sleeping witch before he began to work on fixing the security camera to make it look he was attacked._

 _Ophelia's eyes widen in complete shock. This doctor had gotten someone to take her from here. He had save her from the path that zarkon was on. Chxy was her birth name but she knew she couldn't hate it forever but she would have to work around it to use it._

 _The sound of a roar caused her to turn around. The memory had faded into darkness that was replaced with a brown lion that stood infront of her. She didn't understand how he was so loyal to her. Reaching her hand up, her brown lion shrunk to the size of an earth lion._

 _Watching the lion padded his way to her before carefull walking around her, a gently comforting nudge against her side made her realize, she wasn't really alone. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around her brown lion neck. The black main covered most of her face as she whimpers softly. " I'm scared, brown. For once, i'm scared of losing you, my family, my friends and my shiro." She said between her whimpers, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks._

 _The brown lion sat down, making gently purrs toward her, His chin rested gently on her shoulder. His tail only raised, brushing the black truf against her cheeks to wipe away her tears. " My paladin, you are never alone. You are the first but never the last. I accepted you as my paladin and they accepted you as their leader. " The brown lion said calmly, wisely while his truf pressed against her chin, making her sit up with her head raised._

" _What leader can i be when i am going to lose everything! " Ophelia clenched her fist tightly, closing her eyes shut. " I worked so hard, i wanted to find my brother, my father with my sister and it's going to be thrown away because of me." She stated, her voice croaked a bit as her shoulders shook._

" _You are clouded with doubt, regret and guilt." The brown lion tail flicked to the side, watching her carefully before he stood up, stalking around her. " Do you know why i chosen you, my paladin?" Her brown lion asked, watching her with those golden eyes._

 _Ophelia could muster up the words. She could feel disappointment radiating from somewhere. Was brown disappointed in her or was she disappointed in herself for letting her everything cloud her like this. Clenching her fist tightly. "Why me?" She asked, looking for the answers in her lion eyes._

" _I chose you because you are their light." Her lion stood infront of her, but his head turned to look toward flash of light. " Just as i am voltron's light. Your pidges Sun, You are lance's star, You are hunk's spark, You are keith's flame and you are shiro's light. " Her brown lion watched the flash of light turn into images of the lions forming into voltron. " Do you not see it?" He asked._

" _See what? " She snapped, her eyes narrowing a bit in confusion. " You telling stuff i already know!" She clenched her fist tightly._

 _Her lion hissed at her a bit in annoyance, his tail flicked once more. " You are neither Chxy or ophelia. " He snapped toward her, his teeth bared toward her. Ophelia eyes widen, gazing at her brown lion. "You are neither Galra or Altean because you are_ Both _. You are two sides of a single coin. You are light and you are dark but you are more light then your true father." The brown lion said calmly this time before his nose touches her forehead gently._

 _Ophelia closed her eyes at the cold touch of his nose. " You knew the right words to say, brown lion." She said softly with a sigh._

" _The only reason i knew what to say, my paladin, is because i am the lion of light. " Her brown looked toward her. " And as the light, you need wisdom and strength. " With a flick of his tail, he sat down infront of the flashing images. " Now sit up, dry your eye's. Do you know zarkon plans?" the lion asked._

 _Ophelia nodded her head, she could feel the pain in her heart as she thought of lossing shiro. Her lion flicked his tail, his eyes told her to focus as she sat up, rubbing her eyes gently. She watched voltron slowly began to take out the ships, slicing through them with ease before slamming into a ship that was forced into the other three ships._

" _Zarkon plans on killing the paladins, he needs to take shiro out.." Her body slowly tensed at the thought of her birth father killing the one she loves. " Zarkon going to fight shiro." Ophelia muttered the words calmly, slowly echoing those words in her mind._

" _Ophelia.." Brown voice echoed through the sound of explosions as ophelia watched the shoulder cannon form on voltron's shoulders as rockets flew into the ships, destroying the remining ships as shiro guided voltron toward the main center. " Do you still doubt yourself? Blame yourself? Regret save them? " The lion calmly asked._

 _Ophelia tried to think of the words, but all she could do was watch voltron fly toward them but something happen. Voltron stopped moving. The flash of zarkon's imagine appeared through her mind as well through the black lion's. Her brown lion tensed. " No! Zarkon's is the black paladin before shiro!" Shock ran through ophelia, her body slowly began to shook._

" _Ophelia! You need to stop him, You need to help black come to his senses. If we lose the black lion to voltron, we lose everything we worked for. My light, My paladin. Your day is here, you need to choose your path now for all of us! For my family!" The brown lion called out, turning his head to the imagine of light. The brown lion mecha form was coming in behind voltron. She never gave him the command to do that. For some reason, it was a will to save her and voltron._

 _The imagine of the black lion was struggling to appear beside the brown lion while three other lions managed to appear. Yellow, blue and red lion all stood beside the brown lion but there was the empty space between the red and brown lion was trying to be fulfilled by the black lion._

 _She was going to nod her head but suddenly a piercing pain went through her skul. Her back arched a bit as she gasped. Her hands raised up to her head as she whimpers. The brown lion stepped forward with worried as hagger image appeared between them._

" _So.. " hagger smirked toward ophelia. " you can feel the black lion presense as well as the brown lion." Hagger muttered softly,, watching the purple sparks form around ophelia body._

 _Ophelia felt like she couldn't move as she whimpers in pain. The brown lion snarled toward hagger before he roars loudly, sending a wave of light toward the witch while her imagine fade away with a crackling laugh._

" You need to remember, you must. Little one." _That same voice appeared in her mind as her eyes widen in shock She couldn't remember who said those words or where the voice came from. It felt so familiar to her, so gently and calmly._

 _The pain dulled around her body, small sparks were still there as she slowly forced herself up. She turned away from the brown lion as the imagine of her lion disappeared, along with the other lions. She knew what her lion was trying to say. She knew exactly who she was._

" _Thace… " A voice called out as she turned her head to the memory coming in. " Our lost member has been found and voltron is here to rescue her. We must help them." It was someone else's memories but whos._

" _What.." Thace spun around in shock. His eyes widen with concern. " She's here. On board the command center.." Thace narrowed his eyes. " Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have gotten her out once more!" He argued a bit, clenching his fists._

" _There was no time. Zarkon had already called to meet her. She didn't even know she was zarkon's daughter after we had told her when we trained her. We must help voltron save her, thace. Before hagger corrupts her." This voice held a concerning frown, his eyes only soften toward thace worried while he bit back his own arguing tone._

" _What do you suggest we do?" Thace asked, easing back from arguing now while his tone now held a more curious and concern for the last member._

" _Make the empire go dark. Give Voltron time to get on aboard and get chxy out. " He stated, touching thace shoulder gently._

" _Tempering with the power systems while i'm being watched." Thace looked a bit away, scanning the halls before narrowing his eyes. " I'll do it. I want to make this my sacrifice for the child you raised, ulaz. Just give her this. She'll know who it's from." Thace said, holding his hand out with a small blade that was similar to keiths sheathed blade._

 _Ulaz frowned even more, taking it into his hands before nodding his head. " She'll treasure it. She'll know you died with honor and protecting her." Ulaz said calmly, turning away as he walked down the hall._

" _I know she will." Thace said softly, smiling a bit at the retreating form._

She snapped her eyes open, her eyes widening calmly. She knew someone on aboard the ship. Two of them. They knew who she was . How could she had forgotten what her purpose was in space. To find Samual and matt and to find out who she was.

Slowly standing up, she grabs her two swords, closing her eyes as they shifted down into their small blade form as she swung them into the sheath of her back, cloaking them from view as she walked toward the door. How could she let her judgement and purpose be so clouded by fear and pain.

She leaned against the wall, watching the soldiers walk past her door. Tapping her fingers against the wall to count the seconds for the next round of soldiers to patrol the halls. Clousing her eyes, she watched her world go dark before two eyes opened infront of her. Brown lion eyes were showing her the chaos battle outside the command center. Galra ships exploding through the stars.

Scanning the area with brown eyes, she tried to find where shiro was at but soon she spotted him. Stuck in the graviation pull that was locked on the black lion, pulling it toward the command center. She can't let zarkon have the black lion and not shiro either.

Suddenly the pain pierced her head, making her wince in as she touched her head. The eyes of brown lion faded to the eyes of the black lion as she could see shiro in pain while struggling to get ahold of the black lion.

" _you cannot fight it. Your connection is weak."_ Zarkon voice echoed in both her's and shiro's mind. Her eyes widen, seeing the controls turn on. Veiwing the galra's symbol but her eyes were set on the shock look of shiro's face.

But soon she watched shiro get shot out of the black lion's mouth. The eyes of the black lion closing on her as her heart raced in fear. She needed to get out and soon. Looking toward the door, she narrowed her eyes.

The sound of the alarms blared. Her eyes widen in shock. She felt the ship rumble a little as she struggled to stand in her cell. The door opened infront of her as hagger stepped in. " Time to see your black paladin die." Hagger said smoothly as the two druids walked in.

Her heart raced even more before she was forced out of her cell. Walking down the halls in a quick motion as she was forced to make her way with hagger to another lift. Stepping ont it, it sent her up to the hall toward the soldier's ships.

A harsh shove made her stumble ahead of hagger as she regain her stance, walking ahead of the witch as she entered into the flight hanger. Hagger moved beside her, nodding her head to the driuds that walked away and disappeared from sight.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps was heard as she watched shiro run toward them. The door slamming shut behind him as her heart quicken. " Shiro! " Ophelia called out, her eyes widening with shock.

" Ophelia.." Shiro stopped with shock, his breath was low, whispering her name that sent only shivers up her spine. The relief look was on his face to see her still alive and safe.

"So, champion returns." hagger voiced out softly, raising her hand to send a blast into ophelia's side, causing the brown paladin to go flying into one of the hulls of the soldier's ships. With a grunt of pain, she slide down onto the floor with a heavy thud.

" Ophelia!" Shiro eyes widen before narrowing them at hagger. " You.." Clenching his fist, he charged at hagger, his prostetic fist glowing bright purple but before he could punch her. His fist went through the disappearing smoke.

Hagger began to laugh, Shiro turned around to see her beside him as he spun around to punch her once more but Hagger disappeared once more. Again, he he turned to see more then one hagger appearing around him.

Ophelia raised her head up, she could feel something tickling down her cheek as she raised her hand up, touching her cheek lightly before looking toward her fingers. Red liquid was on her fingers as she looked up to see what she hit. All she could see was the galra ship above her before her eyes turned to the multiply haggers that surrounded shiro.

The overlapping sound of laughter echoed in the hanger. She slowly forced herself up to stand. Her legs wobbled a bit as she watched the room spin around her. Was it her head injury or was it her stamia lacking. She didn't know which it was.

She stepped forward slightly, wincing a bit in pain. She could see one of the haggers turn to her with a smirk. Her hand raised up as it began to glow dark with purple like sparks around it. Ophelia eyes widen. Buckling her legs, she jumped toward the side as the purple lightning flew past her. Barrel rolling to the side, she wince a bit as she glares.

" I gave birth to you. Gave you life. " Hagger turned to shiro. " I made you strong and this is how you both repay me?" Hagger asked coolly, shiro turned around to swing his fist but was blocked by a black shield that send him flying further away from hagger and ophelia.

" You could have been our greatest weapon." Hagger stepped forward. Ophelia stood up once more, charging at hagger as she watched the witch turn around, her hands held out before spark's of lightning flew out of her hand and into ophelia body. " You have ruled with your father." Hagger stated coolly.

Ophelia bit back the screams, feeling her body being lifted off the ground before tossed through the air. The electric coursing through her body hurt as she felt the solid ground hit her back with another heavy thud, sliding against the ground a bit until she was next to shiro.

With another moan of pain, she rolled onto her side, forcing herself up. Her eyes barely open from the unbareable pain as she looked to her side to see shiro staring at her with worried and fear. His head turned to hagger, watching a black ball form before it shot a laser.

Quickly, shiro grabbed ophelia, picking her up before barreling rolling away from the blast and set the brown paladin down before he charged after hagger. Quickly, he was able to dodge each shot until darkness wrapped around him and her.

Two hands shot out, grabbing both ophelia and shiro by their necks. With out louds, ophelia struggled against the ground, her eyes barely clenching shut as she saw herself with purple eyes. Shiro was held in the air by himself but with yellow eyes. _Just like my nightmare._

" Now, i will destroy you." The shiro look alike stated coldly with a smirk of pleasure on his face.

" And everything you love." Her lookalike stated coldly with an acomplished grin on her face.

" N-no.." Ophelia whimpers, listening to the laughter as she struggled to kick her feet. FEeling some sort of liquid blakc matter slowly consume her and shiro while she tighten her grip on her lookalike arm. " S-shiro.." She croak out his voice. She needed him. She needed her paladin.

Feeling herself drop onto the ground with a loud grunt as she rolled onto her back. Her body ached so much as she slowly sat up. Looking around in the darkness, she could barely see anything. Fear was building up in her. Darkness was one thing she hated the most. Being alone and cold.

The sound of laughter echoed around her until to noticable yellow dots were seen. Soon the darkness formed around those eyes, showing the face of hagger laughing. Standing up, she could her the grunting and laughing sounds around her. Shiro was near. Somewhere.

" _You are the paladin's light, just as i am light of voltron."_ Brown lion words echoed in her mind as she straighten up a bit. Wincing a bit at the bruising forming on her back but she had to ignore the pain. She was her families light.

Reaching behind her back, she grabs her hilts. The flash of purple biolights shined a bit from her sheathed blades as she pulled them out of the sheathed, releaving the short blade as she moved to battle stance. " You think you can beat me, child." Hagger hissed in a warning.

" No, not defeat.." Ophelia muttered lowly as she leaned forward as she charged at hagger. Watching multiple haggers appeared around her as she spun around, swinging her sword through each shadow like clone of hagger, eaching one by one disappearing.

The thin line of her biolights were shown in the darkness. She knew the truth of how she escaped here when she was an infant. She knew she was never meant to be at their side. She was meant for this, to be a paladin. All regret, guilt and doubt faded from her heart, giving her a more needed purpose.

Jumping toward the side, she watched a blast of black and purple light fly past her from the real hagger. " You don't know me." Ophelia hissed at the witch as she charged at her. Twisting her hilts, she swung them at hagger, only to miss her as she disappeared into smoke. " You don't control me!" Ophelia snapped loudly.

" But i will, my child." Hagger appeared in front of her, swing her hand at her. The black and purple orb appear around the witches hand. Ophelia brought her swords up, blocking her hand. " I will and you will rule." Hagger voice was low and warning.

" I will _not!_ " Ophelia yelled at hagger as a light formed around her swords. The yellow quintessences burned through hagger hands, disabling her ability for a bit before sending a flash of light, removing the darkness around him as her altean markings glowed a bit.

Hagger yelled in pain, stepping back as she looked at her hand in shock before looking at ophelia. The yellow quintessense faded from her swords as she stood there, narrowing her eyes. " How is this possible.." Hagger whispers to herself in shock.

The sound of a groan was heard, turning her head. She saw shiro on the ground. His side wounded with three long purple claw marks. Ophelia's eyes widen in shock as she turned and ran to shiro's side, moving her swords into her hilts. " No more of this.." Hagger turned toward them, pure anger was in her eyes. " It's time for the champion and the lost princess is over." Hagger said, stepping forward with pure hate in her eyes.

The sound of approaching feed caused ophelia to turn her head to hunk and allura. " Which one's the real one?" Hunk called out, furrowing his brows.

"Hunk, there!" Allura called out. Pointing toward the hagger that charged at ophelia and shiro with an orb of destruction in her hands.

Ophelia quickly wrapped her arms around shiro, burying the black paladin's face in her shoulders while she tucked her head into shiro's neck. Waiting for the hit to come but the sound of a blast was heard before hagger screams of startle was heard.

The clones of hagger diappear while ophelia looked up to see a purple shield disappearing around hagger. Anger and hate burn in hagger yellow eyes. Her teeth was bared in distaste. Ophelia stood up quickly as she swung her fist toward hagger but soon stumbled a bit as hagger disappear.

Slowly, she tumbled onto the ground. Her head was pounding in pain as allura moved to her side, helping her up onto her feet. Hunk ran to shiro's side, helping him up as well. " We've got to get out of here!" Allura stated quickly, letting ophelia lean against her.

"Where's the scary lady?" Hunk asked, looking around for hagger.

" Move it!" Ophelia snapped, earning a concern look from hunk before nodded, following after allura and ophelia quickly with shiro leaning against him.

MAking their way toward the exit that hunk had back. Ophelia shook her head to see allura, hunk and shiro going into it before hunk lion moved. Ophelia pulled her mask and hood over her face before she ran out of the hole, allowing her form to land into the hand of her lion's mecha knight form.

Ophelia straighten up as she ran up her knight's arm before jumped onto it's head, slipping into the cockpit as she grabbed the controls. " Get's shiro to the black lion! I got keith!" With the push against her controls, her knight shifted into her lion form before she shot forward.

The sound of her lion purr was in her head. Please to have her back where she belonged. With a loud burst of speed, she flew toward where keith and zarkon was at. Seeing the light of zarkon sword, she pressed more on the controls.

Nearing closer and closer to keith's red lion. She opened her brown lion mouth, latching onto the back of the red lion neck. " I got you, keith!" Ophelia spoke up calmly, lifting keith red lion up and flew away from zarkon strike as the black lion came in, colliding into zarkon before following after ophelia.

Both heading toward the castle of lions, flying into the hull of the lions before ophelia brown lion set the red lion down on the ground carefully before she set her lion down. Climbing out of her cockpit, she jumped down on the ground.

She ran out of the lion's hanger and head down the hall quickly toward the command room. She ignored the pain that begged her to stop moving, to let her rest but she couldn't not yet. She knew what was happening. The warmhole hasn't open up yet as she ran into the command center, earning a relief look from coran.

" Give it time!" Ophelia called out to hunk, looking at his screen. " It can't stay up forever." Ophelia stated, clenching her fist tightly.

 _Thace, who ever you are. Do it now, please._ She prayed, hoping her words gotten to him in time as she closed her eyes. The sound of the barrier flickering around the galra command center, the dying of energy.

" What just happen?" Pidge video screen apepared, her eyes filled with concern and shock.

"Who cares? Wormhole!" Hunk said quickly, requesting for the warmhole.

The blue warmhole appeared infront of them as they slowly inched toward it. The prick of pain entered in her head as she turned around. Her altean markings haven't stopped slowly as she closed her eyes tightly, hearing hagger yelling as she felt something coming toward them.

The castle of lions entering into the warmhole as it slowly closed but before it could close completeltly, it began to turn red around them as it disappeared. Opening her eyes, she turned around, heading toward her lion quickly to join up with the shiro and keith.

:: _Coran what's happening?::_ Shiro asked through the communicaiton lion. Making to her lion hanger quickly, she heared her lion roar. The door opening, her lion mouth scooped her up into her cockpit as she sat in the chair.

Grabbing her controls, she made her lion slowly stood up beside shiro's black lion. :: _The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!::_ Coran called out in worried.

" What does that mean?" Ophelia asked quickly, narrowing her eyes at coran video feed.

:: _It means we have no control over where we're headed!::_ Coran stated the fact with that panic look.

Feeling the castle shake, she saw shiro's lion slide backwards with the red lion following suit. Her brown lion slide acrossed the ground, being lifted up as they flew out of the tunnel. Listening to shiro and keith's screams as she bite her lip.

Moving her controls, she struggled to get control of her brown lion as she fell out of the tunnel. Her eyes widen at the sight of the blue, yellow and green lion going through the purple-ish and red walls as she soon followed suit.

" Shiro!" Ophelia cried out, all communications were slowly cutting off one by one. Shiro's video feed managed to pop up for only a second with fear for eyes before it faded away. Her brown lion was shutting down. " No!" She cried out.


	19. The Strange Species

_**Sorry if my Spelling and grammer bad, trying my hardest so be patient with me. But anyways. Sorry about the delay.**_

 _ **Since this is Episode one (I'll be skipping episode two) But anyways, I wanted to write this as Book two: The lost marmora, based on the season two and sequel to The lost hybrid. So i'm gonna keep 'all' books together for The Lost Hybrid series. If that is alright with you. But for now, Enjoy the new chapter.**_

 _ **Remember, Voltron and it's characters belong to Dreamworks and netflix. I only own Ophelia and any random oc that i come up with.**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite and Review. Hope everything make's sense.**_

Ophelia, _wake up. Wake up._ There was a groan coming from the floor of the cockpit. Ophelia pressed her hands against the floor, forcing herself up slowly. Brown voice echoed in her head. _Get up! You must get up!_ She knew her lion was urging her to move. Her head, even though brown's voice echoed, it still hurt.

Managing to get onto her knees, she takes her mask off as she heavily inhaled the air returning into her lungs. Her body ached so much as if she was back at garrison. Coughing lightly to exhale the air from her lungs, she moved her hand to her chest. She felt like she was tossed around like a ragdoll.

Shaking her head a bit, she slowly stood up on her shakily legs as she walked toward the opening of the cockpit. Her hand losen the grip on her mask, dropping it at the chair of her cock pit as she walked out of the cockpit. Her balance stumbled a bit down the ramp as she fell over, rolling down it and into the dry ground.

She knew she felt something crack as she gasp a bit in pain. Her lips curled a bit as she rolled onto her side, guiding one of her hands to her ribs. She winced at the bruising on her hips as she forced herself on her knees. The sound of feet approaching her quickly, made her react quickly to grab her swords but a hand stopped her.

" Ophelia." The voice caught her off guard, raising her head up as her vision seemed to blur just a bit before returning to normal to see keith in front of her. "Easy, it's me" He said quickly, he held his hands up slightly before kneeling down and slinging her arm over her shoulder.

With a soft huff from ophelia, she felt keith lift her up onto her feet. Wincing once more at the sudden movement. Her breathing quicken as she felt blood trickling down her cheek once more with sweet following. Keith looked at her in concern, helping her walk to the side of the red lion. " Shiro?" She breathed out the question, looking at keith slightly.

Keith shook his head and frowns. " We'll find him, i promise." Keith said calmly, guiding her down to lean against the red lion paw. " But right now, I'm not sure where we are at." Keith added, straightening up as he looked around.

Nodding her head slowly, she felt herself try to fall back into slumber. _No!_ She snapped at her self as she shook her head quickly. " Keith, emergency medical kit. It's in the brown lion secret storage, it's opened a bit. I need my paladin suit and kit." Ophelia said between heaving her breathes.

Keith looked at her with uncertainty. He could see her in pain but nodding his head, he ran toward the brown lion and slipped into the cockpit. Ophelia could only force herself up and force herself to walk around the red lion paw. She needed to treat her wounds and quickly. Mainly her ribs.

Slipping behind the red lion paw, she tugged on her suit as she heard a zip go down by force before she wiggled out of it. The cool air brushed against her skin felt welcoming to her as she looked at her sides. Truth be told, she was right about her ribs needing tended to. Pitch black bruising with blood spots forming around it. She had broken a rib.

Moving her hand against her bruised mark, she pressed on it until the sound of a pop was heard. A gasp of relief flooded through her as she shuddered in pain. Need to put pressure on her broken rib to keep it in place. The sound of feet approached behind the paw. " Ophelia?" Keith called out in worried and concern

"B-behind the paw! Set the kit down beside it and toss my paladin suit." She stated, confirming where she was at. Luckly, keith listed and hung the paladin suit over the paw with the kit beside the paw. Reaching for the kit, she opened it. She knew she had to make sure everything was there.

Grabbing the syringe, she looked at it. She kept it for medical reasons as she slipped it back into the kit as she grabbed the bandages as she began to work on wrapping her side's tightly. Hoping the rib stays in place and not puncture her lung. Letting out a whimper of pain when she manged to get it to wrap around once.

" Need help?" Keith asked, seeming a bit shy on asking it but he offered. He could hear the whimpering pain she was making. Ophelia wanted to argue but all she did was pant heavily. Keith knew that she didn't answer.

He walked around the red lion paw, not daring to look at her half nude body. He took the bandages from her and helps wrapped it around her ribs, guiding it over her shoulder to keep the bandages from falling down while she would help.. He pulled on it a bit, watching her flintch but shook her head when he stopped.

" Keep it tight, the rib broken." Ophelia said between her sharp inhales. Keith nodded, he continued to tighten and wrap the bandages before he grabbed the clips to clip the bandages against each other.

Ophelia sat still, watching keith grab a rag as he looked at the head wound on the back of her head as he looks through the medical kit. Even though the kit wasn't small like normal, it was a big for being a medical kit. Pulling out another set of bandages with a few gauze wraps as he began to banaged her head gently, making sure there was pressure on her head wound. " Second head injury huh?" Keith asked, trying to sound a bit amused.

"I guess." Ophelia muttered, her eyes lowered a bit. Her thoughts traveled to samual and matt. How they took care of her when she had her first head injury. " Atleast.. I didn't loose any memory this time." She tried to joke a bit, smiling slightly.

Keith knew she struggled on smiling. She was completely different, looking completely helpess without shiro around. They only managed to rescue her only for them to be split from shiro. Quickly, he clipped the bandages together before stepping away and picking the kit up, walking around the red lion paw. " get dress." Keith stated calmly.

Ophelia nodded her head, grabbing her suit off the paw before she slipped her brown paladin suit on. Feeling how the suit adjusted to her wounded body. She grabbed her helmet and slipped it on. Picking her other suit up, she folded it up before walking to the brown lion. Placing it behind the ramp for safety reasons.

Looking at keith, she nodded her head as she stumbles a bit but regianed her balance to follow after keith. " Let's go find shiro." She stated calmly, determind to find him. To find her black paladin.

Keith smiled a bit, nodding his head in agreement. " Yeah, let's go." Keith said, kicking off the ground as he ran ahead of her. Ophelia looked at the sky before she exhaled lightly in a sigh before she pressed on into a run, following after keith.

Using short bursts of her jets on her suit, she kept up with keith. A wince would be visable as she squinted her eyes when she landed on the ground. She felt keith's worried eyes on her every now and then but she tried to ignored his worriedness.

" Shiro!" Keith contuned to ran ahead of her. " Shiro, can you hear me?" Keith called out through the communication.

" Please, shiro.." Ophelia ran behind keith as her voice cracked with worried. " Please.. Answer us!" She called out through the communication but only static seemed to echo through their communication links.

Hearing a gently grunt from the communication. She slowed down a bit as she chuckled slightly. " Shiro!" She voice cracked with happiness. " Shiro, are you there? Answer me, my paladin!" Ophelia called out, her eyes shining a bit with love, relief and tears as she saw keith look at her.

:: _Ophelia.. Keith..::_ Shiro seemed unsure he was hearing them.

Relief flashed between the brown and red paladins as they began to run toward shiro's location. A smile forming on their lips. " Shiro.. Shiro, It's ophelia! It's me!" She called out, she needed him to know it was her.

:: _Ophelia..::_ Shiro sighed with relief even though he sounded tired and in pain. :: _Keith, keith, ophelia. I'm here, i'm here.::_ Shiro muttered softly in the communication links, relieved that he heard both of them.

Keith chuckled softly, softening his eyes up. " Shiro, you made it. " Keith said happily, still running ahead of her.

:: _Takes more then a glowing alien wound and a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface at what i'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared to rid of me.::_ Shiro explained, curious written in his tone. :: _How are you and ophelia?::_ Shiro seemed to playfully greeted.

Ophelia laughs softly but only gasp in pain from her ribs. Keith slowed down for her to catch up before looking at her worriedly. Ophelia slowed down, shaking her head a bit. " Not good. Our lion's busted. Ophelia's pretty banged up, she got a few wounds" Keith said, looked at the cliff before jumping down it onto the floating rocks.

Ophelia paused for a second in shock. " Wounds?" She singlely asked, jumping down the cliff as she uses her jet's to help guide her down the cliff and onto the ground with keith's help.

:: _It's nothing you need to worry about, ophelia. What wounds do you have? ::_ Shiro said, trying to change the wounded subject onto her with a worried tone.

" Shiro…" Ophelia seemed to hiss a bit as she felt the protesting pain in her ribs. " I'll tell you on the way. We're coming." Ophelia informed softly.

:: _On second thought, you'd better hurry. ::_ Shiro whispers softly. That told ophelia to move quickly. Something was going to happen and she is needed there. The look from keith told her, they needed to move and quickly.

Nodding her head, she kicked off the ground as she ran quickly ahead of keith. Keith followed after her from behind, using only short brusts from his jet packs. Her hand shot to her ribs. It pained her and it was trying to slow her down. But she couldn't, she needed to get to shiro.

Jumping over small crackes and small cliffs as she kept using the short blast boost. She was moving a bit faster then keith, unable to hear his what he was saying to shiro. Her focus was to get to him. Touching the ground once more, she heard it crack and spit out water from behind her.

This planet much be filled with mostly water under the dry crackes. She looked over her shoulder, seeing keith doing the same. Every step they stood, a small burst of water sprayed out from the ground behind them.

They stopped next to each other, watching more water brust out of the ground around them. " Crud." Ophelia muttered, looking around. " Run!" Ophelia ordered as she ran ahead of keith with a long brust from her jet packs. Keith was right beside her.

Landing on the ground with a grunt as they ran acrossed the gysor field quickly. Keith could see she was struggling to hold back her pain. Her ribs were hurting her, straining even more as she moved.

Breathing heavily, she actived her jets, forcing her to fly into the air to make a large leap away from the gysors but as she landed, the gysor erupted under her, sending her fly toward the cliffed edge. " Ophelia!" Keith called out in a panic, racing to get to her.

Ophelia felt her body rolled as she tried to stop herself from rolling near the cliffed. Her eyes widen as she pushed off the ground in a side ways spin, tilting her body in the air as she flipped onto the edge and kicked off it, using the edge with a brust of her jet pack to launch her acrossed the canyon.

Landing on the other side of the canyon, she barreled rolled a bit before she yelped in pain, rolling right into a rock. She grabbed her side with the broken rib, whimpering in pain as she forced herself to hold back the tears.

:: _Keith, ophelia, are you okay? What happen?::_ Shiro asked quickly, sound more worried for them then himself.

Keith grunt echoed through the canyon as ophelia forced herself to stand up and walk toward the edge, looking through the smoke for keith. " Minor delay, " Keith voice echoed through the canyon. " But we're on our way. How are you?" He asked, pulling the same playful joke on shiro.

Ophelia sighs softly in relief, watching the blue glow rise up and onto the other side of the cliff. :: _I'm all right, but i'm trapped in a cave, and some nasty-looking creatures have me cornered.::_ Shiro stated calmly, his breathing seemed weak and tired.

" Stay put. Ophelia, go on ahead of me." Keith yelled over to her, causing her to narrow her eyes. " I'll be on my way, don't worry about me!" Keith stated calmly.

Ophelia nodded her head, moving around the small rock as she limps ahead of keith. She grunts a bit as she picked up a bit more speed, using the brust from her jet packs. She raced toward shiro's location. Small sweat beads rolled down her face as she shook her head.

" Shiro.." Ophelia muttered to herself, kicking off the ground as she leaped across the land. " You better leave me. " Ophelia said quietly, using the extra brust once more as she landed on the ground, running acrossed it.

Shiro made a soft sigh with a weak chuckle. :: _You know.. You were the one to leave first. Saving allura and i like that.::_ Shiro said softly, the tired tone was in his voice. _:: So shouldn't i be saying that?::_ He added in the question.

" I couldn't bare seeing you and allura being hurt like that." Ophelia lower her gazed. " but it hurt me more then you know." She said quietly, spotting the black lion near.

:: _I'm always here for you, ophelia.::_ Shiro made a weak chuckle, she could tell he was more tired then normal. :: _I'm not going to leave you, not when we need eachother.::_ Shiro pointed out calmly, she could imagine shiro trying to smile toward her with loving gray eyes.

But suddenly, shiro began to cough. Ophelia heart stopped at the sound. Shiro needs air and soon and his wound needs treatment. :: _Stay with us, shiro::_ Keith spoken through the communication link.

" Yes, please. I.." Her breath hitched a bit. " I can't lose you, not now." She made a soft whimper as she clenched her wounded ribs. " Save your breathe if you can." Ophelia said softly, trying to think of something as she ran toward the edge as she saw how close the black lion was.

With a wince of her ribs aching in pain. She gazed around before she jumped down, landing on the black lion before she ran across the shoulder of the black lio and jumped off once more, making soft bursts from her jet pack to lower her onto the ground.

She postted the beasts that dragged shiro out of his hiding spot as the beast slammed it's paw against the ground that caused shiro to barrel roll out of the way. " Shiro! Run!" Ophelia called out, wincing a bit.

Suddenly, The attention turned onto her while the beast remained focused on shiro. She watched shiro turn around and swung his fist into the beast, causing it to fall over before he ran toward her side. Only for another beast to run to his, slamming it's head into shiro as shiro flew acrossed the ground and down a hill.

Ophelia eyes widen, stepping back. Her eyes turned to the beasts that followed shiro down the hill. Ophelia had no clue what to do but her legs moved on their own as she ran toward the hill quickly and jumped down it, sliding past the beasts. Her free hand opened up and summon her bayard, allowing it to shift into both her bladed tonfas.

Kicking off the ground, she spun around, using her jet pack as she sliced the blade's into the beast face. Hearing it roar in pain, she jumped over it, bringing the blade over it's eye and into it's head, watching it collaps into the ground. The attention of other beasts turned to her.

Her eyes narrowed toward them as she pushed off the beast body, flipping over the others. She kicked up shiro's helmet and tucked it against her side. One of the beast charge at her, trying to swipe at her body as she jumped back, avoiding the swipes from the beast.

Her ribs were beginning to protest at the sudden movement. Her head was starting to pound while she followed after shiro. Swinging her tonfa's toward the beast, she slammed the blade into it's raised paw and pulled, cutting through it while jumping away from another swipe from a second beast

 _Brown.. Black._ She stopped back infront of shiro as she moved into battle stance. Shiro arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he jumped to the side, tucking ophelia into his chest as they summersaulted away from the feline that charged into the rock, collapsing into the ground.

But suddenly as they tried to stand up, a tail lashed out into ophelia broken rib, sending her into shiro as they fell onto the ground. Ophelia cried out in pain as her bayard turned back to normal, disappearing into it's storage spot as her hands retreated to her sides.

Shiro eyes flashed in fear as he stood up, grabbing his side as the beast snarled at them. Ophelia whimpered, tears sprung out from her eyes as she forced herself to stand up. _Brown, Black!_ She cried out in her mind.

Shiro moved to crouch over ophelia protectively while his prostetic arm light up purple. The downed feline alien stood up before joining four of it's comrades to surround the two paladins. " Look out!" Ophelia cried out as one of the beasts launched at shiro.

Two paws slammed down beside the beast as they looked up to see the brown lion and the black lion standing over them. The brown lion turned around, roaring loudly at the two alien felines, raising his paws up and slamming them down, with the black lion did the same.

Defending both paladins in both directions. The only feline that stood there and turned around and ran from them. Shiro and ophelia only watched with shock.

Soon everything calmed down, they managed to get back to the red lion. Ophelia decided to leave shiro and keith alone for a bit, putting her black suit away with her swords into her brown lion before she could head outside. A gently hiss of warning caught her attention.

Turning her head, she looked down to see the same gray alien feline but tinier pressed against the back of her chair before she blinked. _We must of chased it's family away._ Her heart almost dropped at the thought of sending one's family away. She knelt down, holding her hand out.

The creature tilted it's head. Curious like a new born baby as it moved closer, sniffing her hands before carefully liking her finger tips. Ophelia could only smile, feeling the happiness bubble up in her stomach. Carefully, she scratched the tiny creature's cheek before picking it up.

She knew how big these creatures were going to get but with the right neutrients, she make be able to keep it at an earth feline size. Walking out of her brown lion cockpit, holding the now curled up feline creature in her arms. She had a reason to protect it.

" Ophelia.. What is that?" Shiro asked, looking toward her in concern but also curious to the creature in her arms.

Ophelia hummed softly, stroking the alien feline back gently. The stubby horns were on it's mouth was barely grown. " We chased it's family away, shiro." She cooed softly, happily that the pain had stopped and managed to get some pain medication in her systems. " I want to keep it." She said softly.

Shiro and keith shared an caution glance before watching ophelia sat down beside shiro, leaning against him. They knew there wasn't any way to change her mind. Ophelia had been left alone along enough to know the fear and scare. So shiro sighed softly. " Alright then, i can see you need this more then i do. " Shiro said softly, placing a gently kiss on ophelia temple.

Keith eyes widen before he smiled, leaning back against the rock to watch the sky and giving the couple the quiet they need. " thankyou." Ophelia muttered happily, carefully laying her head on shiro's shoulder while holding the alien feline in her arms.

Slowly, she was beginning to slow her eyes but the blue glow was forming in around them as they raised their heads up to watch the sky. A warmhole appearing above them as the green lion flew out of the warmhole.

Keith stood up, a smile on his sleeps as shiro kept ophelia close to his side. " Pidge.." Ophelia whispers softly, her arms slowly loosen up on the feline alien, resting the cub on her lap as she fell unconsious.

" Ophelia.." Shiro eyes widen in shock, shaking her a bit. " Ophelia! Wake up!" Shiro called out in worried, trying to wake the brown paladin up while her breathing was quiet and low.

"It's her rib, it must have moved out of place!" Keith stated, kneeling down as he picked the feline alien cub up while shiro frowns even more. " We need to get her in a healing chamber and quick." Keith added, rushing toward the red lion.

Shiro picked ophelia up, walking toward the black lion quickly. " Don't worry, i'll be right next to you." shiro muttered softly into ophelia's ear before placing a kiss on her forehead.


	20. Goodbye Ulaz

Ophelia was the first out of the pod but she refused to leave shiro's side. Her eyes moved to shiro, watching His brows were furrowed and twitching. She knew he was having nightmare. Soft breathes then groaning sounds were heard. She couldn't leave his side. She was afraid to leave his side. "Is he okay?" Hunk questioned, looking toward everyone else but her.

"Sometimes, the healing process can cause involuntary brain wave reactions." He looks like he's having a bad dream." Coran pointed out, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Like me?" Ophelia asked, looking slightly down. Her memories were already starting to come back but some were still confusing to her.

"Yeah.. "Keith nodded before looking at shiro. "He just got blasted by a space witch and mauled by giant lizards." Keith stated as if on cue, the small cub size, lizard like feline ran in the room. Almost as if it was stumbling on it's paws.

"You mean this little cutie?" Ophelia asked almost innocently, kneeling down and picking up the cub and cradling it close to her chest. Listening to the soft purr like growl before the cub rubbed his head against her torso.

"Can't believe he allowed you to keep that thing.."Keith said harshly, narrowing his eyes at the cub as if he had a very distasteful look on his face.

"Well.. i wasn't gonna let it die out there."Ophelia stated, setting the cub down before watching it run off once more. "Besides, it's only a cub. A baby. Raise it right and it won't harm anyone but galra soldiers."Ophelia pointed out, smirking softly..

"Besides, what dream could be worse than that?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

"His time on the galra ship." Ophelia whispers quietly, touching the pod lightly while watching shiro. She still didn't understand her memories. All she gotten was a name and her childhood. Who was kolvine to her? What was marmora? Why does she have memories growing up there?

Closing her eyes, she walked to pidge side before taking her seat. Crossing her legs, she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She hadn't bother taking off her brown paladin suit. She felt like she needed it on at this very moment.

Inhaling slowly through her nose, she stopped moving her fingers before exhaling. She looked up to see everyone moving to the pod. Her eyes widen to see shiro eyes opening then searching, looking toward everyone until his eyes landed on her's.

She pulled a soft smile on her lips. She knew he was gonna be alright.

By the computer, pidge has shiro prosthetic arm hooked up to the machine. The younger holt was reading the scans, the words glaring off her glasses. Opheling leaned against shiro shoulder blade, her hands resting on his right shoulder. The cub was curled up between shiro's legs from under the chair, it's tail wrapped around shiro's right ankle.

"I'm not finding any coordinates in here. Are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" Pidge questioned, raising her left brow in confusion before she gazed at shiro.

"I'm positive. Someone helped me escape." Shiro stated, his brows furrowing.

"And he was galra?" Allura asked, almost harshly toward that word.

"Yes." Shiro said plainly, lowering his head.

Ophelia reached over, touching shiro's hand gently before stroking the back of his hand in comfort. Moving her head a bit, she nuzzled shiro's shoulder lovingly while she eared a thankful, loving look from shiro.

"You know you cannot trust them" Allura stated harshly, her eyes narrowing in disappointment toward shiro. But ophelia couldn't help but feel like it was toward her.

Ophelia flinched at allura tone, glaring toward the princess. "Thanks for the confidence."Ophelia stated coldly, looking away shamefully.

"I didn't mean it toward you." Allura said softly, reaching out to her to set a comforting hand on the brown paladin's shoulder but ophelia moved away, shaking her head. Her eyes remained narrowed and cold.

"No, no. I get it. You can't handle the fact that there are galran's out there willing to fight against an emperor then with him since you are blinded by your hatred for them. I understand that. " Ophelia pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

The only reason she is here and listening to this was because shiro is here and awake and she needed him. Right now, she isn't here to argue. She pointed out her fact and that shut allura up quickly then expected. Even her cub looked at ophelia before making a warning hiss toward allura.

It seemed her cub was a bit annoyed that ophelia had been upset by allura words. Lowering her head, she watched the alien feline move from it's comfort spot that was between shiro's legs to ophelia's side, rubbing it's body against ophelia legs in comfort with quiet, loving purrs.

"Besides, your father must have trusted them once." Shiro spoke up, earning a look shocking from ophelia, that soon soften his eyes when he watched the cub move to ophelia side. "Zarkon was the original black paladin, wasn't he?" Shiro asked, his brows furrowed even more.

"That was a long time ago." Allura stated, looking away quickly to avoid the subject.

 _Zarkon was.. A paladin?_ Her eyes widen at the very thought. She curled her fingers up, her shoulders were shaking a bit. _I am a daughter of the black paladin who's in love with another black paladin.._ She felt a hand touch her fist, looking down to see who hand it was before her eyes landed on a pair of concern, gray eyes.

"Wait, what?" Lance asked in shock, looking at allura.

"Didn't you see how he stole the black lion right out from shiro? Or that he could do all that cool stuff with his bayard? Shiro's bayard? You know the black one?"Keith questions were more of statements, interrogating statements. His arms were crossed.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth about zarkon?" Ophelia question, feeling shiro's hand gripping her's in comfort. "Why didn't you say anything when i first admitted that i was the long lost princess?" Ophelia wanted to step up and grab the altean princess but she knew not to let anger get the best of her.

Allura closed her eyes before opening them, still staring toward the other direction. " I wanted to make sure you don't turn on us. To protect you both from the dark history of the paladins.." Allura looked at them for forgiveness. "So that you would have a chance to bond with your lions on your own. Shiro, you are the black paladin now, not zarkon." Allura explained, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Yeah, well, the black lion may have a different take on the matter." Shiro stated, looking away with his eyes lowered.

"Shiro, i told allura that my brown lion is a part of all the other lions together. The black lion still choosed you over zarkon. He was being more of controlled by force then by will." Ophelia stated, squeezing shiro's hand tightly in comfort.

"Wait a second." Pidge pipped up, typing away on her laptop. "I can see it now, some repeating numbers in all this galra code. Let me extract it." With a click of a button, the larger holographic screen lit up and flashed with an image of the cooridents. "They are coordinates! They lead here: The Thaldycon system." PIdge pointed out.

"Then, that's where we're headed." Shiro stated, nodding his head.

"Shiro, are you sure you can trust this?" Keith questioned, looking concern at shiro. "I mean, after all the galra have done to you.. They.. they took your arm." Keith pointed out, looking alittle unsure.

"It's worth the risk. Someone helped me escape. If we can locate some allies to fight against zarkon especially ones from his own side, We might just find a way to take him down." Shiro pointed out, looking at ophelia.

"We can check the location, but i do not like this." Allura huffed, a bit pouty for a princess before her arms were crossed. "The galra are not to be trusted." Allura pointed out, causing ophelia to flinch once more at the harsh tone toward her half kind.

"Again, thanks for the vote of confidence." Ophelia repeated her exact words, earning an apology frown from allura. Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave the room. She hated the fact that she was part galra, it hurts her more then ever to know that her half kind was hated and she wanted to end it. She wanted the princess to see that not all galran's are bad.

The small pads of the cub paws echoed behind her, following her out of the room before disappearing with her around the corner of the door frame. Even looks from the paladins were concerned for her. She seemed a bit different after all that happen.

* * *

Entering into the Thaldycon system. She watched the balls of star like crystal hover past them. Well more like they flew by them but carefully, she didn't know how explosive those crystals could cause. Returning back into her black suit that glowed in it's familiar purple biolights, she looked toward coran and the others. Keeping her distance away from the group.

"Well, this is it. No sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise." Coran stated, showing the inferred sonar.

"Can we get in there to take a closer look?" Shiro asked, looking toward the line of crystals that were walled up together.

"I don't want to bring the castle any closer. Those xanthorium chunks contain highly unstable nitrate salts. Even buping one of them can blow us straight to _wozblay_." Coran stated, looking toward shiro.

"Like underwater mines." Ophelia mumbles to herself, crossing her arms as she walked toward the empty chair that was next to shiro's. "Are you sure this is right?" Ophelia asked, standing by her seat.

"These are the coordinates number six gave me." Coran said, looking over the coordinates.

"Hey!" Pidge shouted, seeming a little offended. " My decryption is solid." The younger holt looked toward them with a glare.

"Gotta make sure, pidge." Ophelia said with an playful smile.

"There must be something we're missing."Shiro stated, lowering his head in thought.

"We should get out of here."Allura said quickly. "We've checked it out, but now, it's time to move." Allura seemed to be more in a rush to get away from here.

"No, we're staying." Ophelia stated, looking toward the crystals. "I can feel something is here." She admitted, something was really bugging her about this place. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue as if she been here before.

"There must be something more to this. I can feel it."Shiro said calmly before raising his brows a little. " I think we should wait." Ophelia nodded in agreement, taking a seat in her chair. She closed her eyes.

What is it about this place that makes her feel safe. Welcomed. Feels like it was home to her. She didn't understand. How many times does she have to tell herself that? How many times does she need to understand the unexplainable when no one is around to explain it to her.

The feel of shiro hand grabbing her left. Squeezing her hand in comfort. "There was something else." That caught everyone attention, looking toward shiro in curious but also confused." He knew who you were. Where you were." Shiro said calmly.

Now that got ophelia attention. Turning her head in thought as she crossed her arms. "He knew who and where i was. He must been someone who knows who i am." Ophelia pointed out in thought. "Who ever he is, he has information on me and i need to know." She narrow her eyes in determination.

Soon ophelia eyes widen, grabbing her head in pain as she felt like someone was invading her mind. Not only her's but her brown lion and black lion. Why was she feeling the black lion? She leans forward, pressing her head agains tthe controls of her seat.

"Ophie?" Pidge stood up before rushing toward the brown paladin side.

"It's like someone trying to invade my mind." Ophelia moaned out but pidge voice was fading. Her vision changed as if she was seeing through someone elses eyes. Not just the black lion but also through the person's eyes because she could see the front of the castle ship.

Leaning back heavily against her chair, her vision returned quickly as she breathes heavily. "Ophelia." Shiro squeezed her hand tightly, looking at her in concern. "Are you okay?"He asked, his voice was laced with fear.

She nodded slowly." Yeah, i think so."She stated, rubbing her head gently. The headache was there as she reaches toward the screen, moving a few images around carefully. Moving her eyes slowly.

"You should rest, ophie." Pidge said softly, looking from her to shiro then back at ophelia.

"I'll be fine." She stopped as soon as the screns began to flash red. Warning signals were appearing. She stood up quickly, moving her mask over her face.

"There's an intruder in the castle!" Coran announced, worried laced his tone before he looked toward them.

"How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?" Lance question loudly, looking a little worried.

"I knew coming here was a mistake." Allura stated the fact, typing on the holographic screen, pulling up the cameras.

"Don't start allura." Ophelia hissed at the princess, earning a more apologetic look on allura face before she turned and climbed out of her seat. "Where is he now?" Ophelia questioned.

"There he is, Level five." Allura pointed out, seem a little sadden from ophelia's cold tone.

She still hasn't forgiven allura from early. She couldn't blame her for what zarkon did to her father but she knew that if she was in allura shoes, she would have done the same. She stood up and walked out of the room quickly. She wasn't going to suit up into her voltron gear. She needed to catch who ever is aboard the ship off guard.

She Clicks softly, the cub running toward her side with a growl. She defiendly knew this cub was grateful. She did spend some time training the cub in the chamber room, even though the cub's fighting skills aren't perfect, while she waited for shiro to wake up. Taking a step forward before breaking into a run, the cub chased after her.

Making a run down the stairs quickly, her cub jumped onto the railing to quickly race down the stairs beside her. Turning into the hall, she ran into lance before they ran beside each other. The cub.

Pulling out her short swords, she held them infront of her when they came around the corner. Lance bayard lit up before shifting into his mixed sharpshooting weapon. The cub hissed, trying to seem dangerous. "We got him." Lance called out.

:: _Keep an eye on him, lance, ophelia. We're all headed toward you._ :: Shiro voice spoken up through the communication links.

She watched the person turn around but she frozed when she noticed the armor he wore was exactly like hers. Black and gray, purple bio-lights. However the mask design was completely different then hers. His had three purple bio-light eyes while her's had four. The sword on his back glowed it own design with a symbol on it.

"Hold it right there!" Lance shouted, aiming his blaster.

Soon as lance said that, he charged at them. Quicker then she had expected. Who was he and why does he wear the same armor. Quickly she moved before lance could fire. Knocking the blue paladin out of the way. :: _Careful, he's faster than an angry Klanmuirl.::_ Coran pointed out.

The person rolled infront of her, snatching her swords before flipping her over his head. Startling her, she spun around and narrowed her eyes. She charged after him, swing her fist toward him as he jumps over her once more, dodging her fists. :: _But he can jump like a springhtly globinheffer_ :: Coran stated with shock.

Bullets began to fire at him, flying past her while he hops around to dodge those shots. "Coran, you're not helping!" Lance stated, annoyance traced the blue paladin tone.

:: _Somebody's as mad as a wet chuper.::_ Coran literally cooed at that. Ophelia gritted her teeth and chased after the intruder that ran around the corner. She wasn't going to give her weapons to this guy.

"Coran, _Not Helping_." She hissed into the communication. "Pidge, coming you're way." She called out. She was about to grab him when he rolled out of her reach and into the intercourse hall. She watched he run down the left hall with her and the cub chasing after him.

Pidge tried to tackle him but he jumped over her head and barreled roll onto his feet. "Stay with pidge." She commaned. The gray cub running toward pidge and purrs before watching ophelia, getting completely distracted like a baby would. Ophelia couldn't blame her cub.

Pidge rolled onto her feet and shot out her boomerang hook before he tossed her swords into the hook, watching the green paladins weapon wrap around them while he grabbed both the weapon and her swords together. Ophelia hands wrapped around the green roping, helping pidge hold her struggling stance.

"We got him!" Pidge called out but stood with the extra strength from him, he pulled both of them and took off running around with them. Rushing feet was behind them was heard as she saw lance chasing after them with the, now focused, cub following right beside him.

:: _He's dragging pidge and ophelia away!::_ Coran stated, giving the fore by foreplay .

"Come back here!" Pidge jerked her bayard toward her, hoping to slow him down but it was wasn't working until yellow bullet lasers began to shoot above their heads.

"Hunk!" Both holts called out at the same time in warning as they grunted.

"Uh? Sorry!" He called out before chasing after them.

:: _Oh, hunk faile the team, guys!::_ Coran stated amusingly.

"Hey!" Hunk called out, feeling alittle offended.

"Okay i had enough of this!" Activating her jets, she fired herself toward the intruder. Flying past him, snatching her swords from his grasp. She thought she saw him stumble a little but she was wrong when he charged at her.

Deactivating her jets, she barreled onto the floor and flipping onto her feet. Shifting her swords onto her back. :: _Looks like ophelia willing to go head on head with him::_ Soon as coran said that, he rammed his shoulder onto her chest, causing her to stumble but an arm wrapped around her hips before she was tossed onto his shoulder.

The cub charged at the intruder, leaping off the ground to attack but the interder side stepped, allowing the cub to crash into the ground with a yelp before it slide into the wall, shaking its head to shake off the dizziness. Worried flashed through ophelia eyes before she felt his shift into a run.

Squirming to get out of his grasp, she kept his arm wrap more tightly around her hips. She tried to look over her shoulder, but just barely able to see keith form getting closer and closer. She gritted her teeth and slam her fist into the intruders back. She needed to get out of his grasp.

 _Trust him, ophelia._ Her brown lion purred in comfort. _He is friend, no foe._ She listen, her form slouching against the intruters shoulder as if she given up. With a sigh of defeat, she shook her head calmly.

Watching the corn fly past her, she saw keith sliding under the green rope with pidge sliding right behind him. Keith racing after the intruder. Hunk and lance following suit after them.

Watching the red blade swing past. A dodge then a duck before another corner flew past her. She squirmed once more. That arm tighten more around her hips. Pidge kicking the ground, his feet sliding against it, causing the dust to erupt. Narrowing her eyes, she knew her paladin comrades were planning something.

She could do much until the arm released her, dropping her onto the ground. He stopped just in time for him to pull his sword slightly out to block the red and white blade that came down. Landing on her side, she scrambles to get up. She felt completely weak from being captured like that.

She narrowed her eyes before she could do anything, he ripped his sword out of the sheath and knocked keith sword out of his hand. The clattering sound of the bayard hitting the ground echoed a little.

Pulling her two swords out, she moved infront of keith. Spinning her swords once in her hands before crosing them infront of her. Her eyes narrowed even more behind the mask but she felt herself being pushed by keith, he charged at him before pidge was swung into him, knocking both of them into the ground.

"Pidge!" Ophelia called out in worried.

Once more, keith stood up, charging at the intruder but they locked around before the intruder swung keith around and releasing him, tossing the red paladin into the two incoming paladins. Charging at him, she swung her left short sword toward him but he raised his own sword and blocked her strike.

Both holding their grounds, staring at eachother. A grunt from her end proved she was loosing against the battles of strength. Slipping her sword from the long sword, she swung her other short sword at his waist but his hand caught the blade until a humming was heard.

The intruder turned around, holding her blade tightly before his own blade was raised toward shiro head but shiro prostetic hand was glowing in it's blade form, aiming toward the intruder neck. Determination, protection and fear laced shiro's eyes.

Everyone watched in shock but the stance was given up. The intruder was the first to release her blade and lower his own. Standing up straight, he raised his hand as his mask shimmered off his face. The light paled purple skin, with a grayish purple but short mohawk rested on his fead. The white-ish purple facial marking only covered half his face.

"Ulaz?" Shiro asked, shocked written on his face.

 _Ulaz? Ulaz.._ Her eyes widen, wincing lightly at the thought. Before she could get a word out. Allura charged forward and used her one hand to slam ulaz against the wall. Firey anger burned in allura eyes.

"Who are you?" Allura nearly shouted, demanding the answer with anger.

"Stop! It's him!" Shiro walked toward allura, holding his hands up. "This is the galra who set me free." Shiro stated, looking toward ulaz.

"You come and you brought her home." Ulaz said calmly, his yellow eyes moved from shiro to ophelia. That frown had always been familiar to her.

 _He was.. waiting for me? Searching for me? Who is ulaz? Who.. who_. Pain rushed through her head. She raised her hands up, her swords falling out of her hands before she grabbed the side of her helmet. Opening her mouth before she let out a painful scream.

Her eyes widen. Feet rushed toward her side before small hands grabbed her arms."Ophelia!" Pidge called out, brown eyes widen in fear. " Ophelia, what's wrong?" Pidge glared toward ulaz. " What did you do to her?!" Pidge demanded.

"Uncle…"Ophelia mumbles, the pain increased, causing her to fall to her knees. Black dots clouded her vision. She ripped her mask off, dropping it onto the ground. Her breathing quicken before she fell onto her side. "He's my…"Soon she fell unconcious.

" _Uncle ulaz!" chxy called out, leaping into the arms of the light purple skin galra. A chuckle erupted from him, feeling his arms wrapped around the young halfling. "I did it! I became a marmora!" She cheered happily, hoping she did well in his yellow eyes._

" _Impressive, chxy. "Ulaz said, he kept a form of frown on his lips. It was her way to tell he was actually happy with her. His eyes said it all. His tone held that type of pride for her._

" _Kolvine is waiting for you, where's thace, antok and regris?" Chxy pipped up, looking around excitedly. She wanted to tell them of her accomplishment."I wanna tell them i pass!" She stated happily._

 _Ulaz set the young child down before kneeling infront of her. His hands rested on her shoulder with a soft frown like smile. "They are returning to kolvine. We were called in by him for a meeting." Ulaz stated, standing up tall and straight._

 _Chxy whines and huffed, her lip puckered out as she pouted with her arms crossed. She was still young and stil acted much like a child. Even if she was fifteen. "Am i allowed to be in this meeting?" She asked, almost sadly._

" _Afraid not, Chxy." Ulaz looked down at her, his brow raising up at her motion before he began to walk ahead of her. Quickly, she followed him. "But, i'll leave the door slide half open so you can listen in." He informed her._

" _Okay!"She said happily, her pucker lip formed into a wide smile, her hands folding behind her back as she giggles softly._

" _Well have to discuss your training though, now that you have awaken your blade."Ulaz began, his arms crossing behind him as he walked beside the young child. "For your size alone, it's important we know what your skills are best at." He informed._

" _My skills?" She tilted her head curiously, looking up at ulaz." What are those?" She questioned innocently._

" _That is what we are gonna find out tomorrow, My young niece." He said softly, his hand leaving his back before setting his hand on her head, stroking chxy hair lightly. "But first, how about we get your hair shorten and fix."He stated, holding up the thick but long silver hair._

" _Please, can we, can we?!"The young child jumped up excitedly. That made ulaz chuckle in amusement toward her, nodding his head._

She woke up against the wall. Her brow furrowing a bit in confusion of how she ended up on the floor but soon realization dawned on her. Ulaz was here. Her memory of ulaz and herself. Pushing herself up, she heared a clatter before looking down at the mask.

Carefully picking it up, she looked around before entering into a room that the paladins and the princess stood. In the middle, sitting down was ulaz, who was watching them carefully but made no signs of movement.

"I don't think this is necessary."Shiro tried to argue about it, she could tell he was worried.

"I will not have some _quiznaking_ galra soldier on the bridge of my ship! "Allura said with a spit of venom in her tone.

"If i wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Ulaz said plainly, his eyes never faltering for a second.

"Are your galra threats suppose to win my trust?"Allura asked with hate, her eyes narrowing toward the galran.

"I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war." Ulaz lifted his head toward shiro before his eyes landed on the brown paladin that walked silently behind shiro. " And, because of shiro and chxy, we are closer than we've ever been." Ophelia could see that frown like smile. "Our gamble on both of you paid better than we could have ever imagine." Ulaz stated calmly.

"When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you. Another one you lost but still alive." Shiro said calmly, looking more confused until he felt ophelia hand touch his own.

"Yes. We are called the blade of marmora and she has been apart of it since birth."Ulaz said calmly, watching ophelia look a bit more confused.

"Uh, others? Are they here?"Hunk question confusedly, looking a bit more nervous.

"Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained up prisoner?" Lance asked a bit annoyed, his arms crossed. "It makes us seem a little lame." Lance pointed out.

" I am alone this base." Ulaz said calmly.

"What is this base you're talking about?" Ophelia spoken up finally, startling two of the paladins.

"Ophie!" Pidge shouted, glaring at the older holt before wrapping her arms around ophelia waist. "Your okay! I thought he did something to you!" Pidge said with lace of worried, her brown eyes widen with fear.

"C-can you not like do that though, give us a sign you're in here." Hunk stuttered a little, she could tell he wasn't only nervous but also scared.

"Ulaz didn't do nothing to me besides awaken a memory."She said calmly, earning a confused but curious look from pidge. "But i'll explain later. Uncle, tell me what this base is?" Ophelia repeated the question, feeling a squeeze from shiro hand. She felt like she was returning to her old self as if she welcomed it.

"Shiro's coordinates just led us to this wasteland." Allura argued, narrowing her eyes at ophelia.

"Allura.. Restrain that tone before i knock some series sense into you." Ophelia hissed toward the princess. This temper from allura was literally getting on her nervous. She could feel the irk mark trying to form on her temple.

She could see the hidden amusement from ulaz. "The base is hidden. Now that i know it is shiro and chxy that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead." Ulaz stated.

"Behind all the xanthorium clusters?" Pidge questioned, moving away from ophelia and looking a little concern.

"No. Right infront of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time." Ulaz stated, looking at ophelia.

"Coran are you hearing this?" Allura called out, disbelief filled her tone.

:: _I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base.::_ Coran stated the information, concern was in the altean advisor tone.

"If i remember correctly…" Ophelia stepped up and lifted her head. " Just fly straight for the center of the Xanthorium clusters." Ophelia said calmly, crossing her arms.

"You will see." Ulaz said calmly, nodding his head. He held the pride in his eyes toward her.

"You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so." Allura glared at ophelia. "And you're working with him! I knew you couldn't be trusted." Allura stated harshly, narrowing her eyes.

"You want trust.." Ophelia was about to step forward but shiro wrapped his arm around ophelia waist to hold her back. " Earn it because i done nothing but trust all of you, but if a princess is more stuck up on anger and hatred, to blinded to see the answer infront of her, then you are no princess." Ophelia snapped at her, her yellow eyes were burning with fury and anger.

Allura seemed to flinched at her words. The room was dead silence but that silence didn't last long with shiro voice rang out. " We came out here to find some answers. Ophelia needs answers as well. Are we going to turn back now?" Shiro asked, seeming to almost agreeing with ophelia side.

" You know i trust you, shiro, but this doesn't feel right." Keith stated, frowning a little with worried.

"And you know i hate to agree with keith, but it's a big fat ditto for me." Lance agreed with a red paladin.

"Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in you're head." Pidge trying to state a fact.

"Then i wouldn't of known the plans." Ophelia argued with pidge on that.

"Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course they are." Hunk rubbed his cheek. " But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have." One point out. "But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which… yeah. " Hunk said, shrugging his shoulders when shiro looked at him.

"Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here." Shiro pointed out that fact.

Ophelia nodded her head. "And i wouldn't be this close to uncovering my memories.. All of them." Ophelia argued a little on that fact.

Allura looked at them before closing her eyes in a sigh. "Fine. Slow and steady, coran. Head for the Xanthorium clusters." Allura said, opening her eyes but looking away.

:: _Yes, princess. Beginning approach._ :: Coran stated calmly. The room began to flash brightly. Warning sighs were showing. _:: Impact imminent in five, four...three, two.. Well, that's something.::_ Coran voiced out a soft amazed breath.

"What is it?" Allura asked, her eyes now filled with curious.

:: _Putting it up on the screen.::_ Coran said, the screen behind them flashed on. Ophelia walked closer to screen as she watched the view of multri-color lights and stars flash past them.

"Amazing. They're folding space." Pidge said, breathing a sigh of amazement. Her eyes were widen at the sight.

"It's like a space taco or a space calzone, or a space time soup dumpling and we're the soup.." Hunk said with his cheeks red at the very thought of food on his might. "Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?" Hunk asked nervously.

A flash went back quickly befor revealing a ship. Ophelia eyes widen in amazement and wonder as she smiled widely. "It's home." Ophelia said with a breath of relief. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"So you remember." Ulaz said calmly, earning a look of happiness from ophelia. "Good. Welcome to the blade of marmora communications base thaldycon. Now, if you'll free me, i need to send a message to the leadership." Ulaz said, standing up slowly.

Allura and the other's turned toward him. "They need to know you've made contact with voltron?" Ophelia asked.

"It wont be just me they know." Ulaz voice was soft toward ophelia. "We've made contact with voltron.

There was that untrust worthy look from allura eyes. "Go with him and keep an eye on him. I'm staying here." Allura stated, looking at shiro in concern.

"Ooh! Can we go?" Hunk pipped up, craving to see what the marmora had instore.

"I want to see how the space pocket!" Pidge pipped up excitedly, bouncing on her feet with those sparkled brown eyes.

"You guys go ahead, i'll hang back and protect the princess." Lance stated, a smuggly but brave look was on his face. A brow raised on his face, trying to look more handsome and proud.

Stepping toward ophelia, she raised her hands up as she carefully removed the cuffs from his wrists. Tilting her head up, she looked into ulaz's eyes. Searching for answers but all she saw was a welcoming light in his sights.

For the first time, her body moved on it's own. Her arms wrapped around ulaz's waist. The paladins and princess eyes widen at the sudden movement. Ulaz only stood still before she felt his arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist, pulling her must closer while dipping his head. " Welcome home, my dear." Ulaz said quietly for only her to hear.

* * *

Launching out of the castle with her brown lion, she followed behind the red lion as they flew toward the large ship. Her hands pushed on the controls before she flew past the red lion in great speed. She couldn't believe it. She remembers this place. She remembers ulaz. She remembers home.

"This is the gravity generator that creates the space time fold that hides the station." Ulaz pointed out, her brown lion hovering over it. " It was created by a reclusive cenius named slav. His technology allows the blade of marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the galra empire." Ulaz explained, but she could tell his eyes were on her.

Ophelia pushed on the controls, flying her lion around it before flying beside the red lion. A wide smile was on her face. She was indeed happy to see this place. "If i remember correctly, zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology." Ophelia stated the fact.

:: _There are galra out there that aren't loyal to zarkon?_ :: Keith questioned, shock written on his face.

"We thought expanding the galra empire would bring stability. We learned too late, A tyrant doesn't seek stablity, only power. Many reasons why I and a few others had to get chxy out of there after she had been born. Innocent like she is, we couldn't allow darkness to fall upon her." Ulaz stated calmly, furrowing his brows.

:: _Is that why she called you uncle?_ :: Pidge questioned, looking toward ulaz.

"Yes, i was one of the few who raised her. " Ulaz stated, it was there. A frown hidding a smile. Pride bubbled in his yellow eyes. " the blade of marmora gave her as my task to keep safe and protect her." Ulaz added in, his hand rested on ophelia shoulder.

"Can we go in now?" Ophelia pipped up, eager to go inside. She felt like a little child, bouncing in her seat while sending pleading eyes toward her founded uncle

"Yes, my young child." Ulaz said softly, with a nod of his head. He held amusement toward her eger attitude.

A grin spread on her lips befor she pushed on the controls. Activating the blasters as she flew ahead of the red lion toward the hull's hatch.

By the consol, ulaz stood infront of it. A map pulled up on the purple screen. Ophelia however was not paying attention and looked around other then a screen. But she stood with the team. "With our members working on the inside, planning coordinates attacks with voltron, we may finally have a chance." Ulaz stated calmly, typing on the consol.

"So, you have agents working within zarkon's ranks?" Hunk questioned, looking alittle surprised.

"How do you think you got away from zarkon in the last fight?" Ulaz turned toward the yellow and green paladins. " Do you think those shields around zarkon's command center went down on thier own?" Ulaz eyes narrowed. "We've got people risking their lives in this war, just like you."Ulaz stated coolly.

"That was thace doing, wasn't it, ulaz?" Ophelia asked quietly, a frown on her lips. A shock seem to written on ulaz face a bit. Surprise that she had mentioned that before he nodded his head slowly to confirmed her suspision.

" How did you.." Ulaz didn't dare finished that sentance, blinking a few times before reaching toward the side of his hip, pulling out a familiar dagger. Holding it out toward ophelia calmly. " Nevermind that, i believe he wanted you to have this." Ulaz said calmly, still able to hide emotions from everyone but her.

Ophelia took the dagger into her hand. She could tell it was a bit ridged from the use while her thumb brush over the marmora mark. She felt a little upset that she might have lost thace as she looked at ulaz for any type of hope that thace was still alive.

"If you have people on the inside, can they tell me where our family is?" Pidge question seem to of caught ophelia's and ulaz's attention. Her silent steps walked behind pidge before wrapping her arms around the younger holt shoulder.

"They were taken the same time shiro was." Ophelia said softly, her eyes almost casting down. Keeping the younger holt even closer to her chest.

"I knew others from earth were captured. I never saw them, but i have some records of galra prisoners here. I can transmit them to your ship." Ulaz stated, turning back to the consol.

The blade that was partishly out of the sheath seem to of shimmered from the light. Even her own short swords did them same but barely since they were covered completely. "What's that weapon you carry?" Keith questioned, his brows were furrowed in concern.

Ulaz reached behind him, slipping his blade out of the sheath before holding it out toward keith. "It's a ceremonial blade that each member of our ordered carriers." Ulaz looked toward ophelia. "She has two of them." Ulaz stated.

Keith hummed, raising his brows up. "Nice." Keith said calmly, not being surprised but suddenly the alarms went off. The security cameras switched on, tracking an incoming ship. Ophelia frozed alittle.

"You were tracked.."Ulaz stated, his eyes widen in shock.

"What? Us?" Pidge asked, even her's and everyone eyes widen.

"If zarkon knows we're here, it's because you ratted us out." Keith pointed out, she could see the anger flaring in keith.

"Enough!" Ophelia snapped at keith, narrowing her eyes toward the red paladin. Her eyes landed on the pod that extended. The beast hovered far from them, searching for them.

"It's another one of zarkons robot.. Beast.. Ro-beast!"Hunk pointed out, his brows furrowed.

"We have to get back to the ship."Shiro commanded, his fists clenched.

"Shiro, chxy, wait." Ulaz held up a datalog chip. "These are instructions on how to reach the blade of marmora headquarters before you go there, find out how zarkon is tracking you. If you lead him there, our entire underground network, chxy home, everything we've spent centuries building, will be lost." Ulaz warned, setting the chip into ophelia hand.

Ophelia gripped it tightly, lowering her head. Ulaz carefuly touched her chin, raising her head up to face him. "We will speak soon, chxy. Remember, you are part of marmora. A daughter, a sister and a friend, and my neice." Ulaz stated, touching her head before his hand guided down to her cheek, stroking her cheek with his thumb..

Ophelia pressed into ulaz touch before her eyes shifted to shiro, placing the chip into his hand." Take red and get out of here. Brown and i will stay back and distract him." Ophelia looked at ulaz and smiled lightly. "I will uncle, time i show my keep." Ophelia stated, slipping her mask on before she ran off.

Before any of the paladins could protest, she ran out of the room and raced toward her lion. She wasn't going to let her answers slip from her fingers. Not by this robeast. Making to her lion, she activated her boosters before she flew up into the lions mouth and slips into the seat.

Quickly typing on the screen, her lion rosed before launching out of the hull. Flying toward the path they came in. The image of allura appeared on her screen. "I knew he couldn't be trusted." she said with distaste.

:: _It wasn't him_.:: Shiro argued, defending ulaz. Ophelia turned her head slightly to listen in. Pressing on the gears, she activated the boosters on her brown lion.

:: _How can you be sure?_ :: Allura asked with a hated tone.

:: _It doesn't matter now. What should we do?_ :: Coran voice pipped up quickly.

:: _Why can't we hide here in the space clam and wait for it to go away?_ :: Hunk asked quickly, fear lacing his tone.

::Everyone get to your lions, but don't launch.:: Shiro commanded, furrowing his brows. :: _Ophelia out there and she gonna distract for as long as she can._ :: Shiro stated.

Ophelia narrowed her eyes, flying through the space pocket before the castle of lions flew throught it. Hitting the extra boost, she flew out of the pocket and infront of the robeast. Pulling on the controls, she flew along the lines of the crystals as she watched something open up in it's mouth, sucking in the crystals.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, watching the robeast in silence. The robeast closed it mouth before a shine was say in it's eyes. Reopening it's mouth as he shot out a red beat into the clusters. Her eyes widen as each cluster exploded around the space pocket. But soon it stopped, as if it was scanning the area.

Watching it move toward the space pocket, she pushed on the controls. Charging her brown lion at it as she growled a bit. Nearing it closer and closer, she slammed into the robeat, knocking it away from the space pocket.

Watch it float backwards a bit, it turned to her. The mouth opening up with at familiar red glow as it began to shoot multiple red beams. One stray beam collided into her brown lion, sending her back into the space pocket.

:: _Ophelia!::_ Pidges voice echoed through the communication link as her video feed pop up. Ophelia eyes narrowed her eyes, jerking her controls in opposite directions as she stabled her brown lion from flying any futhure. :: _We saw what happen, you okay? ::_ Pidge asked with worried in her eyes.

Ophelia knew she just returned to the paladins. Pidge had put all eyes on her to make sure she didn't pull anymore _sacrifice_ stunts like she had with zarkon soldiers. Her stomach twisted a bit before she gritted her teeth, " I'm fine!" She almost seem to snapped but she bit back her own temper. " Just a little annoyed." she said a bit more softly toward pidge.

She didn't blame pidge for worrying over her. Though, she gave pidge alot of cradits to make sure she was safe and alright. Mainly since she didn't know what happen while she was in the healing pod.

A flash of light flew past her brown lion as her eyes widen in surprise before moving her controls to avoid the red lasers, Her head turned to see the red lasers hit the barrier around the castle as her heart eased a bit when she saw the laser's stop.

:: _He's readying another attack.::_ Corann informed.

She watched her brown lion slowly be pulled in by the the robeast as she looked to the side to watch the castle of lions begin to follow behind her. :: _He's pulling us in as well!::_ Allura called out quickly with fear.

" Paladins! " Ophelia pulled up the paladin's video feeds. " I think it's time to launch!" Ophelia called out.

Shiro looked at her before smiling. : _: Form Voltron!::_ Shiro said with his battlecry.

"Brown, Let's do this." Ophelia spoken up, shoving her controls forward. Her brown lion roared loudly as she flew ahead, feeling the movement, shifting within the lion. Parts of the lion disconnected. The head rose up. The lion's limbs shifted into arms and legs. The lion lower half shifted into a more armor form. The Voltron symbol rested on the chest of the finished formed. The head and limbs connected to the body as her mecha knight stood in their air, next to voltron.

Pushing the controls forward, her knight flew toward the robeast as she swung her knight's fist toward the robeast, slamming the fist into it, sending it back as Voltron flew over her mecha, slamming the second fist into it, knocking it back as it released the massive red beam into the crystals above the pocket, watching them explode.

:: _We're exposed! The space fold has been lowered!::_ Allura spoken up with worried, her video feed appearing on the screens.

Hearing the sound of a jet hover, she turned her mecha to watch a ship fly away from them as voltron slammed another few fist into the mecha. Ophelia pushed her controls forward as she charged at the robeast, slamming her mecha's shoulder into it, causing it to fly back into another crystal, watching it explode around it.

Hovering back to voltron's side, she watched the smoke clear around it :: _Let's light this thing up. Ophelia, flash bang!::_ Shiro commanded.

Ophelia nodded as she flew toward the robeast as she watched her vision flash, her mecha shining brightly int a yellow light before she saw a blue laser fly over her shoulder into the blinded robeast a few times, knocking it back.

Watching the robeast turn around, sucking in the crystals once more. Ophelia pulled her mecha's swords out, floating infront of voltron as she crossed her swords, watching a yellow barrier form between the blade's and hilts.

She watched the red laser fire at her and slams into the shield of her crossed swords. She flew backwards from the blast as voltron flew away from her mecha. Shutting her left eye from the pressure and the light as she gritted her teeth.

:: _Ophelia, get out of there!::_ Shiro ordered with fear in his tone.

She watched the robeast moved as the red laser faded. She shifted her controls, following after the robeast while she spot voltron being lifted toward it. Tilting her controls, she turned to fly toward voltron, extending her mecha's hand out to them.

Voltron try to fly to her but only to smash into a crystal piece before fly backwards into another. Pushing on the controls, she flew after voltron as she pulled her sword out but she saw a flew flash as voltron flew away from the beast. Turning her mecha, she slammed her mecha's shoulder once more into the damanged robeast and sent him fly backwards once more.

:: _We got to get some distance between us and the robeast, come on ophelia!::_ Shiro ordered once more. Ophelia turned the controls and flew after voltron quickly, sheathing her mecha's swords away.

Small red laser bullets flew past them as both voltron and ophelia's mecha dodged from left to right to avoid being hit. Shifting her controls quickly as each red laser hit the crystals, causing a huge explosion around her. Engulfing them in a red flare of fire.

Feeling her mecha jerk, the blinding light disappeared to show the stars as voltron release her mecha, letting her knight hover next to voltron. Seeing the bright purple light form around them, both voltrona nd ophelia flew away from it before they got latched into the graviation, slowly being pulled into it. " No.." She pulled on her controls.

Suddenly, a blast of blue light flew past her and into the robeast, giving them enough time to fly away from the robeast and the explosion. :: _Is everyone all right?::_ Allura asked, bringing up the video feed once more.

:: _Alive, yes. All right, no. Ophelia looks like she going to be ticked off!::_ Lance stated with an annoyed look.

:: _It's going for the castle!_ :: Keith called out, causing ophelia to look at the crystal hitting the castle barrier while the purple light was locked on it from the robeast.

:: _We need some way to stop its tractor beam_.:: Pidge stated, narrowing her eyes.

:: _I got an idea_. :: Ophelia looked at shiro and furrow her brows. :: _Pidge, form shield. Ophelia, form Bo.::_ Shiro said calmly, nodding his head to ophelia.

Ophelia slammed her mecha's hands closed before pulling them apart, allowing the yellow light to appear, thinning but also thicking up to the size of a bo. Her knight spun her bo around before moving into fighting stance. "What next shiro?" Ophelia asked, watching the robeast.

:: _We can use the shield to block the beam. Ophelia, strike when it's tracker beam is blocked_.:: Shiro stated calmly, flying past ophelia's to the front of the castle before shoving the shield into the robeast mouth.

Pushing her controls forward, ophelia flew toward the robeast. Flying past voltron quickly as she twisted her controls, causing her mecha to spin a bit as she swung the Bo into the robeast, sending it flying backwards away from the castle and the crystals.

:: _We stopped the beam. Now, what?::_ Keith asked, looking toward shiro in confusion.

:: _Now, we go on the offensive.::_ Shiro stated, narrowing his eyes with furrowed brows.

" Pidge.." Ophelia turned toward the crystals, pointing toward them. " Got an idea to use those?" Ophelia asked, crossing her arms.

Pidge eye lit up, a grin forming on her lips as she nodded her head. :: _Great idea, ophelia. The Xanthorium clusters! We can use them!::_ Pidge stated calmly.

Ophelia watched voltron fly toward the robeast, pushing it back toward the crystals quickly. WAtching voltron head straight for the crystals before kicking it away from them, sending it back into the crystals as the shield flew away from the robeast mouth as it collided into the crystal, causing a large explosion.

A familiar sound hit her ears as she flew toward voltron, spinning her bo quickly before she hovered into voltron. The red beam slamming into her raised bo, causing her to fly into voltron's shield while the beam pushed both her mecha and voltron back, causing her and her team to yell.

" Pidge, my bo isn't going to hold!" Ophelia cried out, closing her eyes from the blinding light.

:: _Voltron's knight is pressing into the shield. It wont hold much longer.::_ Pidge informed loudly between her yells _._ Ophelia watched the crystals fly past them as her bo and the shield disapepar and broke apart, sending her knight into voltron as the blast sent them back, causing them to flip around and fly away from the incoming robeast.

Raising up to get away from the tracker beam, only to manage to catch both her knight and voltron in the beam. Hitting the boosters to slow their pull. _:: We might not be strong enough to beat this thing!_ :: Hunk video feed appeared on her screen.

:: _Hang on!::_ That one voice echoed through the communication.

"Uncle!" Ophelia called out, tilting her head back. " What are you doing?" Ophelia called out, watching ulaz's ship fly past her knight.

:: _I'm going to take it out from the inside.::_ Ulaz stated, heading closer and closer to the robeast.

 _::_ _Ulaz, don't! We can handle this!_ :: Shiro tried to argue, using his controls to reach for ophelia's mecha arm.

Ophelia tensed at ulaz's words, her eyes widen in shock as she slowly shook her head. " Uncle, i just got you back!" She said loudly, clenching her controls tightly.

:: _I know..::_ Ulaz whispers toward her voice. :: _But your not alone, my dear. Voltron is to valuable, you know this. Voltron needs you more then me. The universe needs you.::_ Ulaz stated, flying straight into the robeast mouth. :: _Goodbye, my child.::_ He added. Something appeared on her screen. Something was downloading into her lion's systems until it appeared with a play button. It was a video log from ulza but something told her not to press it yet.

She knew ulaz was planning something and it broke her throughs, making her react quickly. She state up quickly, activing her mask around her mouth as she climbs out of the cockpick, causing her mecha knight to shift into it's brown lion. " No.." She kicked off her brown lion head as she uses her jet pack to boost her toward the robeast, reaching her hand out to ulaz ship. Watching the robeast mouth shut close on ulaz ship before it blast toward her but stopped, twitching. " Ulaz!" Ophelia cried out,

She watched the robeast began to crumble. Voltron arm moved around her small figure as it disappeared in a small purple light that faded away. She placed her hand on voltron hand as she whimpers, buring her face into hand

* * *

It wasn't long for ophelia to be taken back into the castle of lions. Standing in the viewing room with shiro. His arms crossed around her shoulders. Holding her close, her face half way buried in his chest as she softly hiccups with shaken shoulders.

Keith stood behind them. Watching the two. " Sorry we doubted ulaz, shiro. He saved all our lives." Keith said softly, his eyes softening at the dishearting look in ophelia's eyes as she looked to keith. " I'm sorry you lost ulaz, ophelia." He added with a softer tone

" We still have so many questions." Shiro said softly, tighening his arms around ophelia shaking form. Ophelia head only nodded with no words. She didn't have the muscle to speak any words at the moment.

" Do you think zarkons is really tracking us? " Keith asked, raising his eye brows.

The door hissed opened as allura walked in. " We cannot know for sure. Only ulaz knew our wereabouts." Allura stated, knowing fully well she was blaming ulaz.

" Don't.." Ophelia struggled to get the words, to warn the princesswith a glare but only shiro arms kept a tight grip on her, welcoming her into his comfort zone. She didn't want to hear allura blame ulaz for something he didn't even do. She didn't want to deal with the princess at the moment.

"You don't really think ulaz gave us up?" Shiro turned to allura, speaking the very same words ophelia was gonna say. " After he sacrificed himself for us, for ophelia?" Shiro asked coolly, watching the princess with cold gray eyes.

" Yeah! " Keith saw shiro's and ophelia reaction to the altean, taking his place beside them. Standing with them to protect ulaz's remaining innocents." Maybe zarkon found out about this place on his own. He's probably been searching for the Blade of marmora afterall, we can't forget, he been searching for ophelia this whole time!" Keith pointed out, his brows furrowed with anger.

Allura looked between the three, lowering her eyes but angry was still shown on her face. " I know, It's clear the loss of ulaz has caused you great concern. Great pain to our brown paladin but, regardless of how zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe." Allura stated, softening her tone and her eyes. Trying to look as forgiving as possible toward ophelia.

Ophelia didn't meet allura eyes, her eye's directed toward the ground. Her head tilting forward to lower. Her arms crossed her chest as her left hand clenched her forearm tightly enough to make it slowly turn red. Tears threaten to spring from her eyes at the thought of ulaz's death

"We should meet up with the rest of ulaz's group, finish what we started." Keith said calmly, clenching his fist as he turned to look at shiro and ophelia. Hoping either of them would agree on that.

" No." Ophelia managed to speak up, stepping away from shiro as she touches keith shoulder. " We're not going to the headquarters until we figure out how zarkon found us." Ophelia voice was low and coolly. " We can't risk losing the only allies we have in this war. Blade of marmora is my family, i wont lose anymore!" Ophelia snapped, her eyes lifted up to glare toward allura. Pain and anger laced her tone.

" And what of ulaz team?" Shiro spoken up, softening his eyes gently toward the hybrid. He took a step forward, hoping she would retreat back into his arms for that comfort she needed. He knew she needed him more then ever.

" Well get to that bridge before it crumbles." Ophelia muttered lowly, turning her head slightly to glance at shiro. Her voice was straining. Fighting against herself from lashing out at allura, blaming the princess for ulaz death but she was against it. Turning away once more.

She walked away from them, feeling the eyes on her back as she head out of the door. She walked down the hall as she felt her silver-white hair brush against her back. Looking down, she grabbed the thick strain of hair off her shoulder.

Her lips curled up in the memory of ulaz speaking of her hair as a tear fell down her cheek and off her chin. A soft whimper escape her lips as she clenched her fist tightly. Walking down the hall as she past the corner, pressing her back against the wall before sliding down it.

The sound of paws walking toward her before the cub body rubbed against her legs in comfort. Letting a gently, comforting purr to be heard. Her eyes stared at ophelia in confusion. Ophelia only stared back and let a slight smile form on her lips. Space was what she needed at the moment.

She reached out and picked the cub up. Holding it close to her chest while the cub made a soft roar toward her before headbutting her chin with a loud purr, hoping it's attempt to make her smile again.


	21. Olkari Planet

Ophelia felt the bed under her. The scent of fresh moss, petrichor and metallic filled her nose. She didn't want to get up. A few days ago, she had lost someone she had forgotten. Someone who was so close to her, was only ripped away from her after she had found him. She couldn't imagine seeing shiro or pidge taken from her or anyone

Rolling over, the space beside her was empty but the space behind her wasn't. Her cub was sleeping against her stomach now, even though the cub was growing bigger, she still tried to make herself look a bit smaller to fight.

It amuses ophelia to see her cub like that. A light smile on her lips as she carefully stroke the furless creature back gently with only two fingers. Earning a loud but lazy purr of happiness while it slept against her stomach.

She must of spent the night in shiro's room. Mourning over ulaz in her sleep. She hasn't even dare touch her Marmora suit. That was her suit. It was similar to ulaz's suit. Rolling onto her back, she touched the empty spot that was on her other side. Taking a deep breathe in, she was able to smell shiro's scent once more.

Opening her eyes, she looked around in shiro's plain room before spotting her clothes on the end of the bed. A small smile only formed on her lips slightly before she pulled the pillow close to her chest, buring mostly her nose and mouth into the pillow as she curled around it. Truth be told, she hasn't ate much or showed any will in fighting after the lost of ulaz.

She needed time to grieve for her lost. Shiro, pidge and everyone knew that. Brown lion had refused to let her in because of her grieving. The sound of joyful yelling caught her attention as she moved to sit up, walking to the window. She could see some sort of ice like snow in space as her eyes caught the paladin's through them.

A small smile form, watching them enjoy their play time. Sometime, she shows very little interest in. Turning away, she saw the paladins come in as she changed out of her sleep wear and into her normal, casual clothes. With a painful sigh, her heart still ached. Turning her head to see her relection in the window.

She gritted her teeth, grabbing her swords, watching them shift back to their normal dagger form. She gathered up her hair into a long pony tail before she brought her dagger up and under her hair, pulling it against her hair as the sound of it cutting through.

The door hiss open, her eyes looked at shiro to see his eyes widen in shock as she racked the dagger through the last bit of her hair before she dropped the large amount of strains of hair onto the floor. Her hair wasn't as long as it was now, it was back to being it's short hair, enough to make a short ponytail.

" Ophelia.. You.." Shiro breathed, walking toward her before looking at her hair in concerned. " Why did you cut it? " He asked, frowning a bit toward her while he carefully brushed his fingers through her hair.

Ophelia cased her eyes down, closing them. " When my hair grew to the middle of my back, ulaz and i always cut it. Weather it was for training or a mission, it didn't matter really. It was short and light on my head." Her voice creaked a bit at the mention of the memory when she was little and looking up to ulaz.

Shiro eyes suddenly soften toward the mention of ulaz. He didn't want to pressure her anymore as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close. Ophelia relaxed against him, laying her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed to the stroking of shiro's hand against her head. He knew there was no words to help ophelia think any less of ulaz or to give her comfort. She needed to find that on her own.

Ophelia hands raised up, gripping the side's of shiro's vest. She felt like a child that needed someone comfort. Her eyes slowly opened, looking up toward shiro. Searching in his eyes for something that would eventually hurt her but when she saw nothing but love and comfort in his gray eyes.

She leaned up until her nose touched his. Shiro's cheeks flushed red before he leaned the rest of of the way. His arms moved from her shoulders to her waist, pressing his lips against her's. Capturing her soft lips. A breath only hitched long enough for them to hold the kiss. Ophelia arms moved from shiro side's to his neck.

She wanted this one moment to last. She felt her body being lifted up into shiro arms. A startled squeak came from her lips. Her arms wrapped around shiro neck as she opens her eyes a bit to see shiro smirking toward her.

 _Oh, is that how it going to go?_ She thought to herself with a playfully smirk before she leaned forward once more, nipping shiro lip as the door behind shiro slide close with a click as the lights turned off. Leaving the two alone in their own privacy.

000000000000000000000000

" The signal came from olkarion, home to the olkari. A proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators. " Coran said proudly, pinching his mustache before bringing up an image of the olkarion city.

Big buildings appeared infront of them as they view it calmly. Ophelia gazed it quietly, admiring the work down to it. She could see towers and triangle like homes. Some buildings were shape with long towers with a hexagon box on top.

" They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hand, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." Allura said calmly, a smile graced her lips..

It impressed ophelia, even pidge was amazed. Ophelia slowly stood up, moving behind pidge and wrapped her arms around the younger hold. " Whoa." The two holts said together, eaching a glance at eachother before they smirked with amusement, wanting to laugh at their combined voices.

" An olkari once gave me this!" Coran turned around, pulling out a box that had a thin line glowing around the middle of it. It looked a bit familiar to her.

"What is it?" Lance asked, leaning a bit closer to look at the box.

"Uh, hello? " Coran looked like he wanted to scoff with a deadpanned look on his face, while his left eye brow raised. " It's a floating cube! " Coran straighten up, crossing his arms as he laughs softly. " Oh, this guy. And watch. " Coran looked at the cube, raising his other eye brow. " My name is coran and i'm a gorgeous man. " Coran stated toward the box.

The box lit up, making a beeping sound that sounded like it recorded his voice. " _My name is coran and i'm a gorgeous man"_ It replayed coran exact words perfectly in coran own voice. That was truly amazing to both pidge and ophelia.

Pidge eyes began to sparkle, her eyes widen with amasement as she clenched her fist and raised them up. If ophelia wasn't leaning against pidge's back, her sister would have been bouncing on her feet to get to it but she couldn't stop pidge from poking at it.

" Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" Keith asked with a pointed question, his eyes concern on the box.

"Who cares?" Pidge set her hands on her hips after admiring and poking at the box before looking at keith before opehlia straighten up, turning to shiro with pidge. " When do we get to see that city?" Pidge asked quickly, her interest in the technology hasn't changed yet.

Maybe this was something ophelia needed. Her eyes looked at shiro with a pleading look. But to her annoyance, shiro shook his head at the two of them before allura looked toward the map to see where the signal was coming from. " Actually, pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from the city. It's coming from.. " Allura pulled up the image of the forest. "..The forest." Allura stated.

To both opehlia and pidge's disappointment, they slouches their shoulders as their face grew dull and annoyed with disappointment. With a gently huff from ophelia while pidged pouted infront fo her. " Thank's for getting out hopes up." Ophelia grumbled a bit with a shattered hope in her eyes.

"But, it would be a good place to teach your new founded pet, ophelia." Coran stated, seeming to move his eyes to the corner of the command room where the light grayish-purple alien like feline was curled up, happily content with playing with it's own tail by nipping and budging it's back paws against it's tail while at the same time, holding th tip with it's front paws.

Ophelia followed coran eyes. A small smile made its way on ophelia's face before her eyes gazed toward the terrian of the forest image. " He's right. " Pidge bounced to ophelia side quickly, her eyes filled with curious and interest. " We don't need to make it a weapon but a protector for civilians when we're off saving planets. You, keith and shiro seen first hand what these creatures do in a group." Pidge stated, adjusting her glasses with a happy smile of interest.

Ophelia pinched her chin lightly in thought. Her eyes lingered on her cub that contined to play with it's own tail. The cub was smaller, like it was a surviving runt of the litter. Stepping toward the cub, she kneels down and moved her hands under the cub as she picked it up while she stood up.

The cub made a tiny purr at ophelia's attention. It's tail sways from one side to another like a whip. It amused ophelia so much when she first saw the adult creatures of this cub. How hungry and scary they were. Those red eyes scared into her yellow eyes. Even more so, it amused her how innocent this cub really was.

" It'll need a name too." Allura spoke up, looking toward ophelia and the feline creature. " Afterall, a pet needs to know it's name along with the command." Allura pointed out calmly, her eyes soften up toward ophelia and the cub.

" I'll think of something along the way." Ophelia stated, holding the cub close to her chest. Her thumbs lightly stroke the back of the cub's neck, getting a much louder and content purr.

00000000000000000000

The brown lion finally allowed her in. Only to allow her for missions alone as six lions flew down toward the forest. Her brown lion refused to have her pilot him so he remained on auto-pilot. Her gaze looked at the window, staring at the mountains. Watching the city disappear from behind the mountains.

Her cub rested on her lap. Seeming to be very content and happy where it's comfortable. Even though her hands were on the feline back, brushing her thumb against the feline cub's spin and hearing the happy purr coming from it. She was just glad it was comfortable and resting.

:: _Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place?:_ Pidge asked, holding that annoyed look on her face. Her tone was disappointed and pouty as well. :: _I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak_.:: _Pidge added in her hate for trees_

Drawing a slight smile on ophelia face, she looked at pidge's video feed. " Pidge, it's peaceful out here and it drawns in light. I know my brown lion would love it here." Ophelia said calmly, carefully rubbing the dash board infront of her.

Keith video feed pop up with him smiling peacefully at the sight before him. :: _I like it out here. It's Quiet.::_ Keith stated calmly before his eyes widen, watching mini arrows fly past them.

Ophelia raised an eye brow, watching each arrow fly past her brown lion before she saw one arrow stuck onto each lion from under the jaw, pulsing a blue light. :: _Uh, what was that?_ :: Ophelia asked, seeming a bit unsure what was going on.

She felt her cub sat up, it's red eyes open wide while it's lips curled back in a snarl. Baring those baby shark like teeth. It's tail lashed out as if it was trying to show how dangerous it really was. But the cub remained on ophelia's lap, protecting her from the flying arrows.

:: _Are we being attacked?:_ Keith asked a bit unsure with a single sweat dorp.

She felt her lion jerk a bit as she watched the sky slowly leaving her sight. " S-shiro! P-pidge! My lion being pulled down!" Ophelia said quickly, tugging on her controls but her lion wasn't going to aloud her to take any control.

:: _Something dragging our lions down to the surface.::_ Shiro stated with a flash of concern, looking toward everyone screens.

:: _Yeah, something pulling blue down, too.::_ Lance said calmly with a cautious look on his face.

Spotting an armor infront of them as their lions slowly landed onto the ground calmly. The gently thud jolted ophelia a bit in her seat. Her cub leaped off her lap, landing on the ground before taking it's seat beside her chair. Ophelia frowned a bit as she stood up, walking out of her seat as she watched the secret hatch open up, showing her marmora suit. Frowning a bit, she watched the communications cut off.

With a sigh, she changed out of her casual clothes and into her marmora suit. Hangin her jacket up, she looked at the flower pin on the small shelving. Her almost seemed to drop when she remembered her time in the cell of zarkon ship. Closing her eyes shut, she exhaled a shakily breathe.

Lowering her head, she adjusted her suit sleeves on her arms before fixing the glove fingers lightly. The biolight of purple shimmered lightly against her face, gently brushing against her closed eyes. The image of ulaz flashed in her mind before a ping of pain entered into her heart.

Closing her gloved hand tightly, listening to the glove to strain from her grip before exhaling lightly. " Your death wont be in vain, my uncle." She muttered to herself as she opened her eyes. The loud purr from her brown lion was heard in her mind as she smiled slightly.

The cub stood up, bouncing toward ophelia with a curious. It's red eyes stared up toward ophelia before lightly headbutting her leg. Ophelia could only smile down toward her cub. Lifting her head up, she looked at the marmora mask.

Opening her hand, she raised her hand up and grabs ahold of her mask, slipping it onto her face before pulling the hood onto her head, covering her shorten, silver pony tail. The lights of her mask flashed on before she picked her double short swords, turning away from the secret closet and walked toward the ramp that lowered for her.

Heading down the ramp, she made a gently click of her tongue. The cub leaped after her, running down the ramp after her. It's tail straightening out to hold it's balance on instinct while it follows behind ophelia, trying to keep up to get to her side.

She swung her sheathed swords onto her back, feeling the sheathes latch onto her back gently with a click. There was a few mutteres surrounding her. Calmly, stepping onto the grass, she raised her head up as she spotted the paladins lined up. Eyes filled with worried and concern for her.

" Could it be? " The women crimson eyes widen with wonder, stepping toward ophelia before holding her hands out, taking ophelia hands into hers. Ophelia could feed the old touch to her hands, thumbs gently rubbed the back of her covered hands. " It is, our chxy has return." The women turned to her people. " Praise Lubos!" The women said softly in relief.

"Lubos!" The tree people cheered toward her and voltron. Her eyes only widen even more in confusion behind her mask but her hands tighen around the old women hand tightly to show how confused she really was.

" Come, child." The women pulled ophelia forward, walking through the trees while paladins folled behind her. Sharing glances toward ophelia in confusion. " There is much to discuss since you have been gone." The women held so much trust and love toward ophelia, it only caused more confusion.

Ophelia could only watched the cub stare up her in curious before she walked with the women. Her cub followed right beside her as it's head turned every now and then to catch a different scent or two.

0000000000000

Walking up the slop toward the balcony. Ophelia eyes widen toward the civilation of towers within the trees and around them. Buildings hidden among the trees. " When the galra last attacked, Chxy was only a child, fighting against them and managed to chase them away by herself. But now, they came back and attacked. Only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest." The wise women said softly, her eyes filled with pain and fear.

" Wise one, i'm confused. I fought the galra here?" Ophelia asked, stepping toward the wooden railing and gently placed her hands on it. " Even as a child?" She added in, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Her eyes shifted to the cub, making sure it didn't wonder from her side while the cub was busy inspecting the green leaf. Jumping back every time the leaf brush against it's nose as it let out a playful squeaky growl to it.

" Yes, when word got out that our savior had disappeared. We fear you may never return." The women turned to the paladins. " But here you are, with the paladins of voltron now. You have returned." The wise women said softly, softening her eyes up a bit.

"How long have you lived like this?" Shiro asked, stepping up toward her side before setting his hand on ophelia's shoulder. Gazing at the wise one's eyes in concern and worry.

" Many decafeebs." Staring down to the city within the trees. She soften her eyes to see how well the civilization has managed to last. " But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. " the wise one looked at ophelia with a slight smile. " Instead, we adapted our skilled to the environment. Just like you have." Wise one said clamly.

Ophelia raised up, straightening her back as she followed the wise one down the stairs. She felt her fingers move a biit before the intruder's fingers slipped between her's, intertwining them with his as she saw the blash and white shoulder pad pressed against her side. She knew shiro was worried for her. " What did you me by ' _just like me'_ wise one?" Ophelia asked, tilting her head.

The wise one only soften her eyes even more toward her and shiro. " I can tell " The women chuckled lightly, looking toward shiro and the rest of the paladins. " You adapted well here just as well as you adapted to your new team." She stated playfully as she walked toward a root that held a glowing light.

Pidge bolted past ophelia, watching the younger holt race toward the green light that shined brightly. Watching a younger oklarion do something with a tree design before watching the thing fly out of his hand and toward pidge before flying away.

Of course the cub tried to chase it by jumping onto the root. Pawing in the air at it playfully while it's tail lashed from side to side like a whip. Eyes from the tree people watched the cub in amusement but curious. With a click from ophelia's tongue, the cub turned to look at her before bouncing toward her quickly.

Pidge smiled widely, watching it with amazement. " Coran was right, ryner. You're really are the most incrediable engineers in the universe." Pidge said with a wide smile. " To think, you knew that ophelia. Just seeing them be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks!" Pidge spun toward ophelia with widen, amazed eyes.

Ophelia rubbed the back of her head. " I don't remember much, pidge. But," Ophelia could only chuckle toward her sister in amusement. " Your right, the engineering here is amazing and i couldn't disagree. " Ophelia agreed peacefully, this was defiently a change of pace for her that she needed for now.

" Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise." Ryner said softly, looking down toward pidge with an amused smile before her crimson eyes watched the cub walk around her in curious before bouncing back to ophelia side. " Even the unknown can adapt to nature." She added calmly.

"No offfense." There was a smug smile on pidges face. " But, i'll take my computer over a tree any day." Pidge stated with amusement, raising her brows while her hand on her hip.

" Pidge.." Ophelia raised her hand, waving it as she sung pidge's name. That gave her a very worried look from pidge as she turned to see the most scaries grin on ophelia's face. " We're camping one of the days, just me and you, _little sister."_ Ophelia stated with a playful tone, both hands now on her own hips.

Before pidge could protest, shiro cleared his throat for ophelia's attention. " You three can talk science and camping later. Let's assemble voltron and get rid of these galra invaders." Shiro stated calmly, narrowing his eyes a bit.

" It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Ryner turned to shiro with a worried look. " After chxy has left us to join the rest of her team. The galra came back and taken our leader, lubos. " Ryne said sadly, her leaf like brows lower sadly.

Everyone repeated lubos name sadly in synce. Causing ophelia and hunk to look at them in worried. Narrowing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. She had saved these people before, perhaps she could do it again and this time with her team.

" If you attack, who knows what they'll do to him." Ryner said, her eyes softening up in worried for her leader. Ophelia walked forward, touching ryner shoulder. Only to earn a very worried look from ryne.

"Then, we'll just have to rescue him." Ophelia vouched, nodding her head toward ryner as she moved to shiro's side as she intertwined her fingers with his fingers. She knew ryner was a bit upset by the decision but that trustful look was in her eyes.

" Then, come with me." Ryner said, walking past them as she head deep into the forest.

Ophelia shared a look with her paladins before following after ryne. It felt like this path was very familiar to her. She just didn't exactly remember why she felt like it was familiar to her. Her fingers still remain intertwined with shiro's but his only tighten around her's. Afraid to let her go any futhure from his side.

Her cub stalked after them quickly, weaving around the paladins to stick close to ophelia side. It seems the cubs instinct was starting to kick in and became a natural predator. One thing ophelia knew is that this cub needed a group to hunt in.

000000000000000000000

Standing in the middle of the forest. The cub began to walk ahead of ophelia, nose to the ground while it's tail continued to flick from one side to another. Ophelia gazed around the middle of the forest until her eyes landed on the glowing tree infront of them.

"Um.." Keith looked toward ophelia before gazing at ryner. " Ryber, where are we?" Keith asked, his eye brows furrowed a bit in confusion.

Ophelia watched pidge slide to the side, adjusting her glasses. Her arms crossed against her chest before making another click with her tongue, watching the cub huffed toward the similar command before stalking back toward ophelia side.

"This is the armory." Ryner pointed out with a light smile. Watching one of the tree people reach out toward a flower planet as it glowed a bit, moving onto his arm before being aimed and fired with strange glowing trible markings on the plant.

Another touched a tree, watching that same markings stroll up the tree quickly toward a branch. Ophelia watched carefully as the glow wrapped aorund a nut, allowing it to drop down automatically before it landed in front of them, shifting into a armored mecha made of wood.

"Uh, can i get one of those?" Keith asked with an interesting look on his face.

Ryner walked toward a blue flower, waving her hand over it as it opened up on command. Five headbands were within that open flower, each holding it signature glow to it " Of course, you can each have one." She grabbed one of them, stepping toward them calmly. " Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this." Ryner said, handing each one toward the paladins.

Of course, a confused look appeared on lance's face with a raised eye brow. " Do what now?" Lance asked in confusion.

Hunk seemed to lick his, making a humming sound before smiling. " Makes my tongue itchy." He stated, looking at the headband in confusion.

"That's your interface?" Pidge asked, moving the headband onto her head carefully.

Ophelia looked at the headband, raising it up as she slipped it onto her head carefully. " What she means is that it's connected through emotions and brain wave activity." Ophelia taps her head gently " Electrical impulses from the neural pathways lance. We study this in the garrison." Ophelia stated in annoyanced, rolling her eyes.

Ryner hummed toward her in amusement, pleased to see that ophelia had not changed one bit. " Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages" Ryner said calmly, watching ophelia and the paladins calmly.

"So, like this." Pidge walked toward the tree. Raising her hand and pressing it against the trunk of the tree before closing her eyes. The glow from the headband lit up brightly before the same markings appear on the tree, heading toward one of the branches.

The nut above them glowed brightly before dropping down, landing beside pidge before it shifted and stood up. The cockpit opened wide for pidge. Ryner walked to her own, stepping into it before she smiled proudly. " Yes! Excellent! " She looked toward ophelia. " Why don't you give it try, chxy." Ryner said, gesturing toward one of the trees.

Ophelia let out a hum, stepping toward a flower pod then a tree. Curious looks from pidge and shiro watched her. Tilting her head, she looked toward the fern that stood above her as she reached out a few inches.

Bearly touching it with her finger tips, she closed her eyes to focus. She waited for a bit until the sight of the green glow appeared. Opening her eyes, she watched the same familiar markings appearing, covering the fern before it color disappeared, changing into a more yellow color.

Feeling the headband tighten on her head, the light spark from her hand appear before it flashed brightly enough to send her flying backwards into the ground, sliding a few feet away from the fern. The headband falling off her head.

" Ophelia!" Shiro called out with pidge, both black and green paladins rushed toward ophelia's side.

Feeling a hand on both her arms, helping her sit up and lean against the tree. Ophelia opened her eyes, raising her hand up to rub her head gently. She didn't know exactly what happened there. Everything was going smoothly then suddenly it just sent her flying away.

" Are you okay, ophie?" Pidge asked, clearly worried over her while pidge examined the brown paladin's head calmly for any wounds.

" I'm fine." Ophelia let out a soft moan, moving her hand away from her head as she straighten against the tree. " Don't understand why that happen. It happened against hagger too." Ophelia said quietly for the two to hear, lowering her eyes to her hands.

Shiro frowned a bit, touching her shoulder gently in comfort. " Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." He said softly, placing a kiss on her temple in comfort.

Ophelia nodded and smiled, her eyes moved to ryner. She could see the troublesome look on her face before she smiled slightly. " Looks like your becoming one with nature pidge." Ophelia said a bit louder, wanting to change the subject.

Pidge snorted with a smile, shaking her head. " Not really, ophie. You know my allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living." Pidge stated a fact there, running toward the small mecha and climbs into it to sit down.

" Don't believe that for a second." Ophelia said playfully, snorting toward her own amusement as she slowly stood up with the help of shiro as she lean slightly into him. " Pidge is our resident tech expect." She added in, looking toward ryner.

"Well, that explains it." Ryner sat down in her mecha, grabbing the controls and smiles. " Like the olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level. Trees, metal, you, me." Ryner looked toward pidge and shiro. " We're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the law of mathematics." Ryner explained calmly, holding that knowledgable smile.

Pidge held a stoic look on her face, gazing at ophelia. " Does this mean i should start gardening?" Pidge asked, looking for the answer from ophelia. Ophelia only snickered at the younger holt look on her face.

"It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride." Ryner stated the obvious before looking toward ophelia as if she wanted to offer a ride.

Ophelia pulled her mask and hood over her head before she whistles. " I'm going to run on this one." she pointed out, pressing her feet against the ground. Her cub crouched down with it's tail flat against the ground. " Meet ya there." With the brust of her jets, she leaped off the ground and toward the trees.

Her cub maked a tiny roar before chasing after her quickly, disappearing through the bushes and thicket while leaping onto the fallen tress and rocks, following right beside ophelia's speed. She couldn't blame ryner for offering with that look. She needed on the ground with her cub.

Her eyes gazed at the cub beside her. The cub was so focus on learning, it made her feel happy and relieved she was doing something right. Pressing her hand on a tree, lifting her self over it while her cub slips right under it before they picked up speed toward a tree.

With a click of her tongue, ophelia used her jetpack to help he climb up the tree. Right behind her, the cub paced at the bottom of the tree. Trying to figure a way to get up there before it paws the tree trunk.

slowly pull it self up into the trees to catch up with ophelia as the brown paladin ran along the tree branch, leaping across it to another tree.

Her cub followed suit quickly, leaping acrossed it. Hearing the sound of engines eched through

Long claws digging into the bark seemed to give the cub the geniun idea. Ophelia looked down to see two nut shelled mecha's move under them. With a smirk, ophelia ran through the leaves, jumping from on branch to another with her cub right behind her.

00000000000000

Landing on the lower branch, she crouched down. The light thud shook the branch as she gazed over to see her cub standing up on the branch. It's tail twitched in curious, a low growl bubbled up in it's throat. Reaching over, she touches the cub head gently in comfort.

Her free hand touched the side of her mask, watching the view before she zoomed in. Scanning the area, she was locating a few sentries. Zooming further into the city, she picked up a few more sentries. :: _Their headquarters are imprenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in._ :: Ryner said, point toward the tower. :: _A small opening in the roof.::_

Ophelia looked at ryner mecha. "If i'm right, ryner.." Ophelia held her hand out, allowing a screen to appear in her hand to show the view of the opening on the roof. " It goes all the way down to an open courtyard." Ophelia pointed out, furrowing her brows a bit.

:: _That's quite a drop.::_ Keith pointed out. Ophelia could tell he was frowning about it. The drop could cause some sustain injuries.

:: _But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected.::_ Ryner stated calmly, earning an amused look from ophelia.

Ophelia hummed a bit. " That wont be a problem." Ophelia said calmly, smirking behind her mask a bit. She continued to scanned the area while she felt the cub nudge against her arm for a bit.

:: _Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building?::_ Hunk questioned, bringing up the view of the black box. Small purple lines formed around it as she narrowed her eyes.

Ophelia stood up slowly, closing her hand. " That doesn't look like it suppose to be there." Ophelia muttered calmly, touching her chin lightly in thought as she closed her eyes.

:: _My Lubos, your right! It can't be::_ Ryner said softly with a surprise tone.

:: _Hey! That looks like the cube coran gave me!::_ Pidge said quickly, pulling out a cube that was blue instead of purple, holding it up to the video feed.

:: _I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. Even chxy used it to distract her enemies.::_ Ophelia looked toward the cube, narrowing her eyes. :: _But this.. Only king lubos could have designed one that size.::_ Ryner stated with a slightly frown of confusion.

:: _Why would he do that?::_ Keith asked with a bit of concern and curious in his tone.

She stood up on the branch before leaning slightly as she pushed off the branch. She didn't need to listen anymore. She didn't need to hear anymore. She knew something was up now. King lubos wasn't being forced. If she was right, he allied himself with galra.

Dropping toward the ground, her cub fell right beside her, landing perfectly on the ground before she landed with a thud. She watched her cub come to her as she raised her hand up, rubbing her alien feline cub head gently before placing a camera like chip onto the cub head.

With a gently click, the cub turned away and ran into the bushes. Narrowing her eyes once more toward the cube. She didn't like the looks of it.

"My cub is currently on the prowl around the boarder of the city." Ophelia announced, crossing her arms against her chest. " If the galra spots it, she'll retreat back to my side in an instant."

Shiro nodded his head toward ophelia, his eyes narrowed calmly. Ophelia walked toward shiro side, holding her hand out while the holograph of the tower appeared in her hand. " First, we'll need to get to the top of the that tower." Shiro pointed toward the top before guiding his hand toward the middle of the tower. " Ophelia will go through here first, taking out any galra patrols." Shiro stated calmly.

Ophelia made a quick nod toward shiro." Once i'm in, i'll try and deactivate any or all sentries patrols within the tower." Ophelia said calmly, using her free hand to make a snapping sound.

The paladins looked a bit worried about her but ophelia sent a gently comforting smile. She gazed at shiro, nodding her head for him to continued. " Since the green and brown lion has steath capabilities, well be taking only one, pidge, you're the drop ship. You'll take keith, hunk, lance and me to the roof. Then drop back to the safe position." Shiro explained calmly, softening his eyes toward pidge.

Pidge nodded her head quickly, smirking a bit toward ophelia. She could tell that the hybrid shoulders sagged a bit in relief. She didn't want to see pidge get hurt and feel a bit better knowing pidge would be safe.

" After the drop, " Ophelia narrowed her eyes. " You'll use a sensor to scan the building for any olkari biorhythms, pidge will send in the report of any findings to you four while i am busy with the galra." Ophelia stated, closing her hand causing the tower image to disappear.

" Alright team, you know the plan. Let's move" Shiro said calmly, turning toward ophelia completely and smiled toward her. " Be safe." He added, his eyes filled with soften, worried and love while he touched her forearms gently with a light comforting squeeze.

Ophelia nodded her head and smiled, she stepped back slowly as she watched shiro and the paladins make their way toward the green lion. " Being safe isn't really in my catagory, shiro!" She called out, amusement only flooded her tone while she chuckled lightly.

Watching the black paladin send a smile to her before disappearing into the lion mouth. Soon as the lion's mouth closes, it stood up tall before leaping into the air and flying off.

Turning around, she looked at ryner. She nodded toward her before she walked off quickly. She could feel ryner eyes watching her with wonder and amazement. Even though she truly never understood how she ended up here in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000

Slipping through the vents of the tower. Crawling through them with ease while she makes her way toward the first light that lead to an opening. Squirming a bit to get her onto her knees before she pulled out one of her swords. Concentrating calmly, she watched it revert back to it's small dagger form.

Nearing the opened vent, she moved the dagger tip into the edge of the vent. Carefully pushing and twisting it a bit until the sound of a click was heard as the vent hatch popped open a bit. Slipping the dagger into it's sheath before pulling the vent hatch up all the way.

Squirming a bit more in the small vent before she dropped out of the vent with a light thud. Standing up slowly, she spotted the first two galra sentries walking toward the corner. Turning her head, she heard another approaching feet. She quickly accessed her cloaking ability before she slipped behind an open door frame.

Tilting a bit to watch the second patrol to walk past her. Taking her dagger out of it's sheath before she stalked up behind the two galra sentries. Twisting the dagger in her fingers, she swung forward before wrapping her arm around one of the sentries nech as she shoved the dagger into the sentries back.

Hearing a light hissed before the light in the visor flickered off. Of course, she watched the second sentry turn around as she moved quickly, watching the one she killed, fall onto it's back. Movingg toward the side quickly before she charged at it. But before she could strike.

Another found of feet were behind her. She turned her head, spotting two more sentries. Reaching up, she grabbed her other sword and pulled it slightly out of it's sheath but a hiss was heard.

The sound of paws rushed past her before the cub leaped up and latched down onto the sentries neck, pulling out the wires while clawing at the chest plate. Before the other two could shoot. Ophelia spun around, swinging her sword through the sentry neck while her cub leaped off the offlined sentry and attacked the last remaining one.

Watching the last two remaining sentries fall from the fatel attackes. Ophelia stood tall while her cub panted heavily, padding her way toward ophelia side. Making another hiss of warning toward the dead bodies. " Good, like we trained." Ophelia praised before clicking lightly.

Both her and the cub began to run around the corner to catch up with the other two sentries. She needed to make sure the galra stays off her teams trail. Making another turn around the corner before heading down the hall quickly.

Spotting a light ahead. Her cub sped up ahead of her before leaping into the air. Claws were out before beging dugged into the back plates off the galra sentries. Forcing one onto the ground while teeth being dugged into the neck. Ophelia followed right behind with a twist in her ankles.

She spun around, bringing her sword down onto the second sentry while the could of metal slicing through metal was heard. Slowly but surely, both sentries collaps onto their knees before falling over. The cub made a small squeak roar of victory before flicking her tail to the side like a whip.

"Whoa.." The sound of surprise caused ophelia to turned to see the paladin's hiding against the wall. Turning her eyes toward hunk who stood there with a surprise looked. " You taught that cub to attack like that?" He asked, almost gulping a bit in fear.

Ophelia nodded her head slowly, smirking behind her helmet. She could see shiro was kinda impressed but also worried when his eyes gazed toward the cub. With a click and a twitch of her two fingers, she turned around and ran back down the same hall. Her cub was right at her heels, following her quickly.

The sound of the paladin's feet followed behind her as she ran down the hall toward the door. She could hear the muffling sound of voice's. Reaching up, she lightly hit the button as the door slide up. Quickly, her and the paladins slipped into the room with the cub right behind them.

Kneeling down the wall, she looked around the corner with shiro as they watched lubos and his servent watch a cartoon show while there wa a hovering tray next to his chair. Watching him stuff his face with food.

Turning her head, she looked at shiro with a dumbfounded look before looking at the paladins. Hearing the sound of crying and a few muffled sad words toward the tv show. Holding her hand out, she stepped forward slowly before slowly nodding her head toward the paladins.

Shiro moves slowly beside ophelia, looking at her slightly before gazing at lubos. " King lubos?" Shiro asked, his eyes showed a bit unsurity toward the king. Even ophelia felt a bit off about him.

" Y-yes? Who are you?" Lubos turned around, dabbing his eyes a bit with a handkerchief before he sniffled a bit. " The jesters i requested?" He asked confusely, staring at them with sadden blue eyes.

Lance turned a bit, looking a little concerned with raised eye brows. "Um, " Lance looked toward ophelia for any answers but the brown paladin only shrugged her shoulders. " We're here to, like, rescue you?" He tried to question his own statement with that unsure tone.

Lubos eyes soon narrowed, the light click was heard but gone unnoticed by the paladins beside while ophelia watched his hand grip with a calm hum. The light flares on before the wall opened up with a hidden room.

Her cub bounced infront of her and the paladins, crouching down with a loud hiss while she watched the galra sentries ran in line beside eachother, weapons armed and aimed toward them but the one galra member stepped between the sentries.

Ophelia furrowed her brows, staring at the large round chin galra before her. Both his arms were prostetic like. His small, narrow eyes stared right at her mask. " You could have just said, _no thanks."_ Hunk stated with a small while turned the king who stood up slowly beside the prisoner.

" Looks like someone came to rescue you, lubos." His deep tone was very familiar to her. His left eye was small and red and very noticable to her. She could tell he was a hybrid as well. " And it someone i dearly miss." The galra commander stated with a amused smirk.

Her cub let out another hiss of warning, her tail lashing out toward the side to show how dangerous she truly was. Ophelia turned toward the king lubos as she slowly raised her hand up toward her swords. " I knew something smelled foul." She warned with a cold tone, narrowing her eyes toward the galra commander.

"You turned your back on you're people to save your own skin?" Shiro stated more then questioned it. His tone was soft and cool while his eyes show anger then betrayal.

"I'm doing this for my people!" Lubos argued, pointing toward the galra squad beside them." They wanted to fight the galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!" Lubos tried to convince, fear in his crimson eyes.

" Do i really want to _believe_ that?" Ophelia asked with a hiss, gripping her swords by the hilts before slipping them out of their sheathes before swinging them down infront of her, crossing the blades.

Lance eyes narrowed toward lubos, aiming his rifle toward the galra. " So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?" Lance asked quickly, staring at lubo for the answer.

Lubos narrowed his eyes, leaning toward them. " Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!" Lubos snapped at them in anger, pointing his finger toward the galra commander.

" I don't think galra would treat you like royalty." Ophelia stepped forward, making lubos step back. " Not when you have free reign of food and shows." Ophelia stated coldly, pointing out the true fact.

Lubos had not answer, looking a bit stunned by the hybrid answer. " You are no king." Keith pointed out, taking a step forward. Lubos scamper back before making a turn and ran toward the galra commander with a whimper but the prisoner slammed his shoulder into lubos, sending him back. Keith shot forward, catching lubos. " Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and lubos gets it!" Keith stated plainly, his bayard held near lubos neck.

The only three paladins were stunned by keiths actions but ophelia was more amused then they were. Stepping beside keith, she raised her left blade toward lubos neck, tipping a bit where the blade's tip pressed against the chubby olkarian chin. " And i'll make sure the job is done." She warned a bit calmly, her eyes softening up as she watched the galra commander.

"Whoa, K-keith! O-ophelia!" Shiro called out with a shocked look on his face.

"That came out of nowhere." Lance asked rather then stated, trying to soften his widen eyes.

" La-sai, " Lubos looked between keith and ophelia before looking toward his servent. " What are you doing?" Lubos asked with shock in his tone.

Ophelia smirked behind her mask, nodding her head toward the skinny olkarian. " You betrayed our people. You betrayed what chxy gaved us. I can't live this lie anymore." La-sai stated calmly.

"You don't want us to hurt your genius engineer, right?" Keith asked, inching his bayward closer but she uses her sword to lightly tapped the bayward away.

There was that smirk on the galra commander face. " Oh, be my guest. " His voice filled with amusement. " His work is done. The cube is complete." He stated calmly, his arms tucked behind his back.

"What?" Lubos eyes widen in shock. " But- but i thought we had a deal!" Lubos stuttered like an earth chicken while he tried to argue.

" Guards, put them out of their misery!" The galra commander ordered from where he stood but before they could fire. A blue beam shot through the building and past them, cutting between them.

:: _Your ride is here::_ Pidge stated playfully through the communication link. Ophelia swung her swords back into their sheathes while her cub hissed toward lubos with a hungry look on her face.

" Engage the cube! Take down the lion!" The commander orderd. The sentries crouched down onto their knees, aiming their weapons as they fired their weapons. Shiro activated his shield while ophelia pushed the red paladin and the two olkarians forward.

Swinging her swords forward, she guided her blades into the blast shots. Ricocheting them back towrd the commander and his soldiers while she stepped back. The other's soon followed the red paladin toward the hole in the wall with shiro behind them.

Listening to each jet boost, she counted each one to before she spun around as she ran after the paladins but a blast shot flew past her shoulder, grazing her shoulder a bit. She bit back a hiss as she stumbled a little as she jumped toward the green lion.

Activating her jet packs, she slipped her blade's into her right hand as she reaches out. Shiro was quick to turn around and grabbed her left wrist and pulling her up onto the green lion. Right behind her was the cub.

The cub used all her strength to push off the edge and leap toward the green lion. Claws were extended before brushing against the metal. Ophelia moved from shiro before grabbing her cub's paw, pulling the small cub up as the green lion lifted and slowly moves away from the building.

"We've got to get back to the other lions and form voltron's team!" Shiro announced, opening the hatch into the green lion as each one slipped into the hull of the lion. Watching the cub squirm and jump into the hatch before ophelia followed suit.

:: _On it::_ Pidge said quickly, the loud blast was heard as the green lion flew toward the forest.

000000000000000000000

Ophelia was the first to drag the traitor olkarian out of the green lion and threw him onto the ground. The light grunt was heard with dust flying slightly before he scrambled onto his knees, looking up toward his own kind. Words of lubos were mumbled through the crowd.

Ophelia stepped behind lubos, crossing her arms but her eyes landed on ryner's shocked but disappointed look. "What's going on?" Ryner asked, looking toward her and the paladins.

"While your countryman starved, King lubos was well taken care of by the galran." Watching lubos lower his head in shame. " He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people." Shiro stated the obvious, anger was in his gray narrow eyes.

Ophelia could see the shock in the olkarian people. Soft gasp echoed through the crowd with a shocking tone toward lubos. " I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use you're Olkari spirit. "Ophelia stepped up, clenching her fist as she raised it up. "To fight alongside voltron, to fight along side me and take back your planet as i have done before." Ophelia said with her head raised up.

She could feel the blood trickling down her right shoulder. Her right hand was still clenching her double short swords. Ryner eyes widen toward ophelia words before her eyes narrowed the slightest toward lubos. "Lubos, how could you?" Ryner asked, she wanted answers

"I.." Lubos raised his head with an apology look. "I was only trying too.." He didn't get the chance to finsh when ryner inturrepted him. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Enough!" Ryner snapped, turning toward her people. "We must free our people!"Ryner stated, the cheers of the olkari was heard throughout the forest. The cub stepped forward, growling toward lubos but ophelia stepped infront of her cub.

With a click, she watched her cub stalk toward ryner. " My cub knows what to do, just click and she'll know." Ryner nodded her head and gazed down toward the cub. "Voltron, it's time!" Ophelia called out, stepping toward her brown lion.

Her brown lowered down, his mouth opened up for her. _Welcome back, my paladin. Your will of fighting has return, did it?_ Ophelia stepped into her brown lion. She could tell her lion was purring in question about her temper.

Grieving over ulaz took a toll on her. But seeing these people again, even if she couldn't remember them. She knew she needed to put the past behind her this one time. Making her way to her seat, she slips into it.

"Ulaz wouldn't want me to sulk all the time." She reaches out as the gears shifted into her hands as she smirks. "So yeah, the fight is back in me." She muttered softly toward herself but she had to admit. It felt good to be in the fight.

Pulling the gears back as her brown lion roared loudly before leaping into the air with the five other lions behind her. Her brows furrowed with determind as she watched the five lions flew past her with the five colors trailing behind them before they disappear into the sky like a shining star.

:: _Form Voltron!::_ Shiro commanded throught he communication lions.

Pushing her controls forward, her brown lion flew toward the transforming voltron before her own lion began to break apart. Watching the front legs then the back legs pull apart from the sockets. The chest lower down and shifting itself into a more body like figure.

The head of the lion angled itself like a normal person. The four limbs of the lion shifted into the limbs of a human. Two arms latching onto, watching the diagram of the first two arms attaching together. The paws shifted out and raised up to the wrist part as the hands slide out of the sockets.

The same thing happed with the back legs but the back paws shifted upward to the knees as the feet appeared out of the sockets before the legs attached itself to the lower half. Soon the mouth of the brown lion opened up, allowing the glow of the optics light up in a flash before she turned the controls, causing the brown knight to spiral around with the bo in hands.

Flying down from the sky, she could see voltron already flying into battle. Shield blocking the blast shots from the cube. Ophelia flew closer to voltron side before splitting off from voltron, she saw a purple beam fly between them and into the sky. Tightening her grasp the Bo, she spotted Voltrons shield forming in the green lion mouth.

Watching the red lion arm raise up, keith fired the blue laser at it. She pushed the controls forward, swinging her bo to create a blue boomerang shape light toward the cube. Watching it hit, ophelia narrowed her eyes.

The cube had asorbed their attacks before firing those two combined attacks at them. Ophelia pulled the controls back as she flew backwards while voltron moved infront of her mecha knight, blocking the hit from touching them.

:: _Did it just absorb our lasers?::_ Pidge asked in shock, her eyes widen in disbelief.

:: _We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster.::_ Shiro commanded, his brows were furrowing in anger.

::I'm not sure this is a good idea.:: Pidge tried to argue against shiro's ordered.

:: _Got it!::_ Hunk said with a serious look, causing pidge to frown in annoyance. Soon the yellow blaster formed on voltrons shoulders as it fired the large blue laser toward the cube. Colliding into it, it created a blinding light. The cube was absorbing the blast fire, building a light blue ball around it :: _Yeah, i think it's working!::_ Hunk added happily.

Ophelia shook her head. She didn't agree with hunk's positivity but she couldn't say it to hurt hunk. She watched the blast fade away, being absorbed into the glowing cube that returned to it's solid black color. A purple light shined form the cube before the middle of the cube began to glow.

"Move!" Ophelia called out toward her team, pushing her controls forward as she flew her mecha knight into the blast. Raising her Bo, she spun it right infront of the blast that collided into her bo staff. Pushing against the blue laser while she flew slowly backwards toward voltron's shield.

But the blast grew stronger, she knew it was hunk's power and it grew stronger, sending her into the shield as it pushed both voltron mecha forms back a few feet. Another bright light engulfed them before feeling her mecha's feet were frozen a bit to keep them steady.

:: _It's giving back whatever we fired into it, like coran's echo cube.::_ Shiro pointed out, his brows furrowed with a serious frown on his face.

:: _Thats what i was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making it's own version of our weapons to use against us!::_ Pidge explained quickly, narrowing her eyes as she clenched her teeth tightly from the powerful push.

Ophelia felt another blast erupt through the beam. She knew the cube was putting everything into this one blast to stop them. Clenching her jaw tightly as she kept her eyes close to avoid the brightness.

:: _We can't just sit here. We've got to move!::_ Lance stated quickly.

Ophelia nodded her head quickly toward shiro's video. She knew she could see until she pulled her controls back, lifting her mecha into the air while Voltron was guided toward the side, letting the blast fly past both of them.

However, the blast followed voltron rather quickly as it hit the back of voltron, sending them flying. All ophelia heard was their screams as she opened her eyes. Looking toward the window, she saw voltron laying on the ground, a few feet away from the cube before they slowly stood up.

Ophelia shifted the controls as she flew down toward the cube quickly. She allowed her Bo to deterize from her mecha's hands as she swung her mecha fist into the cube, sending it flying into the ground.

Watching it bounce a few times before it raise up to hover over the ground before the middle of the cube lit up on both side's, sending two beams at both her and voltron. Her mecha leaped into the air with the beam follow as the second beam chased after voltron.

Once the two beams missed and faded. Her mecha flew toward voltron witht eh cube chasing them. :: _How do we beat it?::_ Hunk asked quickly, watching his video feed appear on her left bottom screen. She could see the concern look.

Lance video feed followed right above hunk video. His face held a bit of confusion and wary. :: _Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place?_ :: Lance asked, raising a eye brow.

::Can't be any worse than what's happening now.:: Keith stated as his video feed appeared on the lower right side. She could see the sweet drops on keith face while his eyes were narrowing with furrowed brows.

She wanted to argue but she didn't. She frowned a little in thought. The cube learns how to shoot. Maybe it'll learn how to form it's own weapons. Nodding her head with lance's idea. "I suggest trying it, shiro." Ophelia said with a agreeable tone.

Shiro looked at her, nodding his head as well. "Alright. Let's do it. Form Sword!" Shiro ordered but ophelia could tell he was unsure about the idea. It wasn't every day lance came up with a plan but she was impress of the idea.

Raising her mecha's hands up, she pulled out the single swords out of her mecha's sheath while voltron began to form the sword. Hitting the boosters, she flew toward the cube as she swung her swords into the purple lasers that were being fired at her.

She looked slightly behind her, noticing voltron was following after her with the sword in hand. Dodging from one side to another with voltron following her lead. Flew forward first as she swung her mecha's swords forward, slicing through the cube first before voltron did the same before looking up at that cube.

Watching it spark a little before the visable slide appear, tearing the cube apart before it flared lightly like it healed itself. " Still operational guys." Ophelia called out, narrowing her eyes.

:: _Re-engaged!::_ Shiro ordered, watching voltron leap back into the air, slicing through both half cubes, only to create four more. She blinked a few times as she began to think to herself, leaning back against her seat.

:: _We did it! They're going down_ :: Hunk stated happily, but soon as the cubes lowered down, they lit back up to that famous purple glow.

Pushing her controls forward, she flew up to stand behind voltron. Holding her sword up in defence as she narrowed her eyes. "It's like a snake. You cut off one head, it grows two more. Cut off two heads, it regrows four more." Ophelia informed them, twisting her sword as she spun her blade around.

Voltron raised it's shield up, blocking the first two set of beams while ophelia's blade blocked off the second set of beams from behind. Fliping away from the stray shots as they avoided each shot. :: _We got to move! Move!::_ Shiro commanded quickly.

Breaking off from voltron, two of the cubes followed after her. One blocked off her escape route as she swung her sword as it fired a blue laster at her blade, sending her back as the second cube appeared behind her, shooting her mecha's back as it sent her flying down toward the ground.

"Shiro, we can't fight them like this!" Ophelia warned, shifting her controls as she gained her balance once more, perventing her from hitting any of the trees.

:: _We need to split up! Back into lions!::_ Shiro ordered. Voltron began to glow brightly as it shifted back into five lions. Watching each lion seperate and quickly dodge each blast from the four cubes.

Her knight mecha shifted back into it's brown lion form. She watched the blue lion fire a ice beam into the cube. Smirking as the cube turned to ice but soon her smirk faded once the ice shattered before the cube sent the same beam into the blue lion.

:: _Oh, no!::_ The blue flew backwards with a frozen head. :: _So cold, So cold!::_ Lance said with a shivering tone. Once the blue lion hovered next to the red lion, keith fired a fire blast into the blue lion head, melting the ice enough for the blue lion to shake it off. :: _Oh, oh. Thanks keith!::_ Lance added with a thankful tone.

:: _You got it.::_ Keith stated before flying off with the blue lion next to him.

Ophelia flew her brown lion around the cubes, trying to figure out a weak point to them all. She narrowed her eyes. :: _Shiro, ophelia, what are we going to do?::_ Hunk asked, as his video feed appeared on the top left screen.

:: _There doesn't seem to be anyway to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into zarkon's hands!::_ Shiro stated, flying past the lasers as his black lion flew next to her.

"They aborb anything tossed to them. I can't find a weak point at all. We need.." A scream caught ophelia attention, turning her head as she saw the green lion sparking as it fell into the trees. " Pidge!" Ophelia called out, pushing on the controls as she flew down after pidge.

Chasing after the green lion, she flew through the trees as she landed her brown lion on the ground, running after pidge green lion. Catching up with the green lion, she watched it slide down the hill to a stop.

Stopping her lion, she climbed out of the lion quickly as she ran toward the green lion. Her fear build up for pidge. Spotting ryner, she watched the old olkarian raise her hand up, touching the lion head before her other hand raised up and touched ophelia forehead.

"Pidge, can you hear us?" Ryner asked softly, her eyes closed as she focused on them.

Ophelia relaxed when she heard ryner voice in her mind. She realized that the olkarian had a telepathic mind connected to everything. "Are you alright, little sis?" Ophiela asked in concern, looking at the green lion.

:: _Yeah, i'm fine, ophie. Wait.::_ There was a few second paused there. It must have dawned on pidge's. Too bad, ophelia was disappointed in not seeing her look. :: _How am i hearing you both?::_ Pidge asked in confusion.

"That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again." Ryner stated the obvious. She didn't know each lion had their very own way of bonding.

:: _But i thought we bonded already.::_ Pidge sounded so confused and defeated at the very thought of her lion didn't bond correctly with her.

"Your bond must be stronger, pidge." Ophelia knew pidge remain quiet as she smiled. "Remember pidge, Lance is water. Keith is fire. Hunk is earth. Shiro is sky and i am light. Each has to bond in it's own way." Ophelia explained calmly, she knew she had to find some way to help pidge figure her bond out.

Ophelia opened her eyes, watching the light glow around the olkarian hand as she stepped toward, placing her hand beside ryners. "Remember what i said. You, the lion, The olkari. We are all made of the same essence." Ryner stated.

Ophelia watched the glowing circle formed around her hand as her eyes widen as the green light moved toward the vines around the green lion, making them glow as well as they were healing the body of the green lion. She didn't know what played through pidge's mind.

 _Focus ophelia. Light helps fire, water, earth, sky and nature. You are the reason why each guardians, each paladins are connected._ Her brown lion purred in her mind. Praising her with his soft tone. She watched the green glow around her hand turn yellow but the rest of the green glow remain normal.

Stepping back, she watched the yellow glow faded as the lion stood up and roared loudly. Her brown lion roared along with the green lion. Nodding her head at ryner, she ran toward her brown lion and leaped into the air, using her jet boosters to land on the muzzle of the beast.

Slipping into her poliet seat as she took the controls. Leaping off the ground as she and pidged flew over the group of lions. Ophelia summoned her bayard as she watched the hatch open up. " I shall blind my enemies with this light." She muttered toward her self, slamming her bayard into the key pad.

Twisting it, she flew between the four cubes as she set off a blinding light around her lion. Giving pidge enough time for pidge to fly past her and into the air. Once the light dimmed down, the four cubes were locked on her.

Watching the green light shot into the first cube to her right as it absorbed the power, turning on witha green lion before vines began to grow out of it. :: _Ophelia, round them up_!:: Pidge called out as the three cubes began to fly after pidge.

"Got ya, little sis!" Ophelia said cheerfully, hitting the thrusters as she flew after the cubes. Sending a small short blast from her lion's tail, each cube stopped before absorbing her fire shots, only to launch them back at her.

Another green blast hit the second cube. Making it turn on with a green glow as vines sprout out of the cube. Ophelia continued to circle the other two cubes, making they fire at her as she flew past them with pidge above her, firing a third shot into the third cube.

Same thing happed to it with vines sprouting out, causing the them to wrap around that cube as it was sent flying down into the forest. Finally the last one was shot. Watching the same thing happen for the first time.

Flying toward pidge, she hovered her lion next to the green lion. "I'm proud of you pidge." Ophelia said calmly, earning a brightful smile from pidge video feed.

:: _Vines..::_ Hunk chuckled lightly. :: _Well that's not the way i thought a giant cube of death would go down.::_ Hunk pointed out with a amused smile. Seem like he was relieved from the winning battled.

"Now if you excuse me, i got a galra commander to catch." Ophelia spun her brown lion around before she flew toward the olkari city. She could already see the explosion happening but she was to late to catch the galra ship.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And for that, we will never be able to repay you" Ryner said with a smile on her face. Her crimson eyes soften up a bit.

Ophelia was kneeled down, pulling metal chunks out of her cub's paws. Watching the furless creature flick her tail happily. " Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to zarkon, we can count on the olkari for help." Shiro said calmly, smiling toward the old wise one.

Ryner and shiro grabbed hands together, watching them both smile toward each other. " Now and forever." She turned to pidge, looking down at her. " And you, the spirit of olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever." Ryner said, setting her hand on pidge's shoulder.

Pidge smiled before looking at her lion. " Without you, i would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power." Pidge admitted, her eyes soften toward her lion.

"And Chxy.." The wise one spoken up, looking toward her with a soft look. " You have done so much for us. Returning here and bring your new team. I am proud to call you an olkari." Ryner folded her hands together. "This new power in you is much different from ours and i hope, whatever it is, guides you down the right path as you have followed before." Ryner said softly.

Ophelia smiled toward her before petting her furless cub head gently. "Thankyou ryner. I'll return shortly, i promise and maybe when i do, you can show me how to be a true olkari." Ophelia said softly, holding her hand out toward ryner before they shook hands. "By the ways guys, i got a name for her." Ophelia added with a smile.

"Finally! We been waiting like decades for her to have a name." Lance state with a huff as his eyes eagerly watched her.

"So what is it, ophie?" Pidge asked, looking toward the furless creature.

"Kuuyra."Ophelia rubbed her furless creature's head gently. "That is her name." Ophelia said softly, listening the the soft purrs of the small cub.

Shiro seemed to nod his head in agreement even though his eyes were wary of the creature still. He had seen what it can do with ophelia and he was pretty impressed but also scared for her. Ophelia only sent a comforting smile toward shiro.

0000000000000000000000

Ophelia sat beside pidge, her arms wrapped around the green paladin shoulders as she smirked hapily with prideful eyes. " You did amazing." Ophelia said with a squeal of happiness.

Shiro nodded in agreement. " Nice job, pidge." Shiro said, smiling toward the two paladins with a proud smile.

"You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how i connected with the world." Pidge eyes casted downward with a frown. " But, for the first time, i feel connected to everything." Her eyes suden grew wide before tilting her head a bit. " I guess it's like ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust." Pidge said with a shrugged as she smiled.

"So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the olkari. Even the galra." Keith said while he turned to the side, smiling slightly while clenching his fist.

"Uh oh, i think keith just blew his mind." Hunk stated playfuly. Soon everyone was laughing while keith just stood there with a pout on his face like usual. "What?" Hunk added between his laughs.

"Well, that was a productive trip." Ophelia sent a glare toward that cube. " Look at all these cubes they gave me" She watched the cube being tossed into the air as it was split off into eight different pieces. "Coran, coran, the gorgeous man!"

" _Coran, coran, the gorgeous man!_ " Each cube played the same thing in a hermonic tone at the same time.

"Ah, sounds pretty good." Coran said, noding his head calmly.

" _Ah, sounds pretty good"_ The cubes replayed the same words over again.

Ophelia could see the smirk on hunk face as he played a farting sound. Which the cubes replayed again while shiro formed a ' _really'_ look on his face. Ophelia only chuckled, shaking her head while the other's began to laugh.

Soon the red lights flared on as she stood up, running toward the window quickly as she saw the main galra command ship with Two fleets of galra ships besie each side. "Oh, no!" Shiro whispers softly in shock.

Only then the cubes repeated the same words once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **Not exactly happy how i wrote this but i can't really think of any way to re-write it. Anyways, im currently stuck on Season 2, Storm of the eye. I have a few idea's for it but none of them fits into it like they would for season three to six. So, if you have any idea's for it. I'll be happy enough to use it.**_

 _ **As i stated before, My grammar, punctuation and spelling sucks. Without a beta-writer for this, your kinda stuck with me lol. So please, bear with me on this.**_

 _ **But last but not least, Ophelia missing memories didn't show in this one, so hopefully, another missing link will appear in the next or later into the story.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, Review, ^^ have a nice night.**_


	22. Zarkon's Hunt

**Sorry it took so long to write. When your trying to plan out parts for it. It is hard. Trust me, it's not easy as it seems, i put this off for about half a month now to just figure out the idea for it. After watching Season 7, it just clicked.**

 **Though, i have the feels for Shiro! If anyone seen season 7 yet and your favorite is shiro, ya understand! Enjoy!  
**  
She knew zarkon continued to track them down. Each part of the universe they went, it took only a matter of seconds for zarkon to appear right behind them with his two fleets. For some odd reason, she knew they were following her continuously.

The pulsing pain in her head was still there though. She stood in the hall of two of the lion. Both the brown and the black lion. Both mighty lions stood next to each other. She knew the black lion was watching her. She knew for some reason she had a connection to it.

Maybe it was her father's legacy. She knew the brown lion had choosen her but the black had called for her as well. She didn't know what to choose really. Clenching the item in her hand, she gazed down toward the data chip. She was able to transfer the video feed that ulaz sent her onto this chip.

It only been days since ulaz died and still haven't watched it. The memory of watching ulaz death only prevented her to do so. Feeling a head rub against her knee gently. She looked further down to see the growing cub, purring in comfort.

Kneeling down, she rubs her furless creature head gently. Earning a much louder purr from her. All she could do was muster up a smile on her face. "I guess your telling me the same thing, huh?" Ophelia asked her cub gently.

Kuuyra nudged her clenched hand before gently nipping at it. Ophelia slipped the chip into her sleeve and opened her hand, watching the furless purple creature rake her tongue against the palm of ophelia now opened hand.

Gazing up toward the brown lion, she could see the glint in though yellow optics. Whatever was going on with her. Whatever power she has in her. She needed to find answers soon. Standing up, she spun around and leaves the lion's hall with the cub beside her.

She knew allura had wasted some of her engery to get us away from zarkon and she did worried for the princess but she worried for her team as well. The rate they were going was growing tiring. She was getting tired of running.

With a sigh of annoyance, she leaned her head back as she walked toward pidge's make-shifted room that she had created for her small experiments. Her laptop was there and she needed to check the chip out.

Heading down the hall in a calm past, she reached behind her and pulled out her earth like cellphone. She turned it on, surprised it had some power to it but no signal at all. She didn't need a link at all but she did go through the pictures. Some were her and matt, other's were the whole family.

Special pictures were filled with her and katie. She missed seeing pidge's long hair but she didn't blame her. Closing her eyes, as the door shifted open as she walked into the room. The make-shifted room was empty. Cords were scattered around and connected to some things that connected to pidges laptop.

Walking toward the chair, she sat down. Slipping the chip from her sleeve and sliding it into pidge's laptop. She didn't need permission to use it. She was welcome to it. With a another sigh, she typed quickly before pulling the video log up.

Soon as she pressed it. She almost regret it.

 _She saw this month old little girl standing on her own two feet, arms extended out toward the leader of the marmora. " Quite impressive, isn't she?" The leader asked toward the light gray and white skin galra._

" _Indeed she is." Ulaz let out a chuckle, his arms crossed against his chest."She's already stealing everyone's hearts and will. Their fighting for her." Ulaz stated calmly, gesturing toward her._

 _Kolvine gazed at ulaz, a twitch of his lips showed he was smiling. "If it wasn't for that quintessences, she wouldn't of survived. She is just the light everyone needed. An edge." Leader seemed to agree with her, the tip of his fingers resting on the bottom of the month old girl._

 _She could see her child like self curl those small fingers around those large fingers. Yellow eyes filled will happiness and excitement. Pride in those eyes were filled with a wide, grinning smile on her light pinkish face._

The camera changed. All ophelia felt was a tear roll down her cheek. She was about to turn it off when the video changed to something else. A familiar face that appeared in front of her. Her eyes widen in surprise. She wanted to say something but she couldn't muster herself.

" _Chxy, by the time i given you this video log, it means we may never see eachother again. When you have gone missing, i have never stopped looking for you. Always waiting to find a sign. Kolvine believed that you were out there and willing to come home at your own time."_ Ulaz said calmly, his voice was soft and comforting. His eyes held that peaceful look on his face.

" _Uncle!"_ _Chxy cried out, stumbling over her own two feet as she wobbled toward ulaz with tear sprung eyes. Her hands reached out, grapping the air in fear of loosing ulaz._

 _Ulaz stopped from his walking to turn to chxy and kneeling down, taking her hands into his and scooping the child up. "What is wrong, my dear?" He asked softly, knowing very well she was suppose to be resting and not up._

 _Chxy let out a soft hiccup, burying her face into her uncle's neck and shoulder with her arms quickly wrapping around his neck. "Nightmawe. Mean king." Chxy said sadly, her lips trembled as she made soft whimpers._

" _Mean king?" Another voice was heard, chxy little eyes peeked from ulaz's shoulders to see the leader with another blade member. His body was more bulky then the leader, always wearing a mask over his face while his tail hung limply. "Ulaz, what did she mean by mean king?" The leader asked, more like demanded._

" _I do not know, sir." Ulaz stated calmly, but he did share a knowing look with the leader and the other blade member. "We need to speak, mind taking her antok?" He asked, gazing at the bulky blade member._

 _Antok nodded his head silently, his large hands wrapped around chxy small waist. Immediately, chxy let go of ulaz and curled into the crook of antok's large arms, her little hands were searching for something to grab ahold on antok arms._

 _Watching ulaz and the leader walk away from them. She gazed wary of antok before her eyes began to droop to a close. Antok arms were carefully moving, rocking her gently into slumb while a purr like sound was heard._

Another tear fell from her eyes. She never knew how sensible she was to her nightmares. She should have figured that out soon. Raising her hand up, she wiped her eyes gently as the door slide open. She quickly paused the video log but didn't have time to turn it off.

"You should have told me you were going to watch it." Shiro voice caught her off guard, her head turned to see his concern gray eyes staring at her. "I could have kept the other's off your back for a while."Shiro said, trying to joke a little while he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

Ophelia could only smile a little while she felt kuuyra nudge her hand gently. Rubbing kuuyra head, she heard the spare chair roll out before hearing a creak from it. Gazing her eyes to see shiro now next to her, he leaned a bit close to her.

He reached out, pressing the play button with his prosthetic hand while his free hand grabbed her right hand. Intertwining their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. Once the video began again, it showed ulaz's face again and this time he held an actual smile.

" _Chxy, That every day, we knew we couldn't keep the truth from you."_ Ulaz began to chuckle in the video, his shoulder shook in amusement." _The look on your face when we told you who your father was, you said you didn't care because we were right here. We were your family. But that didn't bother you, it was a gift you had"_ Ulaz said calmly, holding that gently smile on his face.

" _Chxy, remember when you asked us who the mean king was in your dreams." The leader stood infront of the database, his arms crossed behind his back. His eyes held the seriousness in them." Once we tell you, it's your choice to stay or go." He stated coldly._

 _Chxy gazed up at the leader. She was about nine at that time. She was about to take her next step into being a blade member. "I don't care who my father is, let alone my mother. My family is right here."Chxy stated with a small growl, she stomped her foot a bit. She hated how the leader spoken to her._

 _The leader held an amused gazed, gazing at ulaz who stood behind chxy with a caution glance. There was a few snorts of laughter from the other blade members, seeing them gaze at her with an amused glance._

" _Good, that's what i want to her."The leader turned, turning his database on as images of this mean king appear on the screen. " This mean king as you call him, is zarkon. He is your father and leader of the galra." The leader had another image pulled up on the screen."And this is hagger, your mother." He said softly._

 _Chxy narrowed her eyes, those pupils in her yellow eyes narrowed."So what, i''m a princess of the galra. Big deal."Chxy scoffed a bit, setting her hands on her hips. The leader shared a glance with ulaz then at antok. They blamed him for her annoyed personality._

" _Chxy." Ulaz set his hand on the young child shoulder, earning an annoyed look from her."This is a big deal. Hagger almost didn't survive the process of birthing you and you also died without a special material to keep you and her alive."Ulaz said with a bit more soften, his eyes soften toward her in comfort._

 _Chxy relaxed slightly at his touched, huffing a bit before nodding her head."What material?"She asked, almost trying to hold back her temper as she bit the bottom of her lip._

" _Quintessences."The leader announced, pulling up one last picture up. The yellow container stood by many other containers that were filled with either yellow or purple quintessences." It wasn't pure but it was enough to save you. You have nightmares of zarkon without meeting him, it's a connection." Leader stated calmly._

" _A connection to him, how?" Chxy asked, her eyes now filled with a bit more worried then annoyances. She was getting answers with questions of her own._

 _Ulaz only sighed through his nose, his eyes closed while he kneel down. "We don't know." Ulaz said in a whisper._

" _Truth be told, we didn't know why you had connection to zarkon. Perhaps it was the corruption from it before the war._ " Ulaz seemed to admit it but that didn't brother her now. She knew she was having some sort of connection. " _I believe it has to do with the altean in your bloodline._ " Ulaz added.

Ophelia eyes widen, she paused the video and looked at shiro. She could see his eyes widen with shock. Her's only held horror in them. "Zarkon tracking us through the black lion, shiro, he could be tracking us through me as well." Ophelia pointed out, squeezing shiro's hand tightly.

"Let's not jump ahead, alright."Shiro said softly, trying to provide as much comfort as possible to ease her mind.

Ophelia clenched her jaw. " Zarkon found us once, he's going to find us again and i just can't lose anymore!." She stood up quickly, turning away as she walked toward the middle fo the room. Kuuyra sat beside shiro, watching her with a concern red eyes look. "I need to rebuild my connection to the blade" She admitted with a soft, shakable sigh.

Shiro stood up as he walked toward her. His hand reached out before cuffing her chin, lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "And you will, I told you, i'd get you home and i mean it." Shiro reminded her, his tone was soft and comforting.

She watched shiro lean forward, placing a gently kiss on her forehead. Ophelia relaxed slightly before closing her eyes. They stayed still, basking in eachother comfort. It was so easy for shiro to comfort her like this and she felt like she couldn't do nothing.

The felt of the ship shaking, startled their moment together. Ophelia eyes widen as she turned and ran out of the room." Get to the paladins!" Ophelia ordered, kuuyra stayed here she was at. Without a command from her, her feline would do stay in the castle.

Shiro was about to chase after her but the castle shook again. With a nod, shiro ran out of the room to the opposite side of the hall. She needed to get to her brown lion. Sliding around the corner, she clenched her jaw. 

* * *

Launching her lion out of the castle, she activated her lion blasters from the tail, shooting at any laser that came near the castle, causing each shot to explode in contact. She flew in front of the castle, launching another laser shot at the enemy, causing the lasers to explode on contact.

Shifting her controls, she flew around the castle as she flew toward the fleets. She opened her lions mouth, firing the blue beam into the galra fleet ships. Watching the laser collide into the smaller ships.

Hearing the humming of the castle, she spun her lion around, firing around laser from the lion's mouth, watching the beam hit into another pilot ship as it explode. She could feel someone was talking about her but she had to focus while her eyes narrowed.

Watching the castle begin to fly away. She hit the extra boost as she flew after the castle, launching another series of lasers toward the enemy as she watch smaller laser shots fly past her.:: _We got your back, ophelia!::_ Lance spoke up, his video feet appearing on the left bottom screen.

:: _Yeah, good work providing distraction.::_ Keith praised, his purple eyes lit up toward her as if he was admiring her like she was his sister or something.

"No, thankyou for providing the extra support." She admitted, nodding her head, shifting her controls once more as she flew around the castle once more as she allow another beam form in her lions mouth.

Opening her lion's mouth, she sent the beam out into the galra's fleet ships as she watched each ship take the hit, sparking a bit before exploding. :: _Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine! Ophelia, one coming from above::_ Keith announced the incoming galra ships.

:: _Thanks for the heads up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier_.:: Lance announced the second advancement.

Ophelia nodded her head as she flew up infront of the fighter ship before her lion bite down onto it, crushing it to explode with great force before she flew after the other advancement fighter jets. Her eyes widen, when she spotted the self defenses had shut down.

She knew something happened to the power as she pushed forward as she summoned her bayard, watching the hatch open up with the key like hole. Raising her bayard as she swung it into the slot and twisted it.

Her brown lion optics lit up as his mouth opened wide, allowing a yellow ball form bright before shooting it at the fighter fleet. Turning her lion around, she flew down toward the castle, latching the claws of the lion onto the ship as the flash bang lit up.

Watching the wormhole open up as the castle and lion went straight through it. Her eyes narrowed at the opening as the watched a planet of sand appear infront of them. Lowering her ship back into the castle of lions. 

* * *

Walking into the command room, she headed toward her paladin seat before she sat down in it. Her head felt like it was pounding, like someone was trying to reach through her mind. Raising her hand up, she rubs her head lightly in pain.

"Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like he knows how to track us down," Shiro spoke lowly, ophelia and allura both looked at him in concern. "Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device." Shiro brows furrowed in thought.

Allura began to type onto the holographic screen beside her. "Well, there is nothing on the ship,"She turned her gaze back on them. "The castle would have detected any tracking devices." Allura informed calmly.

"Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it," Ophelia reached over and grabbed shiro's hand gently. Giving him a comforting squeeze. "We should assume that he could show up at any minute. So," She looked over her shoulder. "Stay alert." She stated calmly.

Shiro closed his eyes, his hand tighten around her fingers. She leans a bit to the side, pressing a gently kiss on shiro's cheek, tilting her head forward as she lays her head on his shoulder. She was a bit unsure of dozing off. She rather keep her guard up and not dream yet, until everything is done.

The soft gasp of panic was heard, causing her to lift her head up as she looked at hunk who was already standing up with a panic look, shouting some kind of question that made her snort. Another reason why she could afford to rest.

"You woke yourself up snoring." Keith pointed out with a raised eye brow while he looked toward hunk.

"My bad." Hunk said quickly, lowering his head. Ophelia had to smile just a bit while she squeezed shiro's hands gently in comfort.

Turning back around, she reached out and opened a link to coran and pidge. "Coran, what's our status? Any good news?" Ophelia questioned, hoping for some type of good news.

:: _Actually, there is a bit of good news.::_ That spiked her interest before only frowned when she realized what good news it was while Coran was skating around the room. :: _I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!:: Coran stated, earning a disbelief but disguising look._

Ophelia could feel her stomach turn as she stood up quickly. Usually this didn't bother her when she was working on humans but hearing that from coran. Shiro only looked at her with a wide eye shock. Before he could say anything, ophelia face paled as she bolted from her paladin chair and ran toward the door and out of the room.

Leaving the room rather quickly with the door hissing behind her. She bolted down the hall but she knew her stomach turned again. She wasn't going to make it to the altean bathroom. Not in time at least.

Skidding around the corner, she grabbed the edge of the corner and hurled whatever was in her stomach, out. Her hand clenched around her shirt as she heaved and panted heavily. What was wrong with her? Why was the sudden urge to throw up made her feel bad for hunk.

She raised her head up, staring at the wall as she brushed her hand against her lips. Swallowing something down that never came up only made her stomach turn a bit. Pushing off the wall, she straighten her back up a bit. With a inhaled breath, she winced a bit at the curling pain in her stomach.

Something was definitely wrong with her. Exhaling lightly, she turned away and walked back toward the main communication room. Before she could reach to the room, let alone the hall to it. She froze in her place. Her eyes widen as she felt a familiar pain in her head. Her hands went up immediately, grasping the side's of her head.

Suddenly her vision went dark, but the blurr only appeared before she was looking into another pair of eyes. Zarkon's eyes but that soon turn into a blurr as she flew through the black lion eyes to were she saw the visual of the Castle of lions. " _I found them."_ Zarkon voice played through her mind. " _You are mine, my daughter."_

 _Ophelia!_ Her brown lion called through her mind. Her eyes widen even more as her vision returned to normal. The pain seemed to stop as she pulled her hands away from her head, lowering her eyes to gaze at her hands.

"Zarkon found us." Ophelia stood up slowly before she sprinted off in a run to the brown lion's hanger. She needed to stop him. Sliding around the corner of the hall, she ran quickly toward the hall of the lions hangers. She needed to make it there.

Grabbing another corner, she swung herself around it before she ran down the hall further. Making it toward the stairs as she grabbed the railing and flung herself over it, dropping down onto the lower floor. Landing on the floor in a somersault , she stood up as she ran toward brown's hanger. The door to the brown lion opened up for her.

Her lion lower himself down and his mouth was opened. Jumping into her lions mouth until she landed on the seat as it slide to her controls. Grabbing ahold of them tightly, she gritted her teeth. The tunnel infront of her light up in blue lights.

Shoving her right gear forward, her brown lion launched forward. Leaving the tunnel quickly as she flew out of the bottom of the Castle of lions as she flew toward the Fighter jets that were fly toward them. :: _Ophelia, Return to base now!::_ Shiro voice rang through the communication link, it was filled with worry and fear.

"I'm giving you guys time, i'll join up soon!" Ophelia stated in a harsh tone. Jerking her controls quickly while he lion flew toward the side as she pulled one gear back as her lion bit down onto a fighter jet.

She felt her lion shake from the amount of fire power that was being shot at her as her eyes closed as she groaned loudly. Pulling her controls back, her lion launched forward as she flew toward the fighter jets, allowing her lion's mouth to open and fire the blue beams into the fighter jets.

Watching each fighter jet explode from impact, she twisted her lion around. Swinging her lions tail into another set of fighter jets as each exploded while the rest flew out of the way. The pain flooded back in her head, feeling her brain pulse against the side of her head. Her brown lion growled in her mind. _Relax, my light._ Her brown lion purred in her mind.

:: _Ophelia be ready to form Voltron's knight, i got a plan and it's risky.::_ Shiro stated through the communication link. Her eyes widen at shiro's words before nodding her head, giving a silent answer.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed in her seat as she flew her lion through the army of fighter jets. Twisting her lion by the controls, she fired another laser from her lions mouth. Hearing the fighter jets being destroyed, she heard the slide of the port open up beside her, glowing brightly.

She opened her eyes, summoning her bayard as she clenched her jaw tightly "Now!" Ophelia called out, Swinging her bayard forward into the port and twisting it quickly until it clicked. Her vision began to get blurry as she flew her lion forward into the middle of the fighter jets.

With a roar of her lion, the yellow light glowed brightly until it erupted around them in a silent bang. Causing the brightness off her brown lions flash bang to appear, causing the fighter jets to fly around into each other as she flew toward the sky to chase after the five color dots.

:: _Form Voltron's Team!::_ Shiro commanded with the urgancy in his tone. Her brown lion flew toward the transforming voltron before her own lion began to break apart. Watching the front legs then the back legs pull apart from the sockets. The chest lower down and shifting itself into a more body like figure.

The head of the lion angled itself like a normal person. The four limbs of the lion shifted into the limbs of a human. Two arms latching onto, watching the diagram of the first two arms attaching together. The paws shifted out and raised up to the wrist part as the hands slide out of the sockets.

The same thing happed with the back legs but the back paws shifted upward to the knees as the feet appeared out of the sockets before the legs attached itself to the lower half. Soon the mouth of the brown lion opened up, allowing the glow of the optics light up in a flash before she turned the controls, causing the brown knight to spiral around with the bo in hands.

"Shiro, the flash bang is wearing off!" Ophelia stated, tightening her controls tightly as she flew her mecha toward the fighter jets as she spun the Bo in her mecha's hands.

:: _You heard her, Let's draw those fighters out!::_ Shiro commanded, flying Voltron into the storm through the right side while Ophelia took the rest of the fighters toward the left side. Watching the purple laser fly past her mecha as she spun around, flying backwards while her bo spun, blocking the shots.

:: _I think it's working! They're following us!::_ Keith comfirmed it. The plan was working. Hitting the boost of her mecha's jets, she flew backwards quickly as she swung her Bo forward, causing the blue ray of light to fly into the fighter jets, destroying most of them while the fighter jets regrouped together.

Pushing her controls up, she flew up toward the eye of the storm as she spotted a few explosion lights as rubble in the storm collided into the fighter jets that struggled to dodge it. She began to smirk widely. :: _Ophelia, how's your side doing?::_ Pidge questioned her in concern.

"Just fine!" Ophelia answered, keeping that smirk on her face. "Seems like shiro's plan is working!" Ophelia stated with an amusement as she flew around a large boulder that caused the fighter jets to crash into. "Watching boulder in coming!" She added playfully.

:: _They can't follow us in this storm!::_ Suddenly Voltrons flew away from the boulder that destroyed a few Fighter jets that were after them.:: _Thanks for the heads up but it's tearing them apart!::_ Keith announced but suddenly Voltron flew to far into the Storm. :: Debris!::

"Look out!" Ophelia called out, flying backwards away from the debris as well before she flew forward, trying to avoid the larger debris. " It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something!" Ophelia yelled as she grunted when her Mecha shook from the violent hits of the smaller debris.

She swung her Bo forward, hitting the debris away while another Debris came from behind it and slammed into her mecha, sending her back as she groans loudly. She had no time to pay attention toe the communication links. The flash of light from the side of her told her that the paladins were planning something.

Flying toward the side, she swung her bo before slamming it into another debris, destroying it completely as she kept flying from side to side, dodging the other debris. Her mecha wasn't built for this type of movement unless she has her mecha in lion form.

Hearing the sound of something hovering infront of her mecha, she saw voltron fly infront of her and flew ahead of her, providing her the way out of the storm. Pushing on the gears as she flew her mecha after them. Relaxing her grip as she saw the rubble flying past her and breaking apart from hitting the shield or being sliced down by the sword.

Soon they were both out of the storm as they spun around to face Zarkon's ship. Her mecha floated beside voltron as she clenched her jaw tightly. Turning around, she flew away with voltron as she spotted the ship following after her. "It worked." She saw allura ship leaving the eye of the storm.

Suddenly, pain erupted through her mind. Her eyes widen as she cries out. Why was she being affected as she narrowed her eyes in pain, glancing slightly toward voltron to see them struggling to gain control. She could hear the blakc lion roar in pain. Clenching her controls tightly as she arched her pain in pain. "Get out!" She whispered in pain, her hands sparked.

The blinding light from her hand hands as that light soon consumed the controls, causing the cockpit to glow brightly as her mecha spun around. The bo in her mecha hand changed from a bright blue to a yellow sun color as she pushed on the controls tightly.

"Release them!" She screamed loudly as the mecha swung the Bo causing a bright yellow beam to curve and flew quickly toward Zarkons ship. The pain suddenly seemed to have stopped. The red blaze on the Zarkon's ship was there, fadinging away.

Voltron lurched forward and flew beside her. The communication was silent between them. Ophelia hands shook, the light from them was gone as she slouched against her seat. Staring toward the window, she began to close her eyes.

She felt her mecha shifted back into his lion form before the brown lion jerked a bit with her in her seat. A smile only formed on her lips as she closed her eyes completely as darkness covered her lion and herself.

" _She is much stronger then she looks." Zarkon muttered with a growl as he stood on a plateform. Druids surronded him while hagger stood behind him. "She has a link to the black lion as i did." Zarkon stated with an amusement smirk._

" _Chxy is known as the heart of the lions, so of course, she has a link to all lions but a close one to the black and brown." Hagger reminded him with a low, dry tone. Her yellow eyes only narrowed._

 _Zarkon spun around, his cape flailing behind him as he sent a glare toward her. " I know this, "Zarkon hummed in thought. "She has altean magic and now she combined it with her lion. I must not let her escape. Attack the castle with everything we've got! Capture Voltron and it's partner!" Zarkon growled out his command in annoyance._

" _Is she really this important, lord zarkon?" Hagger only furrowed her brows in annoyances. Jealousy boiled in her viens and anger in her eyes burned. "She has betrayed her kind when i offer a place here."_

" _She is my daughter!" Zarkon snapped at hagger. "I will do everything i can, whatever it takes to bring her home."Zarkon turned away, glaring toward the castle of lions._

" _But sire, last time we had her.." Hagger bite her tongue to keep her from speaking. Zarkon only glance over his shoulder in warning while the druids floated away from him and the witch in caution._

" _Last time, you tortured her with her own fear and i will not let that happen again." Zarkon spoke low and dangerous, that murderous glare in his eyes held. His stand was straight. "You will not lay a hand on her while i still live." He warned, that protective father side was there and the love he held for ophelia._

 _Watching what had happen. The Galra ship blast as missed the Castle of lions that disappeared through the wormhole. Hagger only walked toward zarkon with a defeated look on her face. "We were close, sir, but it appears they were able to make a full jump." Hagger confirmed._

" _There is no place in this universe beyond my vision's reach. Time is on my side. Set a course for Voltron and my daughter." Zarkon said dryly with his narrowed eyes._

Ophelia groans, opening her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding while she felt a pair of arms tighten around her. Her vision blurred a bit as she moved her hand to someone's chest, trying to push herself up. "She's waking up." A soft, worried tone was heard.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked up to see a pair of worried brown eyes staring at her. "Ophie?" Pidge called out, her smile was beginning to grow wide.

Ophelia only smiled slightly. "Hey.."She whispers softly, raising her hand up tiredly as she brushed her fingers against Pidge's cheek gently.

"You saved us, you know that right?" Lance spoke up next, appearing over pidge with an admiring look on his face.

"Whatever you did back there before allura started attacking the castle of lions, it was incredible." Hunk spoke quickly, appearing on lance's side with wide eyes.

"It appears you have Altean magic," Allura was next to speak up as she felt herself being lifted up onto her feet by pidge. "And with little knowledge of it, you somehow combined it with you're lion, quite impressive i say." Allura praised her with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Altean magic?" Ophelia muttered in thought, looking down at her hands. "What happen after that?" Ophelia looked at everyone with concern and worried looks.

"Well explain later, you should rest."Shiro finally spoken, his voice almost startled her when she snapped her head to look at him. He was right beside her, his arms around her to keep her stable. "After what happen, i think the altean magic drained alot of energy from you." Shiro said softly, his gray eyes watching her.

"I can't rest now. Zarkon still coming." Ophelia argued, shaking her head quickly as she moved to pull away from shiro's grasp. Even with one step, she stumbled a bit as she straighten her back a bit. "And he's still looking for me."

Keith walked over, grabbing her shoulder to help her stand up against. Her legs shook a bit in tiredness. A walk would do for her, to keep her active and not resting. " She's right, last time we tried to take a break, we got attacked by him." Keith agreed with her, narrowing his eyes.

"Brown and i will be prepared for another attack, once i get my legs back."She stated, turning away from the paladins and princess as she walked out of the lion's hall. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked, stiffed and aching for rest but she couldn't. What she saw in her mind, it made her confused while she slept.

Why was zarkon so determined to get to her?


	23. Author Note

Due to my annoying, very annoying idea's that are very much piling up on the Lost Hybrid series. I have come to terms with an idea that may require a new Book cover, however, i do not draw and can not draw. No matter how much i have tried to. I would like to offer up a contest.

Now, i cant really do One-shots just yet, even though i have added Small bits of fluff into this story before of Ophelia and Shiro. But i am more then welcome to add an Oc into it. Give or take, i will be currently Re-adding an Oc into it, that had suddenly disappeared from chapter 4, i believe, Aztul. I am also adding another Oc, for a friend and another Oc in Season 3, which your gonna hate me for, But that's not what i'm trying to say. I am going off track here. Whoops.

Anyways, The Book Cover contest isn't about money, it's about having fun. I want to see YOUR design on how you think Ophelia would look, and in return, I find an episode to add YOUR Oc, weather it's part of the Galra, Member of a planet race, or hanging about with Lotor. With there being only Six lions, i will not add another in. I am sorry, but ^^' Six lions is plenty to do.

The one with the amazing work, Weather it's poorly drawn or really good, It doesn't matter to me. Details wont bother me one bit either. Weather it's colorful or black and white, Doesn't really matter. What matters is your having fun, drawing in your own way.

However, i am going to add a bit to this contest that these drawings must Contain:

1: There has to be a meaning of each Lion (Can be star's, elements, Gems, Ect.)  
(This Proves, Ophelia is the light of paladins)  
2: Ophelia must be included into it. (Draw how you see her, Rather she's in a Dress or normal outfitted clothes.)  
3: (Optional) You are welcome to Add the Galra symbol, Blade of Marmora, The holt family, or anything else  
4: It must scream ' Voltron'

This will end until Novemember 1st.

Where to send the images:  
My Facebook Link is located on the 'About me'  
Discord Link located on the 'About me'

All i really have to say is, Have fun. Please do not rush it and take your time. You have plenty of time to get it done and i have plenty of time to continue writing, There will always be times were i will stop to hold off on updating because of how i feel with the story.

Oh Reminder: Season 3 to 7 will be a bit different, more Challenging. As i said, you'll hate me for it and Remember, Your Oc will be put into it, (Hint: You will see the work i do for your OC on a Separate Doc.

This will also be posted on Quotev

Enjoy ^^, Any questions. I'll answer the best i can. As for Ophelia's Vlog, That's on hold until Season 4. . Her Vlog gonna be a bit difficult to work with since i had watched all seven other Vlogs. Anyways Off Track again, Have a great time Drawing and remember Novemember 1st, is the deadline.


	24. Scolding and Realizing

Ophelia leaned against the back of one of the paladin seats. Allura was speaking with the paladins. Believing she was the reason zarkon was following her. Did she have the heart to admit it? Ophelia lowered her head and gazed at the floor. Her mother, hagger, was altean and that, she had dark altean magic.

She was exact opposite of her. Feeling eye linger on her, she looked up slightly to see keith staring at her with a bit of worried in his eyes. She began to shake her head, she could tell the. Hearing keith speak about it being him, her heart began to drop. She clenched her jaw and gripped her forearms. She raised her head up a bit more to see shiro staring at her. She could see it in his eyes, telling her not to. Telling her not to say it.

She couldn't help it though. "It ain't either of you.."Ophelia announced, watching everyone stare at her with shock. "Ever since i was a child, living among the members of the blade, i had dreams. "Ophelia looked away and closed her eyes tightly. "Nightmares in fact, of zarkon." Ophelia said the last part quietly but it was still loud enough for the paladins to stare at her.

"What?!" Allura was the first to react, her stance was stunned and tensed with eyes widen in shock. "You been leading him here?!" She snapped, her eyes began to narrow in anger.

"It's not just me!" Ophelia snapped loudly, her body tensed up as she curled her lips. She began to realized it was her fault for ulaz's death. She bit her bottom lip roughly. " I can see through someone else's eyes and then it just fades and i'm looking through zarkon eyes!" She argued, her finger tips digging into her fore-arms.

"It must be me then.."Allura muttered lightly toward herself, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Maybe Ophelia is right, but we can't really tell. We don't know how zarkon is tracking us. It could be through the Black lion. Every time Zarkon get's closer to it, shiro has to fight him for control" Pidge pointed out a face, furrowing her brows a bit.

"That's only when zarkon is nearby." Coran stated as he stood up with his hand on his hip. "No paladin has every been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance." coran pointed out as well, frowning a bit.

"So what are we going to do?" Hunk asked, even he had a frown on his face while he looked at everyone for an answer.

"Look, it doesn't matter how he's tracking us because we're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They've been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy. The last thing they expect is for us to come after them." Shiro stated with a firm tone, keeping a level head on the team while he looked at ophelia for any sign of an agreement.

Ophelia kept her head turned from everyone. She didn't like this one bit. "The hunter becomes the hunted," Lance hummed a bit before smirking. "Awesome!" He tilted his head to look at keith. "That's a tag line from like six of my favorite movies." Lance said amusingly.

"As it happens," Pidge brought ophelia out of her closed thoughts and looked at the green paladin. "I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites. Remember how Chxy is the famous savior to planets?" Pidge questioned, typing on her computer from her seat.

Ophelia seemed to nod, pushing off the chair she leaned against and walked to pidge. Moving behind the green paladin seat, she leaned over to watched the holographic screen. "I remember, Ryner said Chxy, well me, was a savior to a few planets." Ophelia said calmly, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Well, i was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provided a list of target-rich Galra enviorments color coded, of course, because what are we, animals?" Pidge questioned before fixing her glasses a bit.

"Let me guess, you picked up a location i have traveled to before landing on earth?" Ophelia asked, raising an eye brow a bit.

"Actually, no. " Pidge shook her head as she kept typing on the keys quickly. " Here, i'll show you." Pidge manually brought up the star map that surrounded the room.

"Cool." Lance said softly in amazement. "What is it again?" He asked.

"It's a galra finder?" Hunk asked with a raised eye brow, his eyes filled with a curious look.

"No, it's a Chxy path." Ophelia began to realized the patterns in front of her. Her eyes widen as she stepped forward until she was next to shiro. " Each planet i have been to are all consumed with Galra now after my disappearance." she muttered toward herself but only shiro heard her as he looked toward her with a concern look.

"Well, _Finder_ , suggests that it locates the galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest.." Pidge tilted her head with her eyes closed before she realized they were staring at her with a confused look but her eyes lingered on ophelia, watching the brown paladin stare at the planets. " Fine. It's a galra finder." Pidge huffed lightly in annoyance.

"So, where are the galra?" Lance asked, looking toward the star map.

"Here.." Ophelia pointed toward a planet as the marker appeared around it. " That's the nearest one right there. A planet called Taujeer." Ophelia informed them, furrowing her brows a bit.

" Then that's where we're headed. Everyone should get some sleep, including you, ophelia."Shiro turned to face her but only stared at her back. " Tomorrow, we'll find that Galra fleet and take it out." Shiro stated.

Everyone seemed to of left the room beside's her, shiro and keith. She watched the star map disappear before she turned around, walking toward the door and leaving shiro and keith alone. As soon as the door slide open, she heard keith walk up behind her before moving past her.

Was she really debating on going to bed? Sleep wasn't really an option for her. Heading toward her room, she felt a hand grab her elbow. Turning around, she saw shiro looking at her. His eyes moved toward his room, signaling her to join him.

Her eyes widen a bit before she smiled slightly. She nodded her head slowly and followed shiro into his room. The door hissed then closed behind them. Kuuyra was safety tucked in the corner of the room. She smiled a bit more at the sight.

Taking her jacket off before she hung it up on the wall and slipping her boots off. She felt shiro's arm wrap around her waist and pulled her onto the bed beside him. Her eyes widen before she held back a squeak but she didn't dare struggle.

Feeling shiro's breath on her neck and shoulder was enough to make her relax. Closing her eyes, she let herself slouch a bit between his legs until she was pulled down onto the bed. Her back was pressed against his chest while her hands rubbed his arm lightly.

Squirming a bit, she rolled over to face shiro. Her nose lightly touches his nose before she tilted her head up and kissed the tip of his nose. Shiro could only smile at her with those loving gray eyes. The silence between them was all they needed.

Squirming a bit further down the bed until she tucked her head under his chin. Her hands curled between them as she closed her eyes. Being in shiro's presences only felt right. Feeling the secure and safety from him.

Slowly but surely, The couple was dozing off together.

 _000000000000000000000000000_

She leans a bit closer to shiro. Moving a bit where her knees dug into the bed as she lightly leaned against shiro's chest, flicking his white truff hair. Watching shiro's brows twitch a bit only caused her to smirk.

She leans forward a bit closer, before placing a small kiss on his lips. She found how it was amusing to see how she struggles with waking shiro up while shiro's lips only twitch. She snorted a bit before she felt his arms wrap around her and flipped her onto the bed where she was now under the awake shiro.

Her jaw immediately dropped while she stared up at shiro to see him smirking down at her. "Glad to see your up." Shiro said calmly with a playful glint is his gray eyes.

Crossing her arms and huffed a puff of air into his face, watching his white truff of hair budge just a little, only made hims smirk even more before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How long were you up?" She asked, seeming to be all pouty.

"Just woke up." He murmured softly toward her, keeping his lips against her forehead. "I should get the others up." He said softly, moving off of her before he climbed out of bed.

Puffing her cheek out, she was actually enjoying their quiet time. Rolling onto her front as she tucked one of the pillows under her while rested her head on the other pillow. She didn't feel like getting up just wait.

There was time before the paladins gotten up. "Why don't you just spend a little time.."She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, causing them to turn red. "With me before waking them up?" She muttered, burying half her face into the pillow.

Shiro looked at her. It was not everyday Ophelia acted like this and she was wide awake, no sign of tiredness lingered in her eyes. But Shiro's eyes coudn't find out the answer, he found it strange how her personality would change. Maybe it was just her grogginess making her more lovey-dovey.

She saw that twinkle in his eyes and the next thing she knew was shiro launched himself onto the bed, causing her to laughing quietly as he flopped onto it and pulled her close. Allowing a wide grin to spread against her lips. But before they could do anything, a light thud was on the bed.

Causing their heads to snap up, Kuuyra was sitting there with her tail twitching before she stalked over and onto of them, flopping down on both of them. Shiro and Ophelia let out groan before they chuckled loudly. She was just happy it was just them together.

And so was Kuuyra when she racked her sand-paper lizard tongue across shiros cheek. Shiro only groaned in annoyance, trying to push the somewhat cub size furless feline away. "What have you been eating, your breathe sticks!" Shiro complained with a smile, only to earn another playful lick from Kuuyra.

Ophelia could only smile with amusement, her eyes twinkled as she bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Kuuyra was being affectionate and Shiro was protesting, squirming from underneath the furless feline until he found himself on the floor. That truimph look in Kuuyra red eyes glimmered before she laid down in shiro's spot, lashing her tail around playfully.

Ophelia wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and grinned at Shiro. She could see the annoyance rolling off his face. "Don't you even laugh." Shiro grumbled, but it only caused her to snort in amusement. "I told you, not to laugh!" Shiro cheeks flustered in embarrassment after being pushed out of bed.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She pressed more into her furless feline partner. Snorting as she started to laugh, burying her face into her partner's neck. Kuuyra only purred in amusement with her tail lashing out. Thankfully, there was nothing in the room to be knocked over by her tail.

Shiro scrambled up onto his feet. It was like all fear washed away from his face when he stared at Kuuyra with predatory eyes. Oh those gray eyes were narrowed and filled with determined. "Protect me!" Ophelia called out playfully.

Kuuyra was up in a matter of seconds and before she knew it, the feline grabbed the blanket, tugging it over ophelia protectively while shiro grabbed the other end. The Tug of war had began and it only made her laugh even more.

0000000000000000

She figures, she would leave the paladins and coran handle the flight controls without her for a while. Her knowledge to go where isn't exactly there and it's been a while since she been there. Standing in the paladin's changing room, her eyes lingered on the brown paladin suit. It was still being repaired since the day she was rescued from Galra.

Her eyes glanced down at her finger tips, but that was also the day she found out she has altean magic. Walking closer to the suit container, setting her hand on the glass of it. It didn't bother her as much not to wear it. She has been able to summon her bayard without it.

Adjusting her vision, she looked at her reflection. She couldn't tell who she was really. Every time zarkon gotten into her head, it was like a direct link to the black lion. That last battle, she had heard and felt every bit of pain from the lion and it worried her.

Turning away from the paladin suit, she walked out of the room and headed down the hall. If anything, she needed to be prepared. She can't just forget about a mission but she seemed she couldn't get her past self and ulaz's words out of her head.

She walked through hall of the castle of the lion. Her eyes gazed around as she looked for the princess. She had noticed keith hasn't appeared out of his room yet. Tilting her head, she began to think. _They were determined to believe zarkon was following them?_ Even she was not stupid enough to leave the castle of lions.

Stepping into the pod room, her heart top. She counted only three ship as she began to frown. One was missing as she turned and ran toward the pad, typing quickly on to before pulling up the communication to the main room. "Shiro! Allura and Keith are gone!" Ophelia called out

:: _What a minute, keith and allura in the middle of the night..::_ lance sounded a bit wary of the fact, as if he was getting somewhere with that thought. :: _You don't think their sitting in a tree?::_ Lance asked with a concerning tone.

"Coran, link me to the pod." Ophelia grumbled in annoyance. "And have it opened to them main command room." Ophelia stated, her tone was dry with disbelief.

:: _Connecting completed.::_ Coran had that very unsure tone. It was either he was afraid or a bit worried for them two.

"Allura, Keith, where are you?" Ophelia spoken up, her tone was low and dry. Her eyes narrowed while her fists clenched tightly.

:: _Exactly where we should be, far away from the castle.::_ Allura stated calmly, there was that determination tone in her voice.

:: _What? Why?::_ Shiro asked, he was concern for them and worried like any leader should be. But it bothered ophelia even more.

 _::We must know if we are the ones zarkon is tracking.::_ Allura stated the obvious, but it only made ophelia shoulders shake, gripping her clenched fists tightly in annoyance.

:: _They're isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables.::_ Pidge pointed out, but that was just a wondering tone.

:: _In english, please?::_ Lance asked with a confused tone.

" She means they singled themselves out of the group. Making them the decoys." Ophelia pointed out, crossing her arms against her chest.

:: _Pidge and Ophelia is right. If zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking.::_ Allura informed them.

Ophelia heart suddenly dropped, her eyes widening. "No, no no. Return to base now! I know for a fact it's not you two he's fallowing!" Ophelia complained, narrowing her eyes.

:: _Ophelia's right. Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the castle immediately.::_ Shiro agreed with her. He has no doubt that ophelia and the black lion were the ones being followers.

:: _I'm sorry, shiro, ophelia, i cannot do that.::_ Allura disagreed and disobey an ordered. That was a perk that ophelia hated. Disobeying orders like a pro was her thing, and of course, even keiths but she had a worst in the garrison before keith came along.

:: _If zarkon does find us, i can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with planet of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket.::_ Keith explained calmly, the tone of his was filled with seriousness and concern.

"That thing still on there?" Ophelia asked, almost seeming disappointed in that fact before shaking her head. "We need both of you here now!" The castle began to shake as she gripped the edges of the consol with a loud groan.

She knew they lost contact with the pod. Straighten up when the shaking was finally done. She spun around and ran toward the brown lion hall quickly. She didn't understand why she hasn't taken the lift to her lion. Lifting her head, she spotted a vent that she had always past.

If she had remember correctly, she had seen that vent in the blueprints of the castle of lions and it lead straight down to the brown lion. Nodding her head, she'll have to improvise later. She leaped over the railing of the second floor and landed on the ground before her made her way to the bottom of the castle.

Stepping to the doors, she watched them open as she saw the brown lion leaning down against the ground. With a smirk, she ran toward it and leaped into the mouth and landed on the chair.

0000000000

Flying out of the back of the castle, she flew after the lions quickly. Slowly lowering down to the near by planet. She began to run a senor scan around the area. She frowned a bit in concern as to why there was no galra but the ship in front of her was deactivated.

Standing up, she grabbed opened her hidden closet. Grabbing her marmora suit and slipping it on before she allowed the mask to appear on her face. Quickly, she walked down the ramp of her lion and steps out of it, landing on the ground.

The alien in front of her, gasped lightly before taking her hand into its. "Chxy, thank goodness you're here. " Shiro feet was heard behind her as he ran beside her. " I am Baujaal, the leader of the Taujeerians." He informed her.

" What happen here, Baujaal?" Ophelia asked, setting her hands onto her hip. She began to look at the ship with a concerning look.

"The galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left." The Taujeerian turned toward the ship, gesturing toward it with one of his four hands. Ophelia stared at the shirp, she was about to ask about anything else but that was answered for her. "They taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely!" He stated with a panic in his musical tone.

She found it creepy that that thing could look at her without any eyes but she guessing that the speaker on it's mouth was it's eye as well. " We'll help you," She promised, nodding her head calmly with a smile behind her mask.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked, looking toward the Taujeerian in worried as the ground began to shake and break apart near the lions. "How did this happen?" He added.

"We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer." The taujeerian stated the obvious. Ophelia crossed her arms and pinch the bottom of her mask in thought. But of course, Ulaz and her past self words came traveling back

 _Accept who you are, then you can let go and once you let go, you can move on._ Ophelia looked around her for a bit. There was a voice in her head but it wasn't the brown lion. It was like it was trying to tell her something. To point of something but what was it?

"What was the plan, Baujaal?" She asked, looking toward him. Was it a him? The way he sounded, sounded like well, he had two voices in one so she wasn't really going to ask to insult him on accident.

"The plan was to evacuate the population to our nearest moon, where we have built a colony to wait out the shedding process. So we relocated to higher ground and construction that ark." The taujeerian explained, turning toward the ark infront of them.

"What happen?" Ophelia asked, frowning a bit being her mask. The bio-lights of her armor began to shimmer brightly with the green glow from the acid.

"The galra attacked, led by a vile commander named Morvok. He robbed us of vital resources and left us with only one operational engine, stranding us here." Baujaal stated, there was that frown mixed tone in it's voice.

"You're not strangers anymore. We will save you." Shiro vowed for them, her head nodded slowly.

"I believe you," Baujaal turned around to face them. "For i have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron and his partner. Six brave paladins dedicated to this.. " It seemed to dawned him when he saw only five lions. " Wait wait, i can count only five for you, are you not voltron?" he asked with caution.

"Sorta, at the moment." Ophelia muttered, rubbing the back of her head with a embarrassing look on her face. She was just glad her mask was covering her face.

"Where is the sixth one?" Baujaal asked, sound a bit disappointed.

"He's not here, but we can still help you." Shiro stated with a stern tone. His hand prosthetic hand wrapped around her hand before intertwining their fingers to her. Ophelia felt the heat built up in her cheeks as she squeezes her paladin's hand tightly.

"But don't worry, i'll have a strong talk with him for disobey a direct ordered." Ophelia vouched on her words, her tone held the very seriousness as the look on shiro face was completely nervousness. Lately, she had been acting a bit to motherly over everyone and being very emotionally.

"I would feel more comfortable with all six paladins." Baujaal admitted with a slouch of his shoulders in defeat. Ophelia could only set her hand on his shoulder in comfort and tilted her head slightly.

"Duly noted." Shiro nodded his head, turning toward the five lions with a serious look on his face. "Pidge, hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with." Shiro said calmly, furrowing his brows a bit.

 _::Piece of cake. Well get it flying in no time._ :: Hunk stated, she could tell was nodding his head about that but the sudden shake of the planet made her gasp as she gripped onto shiro's shoulder to hold her balance.

The sound of snapping from metal caught her attention as she snapped her head toward the ark. Watching it fall onto the ground with a heavy thud while dust of decaying dirt flew into the air like smoke. "Would you settle for upright?" Ophelia asked, glancing at hunk's lion then at Baujaal.

She felt a spike of pain run through her skull as she winces a bit, stepping away from shiro and baujaal. Her hands raised up to touch her head lightly as her hands began to spark just a bit but she shook her head a bit. She couldn't let zarkon see through her eyes, let alone the black lion. She needed to fight it.

Her clenching her eyes tightly, she felt her knees weaken. A soft gasp of pain from her was heard. Shiro seemed to have heard because he called out for her but she could hear him, she only felt the vibrations of the shaking planet and his feet rushing toward her.

Her eyes snapped open as she arched her back a bit. It felt like an unknown source was roaming around her head. She could hear both the black and brown lion roaring toward her in pain as her vision darken a bit until she saw through zarkon eyes.

 _Zarkon crouched on the platform, purple atlean magic sparked around him. His eyes narrowing with amusement. "I have located them." Slowly, he stood up before turning toward the witch that was on the higher platform. "Get me marvok." He ordered with a soft tone._

Collapsing onto her knees, she felt shiro's hands on her shoulder. Her head was pounding while she breathes heavily. Her heart was racing in her chest, she could hear it thumping in a beat. "What is wrong with her?" Baujaal asked, he was worried for her while he took a step toward her.

Her head snapped up to look at him. "I am fine, " Moving her hand onto shiro's shoulder, she carefully but weakly lifted herself up onto her feet. "Just uh, tired is all." She lied, it wasn't because she was tired. Zarkon connection to her and the lions were growing stronger and she needed to break it soon.

She could feel shiro's eyes linger on her back as she hit the jet packs and flew toward her brown lion. Slipping into the lions mouth and landing on the chair that raise up to the controls and leaning against the seat. She watched the voice log play, but she wasn't paying attention to the paladins discussing how to fix it.

She knew shiro wanted to protest about that lie. He held the most worried look on his face. It was like he knew but how did he know. He knew nothing of her, if her memories served right, She knew shiro since the Garrison launch, was it much longer then that? Another question added to her list of questions.

But when she looked toward shiro, she could see his gray eyes filled with concern for her. It must of really worried him this much. Another reason why she must protect him. "Guy's while this is being worked on, i need to do some scouting around the decaying planet. Something doesn't feel right." She stated, pulling her controls back as her brown lion lifted up.

:: _Let us know if you run into any Galra.::_ Shiro voice ranged out of the communication. Filled with worried and concern, he didn't press. :: _And i mean it, don't be reckless.::_ He reminded her of her last two or was it three stunts she had pull when Zarkon was still hunting them.

She didn't need to reply before she launched her lion formed and flew away from the planet. She pushed on the controls, slowly boosting her lion to fly around the rubble as she listened toward the steady beeping of the sonar scan.

Flying through the debris carefully, her scanners decided it was time to go wild while the beeping was quickening. Leaning her lion toward the side, she flew toward the side quickly as heading toward the source that was located.

Narrowing her eyes, she spotted something further away. The Purple beam shot from the ship and into the ground of the decaying planet. Her eyes widen at the realization that it was a galra ship. "Uh, guys about that Galra ship.." Ophelia began to speak, looking toward the video feed that appeared on her side.

:: _That suddenly shot us?::_ Hunk pipped up, with a shock look on his face. :: _Yeah, we know. It shot at us!::_ Hunk shouted a bit toward her, causing her to form a little smirk of innocence on her lips.

"Oh i'm sorry, " Ophelia snickered toward hunk deadpan look but his eyes filled with panic. "I thought i was talking about another Galra ship." She said with an utmost playfull sarcastic tone with her eyes playfully rolling to the side.

She watched the glow charge up as she jerked her controls forward, launching toward the galra ship quickly. Quickly, her lion flew past the debris. Dodging each decaying rock as she flew her lion into the purple lasers, sending her lion down into the ground as she heard the metal gridding against the decaying ground. Closing her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the screeching sound.

:: _Ophelia!::_ Pidge called out in worried through the communication links. Fear was laced in the younger holt tone. Opening her eyes, she could see the black smoke flow around her lion. Tugging the controls back, she shifted her lion up onto it's feet :: _Ophie, you okay?::_ Pidge asked, definitely worried for her.

"I'm fine," Ophelia muttered, patting her lion's dashboard before her lion leaped into the air and flew toward the galra ship. "So is brown." she stated calmly, furrowing her brows a bit. She needed to get into the ship.

She reached over to her side, pressing a button as her brown lion began to cloak himself. Without speaking of the plan, she flew her invisible lion toward the galra ship. Her eyes narrowed quickly. Calmly, she put her lion on auto-pilot as she shut off the communication link to the paladins.

Standing up, she slipped her hood over her head before allowing the mask to slide on her face, brightening up with those purple bio-lights. With a roar of her lion, her brown lion launched her out of his mouth as she hit the jet pack, flying toward the hull of the galra ship.

Turning her head, she could see three of the paladins drawing the attention onto them while hunk was busy with the ark. Using the gravitational pull on her shoes, she ran across the side of the galra ship until she found the hatch to the hull. Pulling her sword out of it's sheath before bring the hilt down into the hull's hatch.

With one good hit, the hatch collapse into the hull before she leaped into the hatch, slipping into the galra ship. If she knew one thing about the Galra ship, they would leave the generator unprotected. Activating the cloaking, she slipped into the hull before running toward the elevator.

Moving into the elevator before any of the soldiers noticed her presences, she pulled the lever down as the elevator rose up toward the next level of the ship. But soon as she came out of the ground, the guards spun around and armed their weapons at her. With a smirk forming on her lips, she leaned forwrd and kicked off the gound quickly. She unsheathed her swords quickly as she jumped up, swinging her legs out and kicking the weapons out of their hands before they could fire.

With the shocking gasped, she swung her swords down and slicing through the soldiers metal armor. Landing on the ground with two thuds, she swung her blades out before she walked forward. The sound of her brown lion was already attacking the ship from the outside while she was making her way toward the command center. She wasn't going to waste time at the moment.

She walked quickly, twisting her waist as she sliced through the robotic soldiers qith ease before they made it around the corner. She needed to stop the the commander from launching the ion cannon but the ship shook. _Brown, form knight._ She commanded from her mind. She stopped for a bit, staring out the window while feet were running toward her.

Her brown lion shifted in a blinding of yellow light. _Growing stronger, my paladin._ Brown purred in amusement in her mind. She wasn't growing stronger. She getting tired of being hunted down by zarkon and she needed to get this mission done quickly to get the the Marmora and soon.

 _Strike the ion cannon!_ Ophelia commanded. The brown knight had launched himself toward the ship. She moved into her battle stance with her swords out on both her sides as blasters were fired at her. She swung her swords infront of the shots, ricocheting the shots back at the robotic soldiers.

"Sir! Theirs an intruder on board!" She heard someone speak up toward the commander, she wasn't far from the bridge. She could feel the ship shake. The sound of an explosion was heard from above her as she closed her right eye a bit to keep her focus.

"Ion Cannon has been torn off the ship!" Another called out in shocked.

Watching the robotic soldiers take charge from both her side's. She leaped into the air into a backflip as she brough he swords down onto one of the robotic's shoulders, pushing it into the ground as she slipped her foot under the blaster and kicked it up before she twisted her body around, swinging her knee into the trigger of the weapon as she watched it spiral toward the ground of soldiers in front of her.

The weapon however, sent a ring of bullets toward the soldiers as they stopped to turn and run from it. She could only chuckle in amusement from that. Her attention turns back toward window as she saw the lions attacking the ship, all but one lion. She knew who was missing. Hunk. He must be down at the ark.

Kicking off the bot, she ran toward the command room quickly. She could hear the annoying soft growl coming from the commander. "Zarkon warned us about the intruder being the rogue princess, she is to be captured." Seems like the commander was more annoyed that the fact the Ion cannon was ripped from the ship then her being on the ship with them.

With another shake from a few explosion on the lower deck of the ship. She gripped the edge of the door frame that slid open. The commander raised an eye brow then looked toward her. The shrimp squeaked in surprise, jumping a bit back with the hover board under him. "C-chxy!" He called out in shocked.

The last two soldiers at the controls were about to grab their weapons but she threw her swords at them, watching the blade slice through both weapons quickly. "I suggest you return to zarkon and give him a message." She stepped toward the commander. "I am no princess.." She spotted the brown knight hand swing forward and smashed through the hull of the ship. "And i will not return." She hissed in warning.

Before the commander could protest, she reached out and grabbed his suit before she spun around and tossed him toward the wall. She watched his body collide into it as she jumped over the controls and ran toward the two soldiers that quickly move out of her way as she grabbed her swords. _Catch_. She informed the brown lion through her mind.

She felt a curious low purr as she swung her swords into the window. Watching it shatter infront of her, she leaped through it as the black hand of her lion's knight catches her, bringing her up toward the held of the Mecha as she stood up. Hitting her boosters, she flew up and landed on her mecha's head and slipped into her poilet seat.

Turning her communication links on, she grabbed the controls and deactivated the auto-pilot. She began to fly down toward the arm in her mecha and reached her mecha's arms out, wrapping the fingers around the ark to hold it up for the yellow lion. "I got ya hunk!" Ophelia called out in amusement.

Hunk video pulled up with a shock. :: _rocks, big rocks!::_ Hunk pointed out, she spotted the large rocks flying toward them as her eyes widen. The rogued shots from the mini-cannons were causing some of the damage to the decaying planet.

:: _We got you cover, hunk!::_ Lance called out, flying infront of one of the incoming rocks as he kicked the rock away with the blue lion legs while pidge came in with the green lion, blasting the rest of the rocks away.

Looking up, she saw coran activating the ships fire weapons, firing upon the already damanged ship. She began to wonder how much longer that ship can last after taking heavy damage from her knight mecha and the lions that are swarming around it. With a push of her controls, she flew between the castle of lions and the Galra battle ship as she used her mecha's swords to block the secondary beams from hitting the castle of lions.

A small star shine caught her attention as she turned her head to see the yellow glow. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the yellow glow cover the front legs and paws of the yellow lion before the latches appeared with the bulk like armor, keeping the yellow lion in place. _The yellow lion activated it's special ability._ Her brown lion said with amusement.

Every paladin almost has their abilities, but shiro hasn't yet discover it for the black lion. She needs to connect with the black lion to figure out what that reaso is. Maybe it was because of the bayard or was it because of the trust between the black lion and paladin.

::Oh oh! Armor claws!:: Hunk cheered through the com links with a smirk on his lips. ::I can keep it from going any further but guys, i'm gonna need help geting it up:: Hunk suggested, looking toward the live video to stare at each paladin.

::On our way!:: Shiro stated, flying toward the damage shuttle with the other lions. Each lion flew under the shuttle to slowly press against the undercarriage, slowly lifting it up. But something didn't feel right. ::Ophelia, handle the Galra!:: Shiro commanded.

"Leave it to me!" Before she could push forwrd, she watched the roof of the ship click open and slide to the side to reveal another weapon, something small. It looked like a miniture scale of an Ion cannon. She had thought she destroyed that thing unless Marvok was collecting supplies for that type of weapon.

The muzzle began to glow at the base of the ion cannon. Ophelia eyes widen, looking toward the ark while her hands pushed on the controls. Her knight tilted forward and flew down toward the galra ship. She had to stop the second ion cannon from firing. Watching a red blurr fly past her knight, a blue shine appearing by the mouth of the red blurr.

She began to realize that was the red lion and he jut sliced through the base of the ion cannon in a complete circle, watching ithe explosing appear from under it and flinging the weapon off the ship. :: _Always slow, Ophelia?::_ Keith asked with a smirk on his lips.

Ophelia glares at the red paladin video link. "Your in so much trouble, the both of you." She hissed a bit in warning, earning a nervous smile this time. She did not like being disobeyed and more importable, someone who is younger then her. Weather Keith is at the adult age or not. More importably, she was going to scold the princess as well.

:: _Alright!_ :: Lance and Pidge cheered loudly when the ion cannon fell into the acid of the planet. Melting and dissolving from exsistance. That was one thing not to worry about anymore but it was going to bug Ophelia even more if she doesn't figure out where that second ion cannon came from.

:: _Good to have you back, keith._ :: Shiro stated with a more please smile but she knew he was going to scold them afterwards, well, after she gets her hands on them.

:: _Good to be back_.:: Keith admitted, flying his lion toward the others.

Lance gazed over to keith's video and raised an eye brow. :: _Is the princess with you?_ :: He asked with a curious, concern look.

:: _Yes_ :: That was an immediate answer from keith, she could see a smile on his lips. Lance on the other hand eyes widen with disbelief. Ophelia blinked a few times, knowing exactly what Keith was stating but she didn't think lance knew that.

::Like _with you_ with you, or..:: Lance furrowing his eye brows and squint his eyes a bit with a jealously look appearing on his face.

Thanks to hunk interrupting. : _: Uh, Keith, Ophelia? Little help?::_ Hunk asked, looking toward both of their video links from the yellow lion screen.

Shifting her knight into it's lion form, both the brown and red lion's flew down quickly toward the ark. :: _On our way, buddy.::_ Keith pointed out with an innocent smile on his face. The corner of his lips even curled.

Lowering their lions down quickly before lightly pressing the shoulder plating of their lions against the undercarriage of the Ark. Pushing it ever slowly away from the edge of the unstable rock. "Shiro!" Ophelia called out, looking toward the black paladin screen. "We need voltron!" She called out.

:: _Ophelia's right, Everybody. No ime to relax. Let's show them what they're dealing with! Ophelia, remain with the ark.::_ Ophelia nodded her head in a silent agreement. She could see the determination in Shiro's eyes. She could feel his eyes staring into her's. :: _Form Voltron::_ Shiro commanded.

And for the first time, without adding the team in. She got the chance to watch the lions leave in a group, flying up into the sky in a blaze of five colors. Almost like a rainbow. Ophelia only smirked behind her mask. She could hear the mighty roar of the black lion, the white shine appearing above the decaying planet.

She raised her hand up to cover her eyes just a bit, watching the bright light dim to reveal a large figure of the might Voltron. With a chuckle, she leans against her seat and crossed her arms against her torso. Her lion lowered down to the ground and stood there in a protective mannor. Guess shiro put her on break this time. Her paladin was worried for her anyways.

Her attention turned to the ship, watching it turn toward her and the Ark. This was not good. Grabbing the controls of her lion this time. She moved her lion off the ground and hover above the Ark. She clenched her jaw lightly as her thumbs touched the triggers.

Getting ready to touch the buttons, she saw a red fire-light appear from Voltron, watching the Mecha sore towrd the battle ship. Hearing her lion growl in her mind, she saw the bayard hatch open beside her. _Do it, combine our power with theirs._ Her lion said wisely in her mind.

Summoning her bayard, she swung it into the hatch and twisted it to hear a click. A yellow shine came from her lion's mouth, watching the mecha beast open it's mouth and release a shot that flew like a missle toward the formed sword of Voltron. Once the blade was hit, not only the katana shape sword shifted and extended into a larger base, jagged sword. While Voltron's form held a yellow, transparent like armor around it

"Whoa. I did not expect that." Ophelia was amazed at the side, watching the voltron fly toward the ship. She as not only shocked but also surprised. Her hand tighten around the bayard while she pulled a smile on her lips. "You did not tell me i could do that." She looked down at the dashboard of her lions.

 _I have told you, i am one with all lion. My power is their power as well. I am their shield and they are my sword._ The brown lion reminded her. Ophelia could only tell that her lion was smiling toward her. The purr he was letting off in his tone. She was just amazed by how her lion was this powerful. She was just lucky she was the first paladin to have him.

:: _Ophelia, did you do that?::_ Pidge asked with a surprise expression on her face. The admiring in her brown eyes stared at Ophelia.

Ophelia only smirked innocently. "Brown told me to, He is afterall, one of all lions. His power is your lions power." Ophelia pointed out, repeating her lions words. Her yellow eyes held with amazement and amusement.

With a swing from Voltron, they swung the sword into the ship while the flew under it, slicing down the middle of it. She saw the circle's of heat form above the ship before exploding, following after the sword's blade, like a line of explosion bubbles and the yellow shield around the mecha, shimmered brightly, protecting the mecha from each explosion.

Leaving the ship from behind, with a pull of the sword. The ship erupted only seconds lower. Letting the shield shift and disappear along with the long sword. The sounds of the paladins cheering made her smile even more. She closed her eyes and took her bayard out of the hatch and felt the weight of it disappear. :: _Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety._ :: Shiro stated calmly, looking down at her lion and the ark.

:: _How are we going to do that?::_ Ophelia looked toward the boosters and the ark with a frown on her lips. She knew Hunk was thinking. :: _Their boosters rockets are shot.::_ And he did have a point about that too.

She could feel the ground giving way under her. Hitting her boosters of her lion, she raised her lion up and flew under the ark. Using as much pressure as possible to lift it up. Shiro eyes widen in realization. :: _We carry it to safety!::_ Shiro said quickly.

Holding the gears in place, she added the extra boost to her lions jets. She didn't realize the clang sound until the weight of the Ark was lifted off her brown lion. Turning her lion around, she could see Voltron raising the ship up. With a nod, she raised her Lion up and pressed it against the base of the undercarriage, helping her team carry the Ark away from the decaying planet.

Ophelia stood in the castle of lions, her hands rested on her hips and her eyes narrowed at the red paladin and the Princess. She was disappointed with them in the first place for not listening. "You disobeyed a direct ordered. Both of you." She was not happy with them. She could see Keith's eyes narrowing at her and Allura's eyes lower.

()()()()()()()

"I'm so sorry for leaving." Allura admitted, her hands cuffed together infront of her.

"Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing." Keith pointed out, his hands clenched tightly. He didn't like Ophelia tone but she did have a point. They did disobey her. She told them to stay and they left instead.

Allura head raised up with a frown on her lips. It was realization in her azura blue eyes. "But clearly you were correct, both of you." Allura stared at the Black and brown paladin. " We are always stronger together." Allura stated calmly.

"At least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two." Lance pointed out with his head tilted to the side and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Plus, i learned that my lion can grow armor an extend it's claws like that.." With a small ting noise coming from Hunk. Everything stared at the yellow paladin with a raised eye brow or knowing look. "Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, " Hunk shrugged his shoulders calmly. "Slice up a giant steak while getting beat up." Hunk realzied everyone looked at him which made him look away and straighten up. "Or fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work."

Ophelia shook her head and raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she sighs lightly. "The fact that the red lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information." Shiro gazed at her with a concern look before looking at the team. "We now have proof that a lion and a paladin can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized." Shiro pointed out calmly.

"And same goes for me. I hold a connection to Zarkon as well. This only means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us.." Ophelia didn't get the chance to finished when she felt shiro's hand grab her hand gently but also tightly in comfort.

"It's through the Black Lion and Ophelia." Shiro finished off her sentences, looking toward her with a knowing look now. There was no way that wasn't possible.


	25. Talia Rojas

**_There is a story behind this Oc, about how she ended up in space. That is going to be in a later date. I figure i add her in now and work out the kinks and Details with the Oc's owner On discord. So The Oc 'Talia Rojas' belongs to a member of Mechies, Ariel._**

 _ **Everything belongs to Netflix and Dreamworks.**  
 **Oc's: Ophelia, Aztul and a third Oc for Season 3**  
 **Not my Oc's: Talia and ?**_

 _ **As for my Delay, I got stuck on the Mall episode and the Blade of Marmora Episode. Which by the way, i finished Both today lol. Nailed two chapters. Not liking the second on though but the first one is a Meh on my end. Here you go!**_

"Okay look, i now know for certain zarkon is tracking us through the black lion and Ophelia." Shiro and Ophelia shared a glance before she nodded her head slowly. "We have to find some way to stop him." Shiro suggested, it was like he was being more protective than ever around her. The determination of wanting to protect was shown in his gray eyes.

"How are we gonna do that?" Pidge asked, looking toward the two with a concerning frown on her lips.

"We've never had this situation before." Allura stated, earning everyone attention on the Princess. "Two paladins battling for the same lion." She admitted with a light frown on her face as well.

Shiro looked at allura with his brows furrowing. "Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close. I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his and to see if it'll prevent him from seeing through Ophelia as well." Shiro stated, lowering his gaze just for a split second.

"Well," Coran spoken up, earning shiro's attention. Ophelia felt her jaw tighten just a bit. "While you're working on that. The rest of us need to find some new Teludav lenses. Otherwise, we won't be able to travel via wormhole." Coran stated calmly, looking to everyone else.

"Is that something we have to mail ordered?" Hunk ased, scratching his chin lightly in thought.

"Does anyone even make those anymore?" Keith asked, looking toward them with a raised eyebrow.

Ophelia wanted to say something against that but she moved her hands onto her hips and taps her foot against the floor. Her brows furrowed just a bit in thought. "I don't know. Only a few Alteans could use the Teludav ten-thousand years ago. They may not exist anymore." Allura pointed out, drawing Ophelia out of her thoughts.

"I know where we can get some." That was very odd. Both Ophelia and Coran spoken up at the same time. She could only guess. Great minds do think alike though. The two stared at each other while they earned a very amusing look from everyone else.

Coran turned quickly, racing toward the computer. It was like he wanted to be the one to mention it but he was just bringing it up on the screen. Showing the black markets he was on. To her surprise, she didn't even know coran went to one of those and she knew those space black markets were bad news.

"Ophelia, Coran, you're not suggesting on going to one of those filthy swap moons!" Allura stated with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed against her chest. She looked a bit angry at the suggestion. "The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had." She added in, with her brows knitted tightly.

"Space pirates?" Lance asked, raising his brows up a bit with a curious look.

"The unilu.." Ophelia spoken up. It wasn't the first run in she had with them. "They were just traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods, though most stuff weren't as good." Ophelia stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she tilted her head just a bit.

"Not good?" Coran almost gasped in shock. "Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu." Coran pointed out while ophelia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Last time, I ended up giving away three Quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator." Coran stated with a chuckle of amusement.

Allura began to laugh softly, losing her angry mood. "Father was not pleased about that." Allura said with a small laugh and smiled toward coran.

Lance slide over to allura with a smug smile, and a flirty look. "Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses.." Lance then leaned close to allura with a raise eyebrow. "I'll take you shopping for something sparkly." He said calmly with his hands tucked in his coat pockets.

"Playboy!" Ophelia smacked the back of lance's head and huffed lightly. "This isn't shopping." She looked at shiro with a small smile. She knew she could probably find something for shiro though and maybe a new outfit for herself as well. She was already grimming about wearing the same old clothes. It was time for a new look and since she wasn't wearing her suits this time.

"Hey!" Lance leaned forward in pain a bit, rubbing the back of his head with a glare like pout. His eyes were narrowed, glaring at her and his bottom lip was poking out. "I keep telling you, i'm not a playboy!" He mumbled a bit in annoyance.

She felt her loose hair being pulled back by the prosthetic hand and something metal slipping within her hair. She reached up and touched the pedals of the flower clip. She had forgotten all about it until now. She blinked a few times until her cheeks began to burn red.

Pidge snorted, and snickered, covering her mouth to hide the grin that was forming. Ophelia sent a glare at the younger holt. She did not like being watched at all. "I'm leaving now!" Ophelia felt a bit embarrassed as she spun around, and leaves the main room quickly. She could feel shiro watching her with a triumph smirk on his lips.

Finally, pidge fell over laughing. It was not everyday someone sees ophelia blush like that. It was like one of those perfect moments to just calm everything down and shiro just happen to make that move on her.

The padding of paws were following behind her and a gently rub against her leg. She looked down to see Kuuyra making a small roar toward her. Kuuyra was still growing but she looked as if she was the size of a full groan lioness but in Ophelia's theory, the furless lizard feline was still a cub. The horns on the side of her mouth was still growing, already showing their sharp edges.

"Yes, yes. I'll find you something as well." She stopped her way to the hanger and rubs the feline's head gently with her finger tips. It was that time to get her partner had a suit as well. The claws were sharp enough, so were the teeths however the tusks weren't there yet. "I promise." She said softly.

Kuuyra let out a small roar and flicked her long tail before running toward the hanger. Ophelia chuckled lightly, following after her feline. She knew she said no shopping but how else was she going to treat herself and that she knew the young paladins would be wise enough not to cause trouble.

She had no doubt the group had already gotten there. She was just walking slow. She stuck her hands into her pockets and closed her eyes calmly as she walked. Each step she took was like a rhythm of matching her partner's step. Everything that happened yesterday or the day before that, she had completely forgotten and she was more relaxed as well.

Maybe it was the fact that Zarkon hasn't tried to connect to her. _Ophelia, their waiting for you._ Her brown lion purred in her mind. Perking her head up, she smirked lightly. She might as well catch up. She turned her head to see Kuuyra walk away from her and headed toward the lion's hanger. She couldn't help but smirk.

Joining up with the others, she could already see Keith, Pidge and Hunk climbing into the back while lance hopping into the front. Coran was already moving into the pilot seat. With a roll of her eyes, she moved into the back as well to sit beside keith. Watching the hatch close up beside her.

000000000000000000

Tucked in her seat, she was more likely laying on it with her feet propped up on keith's left leg and her arms crossed against her chest. Her eyes were close as if she was taking a small nap on their ride to the mall.

" _Hello, back passengers, can you hear me?"_ Coran voice announce through the speakers.

" _Oh, it's so comfy up here. Extra leg room, heated seats, oh man."_ Lance teased, there was that smug smirk in his tone.

"Stupid lance, Stupid shotgun." Hunk huffed lightly with a low tone, his eyes closed with his brows furrowed in annoyance.

Ophelia absently reached over her head and touched the intercom that lead to the cockpit. "Lance, if you don't behave. I will have coran stop this shuttle and i will take the passenger seat for myself and you can stuff back here with two annoyed guys and an innocent girl, do i make myself clear." She had that soft tone, to innocent and very calm.

Lance made a soft huff. He knew he been caught and he knew he can't get past her. She dealt with this type of teasing all the time when she was back on earth. She peaked her right eye open to see hunk staring at her with a smile, same with Pidge but Keith was ignoring it.

" _Now that's settled, onto business. These swap moons are very dangerous environments, so be on your toes. No weapons or communication devices of any kind, that means you too ophelia."_ Ophelia sent a glare at the intercom, so did hunk. How she hated when Coran pointed out the obvious of anything she carries. But she wasn't going to listen, no way at all. " _Also, I've brought along some disguises."_

That got hunk and pidge to perk up. Ophelia just kept glaring. "Your not getting me to dress up." Ophelia admitted, puffing out her cheeks with a bit of annoyance.

"Atleast cover your altean markings?" Pidge asked, looking a bit worried for her. If anyone were to find out she was the long lost daughter of zarkon, there could be a chance she may put the mall in dangerous and the citizens that was there as well.

"Fine." Ophelia agreed, moving to sit up calmly.

0000000000000

She felt out of place now, the paladins were dressed in tin cans and caps and some ragged clothing. She was the only one who was wearing decent clothing, minus the fact there are two white bandages on her cheeks covering the altean blue markings but to her amazement. The black market was a Mall now. A very clean, bright white with many color windows and stairs.

Escalators were scattered around the room. She was just glad, she wasn't out of place from all the alien's. She just felt that way because her sister and friends decided to dress like bandits from another galaxy. So she silently groan in annoyance.

"Uh, coran?" Pidge spoken up, pointing toward the sight of the mall in confusion. "This Unilu swap meet looks an awful lot like a regular mall." Pidge admitted, looking around.

"It does seem to be a little cleaner than i remember." Coran turned to look at them with a very serious look. One look that Ophelia will not be paying attention too. "Still, be vigilant. The Unilu are cut-throat wheeler-dealers. So keep you're hands on your coin satchels." Coran pointed out.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, moving past her team and heading down the stairs. She was growing bored and she knew the Palain's satchels were empty, butcher's was not. Apparently her Marmora suit had a few coins and a some sort of alien card on her. She didn't really remember getting something like that but she could only think it was Ulaz that given it to her.

Stepping down on the platform that connected to another pair of stairs, she followed it down to the main floor of the mall. She already knew the Paladins had split up from coran but she wasn't the least disappointed that they did that. She knew they could handle themselves. Stepping down onto the next step, her eyes gazing out. But what she didn't noticed was how misplaced her footing was.

She was preparing to take another step until that one foot she stood on, slipped out from her and sent her down the steps. She didn't miss the fact that her head smacked right into the stair casing nor the fact she went sliding down them. But when she tried to grab ahold of the railing to slow herself from descending, her fingers kept slipping from it.

Suddenly she ended up hitting something hard and causing that one thing to fall over right on top of her. With a light groan from not just her but also that thing. _Wait, Thing?_ Her eyes widen, not just for being in pain but in shocked as she saw that thing was actually a person.

And this person was human. A another human was in space and she didn't know how. She thought only Matt, Samuel and Shiro was the only one's in Space. So why was this human here? Watching the human sat up, her hand raising up to brush over the bump that was slowly forming on the side of forehead. She didn't even realized that they collided head first into each other. She must have been in a daze when she bumped her head off the stairs.

"My head.." Right now, this human just whined a bit. Her fingers brushed away the brownish-red hair that was a lot bigger than normal hair and she could see those brown eyes. Still, she was too surprises to recognize her own pain. But when she pulled that loose hair back, she saw the pointed ears and that caused her eyes to widen even more. Especially, when this suppose human looked down at her with a curious look. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"W-what?" She mumbles, more like stutter as she tried to piece it together. This person looks human but the ears. Then she noticed it, the very very light altean markings were there. Ophelia had to see them when the human looked at her and the light wasn't touching her skin. "A-altean? H-how?"

She wasn't making any sense this time. She was trying to figure things. Trying to figure out that she wasn't the only hybrid out in space this time. Still the weight of another that isn't shiro was still on her. This person just stared down at her with those curious brown eyes then suddenly realized and scrambled up and held a hand out to her. "Here let me help you up, you took a nasty fall." She stated with a playful grin.

Ophelia quickly shook her head and reached out, taking the other's hand before being pulled up onto her feet. Her hand onto tighten a bit and the mall spun just a bit. The pulsing and burning pain of a headache was forming and she began to realize that now. "I-i'm sorry about that, i'm not usually a clutz like that." Ophelia apologized, trying to hold back a painful look.

"Your hurting," This hybrid just saw through her and pulled her hand, while she walked away. Forcing Ophelia to follow after her without a single protesting work. This person didn't even know who she was and willing to help her. "I'm Talia by the way, Talia Rojas." She stated with a happy smile.

Ophelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. This person just introduced her and found no reason to be curious or afraid of her. "O-ophelia Holt." She introduced as well, but with a light stutter. "I'm not the only one hurt too." Oh if only Shiro could see her now. Stuttering more than she normally was. By god, what is happening to her? Has being with her team and with Shiro making her softer then normal.

Talia stopped by the water fountain and sat down on the edge of it. There was a few bags around her feet. This must be a stop she was resting at and right now this person was digging through her bags. "It's only a bump." She waved it but still dug through her bags. "You seem to have it worse then i would."

"I have.." She taps her chin a bit in memory of how many times she had hit her head off of something and someone. She had been thrown around like a ragdoll before and she had bump heads with shiro. There was a time she landed on earth with no memory as well. "A recollection of hitting my head off of something." She tried to phrase out her words correctly.

She pulled out a bottle of water and a small white bottle. The popping and cracking of the cap being twisted off the white bottle before she shook it a few times to dump two white pills from the small white bottle. They weren't drug like pills that she had seen before. "Advil and Water, here." Talia handed over the bottle of water and pills.

This reminded her time with Samuel and Matt. She gotten headaches a lot when she spend half her year on earth and the Holts had to drug her a few times to stop her headaches. She reached out, taking the bottle of water and opening it before she grabbed the pills and popped them into her mouth and took a quick swig of her water.

She knew the pills would take a while to kick in but she didn't let the other know that. "Thankyou." She muttered, quickly wiping away the water that was dripping from her lips. She now had to ask some questions before she gets even more confused. "What are you really?" Her eyes widen in realization of how offensive that question was. "I'm sorry, i should have asked it like that."

Talia just snorted in amusement, shaking her head quickly with a small laugh. "It's fine!" She waved her off as well, holding a smirk on her lips. " I'm fourth Generation Altean, well 3rd generation human though. I'm a mix of both!" Talia admitted, standing up and going through her pockets lightly.

Ophelia was about to sputter even if she didn't have her mouth filled with water. She was half tempted to fill her mouth with it to spit it out. Ophelia knew she was first generation of both Galra and Altean. Looking closer to Talia, she could see some resemblance of someone. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

She could see the narrow shaped eyes, they matched just like Corans. The brown eyes did look somewhat similar to Corans as well. The heart-shape face didn't match but the hair color did. The skin tone was a bit darker to corans as well. "Aren't you related to Coran?" Ophelia absently questioned that.

"Coran?" It was like Talia's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. She bounced up once more to stand up on the water fountains and lean close to Ophelia with her hands on her hips. "Coran my great uncle. I'm the granddaughter of Civa Smythe and she was the sister of Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton smythe." Talia started with a wide smile on her lips.

Ophelia didn't know weather to blink or be angry or even stunned that the fact that Coran had a sister. That she was just staring at the half-breed altean infront of her. This would mean that there's a chance more alteans were alive and that means, Allura isn't the only one as well. "I know Coran, i work with him." She admitted out loud though.

That caused Talia eyes to widen even more. "Really?" She leaned closer, jumping right off the water fountain before she quickly gazed around and whispers to Ophelia. "Are you a member of voltron then?" She asked like it was a secret. Ophelia knew that a few aliens here would recognized her as a member of Voltron if she had her suit on.

Ophelia only nodded her head slowly. "Yes, the brown paladin. I'm here to shop actually. Need something for my pet, for myself and For the black paladin." She admitted rather quickly but in a whisper. She didn't want to be interrogated by anyone, especially from someone unknown but she felt like she could trust this person.

Again, Talia eyes continued to lit up. "I'll help you." And with that, she grabbed ophelia's hand and dragged her from the Water fountain to the clothes store. She was not expecting this one bit. Not one bit at all. It was more to her surprise then anything. She never seen someone so eager to go shopping before.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ophelia was already going through some jackets. She already tried on a few clothes that Talia had suggested but none of it seemed to fit her personality. So far, she did have was a white tank top with black jeans with pockets being sewed onto by Talia. She had managed to find a brown scarf like that belonged to some kind of cloak. White ribbons with two black straps to hold in place, for her arms and black fingerless gloves. She was at the moment looking through jackets. She was actually surprised that the Aliens have clothing like this.

Spotting a purple vest, it was like calling out to her. She walked toward it and grabbed it, looking it over. White beads were on the bent collar and. There was no zipper nor any buttons which she was glad about. She wasn't to worry about the shoes, she had her boots for a reason.

Walking toward Talia and folded the jacket and set it on the pile. It was Talia who was paying for her. After the amount of time she had spend with the half-altean, she found it quite amusing. They only spoke about how it was so weird they ran into each other. Like it was destiny. Sadly, Talia knew more about alteans then she did and that was a disappointment to her.

With paying the clothes with the credits, she'll eventually return here again to get some new pair of clothing but that was for a later date. Her and Talia packed up her newly clothes that she'll wear later on and began to do some window shopping. She knew she'll eventually run into one of the paladins but at the moment, she just wanted to explore for a bit.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey look!" Talia pointed toward the pet like shop, being in a reminder promise she made to Kuuyra, Ophelia perked her head up and smirked lightly. Talia was literally beaming up at her. "Lets go!" All talia had to do was grab her wrist and dragged her toward the pet shop.

Ophelia did not fight against her. She was willingly to follow. This Mall had almost everything put together. Almost that is. Being pulled into the pet shop, they walked around it before splitting off. Talia gotten distracted by some kind of baby creatures while Ophelia was looking for some special materials for her Feline lizard.

Gazing toward the armor sets for an animal, she frowned lightly at the fact that none of the armor was built for that type of creature of hers. But it didn't stop her from looking. She had that serious look on her face and her hands were set on her hips. There were small and large armors, some collars with special built in armor sets. She was actually determine the size and height of the creature she owns.

She knew, compared to an average height of a man that is five foot nine inches, the Furless feline lizard would stood about nine to ten feet and six inches perhaps, if not taller. She could understand why Shiro was gonna felt like an ant compared to Kuuyra when she is bigger.

"Anything catch your attention, miss?" There was a light purr, the sound of hands rubbing against each other. Ophelia gazed a bit to her side and raised her eye. She looked toward the alien in confusion. It looked human enough, there was two blue pods pressed against it's neck as if it had gills there and the hiss within his hitched breathing. He was strange.

She shook her head slowly. "No, but i am looking for a specific collar for this type of creature." Ophelia dug through her pockets before pulling out a glass screen phone and turned it on, showing an Image of Kuuyra. To the Alien's look, his face almost fell at the sight with a nervous look. Apparently, it seemed he recognized Kuuyra breed.

"That's a Kiguar.." He muttered with a bit of nervousness, stepping slightly back as ophelia lower the phone down and turned it off. "Those are not easy to tame, let alone control." He pointed out, turning from her and heading toward the counter.

"I more likely found it as a cub, in my ship when i was visiting a far off planet" Ophelia shortly explained but half lied as well. She did not mentioned the fact that shiro's and her lions had chased off Kuuyra's family. Narrowing her eyes just a bit, she walked after the shopkeeper. "Do you have anything i can use for her?" She asked

"If you are raising it from a Cub, then yes, i do." He knelt down, the sound of box's shuffling a bit and items moving. She began to wonder what he meant by that though. Raising a Kiguar shouldn't be hard and she was going a fine job as well. "The Kiguar are loyal creatures to their pride, they work as one to take down it's common foe or pray, even trespassers. Their also Fierce hunters, trackers and stalkers." He pointed out the facts that she knew about already, well the last bit of it.

"That would explain why she is close to me and my.. boyfriend." Ophelia muttered lightly, earning a light chuckle from the shopkeeper. She rolled her eyes as she watched him stand up and set down a gray collar that had a few Bio-light colors around it that was purple, blue and green mix. She leans toward it and gaze at it, inspecting it lightly.

"This here.." He moved his web like fingers to the purple bio-light. "Is the holographic that would change the collar's design. This here," He moved his finger to the other side of the color of where the green bio-light was at. "Is the armor control settings, it allows the creature to hold off three set of armors; heavy armor, light armor and disguise armor." He then moved his finger once more to the last bio-light. "This is a switch to release the collar." He explained lightly toward, gazing at her with those solid blue eyes.

Ophelia seemed to hum lightly, nodding her head. She would eventually figure out what is more suitable for her partner but at this moment, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let Kuuyra on the battlefield. With the Olkari, it was different. That was just a test run. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out the coin sachle and set it down on the table. "Keep the change."

He was about to protest but she held her hand up, grabbing the collar and walking out of the shop. Talia noticed her and quickly went after her. She may have given up her Coin satchel but she had enough to buy one more item. Talia kept quiet for a bit longer and looking over some objects that she even gotten herself.

Stopping in her steps, Talia gazed at her with a worried look. "Ophelia?" She asked, she wasn't sure if Ophelia had a nickname to use or not. But it was a worry moment when the Galra hybrid had halted in her steps and began staring at the distance.

She was more like staring at the water fountain. Her eyes narrowing just a bit before she gasped lightly when the flashes of zarkons face appeared in front of her. "I need to go." Ophelia looked at talia, taking her bags from her newly friend. "I'm sorry, but i need to go find my team now, voltron business." Ophelia began to walk away quickly.

Talia frowned just a bit before nodding her head in understanding. "Come find me again, you know where i'll be at!" Talia called out, not sounding the least bit her over the fact the Ophelia was leaving her new friend behind. "Bye Ophelia!"

"Cya Talia!, Call me Ophie though!" Ophelia called over her shoulder as she ran past the Water founder. She had to find her team and soon. She slipped the collar into the bags as she raised her hands up to grip her head tightly.

" _You.." ZarKons voiced out in her mind, she could see zarkon was trying to watch both her and the black lion._

" _Get out of here!" Ophelia shouted loudly toward her own father. This must have caused zarkon to jerk back from her sudden voice. It was like she was getting the hang of her ability. "You do not belong here!"_

" _I got him and i got you, paladins." Zarkon growled lightly, it was like a sudden spark of pain went through her._

Halting in her steps, she clenched her fists tightly on her bags as she dropped her stuff and sat down on the floor. Her legs crossed over and set her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes tightly and clenching her jaw, she focused more on her ability.

 _The world around her changed to the starry sky, her brown like transparent form dropped down to the ground with a heavy thud. Dust flew around her as she stood up. She looked around for a bit to see shiro ahead of her. But it wasn't just shiro, it was also Zarkon._

" _You are a fool to face me here." Zarkon stated, standing before them. His head only turned the slightly with narrowed yellow eyes to glare toward her. Looking up, she stared up at the black lion but behind her, she knew the brown lion was watching as well. "When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then i will take control of Voltron's team and my daughter"_

" _You can try.." Ophelia warned, taking her steps forward but before she could get to shiro. Zarkon charged at them first with the intent to kill. His fist swung out and slammed into shiro's transparent body, causing his body to fly backwards._

 _Ophelia didn't waste time to charge forward as well. Jumping into the air, she twisted her body and swung her leg out and toward her own father. But it has seemed that Zarkon had caught her leg with a tight grip. With a smirk, she twisted her body again and this time, she brought her other foot up and slammed the tip of her shoe into Zarkons jaw. "You can't beat me, my child."_

 _She watched the King of Galra raise up, releasing her leg as she kicked her feet out into his chest, sending him backwards into the ground as she flipped backwards onto her feet. Shifting her feet into her battle stance, she raised her fists up. "Just watch me." She gritted her teeth._

 _Zarkon landed on his feet before disappearing from her sight. Quickly turning around, Zarkon appeared behind shiro, before shiro could hit the ground, zarkon slammed his elbow into shiro's side, sending him flying toward the side._

 _Ophelia kicked off the ground and disappeared from her spot quickly while shiro flipped backwards and landed on his feet. This was a battle before Shiro, Ophelia and Zarkon. She had to fight for the Black lion's sake. She was the heart of the paladins, just like her brown lion. Appearing beside shiro, she nodded her head._

 _Both her and shiro kicked off the ground. The black paladin's fist glowing in it's famous purple color as her hands began to spark in the yellow quintessence color. While Shiro charged toward the front, she flanked her father and charged from the right, both leaping toward her father and slamming their fists into Zarkons guarded arms._

 _The force was enough to send zarkon back toward the ground and away from them but he somehow managed to land on the ground. The glare in the Galra lord as he was preparing to strike at them, swinging one arm out to knock ophelia away but she duck while another came out shiro, making him duck before they fliped out of the way before bring their fist back down onto zarkon chest._

 _Shiro swung first but zarkon danced around him and brought down his elbow onto shiro's neck, knocking him down into the ground. Ophelia leaped up from behind zarkon, bringing her elbows down to his shoulders but zarkon spun around and slammed his fist into Ophelia gut._

 _Ophelia gasped before she was flung to the side, causing her to fly into the ground. Hearing the cracks of the ground breaking under her while she groan. She rolled over a bit and grasp her stomach. Coughing lightly in pain._

 _Forcing herself to stand up, she saw shiro flying up into the air and zarkon disappearing from sight then reappearing above shiro. With a swing of zarkon arm, he smacked shiro back down into the ground. She could hear shiro's breathing heavily. Even she was weakening. "I do not wish to hurt you anymore, my daughter, give up and come home." Zarkon said in a much calmer tone._

 _His purple eyes gazing at her with seriousness and a frown on his lips. All she could do was glare at him. She knew her place and she took a step forward, walking toward shiro with her arm wrapped around her stomach region. "I will never join you." She said lowly in anger. "You are in the wrong realm to make demands."_

 _Her brown lion eyes brighten as if he realized something. The yellow quintessence in her hands was getting brighter. It was like it began to consume her body. She only arched at the slightest in pain. Her altean markings began to glow and so did her yellow eyes. The sound of tearing was heard until a bright glow was forming out of her back, seperating into a thin set of transparent wings with a flow of quintessence._

 _Those wings began to flutter rather quickly behind her as she turned to zarkon. For some reason, zarkon only stared at her with a stun but amazed look and she took that moment to disappear. Leaving behind a small bit of sparks. Zarkon looked around slightly to determine where she would appear but when she showed up in front of him, she brought out her fist and slammed it into zarkon's abdomen, watching the leader of the galra empire fly across the area._

 _Taking a step forward, it was like she was light on her feet. She was gone once more. Zarkon tried to flip backwards as she appeared behind her father once more and kicked her feet out into the emporer back, causing him to fly into the ground and bounce away from her a few times before he could land. Her wings continued to flutter, keeping her feet from touching the ground._

 _Watching zarkon stand up slowly, shiro ran past her and swung his fists at zarkon. All she could do was watching the emperor block each of Shiro's punches. "You could never take my place as the head of Voltron. She can never be yours." Zarkon catches shiro's fist as he grimmed in annoyance with a growl before he clenched his fist, the bone cracking of shiro human fist snapped, causing shiro to yell in pain._

 _Zarkon raised his foot and swung his foot out with a powerful kick that sent shiro flying back. There was a few grunts here and there from shiro before he rolled onto his knees. "You can't pilot the Black lion after everything you've done!" There was something in shiro's tone. The determination in his eyes. "You can never lead Voltron again! You're no Paladin, You're no father!" Shiro's choice of words made Zarkon look like a fool._

 _Ophelia was about to fly forward but something happened. Her wings disappeared and she dropped down onto her knees. The glow of her quintessences was fading away. Was it because of the anger she had for her father that made her activate her abilities? She gazed up at the brown lion to see her lion staring down at her before she looked at Shiro and Zarkons fight._

 _Each step shiro took to dodge before getting punched backwards with a groan. All she could think about is what she heard. "You have no idea how to command a weapon like this! You do not know how to control her!" Zarkon kicked off the ground to charge at shiro while shiro stood up._

" _No one Commands the Black lion. No one controls ophelia!" Shiro swung his fist at zarkon but missed completely as zarkon flew past shiro but returned to shiro's side to slam his foot down, luckily shiro ducked and rolled out of the way quickly._

 _Each movement Zarkon made, shiro was beginning to pick it up. Each punch from zarkon was dodged and each movement Shiro made to make a hit, zakron would fast step away from him. "You dare lecture me?" Before Ophelia could say anything, Zarkon slammed into the ground where shiro stood. Her eyes widen with shock. The sound of groaning while zarkon picked shiro up by the neck. "Do you think the black lion would allow such a feeble creature pilot it? Do you think Chxy would be better off with this human life? Only the powerful can command and control them."_

" _You've forgotten what's most important.." Shiro's voice struggled to speak. Ophelia looked at shiro. "Between a Lion and It's paladin's, between a father and a daughter. It's not about power and control. It's about earning each other's trust. It's about believe in Ophelia, and helping her understand." Ophelia eyes widen in surprise, raising her head up as she pushed herself off the ground. There was something in the black lions eyes that made her brown lion stood up._

" _Trust and understanding has nothing to do with it." Zarkon growled just a bit and kept a low, calm tone. "The lion and Chxy are mine, forever." Zarkon began to squeeze shiro's neck tightly, causing the black paladin to scream in pain._

" _Stop it!" Ophelia cried out as the realm around them was turning dark and gray. Both the black and brown lion leaped and landed on either side of zarkon and shiro, their mouths opening wide with a blue glow._

" _Huh?" Zarkon gazed at the lions then at Ophelia. For once, he could see it now. Ophelia had more of a bond to the lions then he had thought. That was why she is able to enter into a realm like this. The blast from both lions launched zarkon out from the realm._

 _She could hear the only word from the lions "Begone" It came from both of them when zarkon was kicked from the realm and no longer stood where he was at. Shiro was gone as well. But what she saw was the two lions staring down at her. "Thankyou." The black lion said calmly, a purr entering into her mind._

" _The black lion is convinced that i made the right choice. The altean magic that flows through you and the quintessences that you wield within you, is proof that you are more loyal and bound to us then we had originally thought" The brown lion lowered down to ophelia with a small purr of comfort coming from him. Ophelia raised her hand up to touch her brown lion face. "You must return now."_

 _And that what she did. Her body faded away._

Opening her eyes, she let out a heavy gasp. Leaning forward, she slipped her hands from her knees and placed them on the floor. Her heart was racing rather quickly and the connection to Zarkon was gone once again. She did not experience that before but whatever she had done in that realm, only draws more questions to what extend of her abilities were. She just hope's shiro doesn't bring up the fact that she was in there.

Pushing herself up onto her feet, her hands grabbed her bag and stood up. Before she could even taken a step forward, her eyes widen to see a platform with a cow on it. Lance and pidge were sitting on it with Keith and Hunk and coran was hangin off the side. Her eyes blinked quite a few times when she saw the Mall officer chasing after them. Now she begins to question why she didn't just stay on the castle.

"What in quiznaking name did you do?!" Ophelia nearly snapped when hunk reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her onto the other side of the cow. She made sure her hand gripped the back of the cows neck and back to hold on as they were flying through the mall.

"Nothing!" Lance denied it with brought an more curious but annoyed look on Ophelia's face. She only sigh and pinched the side of her nose bridge. She could see the exit coming closer as the platform flew them into the exit and the mall cop skidded to the halt.

"Yeah, you better run!" The mall cop shouted, with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Lance slowly stood up with a smug smile. "Oh, oh! " He looked at the mall cop while his smile grew. " You can't follow us outside?" He asked almost teasingly and playfully.

"Lance get down." Ophelia growls lowly, narrowing her eyes as she was about to reach up. However, when lance was about to get down. He didn't realize that the beam that held the ceiling was a bit lower then normal which cause lance to headbut it with a loud ding and forced him to fall off the cow.

The platform came to a quick halt and turned slightly. "That's one for varkon!" The mall cop cheered for himself.

(()()()())

"We go our lens!" Coran ran into the main room and over to the princess quickly, holding the bag up with a exciting look.

"Excellent! We can finally get the teleduv up and running again." Allura stood up, with no questions asked about her hair style, she ran over to coran to start setting up.

"Where's shiro?" Keith asked, looking around a bit but like on que, the door slid open and drawing everyone's attention, including the cows. Kuuyra was right next to shiro, flicking her tail out with a curious look until the Furless feline lizard mouth opened with a great big yawn.

Ophelia snorted. "What did you do? Take a nap?" Allura asked, tilting her head at the sight of Kuuyra's wide open yawn. It as like she was gesturing toward the Kiguar with her eyes only.

Shiro only smiled lightly, crossing his arms and walking beside Ophelia. "Not exactly." Then it dawned on him with shiro turned his head with a curious frown. "Is that a cow?" He asked, looking toward shiro, not even asking about the bandage on lance's forehead.

Lance hummed and nodded his head, looking at the cow. "His name is Kaltenecker!" Kuuyra just stared at the cow with a hungry look. The Kiguar lizard like tongue rolled out and licked her muzzle. Lance saw this and his eyes suddenly widen. "No! No, no! Not food." He pointed it, glaring at Kuuyra.

Kuuyra let out a hissed of warning before huffing and curling up on the floor. Ophelia only snorted again, shaking her head in amusement. The cow even moo'ed at the agreement. Shiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Ophelia for answers.

"So, did you find a way to bond with your lion?" Keith asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Shiro blinked and turned his head in thought. "Yes, and we need to get moving. We're heading for the Blade of Marmora's Headquarters." Shiro stated, looking a bit serious.

Finally, Ophelia began to smile. "Home, i can already feel like being welcomed back." Ophelia turned around and left the main room of the castle. Kuuyra huffed and stood up, following after her. Even though the feline was content with the others, she just prefer being with Ophelia even more. "By the way.." It actually dawned on her now. "I met Coran's niece." She informed.

Allura looked a bit confused while Coran spun around quickly. His eyes were widen with surprise and confusion. He couldn't even begin to say anything to Ophelia when she turned and left the main control room. She had a lot to think about now. Especially when it came to the realm of lions she was in.

Whatever the future has prepared her for. She knew it wasn't going to be good and she knew she was going to fight through it. Looking over her shoulder, she sent a thankful look to shiro. She could see his gray eyes watching her with love and pride. _Thank You, shiro._ She was truly believed in by him and that is what matters to her the most.


	26. Returning Home

**_And i just realized, i am nearing the last few episodes to season 3, Whoop whoop! Cheer with me xD  
_**  
She stared at her marmora blade's. She was beginning to feel nervous. Everything she had hoped for, everything she had learn about her past. It was starting to hit her with full force. Her heart hasn't stopped beating. The pressure against her chest was like her heart was ready to burst out and end her life there. Ulaz has wanted her to meet his leader once more. He had wanted her to remember who she really was.

She was not prepared for this. Closing her eyes tightly, all she wanted to do was ease her aching heart. She was beginning to grow worried about meeting him. She was afraid she may lose him as well. There was another thing, the only member, Antok, will he be there as well? She just hope, prays she never losses anymore.

Lost.. it was what changed her completely. She was a different person back at the garrison before Matt and Samuel disappearance. But she changed, when they did disappear and now she can barely cope with her own sanity after she had lost Ulaz, the uncle she had just remembered and now thanks to him, she was able to remember her life in the Marmora.

"Coran.." Shiro had snapped her out of her own thoughts, causing her head to raise just a bit up. "How soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's Base?" Shiro asked, he was really determined to get there soon before zarkon had located them once more.

She could feel the piercing pain in her head. It was like it was trying to find a connection to the black lion. Lifting her head up, to look at coran back. She watched the Altean advisor turn toward her with a confused look. She was the only one who could get into the Marmora. "Base on the coordinates that my uncle gave us, "She draws everyone attention on her. "We should be there within a few _doboshes._ " She informed them for coran knowledge.

"I can't wait to see it.!" Pidge had that eagered look on her face, she was all ready to bounce on her feet before she tucked her hands behind her back and looked up at hunk. " I mean, they were able to fold space-time and that was just at an outpost! And the fact, they raised my sister!" Pidge stated with that admiring look.

 _Raised.._ Ophelia heart only leaped at the thought. It brought a smile on her face. The Marmora had raised her. Pushing out of her paladin seat, she swung her sheathed blade's onto her back as she heard the light click of the hatches to her sheathes.

Hunk only hummed lightly. "The space taco, " The look on pidge's soon deadpanned and narrowed her eyes. "It left us too soon." Hunk said sadly, his stomach was already growling in hunger.

"Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing her home base will be!" Pidge said excitedly, her arms stretched out wide.

There was that food look in hunk's eyes now. "Exactly. It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut." Now it was ophelia turn to deadpan at that hungry look. "Or long, like space eclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars." Hunk explained, even his stomach was still growling in hunger, causing her to facepalm in annoyance.

"Aw!" Lance whined a bit in hunger, his arms crossed against this chest. "Now, i'm hungry for breakfast." He said with an unhappy look on his face.

"Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus." Keith said calmly, leaning over his knees while he sat in his paladin seat with his arms resting on his legs, hands cuffed together.

Lance frowned a bit, repeating keith's words in a mocking tone but soon his eyes widen when he caught ophelia stern glare toward the cuban boy. She wasn't going to deal with this now as she walked to shiro's side. She could feel his eyes linger on her with a concern look.

"The base is in range." Coran informed them, her eyes moved toward the screen as she watched the base not far from them. Her caused her heart to leap with happiness but she was also growing nervously.

"Take us in slowly." Shiro commanded, his human hand moved around her carefully, intertwining his fingers with hers before giving her one of those comforting squeezes.

Letting her heart settle down a bit, she return the squeeze before she lean on her left foot heavily until her shoulder pressed against his forearm, her head resting on shiro's shoulder as she kept their entangled hands hidden from the other paladins.

"That might prove a tiny bit of a challenge." Coran said softly, Ophelia knew what was around it. Two black holes beside the base while there was a barrier of space time wrapped around it. She knew very well who had created that.

"Great.." Ophelia muttered softly, using her free hand to rub her forehead in a bit of annoyance as she sighs lightly. Shaking her head before she pulled her hand away from shiro, walking away from his side to be next to coran. "Mind if i take over?" She questioned the altean advisor.

"Not at all, ophelia." Coran said pleasingly, stepping toward the side to give her some space. Letting her fingers brush against the blue screen, the buttons lit up under fingers as she began to tape carefully. She was using her memories to work a way around the shielding.

"Is that a black hole?" Hunk asked, his tone filled with a surprise while his eyes widen, pointing toward it.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's to black holes and a giant blue star. "Coran corrected hunk, his right hand raising on his hip while his left hand up pointing up with his index.

"That's not better." Hunk said quickly with a frown.

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, The temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero but, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees celsius." Pidge had explained it alot better, keeping ophelia silent so she was able to focus a way around the barrier that was created between the two black holes.

Ignoring hunk food explanations for lance and keith to understand it. She chose to ignore it. She knew pidges languages all to well and knew exactly what she was trying to say but it didn't bother her one bit like it did with lance. But of course, lance complained about lunch.

She could feel an irk forming on the side of her forehead as she tried so hard to ignore them. Even her own stomach was growling in hunger but that wasn't helping her. Nor was the sudden pain that pulsed in her head. She was just glad that the black lion and shiro had forged a much stronger bond.

"Guys, quiet! Ophelia, where's the base located?" Keith asked, looking toward ophelia with much softer eyes. It was like he knew something, something that she didn't know. How she hated her amnesia so much. So very very much.

Spotting the target locator on the screen, she pulled it up with a smirk on her lips. "It's in between those three deadly celestial objects." She was impressed how the Marmora survived this long. It was just perfect set up.

"The perfect defensive position." Pidge said with her brows furrowed. It was like the younger holt had read ophelia's mind. Even her hands twitched with anxious, she was going home finally.

"Or the perfect trap." Allura reminded them.

There it was, the irk on her forehead. She spun around with the most heated glare. Pidge had shrunk back and hunk step back before he could speak. "When are you going to learn to accept that not _all galra_ are out to get you?!" Ophelia snapped, she was already annoyed.

"If the galra had not destroyed my home planet, i would have thought differently of them." Allura had a point but it had spiked the fire in Ophelia eyes.

"So, ulaz's death was in vain?!" Ophelia snapped, stepping toward allura. Her tone was harsh, tears were already brimming in her eyes when she brought up the touchy subject. The only one that stood between her and allura was shiro, keeping his arm between them. She didn't know when shiro decided to step in and she didn't care. "Ulaz and the marmora are more then just Galra! Their my family!" She stated harshly.

Allura didn't reply. Her mouth had remain shut, the shocking look was in her eyes. Allura had forgotten what ulaz meant to her. But her eyes casted down. Allura was no princess of her's. She was just an altean, a normal altean like coran. With no special rights.

"Enough, ophelia." Shiro stepped in front of ophelia, his prosthetic arm moving toward her side before pulling her close. While his hand pushed her head against her shoulder, hiding her tear filled eyes from the views. "Your almost home, so breath." Shiro cooed toward her, he knew exactly how nervous and anxious she was. She didn't need this type of stress put on her.

"Yeah, i'm with allura, no offense, Ophelia, Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?" Hunk asked, looking a bit unsure about the idea of stepping into a galra base.

"What are you talking about? We have to go in." Keith spoke up, his eyes filled with rage. "This is the whole reason we came out here. There is no other option!" Keith stated, he did have a point as well. There was no option. She came this far and she wasn't just going to back down on it.

"Okay. Jeez, calm down." Lance said softly, ushering toward keith to relax a bit.

Ophelia sighs lightly, nodding her slightly before pulling away. She gazed into Shiro's eyes a bit before sending a comforting smile toward him that said, she was alright before she turned around and touched the keys lightly.

The light beep caught her attention. It was a familiar to herself, pressing on the key on the blue screen, she pulled the the communication like :: _Identify yourself.::_ It was an Ai unit speaking toward them

All eyes landed on ophelia. She stood stiffly there, staring at the screen. "Opening a hailing frequency." Ophelia types lightly into the keyboard. "I am Chxy, member of the blade and part of the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by my uncle, Ulaz" Ophelia had spoken calmly, it was strange, it was like she had done this before but she couldn't remember exactly when she done it.

:: _Two may enter with Chxy, Two will come unarmed.::_ The Ai informed her before closing the communication link toward the caste of lion.

"Shiro, you are coming with me." Ophelia stated, there was no arguing over that. Shiro knew exact why she had picked him first even though, shiro can't go unarmed since his arm is a weapon and she wouldn't pick anyone else. Shiro had questions and undoubtedly, so did keith.

"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, ophelia, this doesn't feel right." Allura stated with her arms crossed against her waist.

"It makes sense to me, Allura." Ophelia narrowed her eyes toward the princess. "They want to make sure, we are trusted. They trust me." Ophelia stated a fact, setting her hands on her hips while her eyes were sterned.

"They only trust you because you are part galra." Allura stated harshly, it only causes ophelia to flinch just a bit before shaking her head at the insult. The paladins only stared at allura in shock, it took all this time for allura to say that. All this time it took allura to state a fact that ophelia was part galra.

"Thanks for the reminder." Ophelia muttered with distaste in her tone. "Prove you really are _some kind_ of princess. I'll wait at the red lion, bring who you choose, shiro." She stated as she began to walk away. Pushing herself forward as she past pidge and hunk. She knew shiro understood what she was hinting at.

The shouts from the paladins, mainly Pidge and lance, calling for her to come back. Shiro seemed to understand to give her space but she knew there was that heated glare on her back before she slipped through the door and out to the hall.

She grumbled a bit. She was being a hothead today. Maybe she was worried about her being welcomed back in the marmora and that Ulaz sending her home was a mistake. The blade had raised her until she landed on earth by accident. She had been gone for at least four years and was declared dead since then.

Making her way down to the lower deck of the Castle of lions, she slipped into the red lion hull. There she felt eyes on her. Eyes that belong to the red lion. Another connection but why all the sudden. Stepping toward, she reached out and touched the lion's white paws.

A rough purr ran through her head, causing her to snapped her head up in shock. It was a weak connection before a gently, comforting purr was heard. It was brown's purr, he somehow always manages to keep her calm and relax. _He admires your temper and please to know that you are the paladins light, Trustworthy._ Brown had stated through her mind, it voice was filled with amazement and wonder.

"Trustworthy huh?" She hummed lightly, stepping back away from the red lion before she sighs lightly. "Guess your the reason why Brown looks slim and easy to move, huh. Makes him fast, i can see where he gets his frame shape." She stated with a snicker, she could have thought of brown as a robo-cub, surrounded by five other lions.

Brown only purred in her mind in amusement, but she knew that it would never happen. It was just a thought. However, the connection to the red lion was only short lived when the doors opened up. Keith and shiro had joined her finally. She was pleased with shiro's choice.

"Just follow the path, we're almost there." she informed. It was safe to say, she wasn't exactly happy being away from Allura. She could only imagine pidge through a fit over how allura was acting toward her. It only brought a smirk on her face. Pidge has always been there to fight against her battles when she didn't need help.

Keith didn't need to say anything. He knew not to argue against her. After the last time he tried, she scolded him for leaving with allura and remained them to listen to what she had said. They had realized, she was the one other reason why zarkon had found them. Shiro was a little upset and unable to protect her from the harsh looks allura had given her but there was nothing he, nor her could do.

She needed to reconnect with the Blade of Marmora.

"Keith, is everything okay?" Shiro asked, looking down at keith with a concerning look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Keith said, carefully adjusting his controls as he steadily flew the red lion toward the opening.

"You kind of blew up at everybody back there." Ophelia leaned her back against keith seat, closing her eyes with her ankles were crossed. "You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday." Shiro stated calmly, looking toward the window.

Keith began to chuckle, a nervous smile on his face. "Lead the group?" He asked, he wanted to look at Shiro with a confusion look but he needed to watch what he was doing.

"When we were stranded, i told you, If anything ever happens to me or Ophelia, I want you to lead Voltron." Shiro reminded him, looking down at keith once more while he held himself stead with his hand on the ceiling of the red lion.

"I thought you were just delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader? Why not make Ophelia leader?" Keith asked, looking at Shiro this time, his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Because I know what you're capable of. Ophelia can't lead without me around, you seen how she is. She is born to help lead, but never to lead one." Ophelia sent an amused glance at shiro, watching his brows raise up innocently toward her. "If you can learn some self-discipline." Shiro admitted with a sly, innocent smile on his face that was plainly hidden behind that serious look.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Another jerk on the controls to stable the red lion on the path. "Nothing is gonna happen to either of you." Keith stated dryly. He really has his hopes on them and she couldn't blame him. Shiro was right about one thing, She can't lead.

"It's just in case. I need you to get focused. When you and Allura ran off, it put us all in jeopardy." Ophelia spoke up, turning around as she set her hand on keith's shoulder. "If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight." Ophelia said wisely, squeezing his shoulder in confort before smiling toward him.

"I'm sorry," Keith lower his head a bit. "I've just had a lot on my mind." Keith admitted, looking away from them.

"We know, We all have." Ophelia admitted as well, feeling a jerk as she grunted. She felt shiro's arm wrapped around her waist in a protective manor. The alarms began to blare loudly around her as she leaned into Shiro.

"We're getting drawn in by one of the black holes!" Keith stated in realization.

"Get us out of here!" Shiro commanded, keeping a tighter grip on ophelia. He wanted to make sure she didn't slip and fall. He didn't want anything to harm her at this point, not when they were so close to getting her home.

Keith pushed on the controls as the red lion launched himself back onto the path as he flew through two blue like boulders that crashed into them. Feeling shiro's arm relax around her waist, she straight up a bit as she stared toward the base that they were incoming. "Great job! That was close." Ophelia said with a praising tone.

Nearling the base, the red lion was lowered down. She slipped on her mask before she left the red lion's mouth. Her heart was racing this time. Her cheeks were flustering with shyness. Why was she getting so worked up? She was home. _She was home_. "I am home.." She whispers toward herself.

The loud rumble draw their attention while the elevator rose up in front of them. Two blade members stood on top of it. One was heavy built while the other was thin waist. The attention was on her. She recognized the heavy built member. Stepping toward the two members of the blade, she turned toward the paladins.

With a nod, Shiro and Keith followed suit. She stood between the two Blade members, it was like she was identical to them because of her suit. There was that heavy, dry purr toward her. It was quiet but noticeable as she turned her attention toward the heavy built. She recognized that pur anywhere. It was Antok.

Quickly the Elevator went down with her and the paladins. Her heart raced again but the feeling of Shiro fingers brushed against her hand, causing her to turn her head toward him. "Thankyou, Shiro." She muttered happily, her shoulders shook a bit. She was actually happy again.

Shiro eyes soften toward her. The door slide open when the elevator came to a stop. There, on both side's of the walk way, the members of Blade lined up with the leader standing on the stairs. Two more beside him.

"Follow." she ordered, stepping forward with the paladins behind her. The two blade's followed behind them with ease. Once they were close to the leader, she knelt down with her head bowed toward him. Her elbow resting on her knee.

"I am Kolivan, Leader of the Blade of Marmora. You have brought her home." Kolivan stated, his arms crossed behind his back. "Arise, Chxy, Daughter of Marmora." He added with a calm tone, but always remaining serious.

Ophelia stood up, reaching up as she too her mask off. She wanted them to make sure, she was the real one. Her hood fell off, revealing those familiar pinkish skin, her yellow eyes and blue altean marks. "This is Shiro and Keith. They are the members of Voltron." Chxy gestured toward the two paladins beside her.

"I know who they are." Kolivan said drly toward her words. He kept a stern tone but hide the calmness in it. At Least he tried to.

"Then you know we were sent by one of your own." Shiro said calmly, he didn't dare move from his spot and risk everything. Even for her.

"Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you, he had a penchant to ignore orders and following his impulses, that's what got him killed," Kolivan stated with coldness in his tone. He had to keep his leadership in tack without showing too much emotion. " but not in vain when he sent chxy here." Kolivan added in, looking toward chxy.

Ophelia smiled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck slightly. She was really an important member here and she felt safe as well. Safe and at home. "He gave his life to save us, To save Ophelia. What he did brought us here today, Brought her home and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?" Shiro questioned, his eyes held that daring look. Was he really going to risk everything for voltron and for her?

"You were told to come unarmed." Ophelia eyes widen at kolivan words.

"You also told us to Identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we came to an ID." Keith argued over that. She knew something was up. She should have figured it out sooner. The blade keith had and he brought it with him.

"If anything happens, believe me, You'll be happy to have the Red Lion on your side." Shiro said with a convincing tone.

"Shiro, He wasn't referring to the red lion." Ophelia pointed out, her eyes widen toward keith, her eyes shifted toward Antok, watching the heavy built Member move toward keith. "Antok, wait!" She tried to call out but he did not listen.

Antok quickly grabbed Keith's arm, twisting the boy around before he slide his foot into keith's, knocking him over onto his front after he had been flipped over. The other leaped in front of Shiro, blocking the black paladin from intervening while Antok knee pressed into keith's lower back.

Pulling out a Blade's weapon, the purple symbol shined brightly in the middle of the hilt. " He has one of our Blades! Who did you steal this from?" Antok asked, looking toward the blade before he stared at her. Truth be told, she still had both her blades so Antok turned his gazed down at keith.

"I didn't! I've had it all my life!" Keith argued, grunting a bit from the heavy weight of antok. Ophelia knew keith's pain. She wanted to find this amusing but also concern. Her eyes only linged on the blades.

It was familiar, barely used. There was no scratch marks on it. It was well-cleaned as well. If only she could think of who owned that blade. She knew about everyone in the blade, well did but it was that one Blade that made her very confused. Who did it belong to?

"Lies!" Antok snapped at him with a hiss in his heavy tone.

"Can you corroborate your friend's statement?" Kolivan asked, turning his attention back on her and Shiro. Her eyes widen a bit in shock as she stared at the blade. "Does this blade truly belong to him?" Kolivan added in another question.

" I.. " She raised her hand up to shiro's mouth. She shook her head calmly before she stepped in front of keith, gazing down at him before crossing her arms behind her back. She straighten her back a bit.

"I have seen the blade quite a few times, mainly on earth, sir." Ophelia admitted. "I believe, it may have belonged to a blade that was lost like i was." She informed, the shock looks on Shiro and Keith face, staring at her. " Though i can not remember who owns it." She added, closing her eyes while she lower her head.

There were silent whispers heard around her. A gently hiss like purring was heard behind her. "Silence." Kolivan spoke up, stopping the sounds. They knew better then to speak out of line.

"Ophelia, Shiro, You know me, i promised you, i never stole anything." Keith spoke up quickly, gazing at her back then toward shiro.

"We can't trust them." Antok stated a fact. It's true, he couldn't trust them, nor her. Her memories were lost. The Blade of marmora can't trust her now. Not with her connection to zarkon.

"I'm telling the truth." Keith grunted when Antok pushed keith head back down but keith fought against it. "I saw Ulaz and Ophelia had a knife like this. Tell me what it means." Keith questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion and pain.

"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You two should leave. Now." Kolivan stated in a short explanation, she could very well tell his eyes were narrowing behind the mask.

Antok stood up, his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her back so she stood beside him. Keith stood up with a frown while he rubbed his arm a bit to ease the pain. Shiro stepped next to keith. "We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we're not welcome." Shiro looked at her then at keith. "Come on Keith, Ophelia, we're leaving." Shiro ordered, turning away from them.

"Not without some answers." Keith turned to face Kolivan, stepping toward him. "Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet earth. Tell me how." Keith demanded, his brows furrowing.

"Your friend is right. It is time for you to go." Kolivan reminded keith, his arms tucked against his back once more.

"Where did it come from? I have to know." Keith begged, his eyes widening with determination.

"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here." Kolivan said quickly, there was a perk to that tone. She didn't know what it was that interest Kolivan now.

"How? I'll do it!" Keith stepped forward, there was a sweat drop on his forehead.

"The Trials of Marmora." Kolivan breathed out lightly in a amused tone. Keith was literally eagered to do it. Her heart spiked up a bit but she stepped forward and stood next to him. Her eyes brows furrowed a bit. "Should you survive, you may keep the blade and it's secrets will be revealed." Kolivan explained quickly.

"I'll take it too." Ophelia stated calmly, she held that stoic look on her face.

"Survive.." Shiro marched up toward them and narrowed his gray eyes. "Keith, Ophelia, this is crazy. If they're not going to help us, Let's get out of here." Shiro stated, eager to leave.

"No!" Ophelia snapped at shiro, clenching her hands tightly. "Shiro, you knew i need to do this!" Shiro stepped back a bit, his eyes widen but she knew he was worried for her. "I need to reconnect with the Blade before Zarkon finds us!" Ophelia stated coldly, her heart was racing in fear and anxious.

" She's right, shiro. We're not going anywhere. We have to do this." Keith agreed with her, turning to face kolivan.

Kolivan slightly nodded his head toward them. "Antok, give the boy the blade" Keith turned to face Antok, taking the blade from his hand calmly. She knew they exchanged a few words

Kolivan crossed his arms behind his back. "These trails result in one of two things. Knowledge or Death." Ophelia furrowed her brows, taking in Kolivan words. "Retaking this test, Chxy, is unheard of but i will allow it this one time."

Standing in the room, the hatches opened up as she watched a single blade member arised from the floor as she took her battle stance. The blade pulled out his sword as she clenched her fist tightly. "You shall not pass. You cannot win." He informed her.

Reaching up, she opened her hands as shes gripped her hilts. Kicking off the ground, she charged at the blade member. She knew it wasn't an unfair fight until she pulled her blades out quickly, swinging them down in a X formation but was blocked by the Member's blade.

With a smirk, she kicked her leg up and swung her foot into the Member's abdomen, sending the member flying back into the ground. For some reason his stance was familiar as she watched him flip backwards and land on his feet with a slide.

The Blade member charge back at her, this time, he swung his blade fiercely at her. Using her Left then right blade to block each blade. Each hit pushed her back. Her feet shifted in a dance. Each swung hit the other's blade with sparks, knocking each other back with each hit.

She could see two more doors sliding open from the floor but her focus remain. "Do you not plan on escaping?" The Blade asked, his tone was familiar to her but she didn't pry into it. Watching a sword swung toward her head, she quickly duck and twisted her sword around and swung her hilt up into the other's abdomen.

Watching the blade buckle over from the fluent hit as she quickly crouched and swung her feet out to kick the blade's ankles that knocked him over while another blade jumped over the fallen on and brought it's sword down. She pushed off the ground into a barrel roll as she heard the sword slice through the floor as she sat up in a crouched position.

"I don't plan anything." She heard a pair of feet running behind her as she looked over her shoulder. Standing up quickly, she tossed her first blade at one of the Marmora, watching the one that had fallen, leap out of the way until a clang was heard from her blade as it slide right into the crack of the closing hatch.

She smirked lightly as she turned around and swung her other blade out in hoping of catching the attack off guard, however, his hand caught her sword. Her eyes widen just a bit as she watched a familiar tail raise up and lashed out toward her. She could only smirk and kick off the ground and into the air, watching the tail miss her feet.

Gripping her hilt tightly, she didn't realize the yellow light forming around her hand with a yellow circle of altean markings appearing. Twisting her waist, she managed to lean back and pull her captures hand up to his face with the blade tip sticking out.

But to her amusement, he released her blade before it could reached his mask. Landing on the ground, the blade spun around with his tail lashing out toward her. She jumped up onto more, flipping over the tail but her foot was grabbed by the other and tossed toward the side.

Landing on the ground with a grunt, she rolled just a bit. Two set of feet was about to go after her but the growl from her previous attacker prevented them from moving. She slowly pushed herself up onto her feet but stopped when she felt a piercing pain form in her head. Her hand dropped her sword onto the floor as she gripped her head.

"N-not now." She let out a shaky gasp of pain as she tries to shake her head to stop the piercing pain but it wasn't working. She hated this feeling. She hated this familiar pain. She could hear her lion roaring for her. Her hands sparked unstably. "Get out of my head." She growled in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

" _There you are, but where are you?" Zarkon voice was heard through her mind, trying to pry her to reveal the location. "Show me, child!" He demanded. He was eager to find her. He needed her. Both the Voltron and her. So many unanswered questions was piling up._

" _Sire, she may not allow you." Hagger informed him, watching her druids continue to give power to zarkon while she frowns. Her own daughter was rejecting them but she will chance her daughter mind when she has her for her own._

 _Zarkon didn't reply, he was focusing only on her. Since his connection to the black lion was faltered. He knew she was his own ticket and he must forged a force bond on her. Her altean magic would be much useful for his war._

" _Zarkon leave me alone!"_ She screams out, releasing a ring of altean magic from her body that flew toward the three surprised Marmora members that suddenly knocked them down into the ground with a heavy thud while the walls around her ended up have large gaping cracks within them.

The pain suddenly stopped when her vision returned to normal from seeing hagger and zarkon. Her body sway from side to side before she leans forward. But before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around her chest, keeping her from falling then her body was lifted up into a bridal style.

Her head leaned to the side and onto the shoulder. She could barely make out who caught her before her eyes began to close. Her vision went from burry to pitch black. Last thing she could remember was taking in a dusty scent.

 _Watching a little child run past her, the world around her was similar to the world Zarkon and shiro fought in. It made her frown a bit. She didn't know why she was here and more importable, why was a child here. Turning her attention, she heard the playful giggles from the child as the child ran around a tree that looked white with purple and yellow sparks on it._

" _Welcome to the realm of lions!" The child giggled a bit, the voice sounded so similar to hers and it made her confused. She watched the child peak out with a smile. Bright yellow eyes stared into hers. "I been waiting for you for long!"_

" _Waiting for me?" She mumbles a bit with a frown as she walked toward the tree. She was so confused. She winced a bit as she touched the side of her head. There was that pain again. Zarkon was trying to get through her again._

 _The child huffed lightly. "So annoying, mean king is very persistent." The child kicked up off the floor and used the plant's particles to help hover her over to Ophelia to be more of eye to eye as the child reached out and touched her forehead with her small hand. "Hold still, this won't hurt."_

" _What are you-" She was interrupted by a light shine of yellow light as she felt the piercing pain of a headache fade away from her head instantly but for some reason she heard Zarkon shouting out to her before his voice faded away completely. It was like a mental block was put on him. "What did you do?"_

 _The child tilted her head innocently with her eyes closed and smile formed on her lips. "I put a new barrier up for you. The old one was wearing off since it was created long ago." She stated, pulling her hand away and tucking her arms behind her back before the child lower down onto the ground._

" _Created long ago?" She mumbled as she knelt down to the ground before sitting on the floor with a small frown. "Forgive me, i'm confused. Who are you?" She asked with a curious look. Her yellow eyes stared in the smaller ones._

" _I was expecting this, I am you well, I am chxy and the daughter of Marmora." She looked toward the tree behind her with a small smile. "This tree is what connects you to the blade and the paladins. Each branch is a path just growing for you." She said wisely, reaching out and touching the small trunk of the tree._

" _If your me then how are you here? I thought you were in my mind, locked away?" Ophelia was even more confused. She leaned forward to Chxy, her eyes were full of fear and worried. Did she die in her trial? Is that why she was here?_

" _No no, nothing like that." Chxy was able to read Ophelia mind with a small giggle. "I'm the missing essences, your missing memories. This tree is going to reunite us once more." Chxy stated softly. She was the child that Ophelia was missing. Her other life._

 _The child reached out, grasping ophelia hand and bringing it up to the tree trunk. She could see the yellow and purple particles spiral around their hands. Her eyes widen in amazement as each particle lit up and disappear. "What happens after that?" She asked, looking at the small child._

 _The child giggles lightly. "You'll have a bond to the altean history, to Voltron and to Marmora. The tree…" The child voice was starting to fade and so was chxy body. "Is what connects us all together, do not forget that, Ophelia. You are me and I am you." Soon the child disappear, leaving her alone with the tree._

 _She stood up, looking around calmly before her fingers brushed the tree branches lightly. Closing her eyes, she felt the remaining particles spiral around her. The tree glowing brightly before engulfing the area. She could feel the warmness coming from the tree. She could feel something flowing through her. Something powerful and calm._

" _Accepting is always the first task of becoming a Marmora." That was one of the reasons she wanted. She joined the Marmora to be accepted for who she was. Not just the daughter of Marmora or some warrior. But to be Chxy, a friend and teammate._

" _There is always more to being by yourself." That was true. She had her family and friends with her. Even when she was a child. She could remember having her uncles with her all the time. Just when she needed them most, she was happy._

" _Always keep your emotions in checked." That was something she had a hard time doing. It was a fault of hers. Death had always been unsettling to her. It made her feel like a failure to those who helped her. Just like she did with Ulaz._

" _Make sure you keep focus on whats infront of you, if you don't, you will miss it." How many times has she lost focus in the last five years? Probably a lot. Like her feelings for Shiro, or the fact she never got the chance to say goodbye to her adopted father, brother and her uncle._

 _She could feel all that power and warmth moving to her hands. The bright light fading away from around her, only to illuminate in her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes, seeing how the world around her was back to it's familiar, starry cloudy night sky and a water like land plains. The only difference was. She stood before a larger tree this time._

" _My light, you have awaken something within you that no altean has ever done." Her brown lion stepped out from the tree and gazed at her with a soft look. His tone was gentle and low. "King Alfor has known there was more to Altean magic, but he would only be amused to find out a Hybrid like yourself to push past those limits and control it." He purred lightly in amusement._

 _Ophelia gazed at her hands, watching the altean magic disappear from her grasp. She was confused but also proud of herself. "Brown, what did i awaken?" She asked, looking up toward her lion for guidance._

" _Something powerful that has no name," The brown lion leans down close to her, his yellow eyes illuminated over her. "And you will need it for this battle." He said calmly, he sounded a bit more serious as he straighten up._

" _What did happen though?" She asked, gazing down at her hands still as she looked over them. There was no markings on her. No tears to her skin. It confuses her and makes her concern. One minute she was speaking to her child like self then the next she was hearing advise from someone voice._

" _I do not know but I believe someone is watching you." Brown amused lightly, keeping her in the dark. For some reason, she knew her lion wasn't telling her something but she wasn't going to pry into it. "For now, you must return." Her brown lion stated._

" _But, i have so many-" She tried to protest, but her lion opens his jaws and released a mighty roar that sent her out of the realm of the lions._

Letting out a gasp, she sat up rather quickly. Her body ached in pain but she pushed past that pain. Forcing herself to stand up, she watched the large white cloth fall onto the floor but didn't say anything until the ground shook. Gripping onto the bed, she gained her bearings before she ran out of the room.

She knew what that means. Something was wrong. Keith was in danger and the red lion was attacking. With sharp turns around the corner, she ran down the halls to get to Keiths location but by the time she got through the door. She was greated with a blinding light.

And Antok voice was heard to ."You've awoken the blade." He stated with a surprised tone. Even Ophelia stood there with a shocking look on her face. She didn't know what to believe. Keith was like her. She wasn't the only hybrid in the universe.

"The only way this is possible is if galra blood runs through your veins." Kolivan admitted with a soft, surprised tone. This was not the first time he was surprised by this. Even she remembers the test she went through to awaken the blade and she was much like Keith, being bruised and beaten but always knew who she was.

Being in the red lion, she smiling almost excitingly. Shiro was actually relieves to see her like that. Something about her just changed. It was like she was whole new person. And Ophelia, she was staring up at antok and Kolivan, explain her story to them of where she had been until now.

For the whole five years without them, they were actually relieved to see her alive. Though most members of the blade didn't seem a bit to happy about her return. So she shrugged her shoulders about that. She was just relieved they welcomed her back.

"Princess, we're coming back and we're bringing someone you should meet." Shiro infomered her but he looked over his shoulder to see Ophelia happiness fading with a glare. There were also some things about Ophelia that shouldn't be mentioned, but the anger in her eyes have never faded away.

"Hey," Shiro walked over to her and held his hand out, carefully taking her hand into his own while his prosthetic hand reached out and brushed her cheek gently. "Don't worry, she won't have a choice but to trust them." Shiro pointed out, squeezing her hand gently.

Ophelia let out a sigh, slowly nodding her head. "It's not that," Her eyes moved to Keith, frowning just a bit in worry. "It's Keith i am worry about, He just found out he's a half breed like me and i'm afraid that.." She casted her eyes down to the ground.

"Then we will deal with it together." Shiro promised her, moving his prosthetic hand down to her chin and raised her head up to make her look at him, before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her forehead, merging his white hair truf with her white bangs. "Like we always do." He added in.

She actually relaxed, nodding her head slightly and taking in Shiro's presence. Her eyes closed just a bit as she smiles slightly toward Shiro. She still couldn't believe she had fallen for him, she just didn't know when she had feelings for him.

"We're here guys." Keith said over his shoulder, holding a smirk on his lips.

Ophelia and shiro pulled away. She walked toward keith and leans against the back of the seat with her hand reaching out and touching Keith's shoulder. Watching the Red lion hull open up for them before they flew through it. The closer they got, the more she could see the others.

Slowly but surely, the red lion lowered down completely and the mouth opened with the exit for them. Both Keith and Shiro exit first then Kolivan and Ophelia. Soon Antok followed behind them but stayed near the lions mouth.

When Kolivan was in front of Allura, he deactivated his mask. "Princess Allura," He reached up and pulled his hood down as he knelt down on his knees. "It's good to see that the rumors are true." Even without looking at Allura. He knew his fate. "You're still alive after all these years."

"So is Zarkon." Allura could only glare down at Kolivan. "Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?" She asked, keeping a serious look on her face.

Kolivan slowly stood up. "Yes," He straight up, making the princess look up to him. "But we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, So the timetable for our plan has been moved up." Kolivan informed her, before looking down at Chxy with a knowing look.

"How soon do we need to begin?" Shiro asked, looking up at Kolivan with his helmet tuck against his side.

"Now." Kolivan ordered, his eyes narrowed a bit.


	27. Patient Yields Focus

**Okay, this was short chapter. Yes i did add the next episode toward the ending of 3 minutes. I didn't really have an idea's for it. But that doesn't matter. Here's the next chapter anyways. Lol Enjoy.**

"Chxy." It was a calm voice from Kolivan. He knew she would be in the hall waiting for Shiro and the paladins. There was something on her mind that she needed to discuss with Shiro. But even Kolivan had that very look in his eyes that she didn't think was possible. "Perhaps you should go to the command room and wait there." Kolivan suggested.

To Ophelia, that was the last place she wanted to be. Shaking her head slowly. "No." She crossed her arms against her chest, lowering her head in thought. She heard Kolivan feet move toward her before she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be more calmer here."

"Calmer or lonely?" Kolivan asked. She didn't know if that was sarcasm, or teasing from Kolivan. She raised an eye brow before groaning a bit. She knew if she goes to the command room, she has to deal with Allura glaring at her. She was very sure she did not want to go there. "Is there a reason why you wish to be out here and not in the command room?" He added.

"You can say that." There it was, a dry tone from her. It was normal for her to have such a tone. But ever since she gotten back with the Marmora, she had been more happier, cheerful. Something Kolivan understood why. Shiro _brought_ her home. Shiro _makes_ her happy. Her family _makes_ her safe and happy. "Allura doesn't trust me." Ophelia sighs.

Turning around, she stared down the hall to the command room. She could probably guess hunk wasn't there and neither was Keith. Kuuyra might be sleeping there though but Ophelia didn't not want that scornful gaze on her. Not when she had vowed for the Blade of Marmora and had called Allura out for not being a princess.

" Then perhaps the Command room isn't a good idea." Kolivan stated with a light frown. He could see Ophelia eyes narrowing with anger. The fury burning in her yellow eyes. "Perhaps, getting something to eat then Well speak about it." Kolivan stated with a strain smile.

Ophelia snapped her head to Kolivan with an amused look in her eyes. She was finding this amusing. "Fine by me." She shrugs her shoulders lightly, walking down the hall. "Just meet me at the lounge room later on." Ophelia waves her hand over her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile contently at Kolivan words but she had other plans and she was going to meet up with shiro.

000

Ophelia made it to the location shiro and pidge were at. With little to no convincing Kolivan about her disappearance. She could only imagine Kolivan being worried for her or angry. It was one of those two, But she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She felt relieved to leave Kuuyra behind since the Kiguar refused to enter into her lion and curled up on the floor contently and relief. Purring louder then ever. That amused her.

She was also able to close her brown lion and get pass the drones first before he launched herself at the prison ship. Carefully, she landed on top of base and slide her swords out quickly from the sheathes and sliced through the roof before she leaped down onto the blue shielding around the blue lion.

With a smile, she knew that the blue glow illuminated over her Marmora suit. Sliping one of her swords through the sheaths on her back. She could already hear the weapon firing and the yelling. Especially if one yelling was familiar to a certain engineer. Soon she felt the lightless weight disappear as she felt more weigh on her body instead.

Taking a step forward, she leaped down onto one of the box before jumping down again onto another box but as soon as she was about to get to another, the door slide open. Five Galra drones marched over to the blue lion and stood guard. Inspecting the shielding first before they done anything yet.

Gripping her sword tightly, she slipped around the boxes and landed on the floor but soon the door opened again with a familiar "uh.." from all three voices. Peaking around the corner of a crate, she smirked lightly at Shiro, Lance and the familiar Slav.

Next thing she knew, the Galra was firing at them. Slav slithered off of Shiro and retreated to an area to hide. Then she saw the Yupper as well, racing toward the Galra. "Get to the Lion!" Shiro ordered loudly.

The yupper ran first toward the Galra drone, knocking it down to feast on it's metal. Ophelia was lucky enough to see Shiro ran up the crates, missing her by an inch before he leaped off the top crate, twirling in the air and landing behind the galra, swinging his robotic hand through another Galra drone.

Ophelia jumped over the crate she hid behind, swinging her arm out and tossing her sword forward, watching it fly through the air to pierce the Galra drone through the head before she ran toward the fallen druid and grabbed her sword, twisting it around to swing it into another druid chest.

Lance however, shot at least two other galra drones while Shiro finished off the last two. Ophelia didn't realize nor noticed the extra druid was in the room but she shrugged her shoulders anyways. "I had him!" Lance complained before he looked at Ophelia. "How you did get here?" He questioned with widen eyes.

"Explain later," Shiro narrowed his eyes. He looked a bit irritated before he turned his head to where Slav hide at. "Let's go. Slav!" He called out.

Slav poked his head out from his cover point. "Be right with you!" Slav called out toward them with wide eyes. "Oh, Chxy, good to see you! Our chances are now, probably, nine hundred percent likely to succeed." Slav pointed out a percentage fact.

There was that irk on shiro's forehead but the door that was above slav, slide open. "Slav!" Poor slav screamed in fright, slithering off the crates and toward them quickly. However, the Warden let out a furious yell and jumped from the second floor

Ophelia was quick enough to snatch Slav by the arms and pull him toward her side before she jumped away, barrel rolling onto her feet and setting slav down, pushing him behind them while the Warden landed a few feet away from them. The look on his face proved he was not happy.

"You steal my Yupper and my Prisoner too?" Ophelia definitely knew he was not happy. She clenched her swords in her hand. She watched the Warden touch his belt as it glowed in a vivided purple and the canisters on his shoulders began to drain into his body. The sound of grunting came from him.

The sign of veins popping out of his head and his exceeding grown of his body rose. His arms extending out and the arms on his back were mechanical enough to detach and lower down to his side. "Okay, i'm ready.." Pidge voice was heard behind her. "What is that?" Pidge asked with a surprised look.

"You're not going anywhere." The warden looked down at the paladins. "And neither is that lion." He stated, kicking off the ground with a full blown run. Ophelia was the first to jump out of the way, hitting her jets to fly over him until he rammed into the three other paladins that were around her.

Quickly, she flew around the incoming hand next, watching it hit the ground, sending pidge and lance flying once more. Kicking her boosters, she flew toward the Warden at the same time as she spotted shiro coming from the other side but before shiro and Ophelia could land a hand on the warden. She felt the large metal hand collide into her chest and sent her flying into one of the boxes.

Her body hit one of the crates enough to dent it before she hit the ground with a groan. "See what i was saying about those robot arms?" She heard Slav spoken up in a panic tone. Ophelia pushed herself up as she looked toward the paladins to see Lance firing at the Warden, only the ammunition didn't put a dent into the warden's arms.

While the Warden picked up a crate, he tossed it at Lance but the blue paladin jumped into the air with his jets activated, firing his blaster from the air. The warden however, leaped into the air and wrapped his fingers around Lance like the blue paladin was a doll before the warden dropped down heavily.

Ophelia quickly stood up, running toward the warden. "Lance! No!" Pidge called out, activating her bayard as the grapple shot forward at the warden. The warden caught it and twist his arm enough to pull the young green screaming paladin toward him before swinging her across the hull and into a crate.

"Pidge!" Ophelia called out, narrowing her eyes as she whistles. The warden turned toward her. "Put _him_ down." She growled a bit, her eyes narrowing as she ran straight toward the Warden. Kicking off the ground, she spun around and swung her swords at the warden but however the warden ended up stopping two attacks.

Her eyes widen at shiro, seeing how his gauntlet let out a burst of energy that reflected back at him, sending the black paladin flying into the ground. Ophelia felt a jerk, her body was swung downward into the ground until she felt his feet slam into her clenched hands. Pain rippled through her body as she let out a muffle screamed.

"Ophelia!" She could hear Pidge and Shiro calling out to her as she tried to pull her hands out from under the warden. The sound of screams caught her attention when she lifted her head up to see lance and pidge being through into shiro, watching the three paladins collide into the ground.

The sound of the alarm blaring loudly, earning a gasp from the warden. Turning her head, she saw Slav looking toward the warden with an angry look while both doors to the hull opened up, letting a gust of wind in while the crates, the yupper and the warden were slowly sliding off the ground. Ophelia could feel herself being freed.

She took this chance to slip her swords back into the sheathes of her back. Quickly, she saw the blue lion already out of the hull. Turning her head, she watched the paladins slowly slide out of the hull as she hit the blast of her jets and few toward Slav, reaching her hand out to get him but Slav was captured by The warden hand, screaming.

She watched a blast of blue plasma fly between her and slav, hitting the mechanical arm and disabling it. Quickly, Ophelia grabbed slav's hand and hit the boost of her jets as she flew toward the two paladins.

"Nice, Lance! That's why we bring out sharpshooter." Shiro praised the blue paladin with a small smile.

She handed Slav off to Pidge, watching her fly toward the Blue lion while she turned and flew toward the brown lion, watching him decloak with his mouth open. Taking her seat, she began to fly after the retreating blue lion.

:: _Ophelia, you gonna want to hear this_ :: Shiro spoken up when the video feed popped up on her side, seeing how Shiro looked at her with a worried look. :: _It's about matt.::_ Shiro said softly.

"Alright, i'm listening." Ophelia nodded her head, leaning back against her seat. She could see Slav back but she knew he was inspecting the Blue lions interior.

:: _The information i found on my brother says he was taken by a group of rebels. He's still out there.::_ Pidge said sadly, but hope was in her voice.

 _::Matt's a lot like you. He's a survivor. We'll find him.::_ Shiro said with a comforting tone, even though he had that look that he failed to protect matt and sam.

"Just remember, sis." Ophelia caught pidges eyes on her as she smiled lightly. "If it wasn't for matt and you, I wouldn't be here." Ophelia pointed out with an amusing smile. "Your both smart. He'll be fine until we find him and when we do, we'll being him home." Ophelia said with a promising tone, her smile only grew.

Pidge looked wide eyes at her before she smiled. But slav decided to ruin that moment by getting close to pidge then looking down at the image of matt. Ophelia smile soon faltered when she winced just a bit, she moved her hand to her head to feel something trying to push through the barrier around her mind. She knew who it was exactly.

 _Not today, Zarkon._ She thought to herself. She wasn't going to allow him into her mind. She will continue to push him away. For the sake of her family and friends.

0000

"Chxy, what you did was reckless!" Kolivan was standing in front of her even though they were in the lounge room. He was staring down at her where she had sat. "We need you here, more than ever." Kolivan stated with that scolding tone.

"Stay here?" Ophelia perked her head up and glared at her Marmora Leader. "I can hardly work with Altean technology and i understand i am part of the marmora but i amso part of Voltron. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ophelia complained, she didn't understand why she was being scolding.

Kolivan let out a small sigh, shaking his head. "Chxy, you must understand." He moved to her side and sat down on the couch. His hands were cuffed and rest on his knees. "You are a princess of the Galra. We can't loose you, not now." He watched Ophelia lower her head with anger in her eyes. "I understand you are torn between the family that raised you and the family your grew fond of but you must make a decision."

Ophelia clenched her jaw a bit tightly. "Give me time, uncle." She looked toward Kolivan. She knew she had to choose but she didn't feel right in choosing. "The Marmora and the Paladins are more important to me then anything. I knew it can work but i'll always be more focus to the paladins."

"I understand that, Chxy." Kolivan let out a small sigh, holding a thin line frown on his lips. "But being in two places at once will not be healthy for you." He reached out and touched Ophelia hand lightly, grasping her hands tightly in his large hands. "I am no Ulaz, but please, think this over carefully, You will always be our niece."

Ophelia knew Kolivan was right. He was no Ulaz but he tries to be as wise as possible. With a small nod, she watched Kolivan stood up. The sound of the door was heard as she turned her head to see shiro stepping into the room with a curious look. "I know, uncle. Thank You for speaking with me."

Kolivan made that small strain smile, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he turned and stepped toward Shiro. There was that protective look in his eyes when he gazed at shiro. "Take care of her, Shiro. She means the world to all of us." Kolivan informed before leaving the Lounge room.

Shiro didn't get the chance to say anything to the Marmora leader when the door slid shut. Turning toward Ophelia, he could only see the smile on her lips and the shaking of her head. "Is he always like this?" That was the first question to pop out of his mouth.

Ophelia let out a hum, tilting her head. "Somewhat." She shrugged her shoulders and chuckle lightly. Whatever she needed to speak with shiro about, it was long forgotten. "So, what's the plan?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Our next step is to get to Allura." Shiro smiled slightly to see the grim look on Ophelia face. He was concern for the hybrid now. Ever since they found out Keith was a hybrid like her. She felt a close connection to Keith. "Ophelia, look.."

Ophelia raised her hand up. "I know, okay." She started, she lower her hand and set her hands on her hips. "Allura doesn't like either me or Keith. She might even hate me more then Keith because i'm practical related to Zarkon who ordered the demolition of her planet. I'm not going to sit her and say _no_ on going after her but i'm not going stand here and be accused for being an _offspring_ of a warlord." Ophelia pointed out, anger burned in her eyes as she looked away a bit.

Shiro shoulders slouched a bit. He had known this was going on for a while. Allura had shown nothing but distrust to Ophelia when Ophelia had showed nothing but Trust to the altean. "I'm sure Allura doesn't truly hate you, she just doesn't know how to deal with you. You are, well, her people as well." Shiro tried to say the right words but that only made him step back

"Well i am _not her people!"_ Ophelia snapped, an irk had formed on the side of her head. Her hands clenched against her hips tightly. "I am a hybrid, i am _part altean,_ shiro! Crowned princess of the Galra and how do you think allura feels when she knows she had her enemies daughter as the brown paladin?" She asked.

There were many answers to that question. What she didn't expect was to hear Shiro sigh and move closer to her. His arms finding their way around her waist and pulling her close. Ophelia eyes almost widen before she let out a shaky breath, leaning her face into his chest to take in his scent. She lower her shoulders and tucked her arms under his arms, gripping the side of his vest.

"Patience yields focus." Shiro favorite words. It had helped Keith and it would help her as well. "Give it some time, i'm sure Allura will come around and so will you. Soon, you'll both be more like friends then enemies." He said lightly with a small smile on his lips.

"Fine." Ophelia mumbled a bit, burying her face into shiro's chest She began to close her eyes, letting her mind travel to somewhere calm. "I'll give it time but no promises." She said with an amusing tone.

Shiro let out a soft chuckle, rocking on his feet lightly with her in his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said softly, placing his lips onto her forehead in a sign of a loving kiss.

Ophelia let out a soft hum until it was disturbed from the sound of the door opening. "We're all set up, lets go!" Pidge called out but the sound of something clicking was heard. Ophelia eyes blinked and looked over shiro to see Pidge holding some kind of device in her hands.

The one similar to what Lance had that had pictures on it. Her eyes began to narrow, jerking herself out of shiro's arms and running toward Pidge. "You little-" Pidge laugh caught her off as she bolted down the hall. "Give that back!" She called out

Behind her, Shiro was only smirking in amusement between the two holts, following after them toward the lions.


End file.
